


Behind Cameras and Midnight City Lights

by baeconandeggs, Fleursdexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break-up/Make-up, CEO!Chanyeol, Depiction of Sexual Intercourse, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Romance, singer!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 112,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleursdexo/pseuds/Fleursdexo
Summary: For years, Byun Baekhyun had been hiding the existence of his son from the glamourous and merciless world of entertainment; away from the blinding flashes of unforgiving cameras that would always be pointed at him.But more than that, he had been hiding his son's existence from Park Chanyeol, his past love and the father of his child; a man of envied wealth and power. Someone Baekhyun wordlessly left one day almost 6 years ago.And yet, a single mistake and everything he had kept hidden surfaced.And as the world knew.So did he.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 261
Kudos: 1653
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE765  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** After months of writing and crying in my friends direct messages, the story is finally finished and I hope the readers will like the story! Though it’s all kinds of fun, I’m sorry if there are still many parts that are lacking.
> 
> Thank you to M, J, M for keeping me sane and for beta reading this thing. And thank you to N, D and L for putting up with me all those time I came crying and ranting and giving me ideas. I love you all and I wouldn’t be able to do it without you :’)))).
> 
> I’m sorry to the prompter if I didn’t do your prompt any justice, but I hope it’s close :')
> 
> Anyways! I hope this story can be enjoyed and thank you again for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Happy BAE2020!

* * *

* * *

_"It's amazing how only after 3 years since debut, you are already a worldwide artist."_

_A barrage of claps erupted,_

_"Thank you.."_

_"We've been wondering, amidst all of this, do you have someone you share these achievements with? A special someone perhaps?"_

_The studio was filled with silence. Yet his smile was unwavering. Perfect._

_"No. Just my family and my fans. I wouldn't be able to do it without them. So thank y‐"_

The screen turned black. The previous chatters of the tv show reduced to silence, leaving the room void of any sound except a deep sigh that left the lips of a man lying down on the white couch in front of the wide TV.

Byun Baekhyun could feel the absence of energy in his body. All drained by the day's activities. 

After endless schedules and a moderately long interview with a famous tv show, he finally could return to his home. Yet, all that was left of him was a lethargic body and sore muscles.

On the way home, he was told by his manager that the interview he was in would air around the time he arrived back at his apartment. 

It wasn't a habit, but since he debuted 3 years ago, he would at given times watch his appearances and interviews, checking so he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. To see that everything that was aired regarding him were accordingly and won’t have any misleading content.

Despite being in the spotlight for only 3 years, he was already familiar with the game of the entertainment industry. He had seen his colleagues and other artists fell from the top just because of baseless stupid rumors caused by small mistakes. Life and career destroyed.

Moreover with him debuting as a soloist, it was easier for him to slip and fall from a measly scandal. No one would be able to lift him up again. So it was made to become Baekhyun's nature to make sure he was clean. Be it was him who watched his appearances or his team when he didn't have the time to do so. 

Besides, out of all artists out there, it was him who kept the biggest scandalous secret that could ever be written under his nose.

Inhaling another deep breath, the silver-haired man was about to get up when the entrance door of his apartment beeped open and soft thuds of footsteps filled the silent room. 

And right away, he could feel his tiredness slipping away like cold morning dew evaporation along with the rising sun, causing a smile to be painted on his face. Because even before the double doors to the living room were pushed wide, Baekhyun knew who it was.

"Papa!" The gentle thud of the doors being opened and the softly spoken exclamation of the toddler sounded like music to his ears. Opening his arms to welcome the ball of sunshine that was his son into his embrace, Baekhyun could feel his whole body warm with affection. 

The moment the small body crashed into him, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his baby tightly. Pulling the giggling mess of a child down with him to lay down on the big couch. "I've missed you so much baby." His voice came in a whisper.

It was the familiarity. How for him everyday was a constant change. Nothing was permanent. Every second could change by decisions everyone was making. He could never be sure. 

However, this, the child lying on his chest, was the only thing he could be certain of. Everything was sure when it came to him. All the hard work he had to endure and go through everyday became worth it the moment he saw his little angel's smile. 

Baekhyun hadn't been able to see his son since yesterday, when he had to film out of town, returning early in the morning and only to leave again for another schedule; Thus leaving his little angel in the hands of his trusted friend for a night. 

Though that rarely happened- since Baekhyun never liked to leave his son alone for even a day, he just couldn't postpone yesterday's shooting.

And now that he's back, he was reminded as to why he never wanted to leave his child alone. Soft hair and the scent of baby shampoo tickled his nose, it felt like home. Byun Haejoon was everything Byun Baekhyun needed in his life.

It wasn't long before the giggles and whines left the toddler’s mouth as his father squished him with affection mingled with the soft laughter that left the young father’s. And suddenly, the spacious place that was his home never felt so full and warm.

However, the attacks of kisses soon stopped when Baekhyun noticed that Haejoon began to look tired trying to fence off his barrage of kisses. His whines turning breathless. And for a moment, a sense of worry and panic struck Baekhyun. 

Letting his son breathe, as the toddler laid his head on the crook of his father’s neck with his tiny thin arms loosely wrapped around his shoulder, Baekhyun couldn't help but notice just how big his son had gotten. Time really went by fast.

“Where’s Sehun? He’s not coming up?” Contented to have his baby in his arms, Baekhyun noticed that Haejoon went inside alone with no sign of his friend, who was supposed to be the one to take care of his son while he was away.

“He got a phone call. He said go inside first.” His son explained with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. At that, Baekhyun nodded in acknowledgment. Soon, his focus returned back to his bundle of sunshine, a small smile on his lips.

“So... How are you these past two days? Anything interesting you want to tell me?” 

Though Baekhyun mostly knew what went on with his son for the past two days, ‘ _Thank Sehun for that.’_ Baekhyun always loved to hear from the boy himself. While Haejoon wasn’t the most talkative child out there as he was mostly soft spoken, his excitement that could be easily made out while he recited his day to Baekhyun would always be the highlight of his days. 

The boy was noticeably smarter than other children his age, yet a child was still a child, and the way he would comically describe what happened to him never failed to amuse his father.

At the question, Haejoon’s eyes lit up and Baekhyun could just see that his baby was trying to piece his memory together, tiny baby gears in his head turning. And at the sight, a soft chuckle left his lips. Before a distant feeling of how far his son had come surge through him. Disappearing as quick.

“Heiran asked when is Haejoon’s birthday party. She said that Minji had his last week. When is Haejoon’s Papa?” His big almond-shaped eyes looked at him in anticipation, head tilted to the side. Eyes that were so innocent and unknowing, so pretty and bold. Eyes that were nothing like his. 

Suddenly, images of eyes too similar as the one looking at him crossed his mind. Eyes that were identical, yet stronger and sharper threaded his mind. And his mood, that was bubbling warm with complete adoration for the child in his arms tapered like a low simmer of cool water. And the shadows of resented longing lurked at the corner of his mind, creeping like vines along the walls of his thoughts.

A gentle tug of his shirt brought him back to zero his attention to his son loosely gripping him. Shrugging off his thoughts, he focused once more at Haejoon who was still looking at him with anticipation. Though Baekhyun’s mind might go to dangerous waters, his expression didn’t show. And he was always thankful his son never noticed anything amiss.

Recalling his conversation with Sehun the other day, of how they should celebrate his son’s birthday, Baekhyun smiled brightly at the boy sitting on his lap. Because he just knew he would soon have a baby boy jumping around in excitement.

“Well, you see…,” Baekhyun teasingly tapped his chin like he was thinking hard, earning him a worried look in return. Yet before he could drop his surprise, a tall man knocked on the wide opened doors, an easy smile on his face. 

“Am I interrupting something?” His smile widened into a grin as he walked inside and plopped himself on the big couch beside the pair; contradicting his question, because obviously he didn't care if he did.

Baekhyun smiled at the newcomer. “Sehun,” He smiled as he looked at the young man. “Thank you again for taking care of Haejoon.”

Instead the words of welcome, a grin formed the young man’s lips, turning him to look like that of a teenager. “It’s nothing. Just gotta make sure the little troublemaker got everything so he’ll behave. Isn't that right Haejoonie?”

At the question, Baekhyun turned to look at his son sitting on his lap, teasingly looking at him with suspicion on his face. And immediately, the little boy had a worried look painted on his face.

“Papa no… I was behaving good.” His voice came out small, trying to convince his father. 

At the statement, Baekhyun could feel his heart melt, and without a word, he hugged his baby, kissing his soft cheeks. “Of course you are.” And in a split second, Haejoon’s eyes lit up as he snuggled deeper into his papa’s warm chest.

Baekhyun might be busy, but he would know all activities that his son did wherever he was, even to anything that went inside his mouth. He had to always be careful. He couldn't afford anything happening to his son, not when even a little mistake could turn into the worst. 

“Anyways Baek, I think you were saying something to Haejoon about his birthday?” Sehun’s suggestive voice chirped in again from beside him. He knew the boy had been eager to ask. It was proven from the many times Haejoon had been pestering him for the past 2 days.

At the reminder, Baekhyun's face lit up along with Haejoon who seemed to have also forgotten, before the older glanced down to look at his baby with a bright smile. “I’m thinking of bringing you to Lotte world.” And immediately he was tackled back to the sofa as Haejoon's small body gently bounced in excitement. Haejoon had long wanted to go to an amusement park, yet the time and condition never seemed to meet; and so far, he could only wish in amazement through the cartoons and movies he would watch. 

The father knew bringing his son to a public place was going to be risky, but he would do anything he could to make him happy. It was also the first time he would take his son to do something this exciting. A part of him was guilty too. That’s why slowly, he wanted to replace all the happiness he couldn't give. Haejoon might be the one who was going to celebrate, but Baekhyun was the one who felt he had won when he saw the smile on his tiny soft face.

As the boy was busy mentioning the thousands of stuff he wished to do there, Baekhyun glanced at Sehun who smiled at him tenderly. Eyes offering a peace of mind when he saw Baekhyun begin to rethink and a look of doubt began to brew under his eyes. Sehun couldn’t guarantee that everything would go perfectly like they had planned, but Sehun had promised that he would be there if anything were to happen. And the look of reassurance seemed to be caught by Baekhyun. And through the look in their eyes, they knew they had each other. 

“Alright angel, just remember that we can't have you be too excited. I know you want to continue telling me everything, but I need you to go bring your stuff upstairs and wash your hands first. I’ll meet you upstairs, okay.” Putting his son on the floor, Haejoon nodded eagerly before he kissed his father’s cheek and ran up stairs with Baekhyun telling him to walk carefully. The latter then shook his head in amusement whilst a gentle gaze present in his eyes as he watched his son’s retreating figure.

Sehun had been watching the whole exchange between the two. And it was moments like this that would soften Oh Sehun’s heart. For years he had watched the pair, and still every moment felt too sweet yet admittedly pleasant for him. He waited for Haejoon to be completely out of sight before he opened the topic he had been discussing with the young father for the past 2 weeks. The birthday party arrangement.

“Sehun, assure me I’m doing the right thing.” Baekhyun slumped his body on the couch, the worry, doubt, and tiredness came rushing back in like a cold waterfall, poured all over his body. His eyes down casted like he was holding something in.

At the sight, Sehun stood up from his seat and sat right beside Baekhyun, his shoulder gently pressed against the young father in a silent offer. A gesture to let the other know he could lean on him. And Baekhyun, with the pressure of his unsureness hung around him, accepted. So he rested his head on the younger's shoulder. Like what he had done for the past years.

His presence always calmed him, and Baekhyun felt a soothing ease immediately. He knew he wasn't alone. 

There was nothing Baekhyun could give that would measure up to his gratefulness for this man beside him. All the years they had spent; they were not all pretty, but they showed enough that no matter what shit gonna fuck him over, he’ll have someone with him.

“How is the preparation?” Despite him being reluctant, Baekhyun had managed to convince himself to go through with the plan a week ago. Though his resolution wavered along the past week, he’d rather be prepared and if needed, cancel at the end. 

“It’s finished. Junmyeon already briefed the whole staff and made them sign a contract for privacy non-disclosure.” Baekhyun mentioned, earning him a chuckle from Sehun. “I swear he is doing the most.”

“Haejoon is getting better every day. He’s growing well. He’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I know you’ve prepared if things ever take turn to the worst.” Yet what Sehun said still worried Baekhyun.

They had decided to completely rent Lotte World, one of the best amusement parks known, for the whole day. It wasn’t the safest, but with the help of Baekhyun’s manager, Junmyeon, they had found ways to make sure the celebration would be kept discreet. With thoughtful considerations, the party will begin sometime just before noon, inviting just the closest people and family who knew of Haejoon’s existence as Baekhyun’s son. Which weren’t many.

Everything was set, and they just needed to wait a couple more days before the day. Baekhyun couldn’t lie that he too was excited to see his son smiling happily to his heart's content. It was soon going to be Haejoon’s 5th birthday and the mere thought that he was going to get older all too fast strummed his feelings. He just really hoped everything would go well. 

Comfortable silence hung around them once again before Baekhyun’s phone rang multiple times of incoming messages. Checking his phone, it was none other than Junmyeon, informing him of the preparation for the birthday and his schedule for the next 2 days before the said birthday. In order to take 2 days off, Baekhyun had asked to finish every job that needed to be done days before. And his manager really wasn’t lying when he said the artist won't have time to rest. Sighing Baekhyun mentally noted down his schedule for early tomorrow morning. Fame really had a price.

“Tomorrow’s schedule?” Sehun acknowledged beside him. If there was something that could make Baekhyun sigh that long, it was definitely the list of endless activities he had to do everyday. 

Receiving a sarcastic smile and a groan of displeasure, Sehun could only chuckle in amusement at this side of Baekhyun, before standing up gently and pulling up the raised arms of the displeased young father. “I better get going then. Gonna leave you two to rest. I’ll pick up Haejoon in the morning. Night, Baek.” With a brief hug and his goodbye, Sehun left the Byun residence, leaving the living room silent once again.

After the talk with Sehun, Baekhyun felt much better. And with his head cleared up by quite a lot, he realized he didn't have time to be worried and to over think like this. He was a single father and he had a little angel to raise. With that thought, a smile bloomed on the parent’s face before he headed up the stairs to his awaiting son.

When Baekhyun arrived at Haejoon’s room, his son was busily drawing on his little desk at a corner of his spacious room, eyes full of concentration as his tiny hand moved the crayon across the paper. The sight was endearing to the young father, making a soft smile bloom on his face. He couldn’t believe his baby was already this old. It felt like yesterday when Haejoon could only cry and sleep.

Not wanting to startle his focusing son, Baekhyun gently knocked on the open door of his bedroom to inform his presence. And with a bright smile, the toddler turned his head to his father before dropping whatever he was doing to walk towards his father’s open arms. “Should we take a bath, eat, and then read the Prince and lonely dragon book we haven’t finished?” Baekhyun offered. And at the mention of his newest favorite book, Haejoon softly nodded with a smile on his face and eyes full of eagerness. Earning him a smile from his father.

Since the early stage when Haejoon was beginning to express his thoughts, Baekyun had noticed that his son wasn’t the most hyperactive or expressive child like the others. At first, his son’s lack of screaming, whines or cries, worried him, since he was told by many that babies would normally be like that. But over the years, he realized that it was just how his son was. He wasn't the most verbal, yet his excitement or happiness would surely be reflected in his eyes and his bright smiles. And for Baekhyun, that was already more than he could ask for.

An hour later, with the light in the room dimmed except the night lamp beside the bed, the pair were both laid down on Haejoon’s bed, spacious enough for the two of them. The tiredness from the day’s activities began to settle on the two. They had finished taking a bath, cooked a simple dinner and brushed their teeth. Now, with fresh pajamas and a full stomach, they were ready to sleep.

With the book on one side of his hand and Haejoon’s head on the crook of his neck, arm draped on his father’s chest and blanket up to his small shoulders, Baekhyun began reading the book with a gentle voice, continuing to where they left off.

"The prince was heartbroken after he found out the dragon was lonely for years. So, to make her happy, he decided to live with her in the forest. And one day, after the dragon was sure that the prince loved her for sure, the dragon turned into a beautiful princess. And they lived happily ever after. The end.” With voice nearing a whisper, the book they had been reading for the past week was finally finished. 

The father was about to check whether his son had fallen asleep when his tiny voice cut through the silence.

“Papa… The Prince left his family to be with the dragon?” His voice was already weighted by sleep. Baekhyun wanted to chuckle at the adorableness. 

"For now yes. He didn't want her to be lonely." By now Baekhyun was sure his baby was at the edge of dreamland.

"He must have loved her very much." Were Haejoon's last words before he drifted to sleep, the silent calmness and Baekhyun's warm embrace lulled him to sleep.

"I suppose." At his son's last sentence, Baekhyun couldn't fight the bittersweet smile that graced his lips as drops of memories dampened his mind. _'He must have.'_ Before he kissed the sleeping boy's forehead and tightened his arms around the small frame of his son.

The book had been something Baekhyun picked up somewhere after work. Since Haejoon couldn't go out often, they had developed a habit of reading together to make up for times they couldn't spend outside, making Baekhyun to often buy books every now and then. And now that they've finished another one, he noted to buy more later, along with the things he had to do the next day. 

* * *

The room was cold and dark, dim lights illuminating the vast space. Tall glass walls looming over one’s height became a motion picture of the bustling sleepless city, a picturesque view of glamor and wealth. The inked sky was a black canvas behind colorful buildings; yet tonight, the moon was once again overshadowed by the glittering midnight city lights of the luxurious Seoul.

A man comfortably sat on a single leather couch facing the 20ft tall glass wall, a glass of whiskey in his hand as his dark eyes gazed mindlessly across the mighty skyscrapers below him. The soft hues of twinkling lights reflected on his face, ever changing in liveliness. It was beautiful, yet his eyes were hard in ignorance. They were void. 

The cold silence was broken as a soft knock echoed across the room, breaking his train of thoughts before the sound of the door opening resounded seconds after, disrupting the quietness that hung around him. 

"Chanyeol? You're not going home?" Came the voice of a man, his tone laced with concern. "It's already late, and you have a meeting early tomorrow morning. Go home." The newcomer continued as he approached the CEO of Park Conglomerate.

With his thoughts halted at the interruption from his secretary, Park Chanyeol stood up from his single couch near the window and returned to sit on the high chair placed behind his wide desk on the other side of the wall, piles of paper stacked messily. 

“I want to finish this first. Jongin asked me to read some final reports earlier. You can go ahead.” His deep voice replied in nonchalance before he started to separate some of the mess on his table neatly and began reading. “Thank you for today, Jongdae.” Chanyeol glanced at his secretary before returning to focus on the paper in his hand.

The secretary sighed in defeat, he knew from the beginning he would be left unheeded no matter how many times he had said the same thing. Being Park Chanyeol’s subordinate was by all means not easy, especially when you have a perfectionist and workaholic for a boss. Yet Jongdae couldn’t deny that his boss would at times show his appreciation to those he worked with, no matter how cold his demeanor would be. It was too bad that most people would only see his strict and unforgiving work ethic that overshadowed his subtle show of appreciation.

Being the CEO of Park Conglomerate at the young age of 30 was something unheard of in the economic world, where competition of strategy and innovation was tightly criticized and replicated, especially those from someone of fresh blood. 

The world renowned Park Conglomerate was the head owner of a few world leading corporations and companies all around the globe. Their arrogance to meddle in every industry they could put their hands into started from a long time ago. It was undeniably risky, and one wrong decision could make everything crumble. Yet, ever since Park Chanyeol took the reins as acting leader, everything turned for the best.

And today, Park Conglomerate had connections in every industry one could think of. Arguably, the reported worth of just one of the companies and corporations owned by Park Conglomerate could be worth up to tens of billions of dollars. So of course managing them would need someone who was more than qualified. And Park Chanyeol- the only son of the Chairman, Park Sungjin, was raised from birth to inherit his father’s place; However, not from the tender age of 25 where he should be in a training period. Nevertheless, after years, it was now just a legendary story of the Parks.

Sighing once again at his employer’s stubbornness, Jongdae decided to let him be. With one last reminder of tomorrow’s heavily packed schedule, the secretary left the room with a sad smile. There was so much someone with sleepless nights could do.

Long after his secretary left, the young CEO continued to work until sometime past midnight. Late enough for absolute stillness to have enveloped the whole building in the absence of people.

A sigh left his lips as he put down the last paper he had to oversee for tomorrow's schedule. After hours of undivided attention, he was finished. 

He leaned his body backwards against the tall swivel chair, and the man sat unmoving with his eyes closed, drowning in the white noise and the coldness of the night.

The continuous ticking sound of the clock and the gentle wisps of cold air around him was calm. Yet they stilled the time around him, lost in the quiet darkness.

Opening his eyes, the black-haired man eyed the half empty glass of whiskey left forgotten. Temptations to drink his night away was heavy in his mind; However, the reminder of his secretary resurfaced seconds after, erasing his considerations.

Not wanting to continue to dwell in silence, the tall man decided to end his night. Yet before he stood up, he grabbed his neglected phone that was left unopened since the moment he returned to continue to work. And the moment his phone was unlocked, the article he was previously reading was left unclosed, and a picture of a beautiful young man with silver tresses and a radiant smile brightly glared at him against the dark room. Yet still, his eyes were fixated for a few hard seconds before the screen turned black once again.

Gathering his belongings and checking his watch, the man eyed the room once again, eyes lingering on the night city view that made up his wall for a brief moment before leaving.

With the image of him still carved in his mind, Chanyeol smiled bittersweetly.

* * *

The sun was peeking above the horizon, with gentle rays of light shining across the sky in a light shade of gold breaking through the cold night when the loud ringing of his phone woke Baekhyun from his slumber.

He felt a warm weight resting on his chest, and immediately he was reminded of last night. Instead of returning to his room, it seemed he had fallen asleep in Haejoon's rooms along with him.

The loud ring echoed again from the nightstand beside him, and not wanting to wake the sleeping boy from his sleep, Baekhyun grabbed his phone and accepted the call. "Hello…" He croaked, voice still scratchy with sleep. What he got in return from the other end though, was the overly chirpy voice of his manager. Someone who shouldn't sound this lively early in the morning, not after the hellish schedule they had gone through the past 2 days. 

_"Baekhyun, morning, you're still sleeping?"_ Came Junmyeon's voice. Upon hearing no response, he continued.

_"Good thing I called then. We start early this morning, so I'll pick you up in an hour. Go get ready. See you."_

Baekhyun groaned in response. Just thinking of the list of things he had to do already weighed his body from leaving the warm bed and the snuggling baby boy in his arms. But he asked for this himself. All so he can take a full three days off for his son's birthday.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Replying with all the nonexistent enthusiasm he could muster, Baekhyun then ended the call.

It was around 5 in the morning when he checked the clock, and knowing that half of the city was probably still sleeping made him whine at the unfairness. Deciding to just move on, Baekhyun slowly moved his arm whilst gently lifting Haejoon's head on his shoulder, careful not to startle the sleeping child awake.

Unlike his father, Haejoon was actually an early riser. While Baekhyun was normally not a morning person, preferring to wake up at around 7 or 8, Haejoon would on his own wake up at somewhere around 5 or 6. A trait that Baekhyun was all too familiar with, from someone he used to know. And though he didn't mind, he couldn't help but to be up as early as his son so he won't be lonely. Thus they spent it mostly to read or draw if Baekhyun happened to not have any schedule.

Thus, glancing to make sure his son was still asleep, at least for a bit longer, Baekhyun headed to the bathroom in his own room, deciding to wash up and get dressed before starting an early breakfast for Haejoon and Sehun who would be picking his son up to school.

He entered his room and was greeted with a mess of suitcases from his previous trips lying around across the marble floor. One was opened with his main belongings scattered everywhere and a few left closed, filled with his changing clothes. The mess was a contrast to the beautiful minimalistic design of white, silver and dark grey that was his wide room. But upon thinking of the energy he would need to spend on tidying them, Baekhyun decided to just leave them be and get back to them later tonight. forgotten when he had taken care of Haejoon and fell asleep with him. Shrugging, Baekhyun continued to the bathroom.

It took him 20 minutes to get ready and dressed. Baekhyun was never one to fancy wearing a lot of products on his skin, so basic skin care and a little bit of makeup never took a lot of time. Since he would have a photoshoot at the end of the day, he decided to wear a casual white shirt and fitting jeans. And not forgetting to grab an oversized bomber jacket. Comfortable and hassle free. Since becoming a father, he had no time to even think of dressing stylishly. If it wasn't necessary, he would rather not.

Not forgetting his bag filled with his essentials and phone, Baekhyun headed down stairs to start preparing breakfast.

Upon arriving, the first thing he did was to check on the available ingredients. Deciding he had enough to make some Haejoon's favorite strawberry pancakes, Baekhyun began cooking. 

While humming and mixing the batter, Baekhyun's mind was filled with the list of things he needed to check for tomorrow's birthday party. He knew Junmyeon had them covered, but he had to make sure. He just wanted to make the best birthday he could prepare. He might never know when he would be able to do something as extravagant as this again.

He was nearly done with everything when a small voice called out to him from behind. And instantly a smile bloomed on his face as he turned around to greet the little sunshine. "Papa?"

Haejoon- in his sleepy state, was standing near the counter while rubbing his eyes awake. Hair and pajamas messy from sleep.

The young father cooed at the adorable sight and immediately washed his hands before walking towards his baby boy and scooping him in his arms. The child, upon being in his father's embrace, instinctively rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Baekhyun, at that moment, felt peaceful and content. His heart felt full and happy. Being able to hold his little sunshine in his arms like this was the only thing he needed. Knowing he was well and healthy. Baekhyun sighed, _'You are my whole world Haejoonie.'_ As he kissed his baby's cheek. "Shall we get you ready for the day?" Baekhyun softly questioned, and in return earning a small nod from the boy still nestled in the crook of his neck. "Alright." The silver-haired father responded with a smile before they went upstairs.

The pair was busy bustling in the kitchen when the double doors towards the large kitchen opened and a man dressed in a clean pristine suit entered. A small smile on his face as he greeted the two. “Morning, how’s my favorite pair doing?” He greeted the two. Baekhyun who was cleaning the marble countertops and Haejoon who was eating his pancakes not far from his father halted when the newcomer entered. It was 7 in morning already, and as always, Junmyeon was always punctual.

“Morning Jun. Want some breakfast?” Baekhyun offered.

“If you don’t mind. Have you made coffee?” Junmyeon said as he headed to check the coffee maker. Upon seeing Baekhyun hadn’t, he proceeded to make some. Junmyeon might be Baekhyun’s manager, but their relationship had exceeded way beyond that. He had been with Baekhyun through thick and thin. From when Baekhyun was nothing until he was now one of the most radiant and famous stars in the world’s entertainment industry.

It was Junmyeon who had spotted Baekhyun singing and playing piano in a small jazz cafe. At that time, Junmyeon was a new agent, his job was to look for new talents hidden in the streets. Cafes and open stages usually had considerably talented amateurs, but they weren’t enough to be scouted by a giant agency UN Entertainment, where almost all artists scouted were most likely to hit it big. That and the fact that the label wouldn’t take average talents. So when Junmyeon saw Baekhyun perform for the first time, he got a hunch that this child was an unpolished diamond. After watching his performance for 2 months straight, the new agent was never more sure of his decision.

He recorded the raw and beautiful performances and presented them to his higher ups, and soon got permission to start scouting the young talent for a trial period.

When Junmyeon first introduced himself to Baekhyun, he expected the boy to be enthusiastic that someone would try to realize his dreams, so he didn't expect that the boy would straight out decline him. Yet Junmyeon saw, saw how his eyes lit up in wonder for a second, before they turned forlorn and hard. He saw for a moment how the boy smiled so wistfully, like what Junmyeon was offering was something like an old faraway dream. Yet he saw want in them too, even though it soon got buried under his words of hard refusal.

But Junmyeon was stubborn, so after weeks of persuasion, Baekhyun finally told him the reason as to why. And that was the fact that he had a son, and that he couldn't afford the money to pay the training fee. Junmyeon suspected there were other reasons, but he thought he had pestered the young boy too much. 

The new agent almost gave up, because he knew that for someone who had that much talent- albeit it wasn’t polished to perfection, it was still impressive. So Junmyeon tried his luck one more time and discussed with his higher ups. He went through a lot of trouble, and although he never intended to go through such lengths, in the months he had known and tried to persuade him, he saw what kind of person Baekhyun was. He believed that if it was Baekhyun- someone who worked so hard in everything he did, he could be anything.

After many discussions, the agency was willing to lighten the fee by cutting his training time yet still expecting the same basic result, and to also overlook the fact that he has a son. All thanks to the potential they could also see so prominently from the young singer. After blurs of days and events, finally Baekhyun agreed. It wasn’t easy, right after he signed the contract, his days were a flurry of taking care of the year old Haejoon, debut training and working at the cafe as usual to keep food on the table. Along the way, Baekhyun had requested Junmyeon to be his exclusive manager and everything went from there. Junmyeon had become someone Baekhyun trusted with his life and likewise.

“Today we will be briefing on a few jobs for after your paid leave, and we are going to go to some places. It’s not difficult, but many.” Junmyeon started as he grabbed a pair of coffee mugs.

“By the way, I received a lot of good feedback regarding the cf and shoots for Elysium. Mr.Kim loved how everything turned out and asked me to tell you you did well. He said he would be looking forward to meeting you and your appearance at the opening event.”

A few months ago, Baekhyun was informed by Junmyeon that a big company wanted him to be the spokesmodel, the face for a newly established building in the richest district in their country. 

At first, Baekhyun didn’t understand his manager's excitement or the caliber of the offer, since he was someone who was never interested in the news, or was updated of the most recent developments around him. All of his time and energy were used to raise Haejoon and to work. If something was worth his attention, Junmyeon or his assistant would tell him. So he didn’t understand the importance until Junmyeon- with the contract in hand, explained to him the magnitude of the deal, whilst urging him to sign the papers. 

Baekhyun had long trusted his manager with everything, so without much thought, he said yes. Nevertheless, until now, Baekhyun merely recognized that the new skyscraper was one of the most luxurious and grand in the world, and its architecture was leading in elegance and design. He had seen the building with his own eyes for the shooting, and though it really lived up to its name, Elysium, that was it. 

“Oh and also, he invited us to the staff exclusive pre-party tomorrow but I declined, since tomorrow is Haejoon’s birthday. Don't worry though, it's not mandatory. It's just a way for Mr.Kim to thank the employees.” Junmyeon finished, before handing Baekhyun his hot coffee.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled. Though Baekhyun didn’t say more, Junmyeon knew it was for both the coffee and for what he said earlier. “You’re welcome.”

After the three were done eating, they wrapped up breakfast to prepare to go to their schedules. It wasn’t long before the entrance door of the apartment beeped signalling of someone’s arrival, and seconds later Sehun barged into the kitchen to show he had arrived, only to leave to the living room and plopped his face first into the big comfortable sofa, groaning at the fluffiness. Baekhyun chuckled at the sight. Sehun was probably still tired from yesterday but still he fought his way to pick Haejoon up. If there was a list of how much the boy had helped him, it would be endless.

Usually the boy wouldn’t have this much leisure in his schedule, but being the 2nd son of a rich family, someone who had graduated business school and had an older brother who took care of the family business, Sehun had all the time he needed.

Knowing he was going to leave soon, Baekhyun prepared Sehun’s breakfast and everything Haejoon would need to bring to the kindergarten, before looking at the ball of sunshine who was now playing on Sehun’s lap.

“Baby, I’m going now. Where is Papa’s goodbye kiss?” Baekhyun said near the door with a smile. Immediately, Haejoon dropped what he was doing and walked to his crouching father with a bright smile on his face. Baekhyun caught the little toddler in his arms and hugged him tight, relishing the warmth spread in his chest caused by the tiny human being in his arms. And while doing so, his baby gave him a wet kiss on his cheek, making Baekhyun squeezed him harder in affection. Soon the silver-haired father reluctantly released the giggling boy. If only he could just spend his days with his little sunshine, he sighed. “Be good, okay? Both of you.” With pointed eyes, he eyed the tall man sitting on the sofa, smiling sheepishly. Sehun might be bigger and taller than the small singer, but he was still childish at certain times. 

"We'll behave, promise!" He smiled followed by Haejoon, both of their eyes turning crescents, making Baekhyun laugh at the sight.

With one last kiss on his son's forehead, he left the room and went down to the parking lot, where Junmyeon had headed first.

Today was going to be long.

* * *

  
  


It was somewhere nearing midnight on the next day, and Baekhyun had finished all the important schedules for the next 2 days, leaving him free to spend it with his ball of sunshine. Just the mere thought brought a smile on the young father’s face.

On the way home, he had picked up Haejoon’s birthday cake from his favorite bakery and all of the gifts he left in his agency building. And the moment he arrived home, with the little decorating skill he had, the single parent decorated the living room with party streamers, balloons and party decorations with the help of Junmyeon. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could do with the little time and manpower he had. 

All the while they were busy decorating, Haejoon was still together with Sehun, playing whatever it was necessary to distract the little boy; Leaving Baekhyun the opportunity to prepare a midnight party for his baby. No matter how much Baekhyun disliked the thought of Haejoon sleeping late, just for once a year, he wished he would be awake when it struck midnight. 

And now, both him and his manager were waiting on the couch of the colorful living room after Sehun had texted him that they were on the way up to the apartment , a nearly sleeping Haejoon in his arms.

Baekhyun was excited. He was bubbling with the feeling of giddiness at the thought of giving his son a surprise. And as the sound of the front door clicked open, Baekhyun took in deep breaths and suppressed his giddiness. Earning him an amused smile from Junmyeon who was watching from beside him.

"Surprise!" Baekhyun threw the sparkly colorful confetti up, creating a glittery rainbow rain as the door swung open revealing a now wide awake Haejoon in the arms of a grinning Sehun. "Happy 5th birthday baby!" Baekhyun smiled so brightly at the now giggling baby boy reaching his hands towards his papa.

Baekhyun took Haejoon in his arms and hugged him tightly. His chest felt so warm and full of love, he felt like he never wanna let go of this small tiny human being in his arms. And unknowingly, his eyes glistened with unshed tears as Haejoon hugged him just as tight, his small laughter loud in Baekhyun ears.

It was hard to believe that they were already celebrating his 5th birthday, everything happened so fast and although Baekhyun was glad that Haejoon was growing up so well, Baekhyun wished his baby could always stay small enough to fit in his embrace forever. After a while, Baekhyun reluctantly let go of his baby and put him on the couch, knowing they still had a cake to cut and gifts to open.

From behind the two, Sehun lit the candles on the cake placed on the table in front of the big couch. And all 3 adults started to sing happy birthday whilst Haejoon– in his happiness, followed suit. Clapping his hands along. “Haejoon, make a wish.” Sehun urged. The boy, after being told, immediately focused his eyes on the bright candles as he stated his wish in his mind and blew the candles, earning him another round of cheers from the 3 adults accompanying him.

“Baby here,” Baekhyun, from behind the couch grabbed 7 neatly wrapped gifts, putting it beside the boy on the couch. “Sehun is going to cut the cake as we open the presents.” 

The 5 year-old slowly began to unwrap the gifts with care and patience despite the excitement and eagerness in his eyes after receiving the permission. On his side, Baekhyun was aiding him and Junmyeon was still busily recording everything. The gifts consisted of toys, books and plushies; some given by Sehun, and Junmyeon.

It had been quite some time, but at this moment, Baekhyun had felt the most content since a while. It wasn't perfect– a faint lingering of something missing was at the far corner of his heart, a constant reminder of what he could have, what Haejoon could have, but it was the best he could give right this moment. And seeing the beautiful smile on his son's face was enough. Later today, he just hoped everything will go as well as tonight. 

As the night drew late, the adults decided to end the night after they had eaten the cake. They ought to rest to prepare and make sure everything was overseen for the actual birthday party. With a hug and a promise to meet up at the amusement park later, Junmyeon and Sehun bid the Byuns goodbye to rest for the night.

Baekhyun brought the nearly sleeping boy in his arms to brush his teeth with a little difficulty; his mouth closing for a few times as he brushed the chocolate cake away. It was tiring and difficult, being a father and a busy artist that was, but as Baekhyun changed his baby into a fresh pair of pajamas, he could only smile softly at Haejoon who was already nodding off in his arms. Seeing him well paid all of the hard work he had to endure all these years.

Maybe he was feeling melancholic; The fact that another year had passed, just the two of them in their small family. But for the night, he wanted to sleep with his baby in his arms. Maybe it was to assure himself that Haejoon wasn’t going anywhere. That out of everything uncertain in his life, the child in his arms will forever be his. Because no matter how many years had passed, Baekhyun knew he would never be free from the thoughts that one day, the person who used to be his everything, the person who was Haejoon's other father would find the existence of their son and take him away.

So with a bittersweet smile, Baekhyun tucked the two of them together under the thick covers of his bed. And that night, as he held the small curled up body tucked under his chin, he wished that he could keep this little bubble of serenity forever.

With a kiss on Haejoon’s forehead, Baekhyun closed his eyes.

_‘If only I could give you everything…_

_If only he’ll forgive me for keeping you.’_

* * *

Sehun knew it would be a headache, but he didn’t expect it would be _this_ messy. Once again, the young heir praised Baekhyun for being able to be an amazing single father in his mind. Because really, this shit is difficult.

It was a little before 3 o’clock and the sun was still up in the sky. Sehun had woken up that morning with a list of things he had to do as one of the organizers for Haejoon's birthday party. While Junmyeon would be dealing with the staff and schedule of the events, Sehun's task was to oversee everything and report to either Junmyeon or Baekhyun. And one of the things to oversee was none other than the children. That's right, Haejoon's tiny little 5 year-old kindergarten playmates.

When the 3 adults were first planning the party, they never considered inviting Haejoon's friends, as it would be too troublesome. However, after much consideration, Baekhyun thought the amusement Park would be too empty if they were to go around the vast place with only a few people and the staff on standby. He wanted to have a moderately merry environment. So, Baekhyun invited Haejoon's closest friends under the kindergarten's name as a school trip; Since he couldn't go around and give his name to the parents of his son's friends– the process of negotiating with the kindergarten owner was once again handled by Junmyeon. Saying that it was an outing overseen by the school made the parents of the children agree.

Now, Sehun was tasked to keep an eye on the four hyperactive kids and Haejoon. To make sure they wouldn't be in any harm and would be able to return home unscathed. And honestly, it had only been a few hours since he picked them up from the kindergarten and he was already drained. By now he realized that Haejoon was much more calm and mature for his age than how 5 year-old children were supposed to be.

Sehun had been complaining to Junmyeon about how unfair the task placement was. But with a single humorless smile from Junmyeon that said, 'You really want to compare your work burden with me?' Sehun was quick to get back to those children.

Although it was true that Sehun had played a big part in organizing the events, also making sure that everything was perfect, it was Junmyeon who had discussed and proposed the privacy non-disclosure agreement for the staff and the people responsible for Lotte World. And from Junmyeon’s stories and their discussion about the matter, it was not a short process. But still, making sure not one of the 5 children cried was like watching a thriller movie, you wouldn't know when they were coming. 

Sehun eyed the 5 children playing together. Their shrieks and laughter loud in his ears. Yet his eyes couldn't help but to fall on the little girl with the long wavy hair and loud giggles.

The kindergarten where those 5 went to was a kindergarten for the wealthy. Where security and safety of the children were tightly guarded and monitored. Their methods of early education were of excellent level, so it wasn't a surprise to know that Haejoon's friends were children of someone rich. However, when he was picking up one of the four children, Sehun was quite surprised when he picked up the girl called Heiran. Her house was a big mansion in the elite district where only a handful could live. While the show of wealth was not something that was very astonishing for someone like the 2nd heir of the Oh Law Firm, it was quite surprising to see someone as rich to be Haejoon's friend. However, with him being Sehun, he never dwelled on harmless things for long.

Returning his watchful gaze on the screaming children, a soft laugh erupted from him as one boy tripped on a ball and fell, only to be drowned completely by the colorful balls. 

So far, they had taken a tour around the festive and colorful amusement park, taken a boat ride inside the fantasy castle and rode a few children-safe attractions. Though it wasn’t that tiring, Sehun couldn't help but to wonder why the four children had so much energy to jump and run around like chickens. All while the birthday boy himself was rather calm in his excitement and could slowly walk beside his father while holding his hand. And now, as the last event before they were going to cut the birthday cake, they were playing in the gigantic plastic balloon house with slides and a pool of colorful plastic balls at the bottom. Sehun sighed.

From across the pool, Baekhyun was recording the children with a wide smile, his eyes shining as he looked at Haejoon brimming with laughter. It was a pretty sight. The second heir was about to take a picture of the singer when someone gently tapped him on his shoulder, stopping him.

Sehun turned around, and upon seeing who it was, a pleasant smile formed on his lips. "Dr. Zhang, it's nice seeing you here.” A boyish grin wide on his face.

“Out of place, but nice." He jokingly added as he brought forward his hand for a handshake. Beside them, Junmyeon followed close, scoffing. It was ironically humorous considering the most out of place person here would be the young man himself.

"Please stop with the title, I'm just here as a guest. Hopefully until the end of the party." His dimple deep in his cheek as he smiled in return.

"Do you want me to call Baek over? He's just right there with the birthday boy." He motioned behind him.

"No it's fine. I'll greet them when they're done playing in the pool." Earning him an understanding nod.

"I see the place was greatly prepared. I'm sure Haejoon is happy. He has told me a few times that he wishes to go here.” It really was a magical place.

“Has he been playing long?" Yixing added, his eyes noticeably shifted to look behind Sehun.

Noticing the sudden change in his tone, Sehun could only give a small smile. "Not too long. They are going to rest and have some snacks and cake soon. After that we're going to send them home. Finally." Sehun muttered the last word under his breath. And at that, both Junmyeon and Yixing chuckled.

"Well then, Yixing. Care to join me for some food? I haven't eaten anything today. Plus, we wouldn’t be able to once the children start the party." Junmyeon offered with a smile to the doctor. 

"Of course. I'm quite hungry." Before leaving the youngest of the three to continue watching after the children.

Sehun was alone once again. The black-haired man glanced back towards the playing children and Baekhyun. Checking his watch, it was already getting a little late. Since they still need to cut the cake and give out presents to the children, Sehun decided to remind Baekhyun. They had discussed that it would be better to send the children home after 4 in the afternoon, so as to not cause the parents any worry.

“Baek,” Sehun approached Baekhyun, still busy recording. “I think we should bring the children to the garden party now. We don’t want it to be too late.” He reminded him. 

At that, Baekhyun looked at the time. “Right.” He nodded. “Can you keep an eye on them for a bit? I'm going to check on the garden to see if it’s ready for them.” He smiled. From Sehun’s eyes, Baekhyun looked quite exhausted. However, the light in his eyes was as bright as his smile when he looked at Haejoon. “Alright, leave it to me. Go.” The young heir urged.

And as Baekhyun walked away, the singer added. “The children are all inside the balloon castle by the way! You can just watch from outside!” Before his small figure disappeared behind a building. Sitting at a nearby bench Sehun muttered, “A little bit more.”

* * *

Baekhyun could feel his heart stop beating. His mind short-circuited as he went blank, before the fear broke his trance at what he just heard.

The artist had just finished checking on the preparation at the garden and was on the way back to the balloon castle. After confirming that everything was ready, he texted Sehun to round up the children. Baekhyun was on his way back to the balloon castle when he received a call of a frantic Sehun. And Baekhyun knew that the moment he pressed ‘Accept’, heard Sehun’s heavy breathing, he knew something wasn't right.

_“Baekhyun, listen to me. I don’t know how the fuck it happened but Haejoon is missing. I was gathering the kids to head to the garden but he wasn’t inside and nobody saw him going out. Where are you n-”_

A million thoughts ran in his mind as he tried to think straight, eyes widened in fear before his feet began to move forward and turned into a run with Haejoon’s name loud on his lips; eyes darting everywhere as he looked for his son.

The amusement park was enormous and not many people were placed on the areas where they wouldn’t be staying for long. Many things could go wrong and Baekhyun could only pray as his heart pounded and his mind raced with negative thoughts of what could happen to Haejoon. If something were to happen to his baby again and all because of him, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for the second time. At that, his eyes blurred with unshed tears.

An hour passed by without result and Baekhyun swore it was the longest hour he had ever gone through. He had gathered with Sehun, Junmyeon, and Yixing by the balloon castle again and everyone was agitated. Their worries reflected in their eyes as they discussed what to do before spreading out again while the four children were sent to the butterfly fantasy garden to rest with a few securities. He had also asked help from the security to check every place and CCTVs along the area. Though he was a child, and probably hadn’t walked too far, the establishment was still big. He could be anywhere. They need to find Haejoon. Fast.

Baekhyun was on the way to the security center again when he received a call from Sehun. The repetitive sound of his ringtone daunted him. And when he was about to accept, his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Hoping that it was to inform him Haejoon was found. “Se-”

_“The security told me someone found Haejoon in the parking lot. He’s fine. The man was here to pick up Heiran. I’m heading there. Meet you at the garden.”_ Sehun cut the call, breath ragged from running. Leaving Baekhyun in silence.

Baekhyun could feel relief wash all over his body in an instant, like cold water poured over scalding skin. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and his chest felt lighter. Whoever that man was, he thanked him with his whole being. Mustering any leftover energy after running around for the past hour, Baekhyun ran to the amusement park’s parking lot.

The moment Baekhyun arrived at the spacious parking lot, his eyes immediately darted to the flock of gathering people. From his point, he could make out Sehun’s tall figure amongst the many security officers. Amongst them, Baekhyun's eyes searched for Haejoon’s little figure amidst the towering adults. After spotting him, his small body cradled in Sehun’s broad build, eyes down-casted yet seeming fine, Baekhyun felt like he could finally breathe again as his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

Upon running over there, Baekhyun realized that his previous location was unfortunately quite far away, thus making him breathless and exhausted the moment he got there. Yet all of his exhaustion left his body the moment he could see his son was okay. “Haejoonie…” Baekhyun whispered as he approached the two. 

Hearing his beautiful father’s soft voice, Haejoon whipped his head up and tears began to pool in his almond-shaped eyes as he reached out to his father. “Papa…”

Baekhyun took the child in his arms, tightly embracing the small figure in his arms. He exhaled in content, relishing the bubbling gratefulness in his chest of being able to hold him again as he felt his suppressed tears silently stream down his cheek. _‘His baby is here in his arms. He is safe.’_

After checking Haejoon was completely unscathed, the young father reprimanded the boy and asked why he ran away when he knew very well that he could easily get lost. Turned out Haejoon didn’t know that Baekhyun had switched places with Sehun, and the boy had gone looking for him with the wish to go to the toilet in mind. It seemed he also didn’t see Sehun because the older man was busy helping one of his friends to get a drink. One thing led to another and the next thing the boy knew he was in the empty parking lot after following an oblivious costumed staff who disappeared from his sight after a few minutes. It seemed the staff quarters were near the parking lot area, and the said staff was retiring from his curfew.

At the end of his son’s apologetic confession, Baekhyun realized he hadn’t thanked the mentioned nice handsome uncle who helped his son find security. Baekhyun looked around them, trying to find an unfamiliar face, yet he found none. There was only some security and Sehun who stayed silent beside him the entire time. “Sehun, where’s the person who helped Haejoon? Who is he? I want to thank him.” Before his eyes attempted to look around for the man once again.

“He left with Heiran already, I think he was in a rush. I’m also not sure who he was..” Came Sehun’s rather distant and hesitant reply. Baekhyun turned his eyes to Sehun, who for an unnoticeable second, was looking at the shorter with unreadable eyes before his usual smile painted his face. Not noticing anything, Baekhyun accepted the answer. Merely nodding with a regretful smile for not being able to thank the man, the father returned his attention back to Haejoon who was still tightly cradled in his embrace, head tucked under his chin as he was slowly falling asleep. The exhaustion from wandering and being lost draining his energy like a leaking battery. With a content smile, Baekhyun decided to end the day and send the remaining children home with their gifts. He was sure everybody was tired already.

* * *

“Uncle, why do we have to go so soon? The party was not over yet.” The five year-old girl whined at her Uncle who was silently driving beside her, her arms folded and lips pouted as she was still upset she had to leave her friend’s party. They hadn’t even cut the cake yet. However, before the girl could complain again, a deep and calm voice interjected her.

“Because your mother asked me to pick you up before our dinner. But I just received a call for an important emergency meeting, so I at least need to pick you up after canceling.” With that, the little girl could only grumble, not wanting to accept any reasoning.

“I’ll buy you anything you want as compensation.” The man added. And seeing how his niece perked up at the offer, Park Chanyeol’s lips tugged in amusement.

“But buy one for Joonie too! He was sad when I said goodbye.” Her forehead scrunched in deep thinking as she nodded at her resolve. 

“Of course.”

At the mention of the kid, his thoughts went back to the little boy he found in the parking lot earlier. When Chanyeol went out of his car after parking, he saw a lone child, sitting on the pavement with his head covered with a little black bucket hat. From his view, the CEO could only see his small and thin figure. Chanyeol looked around for a parent that might fetch the sitting child, not wanting to leave such a small thing alone. He waited for a couple of minutes, yet seeing how deserted the place was, vacant of many cars, he doubted anyone would come for him.

Slowly, he approached the boy and asked whether he was lost. And true to his thoughts, the boy gave a small nod, head still casted down. Not wanting to alarm him, he introduced himself as Heiran’s uncle and was there to pick her up before he offered to take him back to whoever was looking for him. He figured the child was one of Heiran’s friends and birthday guests.

Chanyeol was about to crouch down and lift the small boy up; However, instead, the boy gently shook his head before he stood upon his own. And with closed fists, he hurriedly wiped his face that Chanyeol predicted was streaming with silent tears on his sleeves. Taking a deep breath, he then hesitantly grabbed Chanyeol’s unsuspecting hand with his small hand; All while the looming giant watched from the side. 

The taller was somewhat surprised at the gesture, since he could tell the lost boy was most likely scared and afraid, yet he put up an air of maturity way beyond his age and size. Also since he knew how his niece always preferred to be carried. The boy was small and short, he couldn’t be more than 4 years old. 

They walked in silence, with the little boy keeping his head down and the CEO looking ahead. For a few times, Chanyeol could feel the child glancing at him in curiosity, yet before the giant could catch his gaze, he would already turn his head back down. It was quite amusing and… endearing, the way the boy was acting, that was. All his life, the only child that had ever gotten near him was his niece, and even she was quite rare to be with him, since his sister was more often abroad. Heiran was rowdy, loud, and brash by nature. She was either screaming, whining or crying. That was why looking at this child- soft spoken yet strong enough to push himself to be brave, calmly walking beside him was something new for him.

They hadn’t gone too far, still in the parking lot area when the older saw a frantic looking security glancing around, seeming to look for someone. And the moment the man spotted the two of them, only to run towards them in a light jog, Chanyeol knew that the security was looking for the boy whose hand he was holding. Because the relief that washed over the sprinting man’s face was too apparent.

Immediately after he was approached with a respective bow, Chanyeol was asked questions about how he found the whereabouts of the boy who was still holding his hand, and then continuing to his purpose of being there. The taller was quick to respond to everything asked. And the next thing he knew, the security was reporting everything to the radio in his hand. In a short ten minutes, a few other securities came with Heiran and her teacher who was familiar with him in tow. He presumed they brought her along to make sure he wasn't a kidnapper. 

Upon recognizing him– along with Heiran's fast hand waves, the teacher shyly exchanged pleasantries with him before averting her attention to the boy beside him who was then glancing up to look at her. But still, Chanyeol couldn’t clearly see his small face.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything as she crouched down and whispered inaudible words of assurance to the boy. And before he could ask his name, the teacher already whisked away the child into her arms and walked towards a group of fast incoming adults visible from afar. 

Not wanting to be caught in a new crowd where he would need to greet and introduce himself countless of times again- whereas he was already late, he bid his goodbye to the present securities with Heiran in his arms and headed back to his car. 

And when they were already on the road, he then realized he hadn't properly looked at the boy's face.

* * *

Baekhyun was deep in his slumber. With the cold air and warm sheets wrapped around him, he felt comfort only his bed and Haejoon sleeping in his arms could give.

The gentle sun rays filtered through the gaps of thick curtains, filling the room with a touch of light, cracking the calmness of the silent dark in the room. The white noise of soft chirping birds added with barely audible whirr of the built-in AC on the ceiling was lulling the pair even further to a deep sleep. Their exhaustion from the exciting yet heart-stopping event yesterday still heavy weighing their body from waking up.

Yet maybe, that was why Baekhyun couldn’t hear the incessant ringing of incoming calls from his phone. It was only after the third ring that Baekhyun was pulled from the bottomless void of a dreamless sleep. He blinked his heavy lids open before his hand aimlessly stretched towards the night stand in search for his phone. A slight worry that the sound would wake Haejoon up. But that didn’t seem to be the case. Because when the young father positioned himself up to sit and accept the call, Haejoon thankfully didn't budge, making a soft smile bloom on his face at the gentle rise and fall of his son’s chest, indicating he was still deep asleep.

With drowsy sleepiness and a gentle smile still hung on him, Baekhyun accepted the call he predicted was from his manager. It was odd though. Junmyeon knew he would wake up late and have a day off today. 

However seconds later, every indicator of a smile or sleepiness was wiped away from his face along with his pondering. Because what he heard was enough to make his heart feel like it stopped beating and his breath stuck in his lungs. The fast and frantic words of Junmyeon barely could be registered in his blank mind.

_“Listen, I don’t know what happened, but someone posted pictures of you and Haejoon from yesterday on a celebrity forum. The images are blurry enough that they won’t be able to recognize you immediately, but social media is beginning to speculate that it’s you. And with a child.”_ The tightness in his throat felt like a stone lumped itself there. Blocking any means of him to inhale air into his lungs. He couldn’t breath.

_“Your fans are defending you against slander but they are also suspicious. So, we’ll need to discuss this at UNE. I'll pick you up in 10. Also, I’ve told Sehun to stay with Haejoon while we’re away. Now get ready.”_ His words were rushed and clipped. Junmyeon usually had everything under control. He knew what he was doing and how he was supposed to do them. However, there were times like this where Baekhyun knew Junmyeon, albeit just for a moment, was caught off-guard and unprepared.

The beeping of the ended call turned soundless as Baekhyun’s mind began to roam and predict hundreds of outcomes and consequences that they would need to face. The regret of ruining everything bitter in his chest as he blamed himself for what was happening. He shouldn’t have done that, no matter how happy it made Haejoon. Because now, it was Haejoon’s life that was at risk.

Out of the many, one thought weighed the most. And to Baekhyun, it felt like his nightmare was beginning to play out right before his eyes. That one thought alone out-weighed the rest. Blood rushed through his veins in agitation along with the fast beating of his heart. Regret and anxiousness that didn’t stop pooling on his stomach filled him to the brim. Too many what ifs cross passing each other, filling his head with scenarios that might happen. Yet, as he skimmed his eyes over his son’s sleeping figure, there was one thing he was sure of: He couldn’t let _him_ know. 

He couldn’t let him, the one who used to be his everything years ago, know. He couldn’t let Haejoon’s other father know of his own son’s existence.

No. He couldn't. Because the moment Park Chanyeol knew, everything that Baekhyun had been protecting for the past few years would be in vain.

At the thought of his name, Baekhyun’s chest throbbed in a dull ache of old wounds. The mere thought of him was enough to leave him in bittersweet breathlessness, either now or 5 years ago. And in it, Baekhyun felt betrayed by himself. 

Clenching his jaw, Baekhyun moved his heavy legs to get ready. His body was cold, and unsureness was still weaved in his thoughts, but Baekhyun knew he couldn’t stay still and worry in silence. He needed to sow what he reaped. Because though he was clueless, his heart beating in the numb pain of old scars and his mind jumbled like tangled knots- not knowing what will happen in the next moment, he needed to collect himself together. Because there was someone who relied on him. There was his child, who Baekhyun promised to protect from anything in the world the moment he was aware of his existence.

Releasing a deep shaky breath as his eyes hardened, Baekhyun sauntered over to his still deeply sleeping son and kissed his forehead, whispering words of love. Years ago, he had left everything behind for the sake of them. And now, he wouldn’t mind doing that again.

Everything went by mindlessly fast. He got ready while he waited for Junmyeon to pick him up, organizing his thoughts as much as he could in the process. 

The ever steady coil in his stomach gripped him in a tight feeling of worry as the thought of meeting the CEO of his agency played in his mind. Baekhyun wasn’t afraid of the man, no. After 3 years of working in UN E., he knew that as long as he abided by his contract and gave them enough income according to their concluded target, they wouldn’t do him any wrong and at best would be left alone. However, this was the first time he would meet him because of a scandal that, though accidentally, was caused by him. So in a way he was nervous and worried about what measures they would take for him. Because he knew it would in a way affect Haejoon.

Baekhyun could hear the sound of the doors opening as he sat in the living room. The silence that had been surrounding him the past minute broke. He was scrolling through the news and the celebrity forum link Junmyeon sent him. True to his words, a few pictures of him carrying Haejoon in his arms were there. Though it was blurry, from there could be seen his figure taken from the side and Haejoon’s small figure tucked under his chin as he kissed his son’s forehead. It was probably when they were getting back inside from the parking lot. Someone must’ve taken the pictures from behind the gates. 

_[-It really looked like singer Byun Baekhyun from the posture and height. I can’t unsee it.]_

_[-Acting like an angel but turns out a total slut behind the screen. No wonder I never liked him.]_

_[-The child is so small?? Maybe around 3-4 years old?? It’s hard to see. But if it’s true, he must’ve had him before his debut. Shit, what the fuck was he thinking.]_

Many words of hate and questions blurred together under the posts. And truthfully, Baekhyun wasn’t as hurt because of it. Maybe since long ago, he knew some of them were right. Still, if any ever dared to insult Haejoon-

“Baekhyun,” Sehun’s concerned voice broke his train of thoughts, making him tear his eyes from the screen of his phone. The silver-haired singer could see the deep concern and worry clouded the younger’s eyes. Even Junmyeon behind him was nursing a worried look. Really, these two.

With a deep sigh, Baekhyun pushed a small smile on his face. “Let’s do our best, yeah?” As he stood up, grabbing his bag along with him. Sehun hesitantly nodded. “I’ll take care of Haejoon here.”

Baekhyun's smile this time was a little bit brighter despite the ever present anxiousness and worry still evident in his eyes. “I know. Thank you.” Patting Sehun’s cheek like a father would to a child, Baekhyun followed Junmyeon outside.

When the door clicked close as the two left, Sehun immediately went to check on Haejoon. The boy was still asleep, oblivious and unaware of what was currently happening. And by all means, Sehun intended for it to be that way.

Going back to the living room on the first floor, the second heir grabbed his phone and swiftly pressed the speed dial, before his stern and cold voice echoed in the empty room. “Find out who spread the pictures. I want them and any company they are related to to be taken down.”

* * *

The room was loomed with suspense as everyone in the room was waiting for the man sitting at the head of the table to speak up. Yet, out of everyone present, Baekhyun was the only one who put on a still and unreadable face with eyes as hard as stone as he stared at the eyes of his agency’s CEO. Beside him, Junmyeon too wore a calm expression despite his previous evident worry.

Lee Youngjin cleared his throat, turning everyone’s attention to him. “Today we are here to address the currently escalating scandal of Baekhyun and his son.” He started.

“After screening the situation by our media department, it’s safe to say that because of the low quality pictures, not everyone could identify who is in the pictures. However, some of your fans are able to and they are beginning to make statements and comparison proofs. The anti-fans have also begun to spread hate comments.” He paused. His eyes sharp as he eyed everyone in the room before stopping to stare at Baekhyun’s ever still eyes.

“Our PR Department suggested that if the situation kept on escalating, we should put out a statement in two days of denying Baekhyun having a child, and for him to act like nothing happened. If suddenly Mr. Byun goes missing when he is in the middle of a publicly-known busy schedule, it would seem like he was caught in an act." His eyes now darted to Junmyeon before he returned to look at everyone in the room.

"Are there any suggestions?” And the murmurs around him rose as everyone from the different departments discussed among themselves. It seemed everyone there was already made aware of what happened yesterday. It wasn’t a surprise though, Junmyeon and a few UN staff who were present probably already made a report and briefed everyone before he came.

To Baekhyun, it wasn’t a bad plan at all. It was considered and planned by professionals who had dealt with cases much more scandalous than his- though it was extremely rare for them to handle a case of a celebrity with a secret child. Baekhyun should’ve just accepted and wished for the uproar to die down. However, the thought of denying himself of having a child and practically denying Haejoon’s existence as his son made him taste something bitter in his mouth. Because to him, nothing worth more than knowing Haejoon was his.

He could only clench his fists under the table as he held sharp words from escaping his lips. Baekhyun knew that no matter how hurtful it was to him, it was still better than the whole world knowing of his son’s existence. Especially Park Chanyeol.

So the singer stayed silent, in the form of no objection. And Junmyeon, who sat behind him and had been observing Baekhyun’s reaction-from his clenched fist and stern unmoving eyes, decided to speak up for him. Because he had been with the younger for years, Junmyeon by now was already familiar with his way of thinking. At least for moments like this. “We have no objections.” His calm voice cut through the layers of murmurs of the people present. And one by one, everyone stated their agreement for the plan of handling this case.

“Right. Then that’s settled.” Youngjin clapped his hand with a calm smile.

“What is our star’s schedule for the upcoming week? Junmyeon?” he queried, acting like there was no problem in the beginning. His face bore no burden for the fact that his most successful artist was currently under the spotlight in a bad way. It was this exact personality of the CEO that in some ways scared the people working under him. They couldn’t predict what he was thinking from his expression.

“Baekhyun will attend Elysium grand opening tomorrow night. And he has a few photoshoots scheduled for ELLE magazine and Linear Cosmetics and an advertisement shooting for the same brand. And the week after that he has a few intervi-”

“Excellent,” His light toned voice cut Junmyeon. “Let him attend all of those schedules. But as for the interviews, please emphasize that Baekhyun will not answer any questions regarding this scandal. Filter the questions and make sure Baekhyun won’t be cornered by it.” The man at the head of the table said lightly. Yet everyone knew there was an undertone of pressure and expectation of excellence beneath his calm demeanor. 

Receiving a slight nod from Baekhyun’s manager, the CEO dismissed everyone from the meeting. “That’s it for now. Thank you for today.” 

When everybody had left the room except Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Youngjin, the artist walked towards his CEO and slightly lowered his head in apology. Though it was expected, it was still quite surprising compared to Baekhyun’s hard eyes throughout the meeting. “I’m sorry for causing you trouble like this. Yesterday was an accident and I’m at fault for my lack of preparation. I should’ve been more cautious.” His words of apology tasted regretful yet stale in his mouth. Up until now, he still couldn’t fully register that his secret of 5 years was on the verge of being uncovered. And all because of his wish to make Haejoon happy.

“I hope this will serve as a lesson Baekhyun. The world isn’t as forgiving. I won’t be able to take lightly your tactlessness in the future.” Though he was reprimanding and words sharp, he said it too lightly. Just like an elder scolding a random child running on the streets. However, his words turned heavier and harder in the next sentence. “If the world finds out about your son, they will ask who is the father. And even now, nobody knows who he is, not even me. And by that time, your career is already over. So be careful.” Was the last warning before Baekhyun and Junmyeon left the office and decided to go home as there was nothing left for them to do there.

Baekhyun was silent on the drive home. Junmyeon who was steering the car didn’t have it in him to bother Baekhyun who was clearly deep in thought. His eyes were lost at the passing scenery as he laid his head on the passenger seat’s window. Yet the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They both knew how to respect each other’s privacy, it was something that left unsaid since the first time they met. Because, despite being one of Baekhyun’s closest friends, Junmyeon still had no clue who Haejoon's other father was.

Since years ago, Baekhyun was adamant on keeping everyone in the dark. There was no trace of him keeping in touch or communicating with anyone. And from whatJunmyeon observed from Haejoon, the boy himself didn’t know. Of course it was not necessary to tell him or his agency of the father’s identity- even though at first he was asked by the agency in the name of keeping him safe, but along the years of knowing the young father, Junmyeon had come to love Baekhyun like a younger brother. 

And at times, after seeing Baekhyun work so hard to keep Haejoon and himself alive with enough food and having a roof over their head, the black-haired man was troubled over the thought of him doing everything alone.

He even once thought Sehun was the long lost father who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

That day, Junmyeon was on the way to the artist’s apartment to discuss his hectic debut schedule after his two day break. Baekhyun had just bought a moderate apartment after receiving a few paychecks from his debut gigs. It wasn’t much but it was enough for him to move from the shabby flat he and Haejoon had been living in for the past year.

It was already a common thing for the manager to go inside Baekhyun’s apartment unannounced. Since it was also Junmyeon’s job to wake or check Baekhyun up on days where they would be busy from dawn to night, where being punctual was a must. Besides, Baekhyun had trusted his manager enough to willingly give the man with a copy of his apartment’s key. 

However, from the duration of him being Beekhyun’s manager, from when the young father was still living in that shabby flat until he moved to a better abode, Junmyeon had never seen him invite anyone over, or even be in contact with anyone.

So when Junmyeon slowly opened the door of Baekhyun’s apartment and the sound of two people in the middle of a conversation bordering into an argument reached his ears, the older was alarmed. From behind the door, Junmyeon could hear Baekhyun’s voice rather loudly although quite unclear. Yet instead of his usually kind yet mundane way of talking, there was anger and sternness lacing his tone. And not to Junmyeon’s surprise, the one Baekhyun talking to was in a state of confusion and bewilderment. 

Before Junmyeon could assess the situation and make a decision whether to leave and give them privacy or to interfere and probably save Baekhyun from whoever upsetting him. He accidentally overheard their conversation quite loudly. And it was enough to make question marks long hidden to rise in his head. 

“What are you even saying Baekhyun? You’re hiding a child all on your own. How could you even do that?!” Hearing that, Junmyeon almost thought that the person inside might be Haejoon’s other father. And this was a fight where he found out the existence of his son.

The right thing to do was leave, yet before he could close the door again, the man continued and broke all of his speculation. “What you’re doing isn't right. What will you do if he finds out? Baekhy-”

“Sehun.” Baekhyun’s voice was cold and hard as he addressed the other person in the room. Junmyeon had never heard him talk that way in the year he had known him. 

“You are not someone who can tell me what to do. You have no right to come here after years and judge me for my actions. He will never know and I’ll try my fucking hardest for it. If you can’t respect my decisions, I’ll need to ask you to leave.” His voice held a finality that was too cold and sharp. There was no room for further argument and forgiveness.

That was the last thing Junmyeon heard before he closed the door and left. Deciding to come back in the next hour.

When he returned, however, he decided to ring the doorbell. Not wanting to encounter a situation like before again.

To his hidden surprise, Baekhyun opened the door for him with a small smile as a greeting. The hardness and coldness from earlier leaving not a single trace. And when they entered, Junmyeon saw the man from earlier still there, sitting cross legged on the small couch, also looking at Junmyeon with unreadable eyes.

The man was dressed lavishly with branded luxury items from head to toe. He looked like one of the idols and celebrities of his agency. And after recognizing the face looking at him for a few seconds, Junmyeon was quite dumbfounded to realize it was the Oh’s second heir, Oh Sehun, in the living room.

From there, Junmyeon observed their demeanor towards each other. No traces of the previous hostility from their argument and disagreement showed. Instead, the young man sitting the opposite of him talked and laughed with Baekhyun just like friends that hadn’t seen each other for a long time. Baekhyun always replied to Sehun's stories and exclamations with a small laugh and comments here and there. Sehun, he found out, had just returned after studying abroad for four years and actually was a decent man. He tried to include Junmyeon in their conversation, and soon enough the three conversed comfortably and the previous incident seemed to be left forgotten by everyone.

From then on, Junmyeon never inquired or questioned about the identity of Haejoon's father. If Baekhyun wanted to keep it as his past, Junmyeon would respect it. He would just protect Baekhyun as a friend if anything was to happen.

"Let's hope we'll get through this." Junmyeon said. Eyes never leaving the road.

Baekhyun who was lost in thought, turned his head with a look of slight surprise. Before a small smile bloomed on his face. "Yeah."

* * *

Baekhyun stepped out of the car, and immediately he could feel the cold night air hit his face and the fragrant scent of the flower garden fill his lungs with a sweet scent. Usually it was a fragrance he favored, yet combined with the uneasiness in his stomach since yesterday, it felt almost nauseous.

His heartbeat began to rise as he realized that it was finally time to make an appearance in front of the media and other renowned celebrities just in a shy hour. The first appearance since the rumors of him having a son broke out into the public and plastered on every news outlet there was. The thought that there was no proof it was him was the only thing that helped him calm his nervousness.

But still, this was too much. 

Even though there will not be any changes in Baekhyun's schedule; To him, it was still too soon to appear in front of the media. Not when the fire was still raging. Yet this particular one just couldn't be cancelled due to the big contract, along with the fact that it would be impossible to even try to negotiate for a replacement. The contract was made for a reason.

So here he was, despite the hundred of times he had appeared in front of the media and the public, his hands were cold to the touch and a hundred thoughts running through his tangled mind. He hadn’t even walked far away from his car, yet he felt overwhelmed already, looking at the amount of organizers, staff, waiters and security going around. He could feel his breath weigh a little heavier.

However, his mind that was too caught up trying to assess the situation was halted when a hand laid upon his shoulder in a gentle manner. The silver-haired man looked to the side to see the wary and apologetic smile of his trusted friend. Baekhyun knew Junmyeon had tried his best, and he was forever grateful for his efforts both as a friend and manager. He wasn’t in this alone, he couldn’t add to Junmyeon’s burden.

Nodding in affirmation, they went inside the main building of Elysium. The most majestic and refined triple towers in Asia as of date, their height towering over other skyscrapers like mighty kings amongst their humble peers. And tonight, Baekhyun will be the representative model of the futuristic yet elegant architecture's pioneer.

Upon entering the building, they were immediately greeted by a team of security prepared to escort the two to their suite after they were asked to verify their identities. Baekhyun had only gone to Elysium three times, and still it never ceased to suffocate him how much wealth the building showed. As he was escorted, the group of people went inside the enormous glass elevator that, from the high, overlooked the entirety of the gleaming bustling city. It was breathtaking, a sight that cost millions. Yet the view was something that could no longer bring amazement for him. The ride up felt just like flashes on negligible scenery.

“I’ll leave you to rest for a bit. I want to confirm the schedules with the event’s manager.” Junmyeon’s voice resounded in the spacious room of the suite, followed with a click of the closing door, leaving the artist alone in the cold room.

Upon arriving, the private suite assigned to him had been bare of people, except for the security who carried their luggage up to their room, only to leave and stay outside when they were done. 

Junmyeon knew Baekhyun was restless and anxious since the pictures of Haejoon's birthday leaked out, everything had been hectic and all over the place ever since. So with a little bit of wishful thinking, he hoped that the artist could get a little bit of rest. Something that he hadn't done properly in a long while.

Baekhyun sighed as the silence filled every corner of the dim room. The silence didn’t help his worried mind over the night’s event. Of what could happen, of what he will face. He didn’t mind if they badmouth him, it was something he had gotten used to. But he was afraid they could gain any knowledge by seeing him. He couldn’t afford them knowing more than they already knew.

Checking the time that seemed to be moving so slowly, he still had quite a lot of time before the red carpet event. He was already dressed to perfection before they head here, so there was nothing much left to do except to touch up his light make-up a few minutes before his appearance. In all, there was nothing left for him to do other than wait. Deciding it was best for him to lay down and rest while he could, he looked for the bedroom.

It took quite a while, with the spaciousness of the suite and the amount of doors for the many facilities it offered. He was three doors down when he finally found the master bedroom. The place was dark except for the illumination from the glowing city lights, lighting the room through the ceiling length glass making one side of the wide wall. 

The room was scarce of any sign of being lived. It was beautifully furnished, yet like any other room he saw, it felt too foreign. Like something that belonged to another. Something that wasn’t his to intrude. It felt empty. 

Eyeing the bed, Baekhyun entered the bedroom without thinking much further and closed the door. Yet somehow, the moment he stood in the middle of the dim room, with the sight of the prideful twinkling city below him as the only thing he could cast his eyes upon, he felt a wave of loneliness. 

A wave of heavy deja vu washed over him, recalling layers of uncoiled feelings inside of him. A string of old sadness and hollow loneliness rusted over time along with a rooting nostalgia of melancholic happiness. It was not unwelcomed, yet his body went into confusion. Feelings so old they were foreign. Uncontrollably, his mind immediately searched for the memories of his feelings. It took a few seconds, and when he did, a bitter smile grazed his lips. And Baekhyun wished he had managed to stop himself before he could recall any just a few seconds ago.

Releasing a deep breath, he laid down on the bed. All in the futile attempts to try to resort to his thoughts. Because of course he would be reminded of his memories dated from 5 years ago. Seeing the scenery of the night city lights were all too familiar. Gazing down over the tall gleaming skyscrapers, where everyone and everything beneath him looked so insignificant. A view that dripped with wealth and beauty, visioning the feeling of being on top of the world, like nothing else will matter. How he felt like he owned everything. How he was _promised_ the whole world in the palm of his hands. 

Too bad everything could only become bitter memories. Over the years, Park Chanyeol had become a bittersweet distant reminiscence.

The soft sheets laid underneath his fingertips were lifelessly cold. As cold as the view of the elegant and expensive city, the dimly illuminated room and the silence. Baekhyun might be laying down in the quiet, yet his mind was roaming and delving once again. The vines of his memories coaxed by everything around him; triggered and unlocked buried feelings. That added his worries over his son. Still, sometimes, there was just so much a mere person like him could repress. With a weak push, Baekhyun sat up to leave the room. Turned out the silence could only amplify the whispers of his mind.

Going back to the living room where he first entered, Baekhyun looked for his bag amongst the luggage and items brought over for the night. Finding his phone, he sat down on the large couch and began to check his phone. It had been a couple of hours since he heard about Haejoon’s current activity from Sehun. While he could trust both his life and his son’s to Sehun, he couldn’t stop being worried.

Upon checking his phone, there was only a message sent half an hour ago, telling him that the two are getting ready to go to Haejoon’s monthly check up at the hospital. While it was quite tiring to go at night for the toddler, it was better since it was past visiting hour, thus less people would be at the hospital. Typing a quick _“Thank you. Drive safely.”_ Baekhyun sighed once again. After this, he had a month to hide Haejoon away to a safer place before his next mandatory monthly check up. He had to make sure every rumor about them had died down before then. It was for the best, yet the thought felt bitter in his mind.

Baekhyun sat still, eyes glued on the black screen of his phone. Now there was really nothing for him to do until the next hour. Maybe he should take his mind off by looking for new storybooks. They’ll need many of those if Haejoon was going to be cooped up in house for the time being. That used to help.

Seeing the many kinds of pretty and interesting children's books and imagining Haejoon’s reaction upon receiving it managed to distract Baekhyun’s mind. And without him noticing, an hour had passed when Junmyeon returned to the room with his makeup artist ready to touch up the little makeup he had on.

“It’s the usual. You’ll get inside a limo, drive to the entrance, go out and then walk on the red carpet. Don’t answer questions and just stay behind your bodyguards. Get inside and enjoy the party. You don’t need to say anything at the party other than to show up.” Junmyeon briefed lightly.

Earning him a hum in response of acknowledgement as Baekhyun sat still while the makeup artist put on a lip tint on his lips.

Slowly, the anxiousness and nervousness threaded back inside his system. It’s vines beginning to coil around his stomach. However, Baekhyun knew it was useless to show them, because it won’t help him or anyone in the room to ease the situation. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun schooled his expression, firm eyes staring back at him through the mirror. 

Let’s get this over with.

* * *

It was crowded and blindingly bright. The flashes of hundreds of cameras beyond his windows invaded his vision white for a split second before his eyes adjusted. Baekhyun could hear the shouts of his name even from inside the limousine, the overwhelming flashes of the reporters managed to infiltrate through the window of his car and showed a flash of his silhouette.

“It’s time.” Junmyeon said from beside him.

Taking one last deep breath, Baekhyun nodded. And the door of the limousine opened.

Shouts and screams of his name trying to catch his attention deafeningly erupted the moment Byun Baekhyun stepped out of the car with elegance and beauty living up to his name. Immediately, five bodyguards formed a loose barricade around him in a protective stance. Baekhyun stood with a hard and nonchalant expression as thousands of pictures of him were taken before he slowly walked towards the standing point in the middle of the red carpet.

Baekhyun could hear them, ringing and bombarding relentlessly around him; The never ending questions of the rumors about his son and the incessant sound of countless clicking cameras had long become a numb white noise in his ears along with the glaring white flashes of camera that followed every step of his. However, Baekhyun was famed not just for his talent in singing, but for his prowess in acting too. Thus, despite the loud thumps of his heart at the thought that the knowledge of his son’s existence was at the tip of those people’s mouth, Baekhyun’s demeanor didn’t change even for the slightest bit, unmoving like a face of a perfectly sculpted doll. Hard and beautiful. His mask was perfectly attached to his face, and nothing could break it, not when the price of his spilled emotions were the safety of Haejoon.

_“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Is it true you have a child?! Baekh-!”_

_“Mr. Byun! Who’s your secret lover?! Is he from your industry also?!”_

_“Is he your child?! Did you have your child before debut?! Baekhyun!”_

_“Is your child an illegitimate child out of wedlock?!”_

It was difficult. How those questions were asked in ignorant screams could hurt him. Those who asked him didn't care as long as his words could fill their pockets with money. He was angry, but Baekhyun was always great at enduring. So with a last small smile, Baekhyun left and went inside without sparing another glance. And as the noises reduced into a barely noticeable buzz outside the building, the tight grip in his stomach loosened along with it.

A lady in a dress suit approached Baekhyun and his bodyguards, in which they were then asked to follow her inside. Along the way, she informed them that the event will take place in the grand ballroom. In which Baekhyun replied with a polite, “Please lead the way.”

The artist couldn’t help but to roam his eyes the moment he stepped into the ballroom. It was by all means glamorous. Everything screamed wealth and class. Baekhyun had only ever visited the luxurious suites and entertainment rooms used to shoot the advertisement. Thus this was the first time he had gone there.

The ceilings were high beyond reach with big intricate crystal and gold chandeliers hanging above. The delicate carvings and design of the walls and interior was beautiful. Marble floor gleamingly polished and the soft symphony of a live orchestra from a corner of the room filled the air sweetly. Elegant flower arrangements that were designed to compliment the concept of royalty littered from the moment he entered the building, and turned out the ballroom was even more lavishly decorated. It was like a ballroom made for a palace. Yet Baekhyun had never felt more out of place.

Celebrities and rich influential people gathered like flocks of birds, merrily talking together in either excessively sweet words or over the top compliments. Everyone present was dressed to the nines in their branded suits and dresses with jewelry dripping on their necks. Baekhyun truly didn’t feel like he belonged. He might be one of the most famous artists present, but that didn’t mean he was used to the wealth and luxury of those above him.

Slowly, Baekhyun went inside, not knowing what to do. His bodyguards around him immediately moved away and stationed themselves on the far corners of the room.

One by one, Baekhyun could feel the curious and judging eyes fall on him. He saw some of them were from people of the same industry as him. Celebrities who were always happy to see their fellow artists fall from fame. Baekhyun could only pretend he didn’t see them. He knew they had nothing to say to him except their hidden murmurs of gossiped lies behind him. And at moments like this did Baekhyun realize how toxic this glamorous world of the rich was.

Baekhyun was enjoying a glass of champagne offered by a passing waitress when a voice cut through the chatter and laughter of the guests in the ballroom. And suddenly, everyone ceased their talking as the event began.

"Dear guests, thank you for your attendance tonight. I hope you all have a pleasant evening so far." The host greeted them.

"First, let's welcome the spokesperson and representative of the Elysium Project, Kim Jongin, to open tonight's event!” A barrage of applause erupted at the mention of the name. A name well known for his creativity and design ideas. Kim Jongin was a person known for his elegance and class in his art, and it wasn’t a surprise that a building as magnificent as Elysium had him as a representative.

A handsome tall young man with a small playful smirk went up the center stage. His presence wasn’t one like a strict uptight businessman. Instead, he carried himself like a model. He was dressed in a pristine black Gucci suit, with the first few buttons of his shirt opened to flaunt his strong chest. And the way he walked, he was like strutting down a runway. Kim Jongin smiled, and Baekhyun swore he could see some of the ladies swoon at the man’s presence.

Baekhyun had met the man twice ever since he accepted the offer to be Elysium’s spokes model. He acknowledged that the man fit enough to be a supermodel was the owner of the building, from the way he described his vision to him. In those two meetings, Baekhyun had realized that the man was a natural flirt with a boyish yet sexy charm. Yet those were all in good nature. However, Baekhyun was immune to his playful remarks. Working in the entertainment industry had its perks. 

“I want to thank you all for coming,” He began. “Today marked the day of Elysium’s grand opening. After five years of thoughtful planning and constructing, we can proudly say that Elysium has come to its completion. Becoming one of the most prominent establishments in the world. ” A round of applause rose from the crowd. 

Kim Jongin’s charming smile never receded as he looked at the guests briefly, before he continued. “Today we are here to celebrate and toast to everyone who was involved in this grand project. Also to toast to those who are present in making tonight merrier.” And cheers from the guest filled the room.

From his pocket, his phone vibrates. Thinking it was probably about Haejoon, Baekhyun opened it quickly. "We are on the way home. Everything is fine. Don't worry." Making Baekhyun smile. He missed his baby already.

  
  


Then, Baekhyun remembered what his manager told him. That after the official opening speech, he was free to go home. Since he was there just as a guest. And listening to Jongin’s speech, Baekhyun was sure it was coming to an end soon. Yet, nothing was as he expected. Nothing ever was.

“I think I’ve said enough for tonight. Now, let us all give a round of applause to the true mastermind behind this grand project, our dearest CEO of Park Conglomerate, Park Chanyeol.” 

And Baekhyun could feel his blood turn to ice as his heartbeat froze.

His eyes widened in surprise, confusion and shock interlaced his orbs. His heartbeat loudly pounding in his ears. He was right here. The sole person he had been avoiding for the past 5 years. The person in his dreams and nightmares. He was here. So close, yet so so far.

Every alarm in Baekhyun's mind went on haywire, the sirens urging him to move, to leave. To do something. Yet he was rooted in his place. He couldn't move.

For years Baekhyun had imagined the scenarios if ever they would cross paths once again. And everytime, Baekhyun had imagined the ways to get away. Yet now, his legs were frozen stiff– unmoving, along with his blood that had run cold. His eyes were fixated, and Baekhyun couldn't turn his eyes away.

It had been years, and Chanyeol still hadn't changed. Instead, he grew even more eye-catching than before. His tall and strong build towered over everyone standing beside him. His shoulders looked even broader and built than 5 years ago. His jaw and facial features became sharper and lost all trace of childishness. Almond shaped eyes that were too similar to the ones he would wake up to everyday, and endearing ears that were replicated on his son. Chanyeol was as handsome as the day he met him. In fact more now. Even the matureness and strength he exuded in his every movement could be felt by everyone in the room. Baekhyun couldn't stop his stricken eyes, yet his mind never stopped screaming at him to leave. ‘ _Leave before he saw you.’_

But then the spell broke.

It shattered the moment the host invited a lady up to the stage. A lady he had only seen from afar once, yet he had known from years ago. A lady who's name held wealth and power. A lady who was like heaven and earth compared to him.

Park Sooyoung. Chanyeol's fiancée for 5 years. 

Baekhyun didn't realize how long he had been frozen in place. He didn't understand what was being said by the host as Chanyeol finished his speech. His mind was blank, too many thoughts and emotions surged at the same time and rendered his mind to shut down. The only reminder he was still there was the fast beating of his heart, getting louder and louder every second.

"After we mark the beginning of Elysium. We shall also mark a new beginning for the couple!"

It was too loud, mercilessly thumping in his ears.

"Their wedding is to be held in spring next year! Let's offer them our congratulations along with our blessing!"

Then his heart stopped. Suspended still.

The sound of tumultuous applause given for the couple standing side by side on the stage turned into thunderous deafening clangor in Baekhyun's ears. He forced his lungs to breathe. Yet breathing seemed painful, like an intake of breath would rupture his chest. 

Then Baekhyun spotted them. Coming forth to stand beside the couple. A happy and proud smile was attached in Park Youngmi's face, along with her husband, Park Sungjin. Except for the Chairman's paler and thinner appearance, his parents hadn't aged since the last time he saw them. Especially with the look of contentment on them. Even Chanyeol. 

Though he wasn’t smiling wide like his parents, there was no look of objection on his face. And when he turned to look at Sooyoung, politely offering his arm for her to take, the prettiest smile bloomed on her small beautiful face. They looked perfect like this. An ideal family. They looked meant to be.

_‘So after all these years, you are finally marrying her…’_

  
  


And somehow, something felt like it coiled around his chest and gripped him breathless. He had to leave. 

Baekhyun forced himself to breathe, to move. But it was hard. His body felt heavy. Bound motionless. Like a deer caught in headlights with mind blank.

But it was the loud pounding of his heart that pulsed his senses awake. It was erratic and deafening. So he tried again, only to feel his cold palms and frozen legs. And with a shaky breath, the silver-haired man decided that he shouldn’t be there any longer. However, when he was about to turn around and leave everything behind, his step was halted in its place once again. 

Because after 5 years, his eyes met again with his.

The eyes that used to gaze at him with love and affection, eyes that used to look at him like he was the world. Yet it was simply memories. Because Baekhyun could see none of those except the confusion and surprise the moment their eyes met, Chanyeol’s eyes unnoticeably widened in silence as he looked at him with layers of unreadable emotions. Was it anger? Betrayal? Sadness? Too many. Too many shades piled into black. 

He needed to leave. He had to. Before Chanyeol’s void fixated eyes could pry him open bare. Before Chanyeol’s eyes turned too foreign from what he used to see.

He was a nobody here. He didn’t belong in this place anymore. He needed to leave. 

So, he did.

Breaking his gaze without looking back, Baekhyun turned around and ran. He ran amongst the throng of people busy cheering and applauding the grand union of the two powerful families. The words of blessings given to them sounded like cacophony in his ears. Ignorant and oblivious. So Baekhyun left; The laughter and chatter fading away behind him into hushes in the background as he ran far past the double doors away from any of them.

He found himself in the middle of a deserted hallway when he couldn’t hear anything left of the party. Heart still beating fast and hand slightly trembling. The tall walls around him were filled with beautiful paintings framed in gold, the floor carpeted in dark red. Yet it was too bright, the chandelier hanging above him was too bright for him. He felt exposed.

_‘I need to leave. I need to go-’_ As he fumbled looking for his phone. With bated breath, Baekhyun quickly unlocked his phone with shaky hands. He needed to call Junmyeon to send him home.

Maybe he had too many thoughts in his head. Maybe his discordant emotions were overpowering his senses, blocking everything around him just to protect him from everything outside his walls. Because when someone grabbed his forearm, keeping him from taking another step further, he hadn’t noticed. 

His whole body froze on the spot. He hadn’t heard the fast yet soft footsteps gradually nearing him until the person stood behind him. A large hand tightly gripping him, while their breathing was as heavy as his was.

“Baekhyun.” His eyes widened as shiver ran through his body. The deep voice that hadn’t said his name in years sounded so close to his ears, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. 

How long had it been since the last time he heard Chanyeol say his name? 

Wisps of nostalgic memories of the many times his name left his lips brushed past him like a cold whisper before it dissipated into thin air along with his thundering heart. So fast it was left abandoned in the next second. 

His voice sounded firm and void. Yet at the same time, there was something indecipherable seething beneath. It was dangerous, but so frail. Like a thin sheet of ice over a frozen bottomless sea.

However, Baekhyun knew he didn't have anything to give. No explanation nor words to utter. So he smiled. He smiled so perfectly and prettily as he turned around and looked at the eyes of his past love once again, any trace of his screaming mind and trembling hands disappeared. He did what he did best. He hid his feelings. He hid them so well behind practiced layers of indifference.

“Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, Mr. Park.” His smile was courteous and prim. “I wish you a blessed and long marriage.” 

Nothing could break his mask. Nothing, except the look Chanyeol was giving him that very moment. His emotions were coiling and restrained, piercing him coldly in silence. He said nothing. And Baekhyun’s smile too didn't waver. 

“Thank you for inviting me tonight. It had been a wonderful event.” His words carried unfamiliarity and empty pleasantries. “But unfortunately I need to go.” The grip on his phone tightened. “It was nice meeting yo-”

“Why did you leave?” 

His gaze pierced right through Baekhyun’s eyes, halting the shorter mid sentence. There was dull anger and a whisper of rusted confusion in his low voice. And for once, Baekhyun almost faltered. His controlled expression on the brink to waver. It was too like Chanyeol. Always straightforward in his questions and purposes. He hadn’t changed. And something in Baekhyun's chest tightened even more.

Baekhyun had imagined the day those words would be asked by the man before him. Yet there was never an answer prepared. Not then, not now. “We shouldn’t talk about something that doesn’t matter anymore, Mr. Park.” So he didn’t.

_It won’t change anything._

Baekhyun wanted to laugh. The hypocrite he was being. How many times had he imagined saying that in his mind to make it sound as indifferent and heartless as it was. Yet it didn’t matter. The past didn’t matter anymore. At least not for him.

“Don’t fuck with me.” Chanyeol scoffed as he looked at Baekhyun like he was something foreign. His eyes were sharp and cold. Calculative. Yet beneath, something was simmering. Brewing into something dangerous. And Baekhyun couldn’t tell.

The grip on Baekhyun’s arm tightened. Yet the smaller didn’t waver. Face showing nothing even though the fingers of his clenched fist were trembling. He couldn’t withstand this any longer. He was strong, yet his walls weren't made of concrete. 

The phone in his hand vibrated again for the second time, and Junmyeon’s face surfaced in his mind. He needed to leave, or his heart would burst from how loud and rapid it had been pounding in his chest. He needed to leave, or his walls would crumble down like sand. 

But his deep voice, a whisper laced with an inaudible anger cut in without warning. But it was enough for frost to bloom in Baekhyun’s veins as the question sank. “Is it true that you have a child?” And at the mention of his son, _their son_ , his body stilled like a sculpted statue; Rigid.

Baekhyun stayed silent. 

However, even with the panic surging in his mind- the thoughts of Chanyeol knowing about Haejoon's existence and taking him away filled his mind, Baekhyun’s eyes instead hardened; And his walls previously made of sand turned into ice. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his fists, nails digging into his palm. The silver-haired man clenched his jaw. _‘No. Not him.’_

His demeanor turned cold, and Chanyeol could see.

“It’s none of your business.” The words that left his lips felt like ice layered on his tongue. All traces of false civility dispersed into air as he tried to pull his arm away with a hard tug. Leaving a heavy and unfinished answer hung in the air. 

But Chanyeol caught it, although just a sliver. A slight gap, a crack in his eyes. 

The CEO was about to open his mouth when an oblivious sweet voice cut through the thick tension between the two. It was soft, yet it was enough to make pain bloom in Baekhyun’s chest once again. Park Sooyoung was here. Chanyeol’s future wife was here.

“Chanyeol? Why did you leave so suddenly? Is everything okay?” Her voice was full of gentle concern as she stepped into the majestic hall, approaching her missing fiance.

However, her steps faltered when she got closer and saw there was someone else hidden behind the tall and big figure of her future spouse. Chanyeol wasn’t alone. And Baekhyun guessed she knew who he was from the way her eyes widened in recognition.

Baekhyun pulled his arm away harshly and took a step back when Chanyeol broke their gaze to glance at his fiancée behind him, seizing the opportunity. He smiled bitterly in his mind. No matter how he hated himself for it, her presence would always remind him of how he didn’t belong in here, with them.

This wasn’t his world anymore. It never was.

The phone in his hand vibrated for the third time, snapping Baekhyun awake from his racing thoughts. The thought that he had accidentally dialed Junmyeon and then not picking up after three calls- making his manager concerned, passed by his mind. Junmyeon must be looking for him because of it. He had to go. Before he saw him in this situation.

“There's nothing to worry about. We are done talking.” Baekhyun forced a perfect smile at Sooyoung who didn't try to approach them any closer. But he could see how her eyes kept glancing at her future spouse from across the hall.

And Chanyeol, his eyes still hadn't left him. And Baekhyun felt suffocated by his cold unmoving gaze. 

It was hard to breathe. Yet he needed to go. He needed to protect the life he had with Haejoon. Baekhyun softly smiled for, hopefully, the last time with his eyes casted down. He should leave now.

However, the gesture instead made him glance at the screen of his vibrating phone clutched in his hand before the call expired, only for a message to light up the screen. And Baekhyun felt like he was thrown into a frozen sea as his eyes filled with horror. His chest crushed lifeless like he had drowned.

_"Missed Calls from Sehun (3):_

_"Message from Sehun: HAEJOON EMRGNCY PICK UP"_

Baekhyun had never felt this much fear in his life before. Immediately with hands trembling, fumbling, Baekhyun tried to call Sehun back. All while too many thoughts and possible scenarios played in his head. Clashing and loud. Each worse than the previous.

The first ring hadn't even sounded when Sehun answered the phone. And in less than a heartbeat, Sehun's frantic breathless voice came, sounding like Baekhyun's nightmare.

_"Reporters and Papparazis ambushed us at the basement and Haejoon relapsed."_ Sehun's words shattered any hope he had left. And slowly Baekhyun's legs began to lose strength as his breathing began to labor. 

_"I don't know how bad it is. Just go to the hospital now. I'm driving there as fast as I can."_ Sehun said before the call ended and tuts of disconnection blared in Baekhyun's ears. _'No.'_ He was about to fall on the floor, his knees giving up when a pair of strong arms caught his shoulders before he could hit the floor. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol's alarmed voice was filled with confusion and worry. The previous coldness and sharpness in his tone were gone. He had accidentally heard the conversation as the other side was too loud. He had never seen the smaller like this. The moment he read his phone, Baekhyun's eyes widened and his hands shook with tremor. And Chanyeol, who was standing one step away from the smaller, instinctively caught the collapsing male.

The CEO continued to call Baekhyun's name to snap him awake, yet even the third time he called the smaller's name fell on deaf ears. Baekhyun couldn't hear anything. Eyes blank and mouth parted.

_'It's all my fault. All my fau-'_

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol's shout reverberated in the hallway as he shook his shoulder harshly. Sooyoung who had been standing confused and lost a distance away behind the two flinched at the loudness of Chanyeol's deep voice. Yet that seemed to snap the smaller awake. 

Baekhyun tried to breathe but no air entered his lungs. His skin broke in cold sweat and his heart never rang so loudly in his head. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t feel anything. Haejoon relapsed. After a year, he relapsed. It was his fault and Baekhyun wasn’t beside him.

“No…N-No...” His words turned into incorrigible terrified mutters repeated like a lone prayer as tears gathered in his eyes. Hastily, Baekhyun tried to stand. _He needs to go to Haejoon. He needs to go now-_

“Junmyeon. I have to call Junmyeon. Where is he-” Baekhyun shakily held his phone as he began to frantically browse his phone for his manager’s number. However, the muscles in his body were rendered weak. Because the young father almost tripped when he hastily tried to turn and go look for someone that could bring him to the hospital, if not for the arms that never let go of him keeping him steady enough.

"Let me take you." The taller didn't leave any room for argument in his tone when the smaller snapped his head up in surprise, denial instinctively building in his lips.

“Think of your child first." Chanyeol's serious facial expression firm as his eyes looked straight at the smaller’s tear-stained face. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t be selfish nor prideful now. Not now when every second counted. 

For a moment, Baekhyun didn't resent the thought that Chanyeol was there. His body felt heavy and numb, yet Baekhyun knew he couldn't stay here a second further. So the silver-haired man could do nothing but nod as he tightly gripped Chanyeol's arms around him in thanks. 

* * *

The engine of Chanyeol’s black sports car roared to life loudly right after the two settled down with haste, filling the silence with the accelerating hum of the car. Immediately, Baekhyun unlocked his phone and tried to call Sehun again in a hurry, his restlessness uncontrollable. This time however, the younger picked up after the first ring, only to be bombarded with Baekhyun’s hysterical questions.

“How is he? Where are you? Have you arrived yet? How is his condition-” The more he questioned, the more uncertain and frantic he was as his thoughts weren’t yet answered. He felt like stones lodged in his stomach, making his body heavy with regret and anger at himself. Breathing was difficult. 

_“Yixing is here already. We are taking Haejoon to the ER right now to stabilize his condition. I still don’t know how bad it is, but he’s unconscious after crying and saying that his chest hurts.”_ Sehun’s voice sounded clipped, like he was also in pain saying those words. And Baekhyun understood. Because the ache in his heart pierced him, he couldn’t hold back the tears silently forming continuously as he took a shaky breath.

The call ended not long after, Sehun’s report brief and still too uncertain to ease Baekhyun who could do nothing but sit in the car of the last person he thought would be involved as the man drove the fastest he could, leaving the young father tense and on edge.

“Which hospital?” Chanyeol’s deep voice cut through the silence, eyes trained on the road while he drove as fast as he could the moment they left Elysium's premises to the main road.

Baekhyun didn't immediately answer, the words stuck on his tongue. "...Samsung Medical Center.” Baekhyun hesitated. And another secret of his was left bare in the open. It had been the hospital where Haejoon frequented since he was a baby. And to know that Chanyeol now knew a piece of this information was unsettling for Baekhyun. What would he do if he noticed the resemblance between the two? The man was aware enough to ask him about that fact at the hallway just earlier. What if he got suspicious? Will he take Haejoon away? After seeing how much of a mess he was as a father? Doubt and fear crept in his throat, tightening around his body. Those thoughts threaded with his previous unanswered question regarding his son soon becoming a pool of dangerous waters.

Unconsciously, he began to bite his nails as he tried his best to compose himself together. It was hard. It was dangerous how the mind could sketch and play out a thought in someone’s head and convince them that that would happen. And Baekhyun, he was terrified. Terrified of what would happen to his baby and would happen after this. Now that Chanyeol was a glass door away from getting near Haejoon. Everything that was happening as of that moment never crossed his wildest imaginations and it threw him off balance. His feet were fidgeting and cold along with his unfocused eyes that were restlessly gazing at the blurred scenery outside the window, a failing attempt to distract him from his worsening thoughts.

How many times had he tried to convince himself that the worst wouldn't happen? But they never ended well, because he knew everything had always been as fragile as a strand of hair being pulled at both ends. He wouldn't know when it'll break, even after begging with his life he wouldn’t. But thoughts could be toxic, and Baekhyun was helpless in it. And at this moment, when every nightmare of his happened at the same time, drowning him from all sides, his mind wasn’t strong enough.

His chest was heaving deeply and irregularly, and the tips of his left fingers began to hurt from him unconsciously biting them too much. Yet nothing was able to register in his mind as he was too lost in thoughts.

He couldn't sense anything as a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist without warning, startling the father who was lost in thought before it pulled down the hand suffering from Baekhyun’s sharp teeth with force. “Baekhyun, breathe slowly.” The deep voice halted the singer’s racing thoughts.

Chanyeol’s eyes were still focused on the road ahead as the car’s speed went way above the average. However, the large hand that momentarily circled around his wrist showed that he was paying attention to Baekhyun sitting beside him. 

A foreign yet familiar feeling spread through his body as his hand was let go. And for a moment, Baekhyun was washed with a sense of deja vu. He found he wasn’t shaking as much after he focused on breathing slower. Now his exhales merely came out as shaky, though his whole body was still tense and drenched in cold sweat. Maybe because Chanyeol’s action showed that even though their relationship was close to strangers now, Chanyeol didn’t harbor absolute hatred towards him. If the way he offered to help him could indicate it. However, it was too soon to judge. 

Because when he glanced to look at the taller beside him, he could see how his eyes were still cold and guarded. And to be honest, it was to be expected. Because of course Chanyeol didn’t trust him enough to let his guard down. His face tense and hard as he paid attention to the road. Yet still, Baekhyun felt a soft ache at some part of his heart. The car was silent once again as nobody said a word after.

But, it wasn’t long after when his train of thoughts was halted when he received a new text message. And the young father could feel the efforts he did to calm himself for the past 5 minutes almost go in vain. The text from Sehun said that Yixing was still trying to ease Haejoon’s physical and mental trauma. And that after pestering a nurse, the second heir was told that this might be the worst relapse that had ever happened to Haejoon. 

At the last sentence, warm tears began to line Baekhyun’s eyes as the weight of regret and guilt multiplied. Everything felt heavy. The young father clutched the fabric of his pants tightly, all in the attempt to pull himself together. To not cry in front of the man beside him. He didn’t want to be seen as weak. But after knowing that everything happened because of his own stupidity, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to resent himself. 

He tried to ease his constricted chest by releasing a shaky breath, but instead, it came out hitched as the air caught in his throat before he tried to breathe again. With blurry wet eyes, he glanced at the passing street signs and found that they were already close to the hospital. And with the mutters of pleas on his lips, Baekhyun could only pray for the well being of his son.

But from beside him, he didn’t notice Chanyeol who had stayed silent as Baekhyun tried his best to keep himself together. He also didn’t notice how the taller was gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white with tension, and his brows furrowed in thoughts over everything unfolding before him. Over the thought of seeing Baekhyun like this. It was foreign, to see someone who used to be so strong and independent looking so fragile and vulnerable like this. But Chanyeol had guessed that what he questioned was true. Beakhyun became like this because something happened to his child. And at the thought, the CEO clenched his hand tighter.

“We’re here.” As Chanyeol made a final turn before entering SMC's premises. Beside him Baekhyun had begun to take off the seatbelt, one hand on the car handle and one clutching his phone.

However, when the car had stopped in front of the main lobby entrance of the hospital and the door on Baekhyun’s side was already opened, the silver-haired man who had been ready to sprint and restless the entire time didn’t immediately go out the door and run. Instead, a troubled and unsure expression laced with worry was attached on his face.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spoke barely audible before he left the car and hurriedly ran inside without looking back again, leaving the black-haired man stunned for a few seconds at the sudden words of gratitude before he too hurriedly got out of the car.

“Park my car.” He threw his car key to a standby security guard who caught it out of reflex as Chanyeol walked quickly following after Baekhyun. Before the security could protest however, the CEO already went inside.

The taller spotted Baekhyun by the reception desk, demeanor panicked and impatient while he questioned the nurse about his child’s room. 

“Byun Haejoon, he’s an active patient here. He was just admitted for an emergency case. I-Is he still in the ER? Where is he now?” Baekhyun frantically asked. His hand tapping the desk when the nurse told him to wait for a moment. 

Chanyeol who had heard everything, decided to then approach the worried father- standing beside him silently even though behind his cold and hard demeanor, many questions ran through his mind. _‘His child is a long-term patient?’_

As a CEO, he was a man who would always be able to handle any kind of situation and crisis thrown at him at any given time. However, for the second time in his life, he was caught off guard with unsure and unanswered questions that he had no control over. And if there was something Chanyeol hated, it was to be left in the dark, unknowing what had happened. Especially when he was involved in it; when his whole life was affected by it. Just like 5 years ago.

Baekhyun glanced to his side when he noticed someone was walking towards him from the corner of his eyes. And immediately, discomfort was evident in his eyes after seeing the taller man followed after him inside. Yet Baekhyun stayed quiet as he waited for the nurse looking at the patient admittance sheet, the burden of his earlier gratitude silencing him. What was important was to know Haejoon’s condition and to be beside him. And if Chanyeol went too far, Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t hesitate to draw the line. 

“He is still in the ER right now. You can head there-” Before the nurse could finish her sentence, Baekhyun muttered a soft thank you then turned left and ran to the direction of the ER without needing any directions.

The strong smell of cleanliness and disinfectant filled his nose as he walked through the hallways, bringing memories he would rather not remember. Baekhyun never liked the hospital. Not now, not five years ago.

The pounding of his heart and the anxiety that was rushing through him increased along with the echoes of his running footsteps against the tiled floor. He could hear the fast thumps of his heart on his ears. Yet he wasn’t alone, because from behind him, Baekhyun could hear another set of footsteps following behind him. Chanyeol had followed along. _‘I can’t have him meet Haejoon.’_

Baekhyun rounded the last corner before a large pristine white hallway greeted him. Right then, at the far end, he spotted the tall figure of Sehun leaning against the wall beside the double doors of the ER room. His tired legs pushed him to run faster. Sehun, who still hadn’t noticed him approaching, had the look of solemnity and seriousness attached on his face. And it wasn’t difficult to figure what happened to the always playful and childish man. Haejoon was still not okay.

At the loud sound of fast footsteps, Sehun snapped his head to the right to where the sound came from. And when he spotted Baekhyun, he immediately stood straight and began to walk fast towards the older man who had fear and worry written all over his face. Sehun was about to catch Baekhyun who was running straight to him when he spotted another person approaching not far from the two.

In an instant, the look on his face changed as his eyes widened in surprise for a second before he schooled them back. Because right behind Baekhyun, there was Park Chanyeol who had an unreadable expression in his eyes, dark under his cold features as his eyes met Sehun’s; His eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion before Sehun could see the suppressed look of silent betrayal.

Standing there was Park Chanyeol. His best friend who he hadn’t met in 3 years after he decided he would help Baekhyun hide Haejoon instead.

* * *

In his teenage years, Oh Sehun was a young boy with a carefree way of living. 

Since he was a child, he was never given too much responsibility as he was the second heir of the Oh Law Firm, the biggest and most influential law firm in Asia, owned by his father. And his older brother, the heir, was a talented and brilliant person both as a lawyer and a businessman. Making him the perfect candidate to inherit the business. And even though Sehun’s wit and intelligence also followed his older brother, he preferred to enjoy his life as the privileged second child of a powerful yet doting family.

One day however, after he graduated high school, his parents told him to go to college and get a degree before he could continue his carefree lifestyle. Because sooner or later, he would need to be a responsible adult.

Sehun, who had always underestimated education because he was blessed with intelligence to excel his studies well without much effort, didn’t think much of it when he was told to apply in Seoul National University. Besides, Chanyeol- someone who somewhat had become his acquaintance after countless high social parties since they were barely teenagers, went to SNU too last year. At least he wouldn’t be alone. 

The two had gotten acquainted after they found themself with nothing to do whilst attending parties made for the adults of high society, where everything was filled with artificial chatters and flaunts of wealth. Coming from filthy rich households themselves, it piqued them no interest.

Thus attending SNU, with both of them studying business majors though on different years, made the two friends. 

However, it was difficult to befriend him at first. It was not a secret how Chanyeol was not the friendliest person out there. It wasn’t because he was unsocial or closed off. Instead, he just found it troublesome to meddle with unnecessary matters. He had a goal, and he was set on achieving it. Sehun knew at least that much.

Chanyeol had made it clear since the first day that he was there to be the best above all students. His entrance grades were perfect and he was always involved with any project he thought would be benefiting for him. Even his minor subjects were several. It was easy to say that Chanyeol was an ambitious and hard working man. But what astounded the young Sehun was the fact that Chanyeol kept his identity as the heir of The Park Conglomerate a secret, wishing he could achieve everything without the aid of his family’s name. That, and the wish to live a peaceful college life before the chaos and hectic that was the business world where he would be in for the rest of his life later on. Whereas for Sehun, he didn’t really mind showing his wealth and gaining help from it. But he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. Besides, he felt like keeping things under the radar.

In other people’s eyes, Chanyeol was perceived as a quiet cold young man. But, Sehun had interacted with the person a few times already, with his nonchalant, carefree and playful attitude. And from those encounters, he had experienced how Chanyeol would actually engage in a lengthy conversation if it piqued his interest. He wasn’t a stuck up bastard like the rumors those jobless ladies gossiped around. Besides, when Sehun first attended SNU as a student one year under him, Chanyeol had been willing to help him familiarize with SNU after Sehun's friendly approach and request. 

As children who were born from incredibly wealthy families, they never had any envy or jealousy between them. Instead, they had an understanding of their place and status that nobody else outside their glamorous yet cold world could understand. Somehow, Sehun could see that Chanyeol saw him as an actual person based on just himself rather than the rumored privileged second child of the Ohs that never had to work hard all his life. Chanyeol never judged from his worth, he judged from his character. And Sehun felt accepted as a person. Thus, the young 19 years old Sehun would often find himself conversing with the older.

From there, in a short few months, the younger began to be Chanyeol’s close friend in SNU. Where Sehun would be the person to accompany- and sometimes force, the older to visit clubs, eat at random restaurants and to even just do weekend outings. But then again, students of SNU didn’t really have that much free time in their hands. Yet still, the younger could proudly say he was a great friend for making someone who focused too much about his goal to slightly relax and enjoy his youth albeit slightly; Chanyeol never seemed to be genuinely ecstatic wherever they go. He would smile and appreciate Sehun’s efforts, of course, but he never seemed excited. Before, Sehun thought he was difficult to please. But it turned out that he’s just like that by nature. His emotions were in check and perfectly controlled.

But, it was then that they met Byun Baekhyun.

That morning, Sehun had been craving for a good Caramel and Spice Macchiato bubble drink. He was told by one of his classmates that there’s a great coffee house not too far from the school grounds. Thus that was where he decided to go while bringing Chanyeol along. The older find it troublesome and a waste of time to go there. Even so, Sehun was a brat, thus with incessant whines, Chanyeol finally agreed to go along.

True to the rumors, the place was moderately big and filled with students. The shop was homey and elegant. 

Immediately, Sehun waited in line to order while Chanyeol took a seat at one of the vacant tables. It wasn’t long before Sehun returned to sit with him while their orders were being prepared. However, in the middle of waiting, the younger received an urgent phone call and couldn’t help but to excuse himself outside, since the shop was quite crowded. Thus, when Sehun’s name was called as their orders were ready, Chanyeol decided to take the order himself after noticing the receipt was left on their table. 

“Se..hun? Sehun! Your order is up.”

Chanyeol went to the pick-up counter, passing numbers of people who also had their orders ready, the book he was reading tucked under his arm. Really, he wasn’t fond of crowded and stuffy places like this. 

When the young heir arrived at the counter, however, there was no one but their drinks along with others’ at the table. Not wanting to accidentally take something that wasn’t his, Chanyeol was about to call an employee over when a light brown-haired young man with droopy eyes and a button nose rushed in front of him, a small pretty smile on his soft looking face. “Sorry sir, we were about to run out of tissue earlier, so I went to the back to get some for you.” He looked somewhat sheepish and apologetic before handing Chanyeol the coffees with a bright yet subdued smile. “I hope you enjoy your coffee.” 

But before Chanyeol could grab the drink himself, Sehun who had returned from his phone call, grabbed his drink from behind him, and began drinking with a happy smile on his face. “Fuck, this thing is good.” He praised.

Chanyeol who was already used to Sehun’s lack of courtesy and love for foul words could only sigh in amusement at his friend. 

“It’s nice to see someone appreciate the drink I made like that.” The light toned voice that chirped from beside him made Chanyeol look at the person who handed him their drink earlier, still standing behind the pick-up counter. A small satisfied and happy smile on his lips.

“This is good. I’ll come back again.” Sehun grinned, making the short barista smile brighter. 

“Well then. I’ll be waiting, Sehun.” He said light heartedly.

Sehun looked confused for a moment as to how the barista knew his name before Chanyeol with a tired voice interrupted. “Your name is written on the cup sleeve, Sehun.” A hint of a smile on his face.

“Anyways, thank you for this.” Grabbing his own plain americano, Chanyeol said his thanks before he motioned Sehun to go back as he had papers to finish at home. Thus, with an easy salute and a small smile, Sehun looked at the name tag of the barista before leaving with Chanyeol. “See you again Baekhyun.”

That was the first time they met him.

"Yeol, I don't get why you need to do grocery shopping so early in the morning. It's fucking SATURDAY." 

It was days after at around 10 in the morning, and Sehun had stayed up partying with his other friends until late since the older didn’t want to be included. It’s not like Chanyeol asked Sehun to be there, or that he liked to wake up early on days where he had no classes.

However, it was already 10 and he preferred to have his groceries and tasks finished rather than procrastinate everything until the end and find himself running out of the things he would need. Since he was living alone in his moderate apartment. 

“I wasn’t the one who asked you to come though.” Chanyeol said amused.

“Fuck you.” Sehun grumbled.

As for the latter, well, he too lived alone since he began studying in SNU. So with that saying, he also needed to do his own groceries. It wasn’t that he had to, but after seeing Chanyeol do everything on his own, the younger decided he wanted to try it too. And though he was on the verge of calling all the housekeepers and maids back to his much more luxurious and spacious apartment, he had managed to pull through for 4 months until now; only with the occasional thorough clean by the housekeepers every week. That was why, even though he was tired as fuck, he would rather go with Chanyeol than go alone to buy all the supplies he would need later.

They were about to head towards the supermarket at one of the biggest malls in Seoul– where most high-end stores and brands were located, when while they were passing by the many different shops, Chanyeol suddenly halted. His eyes caught after he saw a lavish looking music store. It was pretty big and filled with professional instruments to its accessories, even cds and vinyls.

When Chanyeol was younger, his father often played vinyls in his office while he was working. Playing a range of classic orchestras and jazz music. And it seemed, the trait was passed down to Chanyeol. In his young age of 20, he already had an impressive collection of old to new vinyls from all eras. Upon encountering a rather grand and complete-looking music store, Chanyeol wanted to look at some records that maybe were yet to be in his collection.

So without saying anything, he went inside with a sleepy Sehun following in tow. It’s not like Sehun could complain, it was _Chanyeol’s_ grocery shopping trip anyways.

True to the elegant and rustic looking display, dark red polished wood lined the walls of the store. The expensive smell of brand new guitars and violins filled the air and calmed him.

Immediately he went to look at the collection of vinyls while Sehun sat himself on the lounge area where the big comfortable couches were placed, still in sight from where Chanyeol was looking around before he laid down and closed his eyes while waiting.

The Park heir was looking at the classical music section when from beside him, the sound of someone grunting from heaving a heavy object was heard. The way the person loudly huffed when he managed to haul the item was enough to make Chanyeol turn his head to look at the person. And to his surprise, he saw Baekhyun, the skilled barista- in which Chanyeol really enjoyed his americano, who he met only a few days ago carrying a box of new shiny vinyls and album cds. Yet now, instead of wearing the plain white and black get up of his previous job, he was wearing a uniform with the store’s logo elegantly embroidered on it.

It seemed he felt Chanyeol’s glance on him. So when Baekhyun turned to look at the customer on his side, recognition was evident in his eyes as a pretty smile of acknowledgment spread on his face. “Oh, it’s you again.”

Somehow, at the show of friendly and sincere familiarity, Chanyeol couldn’t help but to reply with a little smile also. Something he admitted he didn't do often. “You work here too?”

Baekhyun looked slightly surprised at the sudden question before he nodded and began to carefully put the vinyls he was holding on the shelf according to their genres. “Mhmm. I work at Grains de Cafe only three times a week. So I applied here too.” In which he received a nod of understanding from Chanyeol. But before any of them could say more, a third party joined them.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Came Sehun’s voice from behind the two. It seemed he saw that Chanyeol was talking with someone and then able to recognize the barista. 

“Hey.” Baekhyun smiled in greeting. 

“You live around here? Since we often catch you in this area.” Sehun began making light conversation as Chanyeol continued looking for record vinyls beside them listening to the two.

“Yeah, you can say that.” Baekhyun replied with a slightly troubled smile. It was obvious he didn't want to disclose too much information about himself to the other since he didn’t know who they were. 

And Sehun, despite being carefree and sometimes rather oblivious, understood. “It’s nice to know we might bump into each other again.” He said.

“Well, I’m gonna look around. It’s fun seeing you here. I’m thinking of coming to the coffee house tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you there.” The previously sleepy young man smiled cheekily before he went looking around the album section.

Baekhyun continued to neatly stack the items with care. He was about to put another record when Chanyeol, who was still lingering around the vinyl section, stopped him. “Is that Tchaikovsky? May I have a look?” At that, Baekhyun nodded and gave the record to him with a soft _‘of course’_.

“I think I’ll take this one instead.” Chanyeol said before he looked around to search for the cashier. 

Noticing he was looking round to pay, the shorter took the record from Chanyeol’s hand and motioned the giant to follow him deeper into the store.

They passed by a few opened grand pianos in the middle of the store being played by some children while their parents were watching them from behind. It was easy to guess that they were there to test and buy one. 

Beside the older girl who was playing rather nicely, her younger brother that wasn’t older than seven years-old was slamming the keys of the sleek white piano. The dissonance ringing and slightly uncomfortable for people who were used to hearing the perfection of the classics. 

“Is it fine for them to play the piano like that?” Chanyeol questioned as he followed behind the employee. Baekhyun glanced at the source of the colliding sound between slams of keys and a beautifully practiced piano piece.

“It’s fine. That piano is meant to be tried out and be a display. Everyone is allowed to play. Even me.” This time a small grin bloomed on Baekhyun's face as he giggled, his droopy eyes turning crescent.

“Do you play?” Chanyeol once again couldn’t help but ask as they reached the cashier and the brown-haired employee went behind it.

“Just for fun. Nothing worth mentioning.” His fingers fast tapping on the keyboard of the computer, processing Chanyeol’s purchase. “Here you go.” The shorter handed him the bag with his vinyl record in it. “Thank you for shopping with us.” Baekhyun playfully said as he gave a small teasing smile. Yet this time, there was a little more familiarity than the first one. Chanyeol smiled in amusement.

“You’re done?” Sehun who was sitting on the couch while playing with his phone half-shouted when he noticed Chanyeol was already holding a paper bag.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He replied.

“See you around Baekhyun.” Chanyeol added before he headed out with Sehun who waved at him in tow. 

That was their second encounter. 

On their third, however, it came in a way quite unexpected. Because Sehun wasn’t there.

Sehun had many things to do that Sunday. First he had to meet up with his group mates for a project. Second, his parents wanted him to visit home after a month he didn’t even bother to drop by; In which after his mother incessant calls, he relented. And third, he had papers to review and compile for tomorrow’s class.

Thus from early morning, he had told Chanyeol he would be joining him in the library quite late. Earning him a simple reply from the older who just said, _“Sure. I would still be there by then.”_

It was around 4 in the afternoon. And after the quite messy meeting with his friends and a brief yet sufficient visit to his parent’s mansion, Sehun headed towards SNU library. Many stupid things that happened earlier were at the tip of his tongue, ready to be told to his friend.

The library of SNU was by all means enormous. And usually, it would be packed with students. But somehow, there weren't that many when Sehun arrived. It was because of that that the second heir could easily spot the back of Chanyeol’s tall and big figure sitting from afar, looming between almost deserted desks.

However, when he neared his friend's table- previously blocked by his giant like stature, he saw a person he had seen twice for the past week. Casually reading a big book on the opposite chair to Chanyeol, right in front of him. Baekhyun who’s a barista and employee at the music store was reading a book with papers scattered everywhere on the desk at SNU library. 

_‘Well this is getting fun.’_

“So this is something.” Sehun said as he plopped himself on the chair beside his friend. His sudden greeting inside the silent library made the two turn their heads to look at him. 

Sehun’s eyes caught the giant’s beside him, silently asking ‘ _Why is Baekhyun here?’._ In which instead, Chanyeol merely replied by giving him a barely noticeable smile that was truthfully quite surprising, making him much more curious. But before Chanyeol could tell him anything, Baekhyun’s friendly yet rather sheepish voice reached him. 

“Hey.” He greeted. “So we meet again.” He chuckled with a small smile on his face.

Sehun smiled in return. “A surprise encounter again I see. I assume you’re a student here too? Not going to lie, it seems I see you everywhere now.” There was no malice in his voice, just pure amusement and curiosity. And deep inside, he was actually amazed. Being an SNU student wasn’t easy at all. It was the number one school in the country. Most students here were fully financed so they could fully concentrate on studying. And if Baekhyun could enter while working multiple part-time jobs at the same time, he must either be working really hard or incredibly smart. Or both. In that moment, Sehun unknowingly developed a sense of respect for the smaller.

“I’ve been around.” Baekhyun replied lightly. Now more at ease after knowing the two were students here too.

“So what’s your major?” Yet after the question was asked, something in Baekhyun’s face noticeably changed. He looked unsure before he covered it with a smile. “Accounting.”

“Ah really? To be honest, it’s not something I expect you to like. You look artsy. Like I have the feeling you love doing arts and music instead.” Sehun joked good-naturedly. “An accounting student usually looks... different.” 

At the remarks, Baekhyun only gave a little laugh despite looking like there was something he wanted to say. But Sehun seemed to be oblivious and about to comment more. If not for someone stopping him.

“Unlike you, he’s a scholarship student. He can look like whatever he wants.” This time Chanyeol cut in in a teasing manner towards the younger. A small smirk on his usually calm face. It seemed he might have noticed Baekhyun’s discomfort. So before Sehun could ask anything further, he diverted Sehun’s attention. And Baekhyun, who’s eyes were on Chanyeol, looked oddly at him before a small thankful smile grazed his lips. 

“How do you even know anyway?” The youngest of them three argued. And at that, the other two shared a glance and smiled. A knowing look to tease Sehun further on their face. 

“You missed all the fun already.” Was what Chanyeol commented before he returned to read his book with a small smirk on his face. Followed by Baekhyun who also continued reading, a trace of smile on his face. 

The younger was about to open his mouth again when Chanyeol interjected, “Stop whining and show me how far you are with your papers. I’ll help you this time.” Before Sehun could retort anything back.

They ended up spending the rest of the day at the library finishing their respective assignments. In which later on, Baekhyun joined Chanyeol in helping Sehun finish his as they were both done with theirs. Sehun really had no passion in his studies and it showed by how much he was behind in his lectures despite always having average scores for subsidiary tests. And after three hours of Chanyeol’s rather gruesome way of teaching, Sehun had managed to finish half of his assignment which was actually ahead of his deadline.

Out of gratitude, Sehun offered them dinner anywhere they wanted. Chanyeol didn’t bother to choose, saying anything was fine. So, Baekhyun was given the task to pick dinner- after Sehun reasoned with everything he could think of so that the older would join them. Because in the span of those few hours, the three had conversed plenty enough to be called somewhat friends.

However, rather than going to a restaurant, Baekhyun offered to cook for them at his apartment instead. Apparently, he had prepared to cook some army stew and black bean noodles for himself at home prior. So making two more portions wouldn’t be a hassle. And though he had never trusted people this fast, the fact that the two were students of SNU somewhat helped with that. Also with the way many people who went to the library seemed to know them helped to ease him.

And Sehun, he was a carefree and put-going person. So he didn’t see any problem with going to someone’s apartment and eating their food despite only knowing them for a short amount of time. While Chanyeol, well, he also didn’t mind. It’s not like Baekhyun had any reason to harm them. Besides, his interest was already piqued by their new acquaintance. 

Nobody knew at that time. But the reason the smaller kept on rejecting was because he didn’t have enough money to eat outside, or that he didn’t want any of them to pay for his food. So he decided to offer his cooking instead. He was actually slightly surprised they agreed on following him home. But it wasn't all bad either.

Before going to Baekhyun’s place, the three made a quick stop at a nearby food market and bought all the needed ingredients for two more people. But instead of buying just what was needed, they somehow bought drinks and other unnecessary things courtesy of Sehun’s wish to eat many varieties of food.

It turned out that Baekhyun’s appartement was quite far from the school or where he usually worked. It was in an area where the establishments were yet to be fully developed, unlike the other advanced glamorous districts in Seoul. But despite, his apartment was decent, clean and homey- albeit it was very small. It was much like the older student. 

And though probably knowing that his two new friends were probably richer than he was, Baekhyun never showed any form of embarrassment or shame in what he was or had. And both Sehun and Chanyeol unknowingly found comfort in it. 

That night, in Baekhyun's tiny yet clean kitchen, the three cooked all kinds of easy street food by the guidance of the smaller. And then later, drank the night away. But of course, before that, the two tall young men messed up for quite many times. 

Like how Sehun who almost burned down the entire pan of black bean sauce because he was busy eating the beef galbi they already made, too hungry to care while shouting, “How am I supposed to watch something from burning when it's already BLACK!?” However, it was, by all means, fun and something the two heirs had never experienced before.

It began from there. How courtesy of Sehun at first, the three would often meet up, be it in the library to study, at Grains de Cafe Coffee House where Baekhyun worked or the music store when they passed by it on grocery day. They would always chat for a while about their studies, Sehun’s midnight escapades with his secretly wild friends of SNU and anything that could be mentioned until they had to leave. It was an easy friendship between the three. Even Chanyeol found talking to Baekhyun easy and entertaining. 

Also, after finding out that Baekhyun was also 20 years old like Chanyeol, making him a year older than Sehun, the youngest of the three found himself like to be doted on by the caring and soft-hearted elder. Not to mention that he was also incredibly smart. So unlike Chanyeol, who would help Sehun with studies through unforgiving and hard methods, Baekhyun would help him with patience, exasperated sighs and soft smiles.

Baekhyun was a kind and honest person who worked too hard and smiled too brightly. It wasn’t easy to gain respect from someone like the Oh’s second heir. But after seeing Baekhyun juggle his two part-time jobs everyday, seeing him study with all his might, get above average high scores and yet still be able to balance his life by hanging out with them at times, he became someone Sehun looked up to. Someone Sehun found endearing yet respectable. And he believed he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

Although at first, it wasn’t that easy to befriend him. 

After noticing the eyes pointed at him for the past month- for hanging around the two famous students of SNU, the smaller male realized he was implicitly being scrutinized by everyone. With Chanyeol known for his remarkable achievements, handsome looks and rumored cold personality; And Sehun known for his friendly yet cool personality, him being in many social circles and his stylishly handsome get up, it was quite odd for an unknown scholarship student with a plain image to be around them. The judgmental stares following the three were enough to make Baekhyun begin to keep a distance between them. 

But Sehun, who was already on a friendly basis with Baekhyun at that time, tried to convince him that it was just the good looks that got people staring. And that they were merely jealous that handsome men like them are around Baekhyun. Sehun even explicitly said, _“I say fuck their opinion.”_

And Chanyeol, who was also quite ticked with the ridiculous judgment by the others, couldn’t help but to jokingly add, _“I agree. It’s not like there’s anything actually good about you, Sehun.”_ In which it resulted a laughing Baekhyun with a smirking Chanyeol beside him. Sehun was just glad Baekhyun was pretty easy to convince. Because it was difficult to find someone who genuinely liked them without knowing their burdensome background.

From there, the three would continue to meet up like usual. And although they couldn’t do so too often due to their schedule, their dynamics were never boring. The three became close friends. 

Nevertheless, it only lasted for a little over a year.

It was after a few months of casual coffee breaks and late study sessions in the library, that Sehun found there was something changing in front of him. After weeks of guessing and probing, of him trying to put his hands on that something, Sehun finally realized. It was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who was usually uninterested in anything other than his studies or at times Sehun- only when the younger had gotten himself in deep trouble, began to involve himself with their activities. Which usually, it was just the youngest who planned it. 

Sehun also noticed how his two friends would often be in long conversations whether it was about their projects, completely unimportant topics about gaming- for Sehun who had no interest over it, or studies, to even jokes he didn’t understand. With Chanyeol teasing Baekhyun and the latter either laughing along or shouting in embarrassment. And on times when Sehun wasn’t around, or was stuck with his group’s project meeting, the two would still eat dinner together on their own, leaving Sehun to grumble away.

Somehow, Chanyeol had also become more attentive and less ignorant when Sehun would whine or complain about something. It was dumbfounding and got Sehun secretly laughing at the turn of events. However, it was a nice change. The Chanyeol who was usually as hard as a rock in ambition and was too focused on his studies, had somehow softened even just for a little bit. He still wouldn’t comply to all of Sehun’s dumb or childish request- with or without Baekhyun’s interest in it, but he was easier to persuade. And if it was something that Baekhyun was looking forward to- like them going to IKEA after Sehun accidentally burned the smaller’s table for putting a scorching pan without anything under it, but then it turned into bed shopping where they ended up bouncing on all the available beds as an excuse, Chanyeol would most likely comply.

And the last that Sehun was most grateful of, was the fact that Chanyeol became slightly more forgiving. Even if it was just a little. He willingly- albeit it was evident he was clearly annoyed and ready to throw Sehun out of his apartment, let Sehun go after he accidentally spilled soda on his already neatly printed ready-to-be-given papers. Sehun reckoned it was because of the accident that happened in the coffee house. Baekhyun’s words and patience engraved in their heads.

That day, the young barista had just pulled an all-nighter after studying one week non-stop for an exam. He was clearly exhausted and tired, but he insisted that he could do his shift at the coffee house. But no matter how Sehun had told Baekhyun off, and Chanyeol had suggested that it was better to rest then force himself, Baekhun was still stubborn.

Thus it was inevitable for Baekhyun to mess up an order and accidentally spilled it on the counter, nearly splashing the customer.

The woman was immediately screaming at him for the lousy service. Pointing at him while shouting how youngsters were all incompetent in their work these days. And all the time, Baekhyun kept his head down, silently accepting. 

Sehun couldn’t take it lightly though, even Chanyeol stood from his seat, ready to explain to the angry customer with a rather cold look on his face. But Baekhyun, who saw them walking fast towards him, merely smiled at the lady while his hand secretly motioned at the two who were ready to defend him to stop. Words of apologies on his lips as he bowed down and made her a new coffee.

When the lady left, Chanyeol and Sehun were quick to go near Baekhyun and ask why he let her chew him off like that. Even when the coffee never spilled on her.

Baekhyun only smiled tiredly and said, “I didn’t have an excuse for what I did. It’s my fault for working when I’m not actually up for it. I took the risk and made a mistake.” Then somehow, Baekhyun's smile turned playful despite his exhausted eyes.

“Besides, even if I did get mad and defend myself, it won’t solve any problem. Even if she knows I just bust my ass working for my papers, she wouldn’t care. Instead, she would be angrier because her screaming was falsified. Sometimes it’s better not to fight fire with fire.” He sighed with one last lilt on his lips before telling Sehun who was ready to argue back and Chanyeol who was too silent, to sit back down and wait for the last hour in his shift.

Both the heirs were raised to be respected and worshiped. All their life, they were told their words were absolute and held great power. Thus when such a show happened in front of them, they felt agitated to use the power in their status. But that day, they were shown how the world didn’t revolve around them. That there was a way to end things without suppression. And it was through Baekhyun’s silence and understanding that they realized it. 

That day stayed with Sehun. And it seemed it had stayed with Chanyeol even more. Because after that, Sehun saw something changed in the way his friend behaved. And maybe what changed wasn’t just his perspective. But his feelings too. 

Because for Sehun, it was too easy to see the change in the tallers' behaviour.

Usually, they would visit the music store on Saturday, right before they did groceries. Chanyeol would buy some records he still hadn’t owned or buy some of Baekhyun’s recommendations. But that day, it was a warm Tuesday evening.

The reason for them going there was the taller’s vinyl player, broken because of old age and constant use. Chanyeol didn’t need them immediately; But at that time, Sehun’s class was cancelled while Chanyeol didn’t have any. So they decided to go with the intention of asking Baekhyun for dinner after his shift.

From outside the window, it could be seen that the store was moderately filled with people like the usual. Teenagers studying to be a musician still in their uniforms, to adults with a hobby of playing music at home. It was always a warm yet sophisticated ambiance. However, instead of the usual overlapping rowdy sounds of strummed guitars and pressed piano keys, the store was silent except for the sound of a piano piece being played live beautifully across the room, heard even outside the entrance doors.

As they ventured deeper into the shop to look for their friend, Sehun- who wasn’t very keen on piano solos or classical music, could tell that the song was carried perfectly with finesse. The way the keys glided with expertise and the melodies’ warmth threading in the air along with the scent of old expensive wood gave a sense of heartfelt elegance.

And it seemed he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Because many of the customers there had gathered one by one and formed a ring around the display pianos being played. Before Sehun could say anything though, a voice too familiar to the one he heard almost everyday poured like silken honey along with the melodious piano. Voice so comforting and heavenly.

_“...It’s my turn… It’s my turn to cry…-”_

Sehun's eyes widened. “Isn’t this-” He was about to tug on Chanyeol’s arm and ask whether he was hearing the same as him. But when the younger looked to his left to where his friend was standing, he was left speechless once again.

For the first time after knowing the older, Sehun saw fixation and fascination in his usually aloof yet hard eyes. His stare was piercing yet gentle. Fond. And it was directed to the center of the little crowd.

Hurriedly, Sehun looked at the direction where Chanyeol’s eyes laid with layers of emotions hidden in his eyes. And there sat Byun Baekhyun with his eyes closed, singing whilst his thin long fingers glided across the piano. Oblivious of the eyes filled with amazement looking at him as his back was turned to them.

When the last note of the song ended, numerous loud applauses erupted for the beautiful unexpected performance that managed to awe everyone in the room.

Sehun saw how Baekhyun’s face reddened. But the beautiful smile and relief that bloomed on his face was something he couldn’t miss. And so couldn’t Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked happy and elated. Like he was meant to be under the sole spotlight, to perform, to be showered with praises. He looked like he belonged.

As the customers left to continue their shopping, the two approached the unsuspecting Baekhyun. The look as his eyes widened upon noticing his two friends was something Sehun would never forget. Baekhyun looked like he was caught red-handed for doing something illegal before a sheepish smile replaced his surprise.

Before the youngest of the three could say anything though, Chanyeol beat him into it. This time surprising the other two.

“It was really beautiful. You did amazing.” Bluntly, without restraint like it was the most obvious fact. Which it was.

The taller’s eyes were still looking at Baekhyun who was frozen for a few seconds at the compliment before he stuttered a soft thank you, his cheeks reddened even more. His gaze on him was warm with something that was unconsciously hidden way too well. And though Baekhyun couldn't see, with him busy trying to avert his own gaze away due to embarrassment, Sehun could see the fondness in Chanyeol's eyes directed at their blushing friend. 

Despite being the 'childish' one out of the three, Sehun could be the most perceptive at times. And at that moment, the younger could tell there was something with an amused smile on his lips as he looked at the Park heir. 

And it wasn’t just Chanyeol. Because at times, Sehun would also catch Baekhyun’s lingering gaze at Chanyeol. His cheeks would blush prettily when they were in a conversation and when the latter teased him. Sehun chuckled. 

_'He's really changing.'_ And he knew it was only a matter of time.

The three finally decided to eat dinner after Baekhyun had had enough of Sehun’s remarks about the little performance he put out, telling him that Baekhyun looked the prettiest with a piano. In which Baekhyun merely smiled it off. 

However, at that time, Sehun had been too oblivious.

Whilst they were finishing their food, the youngest still couldn't shake off how Baekhyun’s singing and piano playing were something that was meant for him. Sehun, like everyone else who witnessed the little act, was amazed. So he, being a vocal and sometimes rather thoughtless person, couldn't help but to voice his opinion.

"Baek. I still don't understand why you do accounting. It's such a waste. You should've just left all those and be an artist instead." 

What he received, however, was a reply he didn’t expect.

Usually, whatever Sehun said- be it in the form of whines or jokes, the older would reply to them light-heartedly with a smile or giggle. But this time, instead it was met with paused silence. The laughter and warmth from the dinner slightly dimmed in Baekhyun's eyes, replaced with a forced smile. "I'm not cut for it. It’s not for me." He replied curtly. 

Chanyeol, who was sitting beside him, looked like he had something to say to Baekhyun’s reply. Yet unlike Sehun, he was calculative and assertive. Often he would notice something others wouldn’t. So he answered carefully, after his eyes that were trained on Baekhyun saw he seemed troubled. Hesitant.

“Performing suits you. You are perfect for it.” Chanyeol mentioned calmly, eyes looking at the smaller right beside him, observant yet gentle. 

But Sehun was different, he was slightly frustrated at the denial when it was so evident. And he felt the need to voice it. “Baek, you should listen to us. Why would you even pursue a job where you can only sit and type shit all day on the computer, when you can perform like that? It’s a waste of talent. You should pursue being a sing-”

“It’s too risky, and I can’t take risks… It’s not possible for me.” Baekhyun reasoned. His voice turned cold as he cut Sehun off for the first time. It was unusual, how the person who would always smile so warmly and seemed to never get upset would reply rather sharply. But at that time, the stubborn young man only thought that Baekhyun merely lacked self-confidence. And that with a little more push, he would relent.

“But Baek-”

“Sehun. Please.” Baekhyun pleaded with a soft restricted smile.

The second heir was about to argue again when from across him, Chanyeol gave him a rather stern look, telling him to shut up and drop the subject. But that was enough to make him stop whatever he was about to say. Because it wasn’t everyday Chanyeol would give him that look of warning.

From beside him, Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun clenched his fist on his lap under the table. And just by that, the taller knew they were threading into something the smaller didn’t want to talk about. He knew there was something Baekhyun didn’t want to tell them, that it went beyond lack of confidence or disinterest. Because what he saw earlier today, the smile and the genuine look of happiness on Baekhyun’s face as he was performing, was something too mesmerizing to dismiss. And he knew Sehun saw it too.

After that, no one mentioned anything about it again for the rest of the night. However, Baekhyun became silent for the rest of the night. Like he was deep in thoughts, his eyes would be empty for a few seconds- lost, before he would snap out of it and act like nothing happened. 

Of course it didn’t go unnoticed by the two. But after seeing how closed-off Baekhyun became, they had decided not to pick on it anymore. All to not make it worse.

The next day, nothing was out of the ordinary. There were no traces of Baekhyun’s troubled look. They would meet up at the coffee house like everything was already swept away by the wind. With Baekhyun working while the other two studied whilst waiting for the shorter’s shift to end. Forgotten was yesterday’s discomfort.

But of course it didn’t last long. Something hidden never did. It was three weeks after, when everything turned grey like the clouds before a heavy rain.

After that dinner, at first nothing seemed to be out of place. They would still go to the library together, eat at either Baekhyun’s or Chanyeol’s place with the three cooking together, or at times they would go order some take outs and just do their papers in the living room- mostly Sehun being helped by Chanyeol, and Baekhyun tagging along.

However, one night into the second week, as they were huddled in Chanyeol’s humble living room for a movie night, Baekhyun looked rather distant; like his mind was anywhere but there. His usually talkative and humorous self was absent, and what's left was Baekhyun who kept on spacing out the entire evening. It was just like that dinner two weeks ago, but worse.

Sehun noticed how Chanyeol would keep on glancing at the brunette since the moment they all gathered. The look of concern was permanent on his face. 

“Baekhyun, is there something troubling you?” The taller finally approached the lost looking Baekhyun sitting on his couch. 

But the sudden question seemed to startle him instead. Because as he snapped awake from his train of thoughts, he looked guarded and hesitance was written on Baekhyun’s face all too clear before it disappeared, traceless. “Sorry, what?”

Chanyeol sighed, “Are you okay?” The worry in his deep voice fell through loud and clear. But instead, what he received was a small yet sincere smile.

“It’s nothing to be concerned about. Don’t worry about it, Yeol.” The light in his smile didn't reach his eyes, and they both saw. 

After that night, Sehun saw how Chanyeol seemed to always be on alert. If people were to see him, they would say that he still looked nonchalant. But Sehun, who had known the older all too well, could see how his eyes would follow the smaller everywhere. And he too was the same.

The next few days, Baekhyun began to slowly turn down any of the two’s invitation or offer; be it dinner, movie nights, or any activities outside his work hour. At first, they took his excuses lightly. But with every passing day, Baekhyun began to look more distracted and tired than he usually was.

They would still see him at the music store and the coffee house, working on his shifts like any normal days. However, he would always reject anything they said. Saying that he had assignments or papers to do on his own. Or at times, he would say that his co-worker was sick so he needed to replace their shift. But Baekhyun had always been bad at lying. And after so many times, it was too evident. 

Sehun noticed how Chanyeol began to spend more time studying at the coffee house rather than at the library even though he despised loud crowded places to work. The sole heir would be there the entirety of Baekhyun’s shift, from the beginning until end. And at the times Sehun was also there with the taller, he could see the troubled look on Baekhyun’s face when he spotted them among the customers. Even more when he was refusing to be walked home, telling them that his shift was longer and it would only be a hassle if they were to walk him home. 

Yet, none of them bought the excuses said too many times that they were worn out. It was too obvious Baekhyun was hiding something from them. His state worsened everyday, and they knew it would only get worse.

Though Chanyeol wasn’t as vocal as the younger about it, Sehun knew that he was incredibly worried. He knew Chanyeol was about to use his family’s power to assign someone to look into Baekhyun’s matter before anything worse could happen. 

And true to their thoughts, the worst came faster than they imagined.

It was Friday evening and as usual, the three were at Grains de Cafe. But even so, it didn’t feel the same. Because this time, worry and frustration hung around their heads like a cloudless veil. 

Baekhyun had greeted them upon seeing them entering the coffee house. Yet once again, his smile- though it was still beautiful and radiant, looked too tired. His skin had lost its fairness and his cheeks slightly sunken due to weight loss. And it merely served to alarm both Chanyeol and Sehun even more.

Even until that day, no matter how many times they asked, Baekhyun would still brush them away everytime. Hiding behind his tired eyes and small grateful smile. It frustrated Sehun to the point that it almost hurt to think Baekhyun didn't trust them enough after more than a year of close-knitted friendship. But he knew if he forced him, the older would only push them away even further. So they could only wait for him to open up himself. 

But they should've known that Baekhyun was too stubborn. Too hard-headed for his own good.

The shop slowly trickled with more customers as the clock struck four in the afternoon. A time where everyone was already tired yet they still had some things to do, making them crave coffee to give them a little bit more energy to move.

As if making sure, the two would glance at Baekhyun every now and then while they busied themselves at one of the tables among the crowds; Chanyeol working on his assignments on his computer and Sehun texting on his phone. 

Tonight, Baekhyun's duty was to clean the tables and refill any empty supplies or utensils around the crowded coffee house. Obviously, he was working slower than usual. His movements were lethargic and heavy, fatigue evident on his body. But still, the pretty smile on his face was unwavering as he greeted the customers around him.

Sehun glanced at the back of Baekhyun’s figure just a couple of tables over with worry before he returned to look at his beeping phone. Numerous text messages filled his screen from his older brother regarding an important issue related to their company. Though Sehun never really joined the firm, it wasn't uncommon for his brother to ask Sehun's opinion, as he often gave good advice despite his lack of interest in their family business. And when he did, Sehun would really contemplate and weigh everything his brother was considering. 

Thus was why the Oh’s second heir hadn't noticed anything until the sound of a chair slamming against the floor just opposite of him snapped him from his train of thoughts.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol's deep voice was loud inside the shop as he ran to catch a fainting Baekhyun before he hit the floor, body collapsing like a spineless doll.

Sehun was still startled frozen from the startling sound, his body stiffened from when Chanyeol ran.

After realizing what just happened, Sehun immediately stood up and ran to where Chanyeol was cradling a barely conscious Baekhyun in his arms. It was fortunate the taller caught him before he touched the ground.

Chanyeol's eyes were filled with alarm and fright as he hurriedly scanned his eyes over the motionless male, taking note if he was hurt anywhere. 

Baekhyun was paler than when they arrived a couple of hours ago, breathing shallow yet quick as he began to shiver. Chanyeol touched Baekhyun's forehead, and sure enough his skin was burning.

Without another word, the Park heir lifted Baekhyun into his arms bridal style and rushed outside with the intention of taking him to the hospital.

"You drive." He said to Sehun close behind him. The younger nodded in affirmation and rushed towards his car outside to open the back seat door for the two to enter.

As Chanyeol walked carefully yet quickly outside the shop, the giant could hear the faint voice of Baekhyun in his arms.

"C-Chanyeol.." Weakly he whispered. "I-I’ll be fine..." 

Even in this state, Baekhyun was still stubborn. And for that hard-headedness to lead him to this state angered Chanyeol. So instead of answering, he merely tightened his hold around Baekhyun's shoulder as a form of reassurance that he won't go anywhere. “Let’s go.” Sehun said before he entered the back seat with an unconscious Baekhyun still cradled in his chest.

The beeping sound of the heart monitor and the ticking clock seemed so loud as the words the doctor said ghosted in the silent room.

Extreme exhaustion, mild malnutrition, and severe symptoms of badly triggered male carriers’ monthly cycle. Those were what caused Baekhyun to lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

Male carriers were not uncommon. Yet at the same time, they weren’t that many. Out of seven males, usually one of them would be a carrier. And unlike women, they wouldn’t experience monthly bleeding. However, they would undergo many different symptoms that could be extreme or light. Some that were detected in Baekhyun were fatigue, drop in immune system, low blood-pressure, headache and fever. Even so, it usually wasn't this severe. But it seemed, doubled with exhaustion and nutrition deficiency, it struck him harder than it should. 

Chanyeol sat on the chair beside Baekhyun’s bed. The deep and regular breathing of Baekhyun finally calmed him. 

“What do you think pushed him to work this hard?” From across the room, Sehun sat on the visitor couch, eyes staring into nothingness and expression solemn.

Baekhyun had been unconscious for a whole day. And during that time, Chanyeol who hadn’t left Baekhyun’s side received many phone calls and texts from the smaller’s phone regarding his part-time jobs. Asking where he was or would he be available since he was late. It turned out that Baekhyun had applied for another job in addition to his job in the coffee house and music store.

After receiving numerous phone calls, both Chanyeol and Sehun decided to inform all of Baekhyun’s workplace that he would be taking a break due to health issues. And now, they could only wait until the older regained consciousness. 

It didn’t take that long.

When Baekhyun woke up the next day, everyone was still in the same position, waiting for him patiently.

Baekhyun blinked his eyes open. His body felt heavy and his mind still dizzy. And the first thing he saw was Chanyeol’s worried gaze who sat beside him. 

“Hey… How are you feeling?” Words spoken gently.

Baekhyun, who was still in a dazed state, didn’t reply. Instead, he looked at his surroundings for minutes until it hit him.

After realizing where he was, that he had troubled Chanyeol and Sehun- who was asleep on the double couch, Baekhyun felt he was drowning in guilt. But then he remembered the reason why he did what he did, and panic settled on his face.

Immediately, Baekhyun tried to sit up despite the heaviness weighing him down. His eyes still widened upon realization. “I-I... I need to go to work-” But a pair of strong hands were fast in holding him down. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and harsh. It was the first time the taller spoke to him that way, and it was enough to startle Baekhyun into stillness. 

But Baekhyun was stubborn. He was still adamant on being silent; keeping everything hidden. So instead, he weakly gripped the arm holding his shoulder and attempted to push it away. “I have to go. I have to work.” Despite his weak state, his eyes were hard, resolute. 

“There is no work for you. I called all of them and said that you are recovering for another four days.” Chanyeol’s gaze was unwavering as he looked at Baekhyun with equal resolution. The taller might be affectionate towards his two close friends, but he was still the sole heir of the Parks. And if there was one thing he was, it was the ability to reign over what he wished. Thus after hearing that, he thought Baekhyun would relent as there was nothing left for him to do. But instead, only anger rose in his tired eyes.

“What?” He asked incredulously. “I- How could you!? How dare you do that! You don’t know anything!” He shouted with all his might despite it coming out weak. But it was enough.

“Then make me understand!” The anger in Chanyeol ignited. The frustration over the past weeks had piled into a thick suffocating blanket above them all. “Why are you working so hard? Why are you hurting yourself like this? How am I supposed to know if you don't say shit about what you're going through?” Chanyeol was tired. He was worried and on edge. He had never felt like this towards someone before, and though it was not unwelcomed, it was exhausting. To look at someone he deeply cared for being like this. 

Baekhyun remained silent. His tongue tied speechless of what to say. And before Chanyeol could say anything else, the sound of rustling fabric was heard as Sehun woke up from the sound of them arguing. “Baek? You’re awake?” Before he stood up and approached the bed. 

But the interruption wasn’t enough to hold Chanyeol back from trying to make him tell the truth. And from the look on Sehun’s face, he probably had heard some of the things they said. All traces of sleep nowhere to be found. Instead, he seemed to understand.

“Baek, won’t you trust us more?” At the plea in his voice, Baekhyun suddenly felt even more tired. The little energy he had left him. So with Chanyeol’s arms still supporting him, he tried to sit properly.

Baekhyun closed his eyes. And silence filled the air once again, leaving only the sound of the beeping heart monitor. 

Baekhyun knew he couldn’t do anything anymore with the state he was in and his confirmed absence in his jobs. He also knew these two people beside him wouldn’t leave him alone anymore. So with shaky breath, he yielded. He broke down his walls and he told them. With tightly closed fists and eyes clenched close. 

He told them how his mother was always sickly. How all this time, all the money he earned, it was to pay for her monthly hospital bills. But a couple of weeks ago, he was told that her condition worsened and a surgery was needed. But it was expensive, too expensive for a scholarship college student working two part-time jobs like him to pay. So Baekhyun began to take more shifts and applied for one more job at a nearby family restaurant. He was tired. But even more, he was scared he would be too late. He was afraid he couldn’t do enough. So he momentarily abandoned his studies. And in result, his grades were beginning to be affected. Yet it was cheap compared to what he was trying to pay. 

But then the school began to notice. And as a scholarship student that relied solely on his grade, he was warned that he might lose his privilege if his grade dropped even further. So Baekhyun began to sacrifice his already little sleep to study. And added with his monthly male carrier cycle, two days ago was when his body couldn’t take it anymore and shut down.

Baekhyun also told the truth. The truth of how he loved singing and playing, _creating_ , music. And how it was his lifelong dream. But he also told them how there was no certainty in it. It was too much risk. How he had long given up on it in order to get a stable job to pay all of his expenses. That him working in the music store gave him a little sense of happiness as he was allowed to play the piano whenever he wanted. 

By the time Baekhyun finished, his eyes were glistening with unfallen tears. Yet he didn’t cry. He wouldn’t. Because he didn’t have the right to. 

But when a pair of warm arms embraced him, and another pair of large hands intertwined with his thin ones, Baekhyun could feel the silent tears fell down his cheeks. His breathing choked up. Yet at the same time he felt relieved.

And when Sehun and Chanyeol gently said those simple sentences with so much resolution, they were enough to make the tears stream harder. Because for once, he didn’t feel lonely. He had never felt more assured in his life. And finally, the burden weighing his chest felt a lot lighter.

“It’s okay now.” 

“We aren’t going anywhere. You’ll be fine.”

After a few days of recovery- with both the heirs taking turns accompanying the shorter whenever they didn’t have classes to attend, they all decided to visit Baekhyun’s mother at a hospital placed quite far away from the luxurious Seoul. After countless times trying to convince Baekhyun, he finally agreed to let the two help him with his mother’s surgery. But not without the promise to pay them back. 

Fortunately, with the savings Baekhyun had slowly accumulated since he began working, added the pay from the past two weeks and health insurance, he only lacked one-third of the surgery cost. In which it would be paid by the two. 

But in the past few days, Sehun had been tormented to just tell Baekhyun that the money he borrowed had been nothing. It was just like a drop of water to the sea that he owned. But he knew he couldn’t tell him that. He didn’t want to create a gap between them, a gap that was almost created a long time ago. And it seemed Chanyeol was thinking the same. It wasn’t like it was important. They only wanted Baekhyun to feel less burdened to accept their help. 

The whole ride to meet Baekhyun’s mother was silent. Although Baekhyun was noticeably brighter, he would still be in deep thoughts at times. But the two understood and gave him space. And now, they were going to meet his mother as well as to tell the doctor to proceed with the surgery.

The hospital was modest and clean. And though it was quite small, everyone seemed friendly and nice. What the two noticed was the fact that they all addressed the smaller warmly by name, showing that he had been there frequently.

When Baekhyun slid the door open, what greeted them was the figure of a thin and frail looking woman that seemed too young to be a mother resting on the single bed. She looked exhausted and pale, but the light in her eyes was bright. And really, it was easy to see that her features bore many resemblances to Baekhyun. 

“Hey mom…” Baekhyun said softly as he approached her. Behind him, Sehun and Chanyeol followed, giving the two some space to reunite.

“Ah Baekhyun, you’re here…” Her warmth and gentleness as she smiled upon the sight of her son was clear. 

“How are you dear.. I thought you’ve forgotten about me already.” Byun Heejin weakly joked. Her little grin radiant. “I see you brought your friends over.” She acknowledged the eye-catching pair behind her son. 

Baekhyun, who had been trying to suppress his tears at the sight of his mother, distracted himself by glancing back and motioned the two to come closer. “They’re my best friends. They want to accompany me today.” He said fondly. “This one is Sehun. And this one is Chanyeol. They’re studying in SNU too.” The smaller motioned at the two.

Chanyeol then went forward and greeted Mrs. Byun with a courteous bow before handing her the flowers he was holding. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Byun.” He smiled charmingly. 

In which Baekhyun’s mother responded with a little laugh. “My, what a gentleman.” She smiled before she eyed Baekhyun beside her who was averting his gaze away. A knowing look on her face.

Sehun went forward and put the basket of fruits beside her bed before he too bowed deeply, an easy smile on his face. “I’ve heard many things about you, but I didn’t know you are this beautiful. I hope you don’t mind me visiting often from now on.” 

At Sehun’s rather playful remark, Mrs. Byun couldn’t help but to laugh as she covered her mouth. “Baekhyun, where did you find such charming friends?” She smiled wider upon seeing Sehun nodding in agreement. “Please sit down. You’ll tire yourself up standing.” She said.

Although she looked and behaved like she was healthy with her lively and bright personality, the fact that she was sick couldn’t be forgotten. Because after her little fit of laughter, she began to cough softly, alerting everyone in the room. Baekhyun, who had been sitting beside her, immediately jumped and helped her lay her body against the propped bed comfortably, while the two heirs were fast on their feet beside the Byuns.

As Baekhyun was pouring her a glass of water beside her, she waved her hand dismissively with an apologetic smile. Like what happened was something dismissible and common. “Ah you youngsters, don’t worry too much... This is normal for me. This lady is old already. It’s common for us aging people.” She joked light-heartedly. Everyone in the room tried to appease her by smiling with her, but it was hard. Not when they knew the severity of her condition. Not when Baekhyun looked broken, like he was on the verge of tears beside her. 

After she settled comfortably on her bed, before anyone could say anything to light up the atmosphere, Baekhyun who was silent the entire time grabbed his bag on the floor and kissed his mother cheek with a smile on his lips and barely noticeable eyes lined with red. “I’ll go meet Dr. Lee for a bit. I haven’t greeted him since the last time I’m here. I also want to talk about your surgery.” Before he flashed one last smile and quickly went out of the room.

Beside Sehun, Chanyeol who had been observing the whole thing was fast on his feet- ready to accompany the shorter outside, when Baekhyun stopped him with an attempt of a reassuring smile. “You can stay here. I won't be long. Entertain my mom, would you.” Before he went out of the room, leaving the two heirs with uncertainty.

“That child, even after years he’s still like this.” She sighed, breaking the silence that long hung in the air. And this time, when her son was no longer there, her eyes turned sad.

“Thank you.” She gently looked at them. “I know you two probably helped him with the bill for my surgery.” She smiled knowingly. 

Sehun was about to deny when she continued, “It’s impossible for him to collect money this fast after the notice.” She paused.

“I’ve told him many times that it’s pointless to proceed with my treatment. There will always be another surgery after the last. But he’s stubborn isn’t he? If only he could be a little selfish.” Looking beyond her windows to the open garden outside, she looked melancholic. Yet the smile on her face never faltered.

“I’m happy to see him bring his friends over. This is the first time he did. It’s nice to see him have someone he could trust.” She looked at them again, now traces of sadness replaced with thankfulness as she looked at the two young men looking lost for words.

“He is stubborn, hard-headed and sometimes difficult to handle. But I hope you can still be his friend in the future… A mother never wants her children to be lonely.” She closed her eyes for a brief second then smiled at them. And from that, both Sehun and Chanyeol knew. Knew the meaning behind her words. Spoken so gently yet bleed painfully just the same.

So they nodded. “We will.” With the promise of their actions firm in their eyes.

“I know I’m asking for too much. But thank you. There’s nothing else I could do for him.” She said lastly before her smile turned more consoling. A smile like a mother who was trying to calm her crying children.

“Now now, let’s talk about the fun times shall we?” Her demeanor changed like she wasn’t talking about her last wish.

The beautiful thin woman began a light conversation with the two heirs about any and everything. Some were questions about the two and some about when Baekhyun was little.

When the latter returned with his mother’s doctor in tow, the three were busy conversing on their own. Baekhyun was clearly surprised the three got along so well this fast, but he could feel nothing but gratitude that his mother was having fun with his two friends. The smile on her face was evident as they told her about Baekhyun's rather funny unfortunate moments in the past years. And though Baekhyun was embarrassed, he couldn’t help but to reflect the same smile on his face. 

On the way back from the hospital, the two could see how the air around Baekhyun had changed. He wasn’t as tense and lost just like in the past few weeks. He seemed to breathe lighter and grin brighter.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun began. “You two have done much for me. It will take a while, but I’ll make sure to return everything.”

But those words acted like a reminder, and immediately Sehun’s mood turned slightly damp. The whole argument about this surfaced again in his head. He hated this, yet he decided to shut up this once. The older was finally looking at ease, and he didn’t want to start an argument again. Even when he felt angry at himself knowing what Baekhyun would go through to pay what he owed after this. Even he saw how Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Take your time. We’re not in a rush.”

Much to their relief, their routines slowly returned to how it was before. And though Baekhyun would work for a few more hours than usual, it wasn’t as strenuous as before. Also with the fact that his mother's surgery was successful, the three were more at ease. Unknowingly, the two heirs had developed a sense of fondness for the kind mother.

A few months afterwards, it was easy to see how Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship began to slowly bloom. Sehun noticed how the taller would be around Baekhyun anytime he’s not studying and free. And though most of the time Sehun would also be there, he could tell that the two began to develop feelings fast. Yet he could also tell that the two were oblivious of the other’s feelings. 

However, it all changed one night.

It was a regular Friday night. And as usual, it was a movie night at Chanyeol’s apartment. Often, the taller would already be home, while Baekhyun would usually come after his shift was over. And Sehun, he would come early before Baekhyun, or late to the point that the other two who had already arrived first, would finish the popcorn even before the movie started.

That night, surprisingly he arrived first. It was sometime before dinner, and while waiting for Baekhyun, he decided to rest in Chanyeol’s guestroom whilst the other was finishing preparing some snacks for when they’re going to watch.

It wasn’t long when Sehun heard the sound of the main door opened by Baekhyun who had just arrived. However, what was odd was the way the door closed loudly. That and the sound of Baekhyun calling Chanyeol’s name rather loudly. But before Sehun could go out to see what was wrong with the older, he was frozen in place at what he heard from outside.

“It was you wasn’t it? You paid for the expenses outside the monthly hospital bills. Tell me!” The anger and betrayal in Baekhyun’s voice began to rise.

Sehun sighed. From the little he could see behind the door’s opening, the older’s face was conflicted. It was rare to see so many negative emotions in his eyes. Yet Sehun knew he was somehow the cause of that too. He knew sooner or later Baekhyun would find out about it. But he didn’t expect it would be this soon. 

It was true. That even before they met his mother for the first time, the two had been thinking of ways to help him. But after the hard rejection of lending him the money for the surgery, it was clear the smaller would refuse anything in the future.

But Chanyeol at times could be as stubborn as the shorter, and though at that time they hadn’t thought of a solution, Sehun knew he was always thinking of it. A few days after their first visit, Chanyeol told him that he was going to the hospital alone. It wasn’t hard to conclude that Chanyeol had something in mind. Turned out, he had talked with the hospital director to do the best they could to help with Mrs. Byun’s recovery, no matter the cost. That, and for them to direct the payment to him for everything except the monthly bills that Baekhyun always paid. In addition, he wanted the hospital equipment and service to be upgraded to the best they could. To buy everything needed with Mrs. Byun’s health in mind. 

Sehun had long acknowledged that Baekhyun would be angry if he knew, but he couldn’t help but to agree and support everything Chanyeol decided to do in secret. It was safe to say that he also took a part in dealing with some of the needed procedures, including hiding it from everyone. But of course heavy secrets were always either too hard to find or easy to crack. Because they forgot about the person who would go through all of the changes they were attempting.

After her surgery, the three would visit Mrs. Byun whenever they had time. It had become something the three found comfort in. With the lady's gentle and rather funny personality, the two out-of-place young men would always find a sense of ease and solace whilst conversing with her.

They had just arrived at the hospital and Baekhyun was away looking for the doctor- wanting to ask about the surgery’s aftermath progress, leaving Sehun and Chanyeol alone with Mrs. Byun when she smiled at them knowingly.

“I might be old and sick, but I do pay attention to the changes around me.” She started. “May I assume that it has something to do with you two?” The tone in her straightforwardness wasn’t accusing, but rather there was a slight troubled worry in it.

After her question, the two were stunned. Chanyeol stood up from the couch he and Sehun was sitting on and walked closer to her bed before he looked at her with a calm yet rather guilty expression on his face. And really, the sight they were in reminded Sehun of children that were caught doing something wrong by their mother as he followed to stand beside his friend. It was amusing other than the fact that they were caught doing something without consent.

“Mrs. Byun, I’m sorry if we have caused you discomfort. But-” A soft chuckle cut Chanyeol’s sentence. It was light and warm and in a way it eased the two tall men, before a heavy sigh followed.

“Chanyeol and Sehun dear, I thank you for your kindness. But you don’t have to do this. And my son shouldn’t either.” Her words were soft with traces of sadness in it. “I have long accepted that my sickness will trouble many people, especially that stubborn child of mine. Thus a long time ago, I have decided to stop my treatment and live my remaining days. But that son of mine got incredibly angry at me.” She paused as she sadly chuckled at the memory.

“It’s not that I don't want to live anymore. But I know that child would break his bones for me one day. But now, I’m in no position to tell him what to do anymore.” Her eyes that were tired yet always full of life looked at the two gently. “If I tell you to stop doing this, will you listen to me?” 

At that, Chanyeol’s eyes became firm and sure. “We won’t.”

Heejin sighed in defeat. “Baekhyun is willful and hard-headed, but he is also prideful and independent. So, I can’t promise he would accept this.”

Chanyeol and Sehun knew very well what kind of person their friend was. How angry and betrayed he would feel if he knew. Yet still. Chanyeol was willing. “I’ll take responsibility.” Before Sehun added, “So will I.”

Heejin could only smile at them. And that was the end of their conversation. From there, they could only keep everything in the dark. Yet it seemed things had gone under the light too soon. And now, they were about to face the consequences. Because true to their thoughts, Baekhyun was livid.

"You think I won’t notice how everything began to change after your visit? You think I wouldn't notice how suddenly my mom goes through many treatments and procedures?" Baekhyun's voice was calm. But in it, it was also sharp and cold. “What makes you think you can do-”

“This is not something someone should shoulder alone, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice and eyes firm.

Before the Park heir met the person in front of him, he had been an aloof and ignorant person. The rumors about him weren’t all false. He was cold and he didn’t give a shit about other people that didn’t concern him. Thus it was the first time he ever felt like this; felt this much fear and affection just for a single person. And truthfully, it terrified him as much as he relished in it.

“I saw how you were hurting yourself everyday, yet I didn’t do anything.” And this time, Baekhyun could see something cloud Chanyeol’s eyes. “You are my friend and I want to help you-” But Baekhyun’s eyes were blurred too.

The smaller scoffed. "I don't need your pity Chanyeol. This is my responsibility, and I don't need your help. I’ll manage everything on my own." He gritted out.

“Stop being stubborn and hard-headed.” Chanyeol gritted out. He never meant to sound harsh. But the words Baekhyun said angered him. Offended his feelings that had restlessly harbored in his heart. 

“You are sacrificing yourself too much everyday. What about you? You could barely study anymore. You think I don’t know about how you're looking for more jobs? How long until you’ll lay down unconscious on the hospital bed again?” Chanyeol had kept his thoughts to himself all this time. But he was tired. He was tired of looking at Baekhyun and knowing that he would fall in the same place again. He was frustrated knowing Baekhyun would not stop until he had given his all. And Chanyeol was afraid. Afraid that the second time would be much worse than the first. But the person in front of him was too selfless and stubborn. He didn’t understand.

“Those are none of your concern. Those are my choices and you have no right to meddle with my life.” So full of oblivious determination and harmful resolution, Baekhyun didn’t care anymore.

“Baekhy-” But before the taller could reason again, he was cut off by a person who was hiding his pain for too long. His distress and vexation evident as his voice raised and his body trembled from repressed emotions over the years. 

“You don’t understand. I have had enough being indebted to others. You don’t know what it’s like to wake up everyday thinking you owe someone your mother’s life. To be seen like you are worthless because you can’t do anything but ask and receive someone’s charity help.” Baekhyun’s voice that was calm and cold, rose. He was shielding himself in the sharpness of his anger. “Just, let me be and let me do this on my o-” Yet because of it, his words became hurtful. 

“What are- Chanyeol, let go of me!”

With fast strides, Chanyeol who was standing a few steps away from the shorter closed their distance without a word. His large hands firmly enclosed around his small thin wrists as he looked at the smaller in the eyes. His orbs that were calm now turned exasperated. Livid. Yet not at the person he was holding, no. But towards all the shit this person had gone through to turn him like this, to make him harbor bitterness like this.

“Look at me and tell me. Do I look like I pity you? Am I the kind of person who will see you as worthless? Tell me Baekhyun. Do I look like those people who will think less of you because you need help?”

The surprise in Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed. But after hearing Chanyeol’s words, as their gazes were held, Baekhyun no longer found any power to retaliate. So he stayed speechless. 

However Chanyeol won’t take that silence. Not when the answers meant too much for him. 

“Tell me, do you think I went through all of that just for charity? For you to feel indebted? I don’t give a shit for other people. But you are someone important to me, and seeing you lying down on that bed was enough to tell me that.”

And as Chanyeol finished, all the fire that was burning Baekhyun’s chest black and raw, dissipated into the cold. Like a candle being put out, the anger in his eyes faded. And now, what was left was just guilt and exhaustion. Because he couldn’t fight anymore. “Chanyeol, please…” 

His eyes that were usually so clear and bright were now shaded with the responsibility and burden of life. A life that was hard and unforgiving. 

“Friends don’t go this far for others, Chanyeol.” And as his worn out eyes stared at Chanyeol, something inside the taller was broken.

“If I’m in your position, will you do the same? Will you help me?” His question was insignificant as the answer was certain. 

Baekhyun answered in a heartbeat. “Of course I-” 

“I care about you, Byun Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol’s voice was firm.

“Still, it’s too mu-”

“I’m in love with you.” 

And Chanyeol had never been more certain.

From behind the door, eyes looking through the small gap of the opened door, Sehun’s mouth was left slightly agape as he witnessed the whole scene. Never had he imagined tonight would turn out like this, nor for him to be here when it happened. 

Sehun could feel his cheeks got a little warm from seeing what he guessed he shouldn’t. He had long predicted that the two would somehow find out the other’s feelings, but still. That cold ass bastard getting someone so warm and kind like his favorite Baekhyun. This was just like those dramas he would watch with his mother when he didn’t feel like going outside on weekends during high school days. Sehun sighed.

The dynamics in their group would certainly change now. But he couldn’t say he’s upset over it. Those two deserved each other. And as a friend who loved them, he was happy.

Glancing outside again, Sehun was struck with shock for the second time. Because this time, he found the two were in a rather deep lip lock. With Baekhyun pressed against the wall and Chanyeol’s figure covering him from sight as he leaned down kissing him.

The younger was contemplating on whether he should stay silent and go close the door, or make his presence known when he heard something that could even make a not-so-innocent young man like him frozen startled. It was Baekhyun’s soft moan calling Chanyeol’s name.

Immediately as if out of reflex, the ever so confident and playful second heir of the Ohs closed the door a little too loudly. _What the actual fuck?_ Did he just hear that right?

He, in any way, was not unfamiliar with things like this. He even had his fair share of sexual intercourse every now and then. But not his friends.

Knowing that he was probably found out by the two, he stepped out of the room with hands raised in the air and a sweet smile on his face. 

“I see we solved more than two problems tonight.” Sehun teased the two who were still standing close. Baekhyun blushing red tucked under Chanyeol’s chin while the latter looked content with a small smile on his face, arms wrapped around Baekhyun.

Sehun grinned. ‘ _Tonight is going to be something else.’_

It wasn’t hard to say that some things changed after that night. It was gradual yet evident.

Slowly, the time spent by the three of them reduced. Though in the first place there were times they weren’t able to meet up, they would still always spend time together whenever they could. But now, with the fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun began to officially date, Sehun being the considerate and nice guy he was, offered to let them have some time for themselves. Besides, no matter how much he loved the two, he didn’t want to be a third-wheel all the time. Even though sometimes he did enjoy intentionally taking Baekhyun away from Chanyeol who would throw him warning stares. Baekhyun never minded him however, much to Sehun’s happiness. Instead the older would spoil and dote on him all the same.

But after a few months- and after almost accidentally walking in on them doing something indecent, Sehun began to take interest in the new things around him. And one of them happened after he dated a girl from the art department briefly. 

She was a nice person with a love for fashion. Coincidentally, Sehun was known for his rather stylish way of dressing up. With his godly, tall and built figure. So it wasn’t that surprising for her to ask Sehun to model for her when she was in need of someone to help her make a design portfolio.

  
Maybe it branched out from there, but Sehun found he was interested in the tricky and competitive fashion world. After his girlfriend’s portfolio was admitted, he began to receive photoshoot offers from other students and local magazines. He thanked the fact that children of wealthy and rich families were not well known, unlike children of famous celebrities. Thus, nobody realized that he was a child of the Ohs.

Despite being busy, the three would still often meet up. Nothing really changed other than the fact that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were together. It was still something he loved to do- spending time with the two, but now Sehun actually had interest in something else other than finishing his business course out of obligation.

His fame and popularity began to rise nationwide, and though he was still busy with studying, he found he could manage his time well. He didn’t stop there, instead he began to receive offers outside of the country.

So he did something he never thought he would do. 

At that time, Sehun refrained from doing long photoshoots or CF filming in consideration to his business studies. However, an offer came from a small fashion house in France. Fortunately, it happened around his semester break, so Sehun decided to say fuck it and go. 

It was simple to say that it opened a whole new world for the young man. The art and industry were too colorful in the eyes of a 20 year-old Sehun. And more than fashion itself, he was more awed by the world around him. He might be an incredibly rich person, but that didn’t mean he had the luxury to go anywhere he wanted as a child. Especially when all of his family members were incredibly busy, and he too had been busy studying at school and being strictly tutored.

So when he returned home, with a newly bloomed passion in his chest, he decided to change his business major course’s plan to graduate earlier. 

It came as a surprise for everyone around Sehun, including his two best friends. At first Chanyeol was quite troubled over his decision. But soon he realized that his friend was finally doing something that he enjoyed. He then began to support his decision along with Baekhyun.

One and a half years passed in a breeze. And without realizing, they all were finally leaving SNU for good. In that duration, the three had never grown distant. Instead, they were the closest they could be. 

In that duration, they would still study together and hold movie nights as often as they could. And not to be sentimental, but it was something that Sehun was grateful for. Because he was never left alone by the two friends he had gone through a lot with. Even though occasionally, he would be the middle-man if they were in a fight. It was frustrating most of the time, but it’s not like he could say no. They looked happy together and Sehun would go to great lengths to help them no matter how much he grumbled at them for it.

During that time also, both Chanyeol and Sehun had tried to convince Baekhyun to pursue singing. But it turned out to be difficult with their final exams just around the corner. So they agreed to put this discussion to rest as the smaller was also busy focusing on finishing his studies.

It was not something unexpected for Sehun. After they all graduated, Chanyeol would ask Baekhyun to move in with him as he began to work as an intern in Park Conglomerate’s HQ. Baekhyun also began working as an intern in another company, still without knowing that Chanyeol owned his workplace.

If there was one thing that troubled Sehun, it was the fact that he still hadn’t told Baekhyun of their true identity. But he thought that it didn’t matter. Besides, Chanyeol said that the time still wasn’t right, as he said was still someone who had no real power behind his name, though he was the sole heir.

While the two were settling down in their new apartment and enjoying a disgustingly domestic life- as the younger often teased, Sehun too was enjoying the freedom he finally acquired. The freedom to do whatever the fuck he wanted including accepting overseas offers. And in a short few months, he found himself busy preparing to move to Europe after his father decided to open a branch there and asked Sehun to oversee it. It would be a lot of work, but the fact that most of his modeling offers came from there helped him to make the decision.

So with a firm and tight hug from Chanyeol, and a crying Baekhyun embracing him with all his might for quite awhile, Sehun finally said goodbye to them.

The moment he arrived though, it was not like what he expected. In one month, he became incredibly busy beyond his imagination. All of his time was divided to manage and supervise the firm’s new branch and grow his blooming name in the fashion industry. He didn’t have time to breathe, yet he was happy. The only thing he regretted was the fact that he didn’t have the time to call either Chanyeol or Baekhyun due to the timezones and his exhaustion at the end of the day. Communication was scarce, and they wouldn’t have much time to update the other until all contact between them ceased. But it was understandable as Chanyeol was never a talkative person with many things to say. And Baekhyun was busy working for himself and his mother.

However, he remembered being stunned when one day Baekhyun called to tell him that he had already found out about their secret. That he’s Oh Sehun. 

The Oh heir expected Baekhyun to be angry. Yet, instead of being mad, they merely laughed it off and continued to talk about other things. And because of that, Sehun had forgotten to ask how he found out, guessing that Chanyeol must’ve told him from how casual he talked.

What slightly concerned the taller was that for a moment, Baekhyun sounded troubled and not as cheerful as usual. But at that time, Sehun just thought he was just tired- since it was midnight at Baekhyun’s place. There was also a chance that Baekhyun was upset for being lied to. But Baekhyun said he was fine.

Though they ended the call on a good note, somehow afterwards, the amount of time they called receded and lessened gradually over the span of a few months. And the last time he called Baekhyun, it almost seemed like he was avoiding him.

It was regrettable, but Sehun was sure that the two were doing well. That Chanyeol would keep Baekhyun safe. Sehun was sure. Because before he left Korea, Chanyeol had promised he would protect what they had. It was what eased Sehun in the years he stayed abroad.

4 years passed in a flurry of events and achievements. And finally, he was finished. 

He was done with supervising the branch. He was done travelling the world and made a name for himself. His career as a model couldn’t last long as his responsibility at the firm increased every second. But he was happy he got to experience it all. He would do it all again if he could, but now, he was ready to go back home and rest for a while. He was satisfied.

Upon arriving, the first thing he did when he landed in Korea was to contact Chanyeol about his whereabouts. Because in the past few years, he hadn’t been able to call or return home even once- his family was more often the one who visited him while checking on their branch.

When he called the older, as he was waiting for someone to get him at the airport, the one who answered his call was a woman, voice sweet yet certain.

Without thinking much, Sehun asked about where Chanyeol was at the moment. It should’ve been obvious that the caller ID was Oh Sehun. Yet instead, the voice on the other side of the line turned wary and cautious, asking who he was. 

By then, Sehun already felt something was odd. But thinking that his friend probably had accidentally left his phone and thus his secretary was the one who replied, Sehun did as he was asked. He stated that he was Oh Sehun of The Oh Law Firm. Only then the woman’s tone turned apologetic as she mindlessly said that Chanyeol was taking a bath.

The answer was enough to raise signs in his head. Because what the hell? He didn’t mean to ask what Chanyeol was doing, he was asking about Chanyeol’s whereabouts. With confusion in his head, Sehun continued by simply asking whether his friend is in Korea. And turned out, he was currently in China for a business meeting.

Sehun was quick to end the call as there was nothing left to ask. But what lingered in his mind was how the woman who answered him was too confident to be that of a secretary.

After his failed attempt, Sehun decided to call Baekhyun instead. The older would most likely be in the country. But after trying to call his number many times, he found it was no longer available. Meaning, he had changed his number. Sehun found it odd.

Since it was still morning, Sehun had decided to just visit the law firm’s HQ as his brother was waiting for his arrival there. And during the whole ride, while Sehun tried to dial the number a few more times, he couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong.

Sehun knocked on the double doors made out of dark wood gently. The place he hadn’t visited for so long still looked the same as he remembered. Afterwards, a soft _‘Come in.’_ could be heard from inside. Pushing the doors open, he was met with the sight of his older brother looking over some papers on his desk. Oh Yeonseok was as dedicated as always.

When the older looked up to see who had entered, upon seeing his little brother, a warm smile spread on his face. “Sehun, you've arrived!” He rounded the table to hug the equally smiling Sehun. 

“It’s nice to see you again after a while. I hope you’re doing good.” The younger one said.

“Of course. Better now that you’re here. Less work for me.” He joked while they both headed to sit on the leather couch. It might be just passing words, but they all knew that it wouldn’t be that farfetched.

The two began to converse about the condition of the firm and the latest news surrounding the business world. And of course it wasn’t far from the name Park Conglomerate.

“The Parks are making another branch expansion in China. And it’s said to be much bigger than the first and second. No wonder they are called monsters. And to think they almost met their downfall not too long ago.” The eldest of the Oh siblings said like he was mentioning the weather, like stating an easy fact. A passing conversation holding no significance. But not to Sehun. Not to Sehun who had the priority to meet his two friends. “What do you mean downfall? The Parks?” His voice filled with confusion.

“Ah, I forgot you used to go to the same school as Chanyeol.” His brother chuckled. “Well, a few years ago, around a year after you left, Park Sungjin fell sick caused by a heart attack.” He began. 

“Because he couldn’t manage the conglomerate and Chanyeol was still under training, a few major deals almost fell through because of it. Also, a few ongoing projects also failed because there were major mistakes and internal conflicts. It was hellish.” Yeonseok sighed as he was reminded of the sleepless nights he had gone through.

“As our firm is the Parks’ official lawyer representative, you have no idea how many paperworks we had to handle at that time. It’s not actually confidential, but many members of the family branch fought for the interim position.” Yeonseok paused as he tried to remember the events. And Sehun, with eyebrows scrunched in confusion and concentration, was just trying to process everything his older brother said before he continued. Just how could he miss all of this?

“Well, nobody succeeded in getting it though.” He proceeded. “Because your friend has proved to be capable of turning everything around and doing his job amazingly. Not to mention his shocking engagement with Park Sooyoung at that time also-”

“What the fuck?”

Sehun unconsciously blurted as many thoughts began to grow wildly in his mind, turning endless. And his brother, who was cut off, could only look at Sehun’s surprise in confusion. “Is there something wrong?” And it got Sehun looking at him with unreadable emotions of disbelief before the questions kicked in. 

“No- Just, what do you mean engaged? What happened to Baekhyun? Where is Baekhyun?” Sehun asked as his mind also looked for answers. _‘What in the world happened when he was away?’_

“Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Your other friend?” His brother guessed with familiarity. It wasn’t a secret that other than the two friends he had back in college, his brother was also the closest person to Sehun. Thus it was common for Yeonseok to know of his little brother’s matters. Including his friends. But the way that he seemed to know Baekhyun well didn’t sit right with Sehun. And before he could say yes to his question, Yeonseok's reply managed to render him speechless once again.

“Byun Baekhyun debuted as a singer last year. He’s under UN Entertainment now. Coincidentally, our company represents his agency and him as their lawyer too.” 

_‘What in the actual fuck?’_

And in that moment, Sehun swore he had never been more confused in his life.

The sun was lazy above the sky, tiredly shining amongst the clouds in the cool noon. The air was cold and the still breeze was soothing. It was the perfect weather for an aimless stroll in the concrete jungle of beautiful Seoul. Yet, a young man with dark silver hair stood unmoving as he looked at the building in front of him.

Sehun examined the address written on his phone before he glanced up at the moderate looking apartment before him again, making sure he was at the right address. 

His heart began to beat a little bit faster. For if the one who lived here was truly Baekhyun, it would only add to his piling questions. And the fact that Sehun had long been disoriented about everything that apparently happened when he was away didn’t help.

Earlier, he had asked his brother’s assistant for the address of a specific client of theirs, Byun Baekhyun. And though it might be illegal, it wasn’t that he did it out of ill-will. Besides, Baekhyun was his best friend. And the fact that he partially owned the firm helped justify his actions too. 

With a deep inhale of breath to calm himself and resolution firm on his face, Sehun entered the building. ‘ _Whatever happened, happened.’_

The sound of knocking on hard wood echoed through the empty hallway, thumping loudly along with Sehun’s heart. Though his face seemed fine, his mind was actually racing. It was odd, he had never been this nervous before. Not when he still had the time to walk down the runway for luxurious brands he wore today. And although his face might not show, he actually had thought of hundreds of scenarios of what will happen in the next 5 minutes in his head. If ever the one behind this door was Baekhyun.

Seconds seemed to trickle slowly as after a while, Sehun could hear movements on the other side of the door. And when it finally slowly began to open, it was wrong for him to think he was prepared. 

Because right in front of him stood Byun Baekhyun, looking the same as he was 4 years ago. Yet at the same time, he looked much more beautiful than before.

Baekhyun, who hadn’t expected to see Sehun at his door- or anywhere else in fact, looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes widened and mouth slightly agape in clear shock. Yet somehow at the reaction, it eased Sehun a little that he was still the same person he knew. 

So Sehun, with his nervousness swept away by nostalgia and the feeling of missing someone, could only smile at him. The same smile he gave him when he left 4 years ago. The same one that he gave the first time they met.

“I’m home, Baek.” 

And at that, the elder snapped awake from his stupor as Sehun’s voice registered in his mind, breaking his surprise.

Of course Sehun didn’t expect for them to have a heartfelt reunion where there would be a lot of tears and hugs involved- considering the situation they were all in wasn’t like what he thought upon his return. But despite that, Sehun had never expected to see fear and panic filled the older’s eyes upon the sight of him. “S-Sehun? What-...” Baekhyun’s voice almost unnoticeably shook with those emotions. 

He looked so afraid, his hand tightly clutching the fabric of his thick sweater and eyes glancing behind Sehun. Like he was expecting someone else behind him. And at the sight, something in Sehun broke even when he didn’t know why. “Baekhyun-”

“What are you doing here? You need to leave.” And in an instant, his demeanor turned guarded and hard, like he was protecting something from someone. 

His coldness surprised and vexed Sehun. It made him feel left behind, not knowing what had made the older act like this towards him. The last time they talked was fine. _What happened to them?_ And suddenly, the chance of the three of them being together like in the past seemed impossible now.

“I’m here to see you.” Sehun began. Confusion getting heavier in his mind as another emotion began to thread along.

“I’m here to see you and ask what the fuck happened while I was away. Where the fuck is Chanyeol and why the hell is he engaged to someone else.” The hefty questions heavily hung around him left his lips. And instead of making him feel better, it weighed him even more. Because there were answers to his questions. And whatever it was, he knew it wasn’t pretty. The look of hurt and stun that washed over Baekhyun was enough proof.

“What happened between us was nothing special. We broke up, that’s it.” Slowly, the gaps that showed his pain and surprise for a brief moment began to close, leaving a solid wall guarding him. And the eyes that were shaken, steeled as he looked at Sehun in the eyes. “We’re never meant for each other and I realized that. There’s nothing more to it.”

His tone was cold and unfeeling. Too aloof for someone he knew once was deeply in love. But Sehun could see. He could see how saying those words hurt Baekhyun. How despite the perfect act he put up, his eyes were too in pain to say those indifferent words.

“Baek…” The younger didn’t know what to say. He was too lost. His head still couldn't process what happened to the people he held so dear. And as he called Baekhyun’s name, something in the older’s eyes changed. It was hidden behind layers of hard and guarded emotions. But under it, Sehun saw a glimpse of the eyes that would always look at him with warmth and gentleness. 

Yet still, “You should go Sehun.” His tone was curt.

A scoff escaped Sehun’s lips. _Really, what a welcome._

“You can’t even invite me inside? I didn’t know you are this cruel of a person, Baek. Has fame gotten into you?” The silver-haired man mocked. His eyes glanced at the inside of the apartement seen from the opened door behind the older man before he returned to look at him.

He knew the smaller was lying, and for it he was angry. Angry that he was kept hidden in the dark like years ago. However, as Sehun’s last word left his lips, Baekhyun’s demeanor turned tense once again. His shoulder became rigid and eyes alarmed, like Sehun was about to find out his deepest darkest secret.

“Sehun, you need to go-”

But before he could finish his sentence, a cry of a baby was heard, loud and ringing against the silent hallway. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in terror, because it was evident that the wail came from behind him- from inside his apartment. And with utter bewilderment on Sehun’s face, Baekhyun knew he noticed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is that a baby?” His voice perplexed and stupefied. As if in a rush and panic, Baekhyun kept on glancing behind to where the sound was from. His eyes laden with worry and fear.

“Please. I need you to leave.” Baekhyun rushed him with disoriented eyes as the cry got louder, like he was agitated to go inside. But Sehun was stubborn, upset, and angry. So instead of leaving, he didn’t budge from his position so near to the door, making Baekhyun unable to close it unless he wanted to slam it right on his face. 

However, the incoherent wails began to turn into loud cries of stuttered syllables. And at that moment, Sehun could feel everything he thought he knew shattered. Because when Baekhyun was about to shut the door on Sehun’s face, he heard it, the cries of a baby calling for his father.

“Papa? Fucking hell Baekhyun,” Sehun said breathlessly with disbelief.

Upon hearing that, Baekhyun looked even more alarmed and frightened than before. Trepidation too clear to see on his face as he tried to close the door once more. But Sehun had been fast. Thus before the door shut, he pushed it open with his arm. The determination to find out what the fuck happened blazed wilder than before. And to his surprise, like the smaller had given up, he didn’t try to push Sehun away again. Instead, he went inside like he couldn’t lose another second. The look of defeat on his face.

Sehun knew he wasn’t welcomed there. Yet haunting curiosity and the thundering questions in his head pushed him to follow Baekhyun inside without his consent. And when he looked inside to what he guessed was the bedroom, Sehun never thought he would ever see this image this soon in his life.

Because right there, right in front of him, Baekhyun was carrying a child no older than two years old in his arms as he gently swayed. The expression of fondness and love thick on his face as he whispered sweet nothings.

“Shhh… Papa’s here… I’m here… It’s okay…” Even from the distance, the Oh second heir could hear the soft gentle whispers. And it brought an unexpected feeling to wash over him, to overwhelm him to the point of speechlessness. Because Baekhyun was no longer the young boy with an internship job and a hidden dream to be a singer. Byun Baekhyun was now a rising artist with a child of his own in his arms.

All the while the young father tried to calm the baby in his arms, Sehun sat himself on the couch of the living room he passed by earlier. Many thoughts ran and got tangled even further in his mind. _How in the world did this happen?_ But most of all, what managed to make Sehun sat silent and unmoving, was the appearance of the child. And the fact that the baby looked familiar terrified Sehun even more.

Baekhyun entered the living room alone, the baby must’ve been put to sleep. And upon noticing Sehun sitting there silent, Baekhyun looked at him with unreadable and wary eyes. He looked like he had something to say. Yet before he could, Sehun accidentally blurted his thoughts.

“Is that baby Chanyeol’s?” 

Baekhyun, who was previously still mulling on what to say, snapped his head at the taller man’s question. The same wave of fear that filled his eyes earlier returned. Yet, he stayed silent.

“Don’t even try to lie to me. His eyes and ears are a dead giveaway.” Sehun humorlessly chuckled. He didn’t know anymore. Everything was too much.

“Does he know?” Sehun asked again. His voice was careful and hesitant. And in that moment, he decided that it was the most fearful question he had asked. It could make or break everything.

Baekhyun, who had stayed quiet the entire night, finally looked at Sehun in the eyes. And once again, his own were guarded and sharp. His fear drowned by a new emotion as he spoke. “He doesn’t. And he never will.”

Sehun scoffed at that. “What are you even saying Baekhyun? You’re hiding a child all on your own. How could you even do that?!” By this point, everything was just ridiculous.

Yet Baekhyun, with his facial expression hard, couldn't even be affected. “I have my reasons. And I don’t need to explain to you or anyone else of my decisions. Besides, it doesn’t even matter anymore.”

The answer made Sehun feel bitter. But more than that, he was worried. Just _what_ made him like this. “What you’re doing isn't right. What will you do if he finds out? Baekhy-”

“Sehun.” Baekhyun’s tone was cold. “You are not someone who can tell me what to do. You have no right to come here after years and judge me for my actions. He will never know and I’ll try my fucking hardest for it. If you can’t respect my decisions, I’ll need to ask you to leave.” There's finality in it that Sehun couldn't shake, couldn’t find the gap.

Sehun stayed silent for a while, exhaustion and defeat on his face. But after seconds, he then looked at Baekhyun, a small relenting lilt on his lips. A tug too tired to be someone who was arguing. Because he no longer was.

“Can I see him again?”

And this time, something in Baekhyun’s eyes changed. The cold and hardness crumbling away. Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “Of course.”

The two quietly entered the older’s bedroom again. And sure enough, on it slept Baekhyun’s son; Breathing deep and evenly after his fit of cries. Sehun slowly went to the baby’s side and sat on the bed to look at the infant carefully.

When he laid his eyes on the little toddler sleeping soundly with his nose red and wet lashes long from crying, something in him felt weird. The fact that this child was Baekhyun's, a person so warm and kind and strong. Sehun felt something blooming in his chest. It was perplexion and amazement.

Despite the circumstances of how they met, Sehun knew he already held some sort of affection for the little person in front of him. It felt weird and new. Thinking a person you know gave birth to a child. It was an oddly mixed feeling. And at the same time, Sehun felt sad. Sad to think this child’s other father wasn’t here to see him, didn’t know of his existence. No matter what, this baby was born from Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s past love. He’s precious. 

“His name is Haejoon.” The older mentioned in a whisper. And Sehun could hear the affection in his voice.

“He’s pretty.” His voice was soft, yet heavy with emotions. “Just like you.” 

Baekhyun smiled from behind Sehun. “I can see you haven’t changed.” A hushed chuckle on his lips as the memories of their past flashed in his mind.

But after he said that, he didn’t see the way Sehun’s eyes turned forlorn as he kept on gazing at the still sleeping toddler. 

_‘But you have.’_

The two went out of the room after a while to let Haejoon rest undisturbed. Yet as they arrived at the living room, nobody said a word. There were too many heavy questions yet too little answers. They both acknowledged.

Sehun couldn’t even make sense of what he had experienced the whole day. It was confusing and mentally tiring despite that he knew it was nothing compared to what the person beside him had gone through all alone. And it saddened him. And to think he could only ask.

“Have you been doing well?” He asked. A question that was too effortless yet at the same time was too heavy. And at the look in Baekhyun’s eyes, at the understanding in them as he saw Sehun seemed to be holding something painful in his heart, Sehun felt he was back to that time 4 years ago. Like nothing had changed.

“I’ve gotten by.” Baekhyun said so so softly. A delicate smile that had gone through too much on his small tired face. And at the sight, Sehun moved forward and hugged him tightly. A hug he had expected to happen when they met again after a long time. It felt warm. 

It felt right.

And that when the thin arms that were frozen due to surprise also began to tightly wrap around him, Sehun finally was able to say the words he had long kept within him.

“I’ve missed you, Baek.”

Sehun could feel Baekhyun grip his shirt tighter. 

“And so do I.”

It wasn’t a surprise that in the upcoming days, Sehun would often be seen in Baekhyun’s apartement playing with Haejoon as he had nothing to do yet. Though the young father was apprehensive at the beginning, he would still open the door every time he visited.

True to his thoughts, Sehun fell in love with Haejoon quickly. The boy was adorable and sweet. And the way he would smile at Sehun every time he came was something Sehun deemed powerful. As Haejoon’s self-proclaimed godfather, Sehun was a proud man. Really, he didn’t think he would have that title this quick.

Yet despite everything, an unsettling feeling and restlessness always ran in the back of his mind. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol since his arrival, and Sehun honestly didn’t know what to expect. Even up until now, Baekhyun still hadn’t said anything though with them being on good terms. And Sehun acknowledged that this was something he couldn’t meddle in- even when he felt uneasiness and worry at every moment. At least not now, not when he hadn’t met the other party. 

Nevertheless, it didn’t take long until then.

A week later, a large-scale glamorous banquet was held upon Sehun’s return. And every prominent client of the Oh Firm was invited, including Chanyeol and his family.

The enormous party hall was filled with people dressed in beautiful attire. An excuse to wear their worth at a party for someone that they didn’t really know. But Sehun, as someone who the party was meant for, didn’t really care. What was in his mind was meeting Chanyeol again after 4 years, after knowing secrets of him that he couldn’t even tell.

Many people greeted Sehun stating that they were happy he’s back in Korea. And even though he knew it was all just fake pleasantries, he still wore a charming smile on his face. 

One guest to another passed by him. Until finally, he spotted him among the other guests. Park Chanyeol had arrived at the banquet.

He looked the same as the time he left. If not, he looked even better than Sehun had remembered, the years had been treating him good. With the numerous questions in his head, Sehun was looking forward to seeing the older. 

Chanyeol had been one of the few people the second Oh heir looked up to. In fact, he and Baekhyun were the one who helped Sehun to be the person he was today. Yet along with that emotion of wanting to know everything, there was worry and uneasiness deep with it. Because he had seen how much Baekhyun changed. And Sehun somewhat knew it was the same for Chanyeol. 

Because in the back of his head, there was a hope he could fix whatever was broken. Haejoon deserved both his fathers by his side.

Sehun was about to approach Chanyeol who was still amidst the crowds, when he saw something that turned his mood sour in an instant. And just by that, he had a feeling that tonight wouldn’t end well. Because as the CEO went further into the banquet to greet the hosts of the party, and the people surrounding him gave him way, Sehun could see a lady beside the taller with her arms draped on Chanyeol’s own. The two standing close as a pair. 

She was pretty and her smile wide as she greeted everyone who approached them. If anyone was to see, they would say that they looked nice together. Yet Sehun knew better. And at the thought that this woman was the one who tried to fill in Baekhyun’s place made Sehun want to scoff. Even when the pair he had been eyeing were finally in front of him.

There were many scenarios he had imagined upon seeing Chanyeol again. What kind of reunion they would have. What kind of outcome it will be. However, Sehun didn’t expect he would be met with a person who looked this calm and composed. Because as Park Chanyeol stood in front of Sehun with a small courteous smile, he felt distant and foreign. There was no familiarity. 

“It’s nice to see you home once again, Sehun. I hope you’ve had your fill of fun from these past 4 years.” His smile and voice was perfect and trained. And this time, Sehun recognized it. It was a smile they would wear in front of the elders every time they were attending a social gathering all those years ago, when they were both young and found acting courteous for the sake of leaving earlier was worth it. And that made something unpleasant simmer in his chest. Regardless, Sehun knew he had to play the cards well. Because they weren't his.

“It certainly has been awhile. I heard you too are faring well.” He replied with equal familiarity. If anything, Sehun was the child of the Ohs. A perfect mask was instilled in him since he was too young to understand anything. 

At his words, Sehun could see something changed in Chanyeol’s expression. Something stifling and hard built behind it. Yet the younger acted like he didn’t see. 

“And who is this lovely lady? I’ve never seen her before.” He charmingly smiled at the woman standing beside Chanyeol. Causing her to smile as she gave her hand for a handshake. “My name is Park Sooyoung. I’m Chanyeol’s fiancée.” She said gracefully. And in his mind, Sehun couldn’t help but to feel bitter.

“Park Sooyoung? That’s a pretty powerful name to have.” Above his brewing displeasure, his grin was teasing. And all the time, he could feel Chanyeol looking at him sharply. Chanyeol knew what he was doing. It was the same game they used to play. Just this time, they were not on the same side.

“I must’ve been away for too long for not knowing my own best friend is engaged to a lady such as you. He never told me anything about his relationships or what happened to them.” Sehun’s smile never faltered. Not even when his eyes met with sharp cold ones of the taller.

“O-Oh.. He must’ve been too busy to mention.” Sooyoung’s hesitant voice broke Sehun’s gaze away from Chanyeol. And despite hearing the discomfort in her voice, Sehun still didn’t care. He was upset and bordering on anger.

“Yet he had the time to make a new relationship. I am quite hurt-”

“Some things do not have the importance to be shared, Mr. Oh.” Chanyeol’s voice was low and harsh, filled with warning. And that was enough to make the lady beside him fall silent as she gripped Chanyeol’s arm tighter. 

But Sehun didn’t care. He was angry. He didn’t give a shit anymore. Not when he could see nonchalance in Chanyeol’s demeanor at the mention of Baekhyun. Not when he dismissed everything like it was insignificant. Not when Sehun had done the math and found out that their engagement happened when Baekhyun was in early pregnancy with Haejoon. Not when he knew Baekhyun was alone the whole time he was raising his child. Not when sometimes he could see Baekhyun was still in love with the man in front of him.

But still, it wasn’t his war to fight.

“You’re right. Some things are better kept as secrets.” Sehun smiled once again. And before any of the two in front of him could say anything, Sehun decided to end it there. “Thank you again for coming tonight, I hope you have a pleasant evening here.” With a little final courteous bow, he left.

It was then Sehun decided what he would do. 

After that night, Sehun hadn’t met Chanyeol again. The fact that he was the second child didn’t obligate him to be involved in anything he didn’t wish; May it be parties, social gatherings, meetings and what not. And with their busy individual schedules, the chances to meet were scarce. So it wasn’t that difficult of a task.

Nevertheless, he never expected their second encounter after that banquet to be at the hospital. With Baekhyun trembling over Haejoon being in a critical condition, and Chanyeol trailing behind him, looking confused and betrayed at seeing Sehun was there. 

He never expected their paths would cross again this soon. 

But once again, Sehun knew it still wasn’t his book to finish.

* * *

The doors of the ER swung open, alerting everyone present as a man wearing a white coat and holding a file of papers emerged from behind the doors. The look of seriousness on his face.

“Yixing!” Immediately, Baekhyun rushed to approach the doctor who had been taking care of Haejoon since birth. “How is he? Is he going to be okay? Please-” Baekhyun was at a loss of words. The suspended worry from when he received Sehun’s text felt too heavy in his chest as he questioned Yixing who looked serious compared to his usual gentle persona. And it scared Baekhyun even more.

“Right now we managed to help him breathe. His heart rate has also calmed down. He is currently sleeping.” The doctor said as he read the paper in his hand. The young father took a deep breath. Suddenly, the boulders crushing his body disappeared. But Baekhyun knew, from the way Yixing wasn’t giving his report with his kind smile, that there was something worse he had to say.

“When he wakes up, he might experience trauma and anxiety attacks from the ambush. It’s difficult for adults to handle situations like that. Imagine a child like him.” Yixing stated. And all the while, Baekhyun stood silent. His slightly shaking hands folded around his stomach to collect himself as he took in everything the man in white coat said.

“Once we make sure his condition is stable in the few upcoming days, he could be discharged. But Baekhyun…,” Yixing voice faltered, concern filled his eyes. “If something like this were to happen again, I don’t know what will happen then.” And from the worry that was clear in his voice, Yixing didn’t say that as a doctor. But of a person who held dear the child he was taking care of.

At Yixing’s words, Baekhyun could feel pain surging at him again. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the meaning behind those words. He knew it meant that the next time, it might be the last. And what terrified him to his bones was the fact that he couldn’t completely make sure that it wouldn’t happen again. And upon that realization, Baekhyun could only choke out a small reply as his chest constricted again. “I-I… I understand.” 

From beside him, Sehun who had been listening carefully clenched his fist tightly until it turned white. The older knew Sehun felt responsible for what happened even though it wasn't his fault. And in it, he felt guilty. Because if anyone, it was solely his fault for things to become this way. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun reminded himself to ask about all that happened. He needed to prevent this from happening again.

As Yixing finished explaining the rest of the details concerning Haejoon’s condition, Baekhyun was about to ask when he could see his son when the doors to the ER were widely swung open once again. Yet this time, instead of a person, a wheeled bed pushed by a couple of nurses went out. 

At first Baekhyun didn’t register until he saw the familiar small figure with an oxygen mask and IV drip attached to the body. In a second, Baekhyun rushed to the moving bed that he knew was about to move Haejoon to his room. Warm tears began to form in his eyes as he looked at the sight of his baby.

Haejoon never looked so small against the big white bed. His skin pale and lips chapped as he laid unmoving. The silver-haired male grabbed his son’s limp small hand and gently gripped it between his own. His heart hurt. And Baekhyun wished he could be the one laying on the bed instead.

As they made their way to the room, with his focus directed at Haejoon, Baekhyun had forgotten about the person who had helped him get here. He only remembered when he was walking along with the bed, Chanyeol’s tall figure was looking at them not too far away before he passed by him. A lump stuck in his throat.

How much did he see? Did he see Haejoon’s face? But it was impossible to see the resemblance just from a glimpse. Moreover, his son was too unlike him in his state, with an oxygen mask covering almost half of his face.

Baekhyun could only hope that he didn’t notice anything. Because after this, he was going to send Chanyeol away. But for now, he had to stave him off a little bit more until he could bring Haejoon away from his other father again. He couldn’t let everything he had fought for be for naught.

* * *

Chanyeol stood a distance away from the pair. His eyes never leaving the figure of his former lover. 

The entire time, he was trying to understand what was happening. Everything went by too fast, blurred into a flash of black and white. And when he was finally halted to a stop, Chanyeol still couldn’t digest his emotions. Too many unanswered questions hooked in his head.

Years ago, Baekhyun left without a word. Disappearing into nothingness like a dream. And now, he was right in front of him with a child of his own. Chanyeol didn’t know what to feel. 

The person who used to be his everything- his very first love who left without a word one morning, was just a distance away from him. 

Many times over the years he had thought of what he would say when they meet again. Yet tonight, nothing came close. And it caught him off guard.

He came like a whisper of cold breeze. Confounding him from amongst the crowd, looking beautiful like he remembered. Chanyeol was stunned. Unprepared to see the person who he used to look for right before him. But as his eyes met his, he saw the look in his eyes. A look like he had something to say before he turned around and left. And the next thing Chanyeol knew, he was trying to go after Baekhyun amongst the throngs of people. 

When he caught him in the hallway- the question he had asked for so many times in his head finally left his lips, he was left off guard and doubting. The emotions he saw earlier in Baekhyun’s eyes were gone. Replaced by a perfect smile and indifferent coldness. And the way he spoke like the past was nothing significant made Chanyeol feel angry. Baekhyun had left him all those years ago, and now he showed up like nothing happened.

Then he remembered about the rumors of him and a child. In his cold anger, he asked him. Only for Baekhyun to turn defensive at the question. Chanyeol wanted to scoff. The dull pain from years ago felt silently thrumming in his chest. Once, he had thought that he would build a family with the person he was holding. Someone Chanyeol loved and willing to spend the rest of his life with. And now, knowing that Baekhyun had a child with another person and looking like he was ready to leave made his past thought seem ridiculous.

It was true their relationship wasn’t perfect, but he had tried loving him with everything that he had. And it seemed it wasn’t enough. Because then one morning, Baekhyun was gone. Not even a single letter could be found. 

Chanyeol had thought of many things where they went wrong. But the only thing he could remember that started everything was when his father fell gravely sick and his conglomerate began to go under. In that few months before Baekhyun left, they could barely meet despite them living in the same apartment. Their busy schedule and work obstructed them. When he realized that, he was angry at himself for not noticing. Yet still, it was not enough reason to leave.

Then slowly, the people around him began to whisper that Baekhyun left because Chanyeol was going to fail in reviving his family’s legacy and lose everything. That he had fallen out of a love that was no longer worth it. That from the beginning, he was just a lowly person who wanted wealth.

Chanyeol didn’t believe them, he couldn’t believe any of it. But hearing those hurtful words while he was a mess, his father that he looked up to since he was a child laying lifeless in the hospital, and the heavy responsibility shackled around his feet as everyone around him didn’t believe in him made him feel betrayed amidst the longing and sadness.

He began to live with those emotions ever since Baekhyun left. The thought of him filling his head everyday. His indignation and curiosity tormenting him restlessly, burning him awake. And still, he kept looking for him everywhere.

But then one day, he saw him on the TV. A newly debuted singer with a smile so bright and happy. It made Chanyeol feel angry. 

Angry because Baekhyun looked happy as he stood behind the flashes of cameras, showing him to the world. Angry because he left for something so measly like fame. Angry because Chanyeol could have given him everything too. Everything including that, now that his Conglomerate had risen to be the wealthiest of all.

He was angry. He felt betrayed and he was hurt. Yet at the same time, he was happy Baekhyun looked so radiant standing there on the stage. A place where Chanyeol knew he belonged. He was happy that at least he was living a life he had wanted; No matter how in pain he was for seeing the person he loved looking content while he was still trying to mend his heart.

So then, Chanyeol decided to freeze all of those feelings. Keeping them away in a place where nothing could break it open. If having them instead wrecked him, he would rather not have them at all. And along with that, he stopped looking for him. Because breaking that smile wasn’t worth it.

A year passed and he was beginning to fare well. He would sometimes see Baekhyun on the TV, singing with the beautiful voice of his. A voice that used to sing him soft lullabies before they fell asleep. And Chanyeol found he wasn’t hurting as much anymore. The stabbing pain had turned into a dull continuous ache under thick skin. He thanked the hectic and endless work he had to do everyday for slowly easing his pain away. And without him knowing, he was able to breathe easier.

But still, the question he had always wanted to ask never disappeared. Merely hidden and buried under time and thoughts. 

He knew it wouldn’t be easy. But when he saw him again in the flesh after almost 6 years, he thought maybe he would finally have his answers. He could finally put an end to the feelings that lived silently inside him. Because even when he was about to marry someone else, he had never thrown away the last remnants of their unfinished story.

However, what he saw was different from what he had imagined. Seeing Baekhyun stood frozen with his hands trembling as he received the phone call alarmed Chanyeol. And despite his aggravation when the smaller was about to run away again- leaving him clueless and confused, Chanyeol’s body moved on his own. Instinctively catching Baekhyun when he fell down with his eyes filled with fear.

Maybe, it’s because he was the first person he had loved. Maybe, it’s because he couldn’t truly resent Baekhyun after all this time. Because, despite being alarmed and perplexed from seeing the smaller in that state, Chanyeol wanted nothing but help after seeing him so shaken up.

The whole car ride, Chanyeol could only think of getting to the hospital as fast as possible. Because sitting beside him, Baekhyun was in the worst state he had ever seen. Even the familiar bad habits he had since long ago surfaced. And as wistful as it made him of the old times, he was reminded once again why he was there. The desperation to understand and curiosity mixing together into poison. But he knew if he wanted answers, he had to wait.

However, when he followed Baekhyun inside the hospital, he was instead met with even more questions as he saw Sehun standing there in the hallway. Sehun who, at the time they last met, didn’t part with him on a good note. At that time almost 3 years ago, Chanyeol had been trying to bury everything in the back of his mind. And seeing someone who reminded him too much of Baekhyun had put him on guard. 

Now, watching him standing beside the smaller, seeming to understand everything, Chanyeol felt somehow betrayed. Because it turned out, he was the only one left clueless. Only able to watch them from afar.

He knew he wasn’t welcomed here- the fact that Baekhyun looked troubled upon seeing him follow the shorter inside was enough proof. But Chanyeol wasn’t going to leave soon. The only thing he could do was wait.

But the next thing that happened didn’t prepare him.

His train of thoughts was halted when the door of the ER swung open and a bed was pushed outside. From where he stood, Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun rushed to the moving bed when his eyes were filled with recognition and relief. Undoubtedly, it was his son.

Chanyeol watched the scene with mixed feelings. Although he couldn’t yet see the boy from where he stood, he could see how Baekhyun’s eyes that were beginning to glass from tears were filled with so much affection after seeing the child on the bed. The sight felt foreign. And something kind of unpleasant welled at the bottom of his stomach.

The bed that Chanyeol guessed was about to transfer the child away was about to pass by him when he saw. On the small pale hand that Baekhyun was holding, he saw a beauty mark that looked too familiar. Something he had seen before.

Immediately, Chanyeol was reminded of the lost little boy he had helped at the amusement park when he was about to pick up Heiran. The same hand he held as he walked the boy inside was the same hand Baekhyun was holding. Then he remembered. While listening to his niece’s incessant ramblings that day, she mentioned how the person Chanyeol helped was the birthday boy. How he was the kindest friend she had. And that he had the most beautiful father. 

Chanyeol who was driving, decided to entertain her by mindlessly responding to her. He had asked why father instead of mother. And she replied that his friend didn’t have a mother. The father was the one who gave birth to him.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out that the one he had saved was Baekhyun’s child. And Chanyeol had never felt more confused. Because it only meant that his child wasn’t as young as Chanyeol thought.

The bed passed by him, surrounded by the nurses and Baekhyun. But it was difficult to see the boy clearly despite his tall height. Moreover with how fast they were currently moving, he could barely see anything. But something that made him feel on edge grew rapidly in his chest. And Chanyeol could feel his heart begin to beat faster. 

* * *

“Baek, he’s still waiting outside.” 

The young father was pulling the blanket over Haejoon’s shoulders, making sure Haejoon was warm when Sehun’s words managed to halt him for a few seconds. Like he didn’t hear the younger, Baekhyun continued tucking his son under the blanket securely. And after hours since getting out of the ER, his little angel finally looked like he was sleeping comfortably.

It was a little past midnight, and they had just returned from talking with Yixing after settling in the room. Slowly, the exhaustion and tiredness he had withheld began to seep into his body. Yet he knew the night was still long. Because now after Baekhyun knew Haejoon was no longer in danger, what’s left for him was to face the person waiting for him in the hallway. 

With that thought, Baekhyun took a deep breath before he began to walk outside. And as he made his way out, he saw Sehun looking at him worriedly. But at that moment, he could only offer a weary smile. 

When Baekhyun slid the door open, what greeted him was the sight of Chanyeol leaning against the wall. His attire of expensive black suit was a contrast to the white pristine halls. He looked handsome. A reflection of his worth. And Baekhyun couldn’t help but to feel wistful before he drove the feeling away, walking to the opposite side of him. 

The two stayed silent. With the singer looking anywhere but the person in front of him. While at the same time, he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes that never left him. 

Seconds felt like minutes.

“How is he?” The deep of his voice echoing in the bright soulless hallway breaking the quiet.

His question was simple. Yet it managed to slightly startle Baekhyun all the same.

He was hesitant to answer. But then he was reminded of everything that Chanyeol did to help him. It was only fair for Baekhyun to tell him that much. 

“He’s okay now... Thank you.” 

After his words left his lips, Baekhyun unconsciously wrapped his arms around him, suddenly feeling cold. With his eyes still avoiding the taller’s, his mind was heavy and his body restless. 

Baekhyun felt tired, his bones felt like they were made of old bricks. He wanted to get away and be by Haejoon’s side. Because the longer he stayed there, the more Chanyeol could pry him open with those observant and sharp eyes of his. And because no matter what, Baekhyun was someone who used to be his lover. And those times were enough to tell him what a dangerous man the person in front of him could be. 

“And you?” Yet the way he asked him was like an old friend. And for a second, Baekhyun was caught off guard. Because there was no trace of the emotions that he saw earlier that night. And Baekhyun was left in wariness.

“I’m... I’m better now.” Baekhyun softly answered before they became silent once again.

Baekhyun didn’t understand. When he went out of the door, he had expected the same sharp coldness and freezing anger. But before him was nothing of those. Instead, Chanyeol seemed… passive. And the silence as they stayed soundless drowned him restless. The sound of the ticking clock began to count his seconds.

“Chanyeol, it’s late... You should go home.” He was tired. And Baekhyun found he felt colder than before. 

But Chanyeol didn’t reply.

“Hey Baek,” Instead, he asked. 

“Where did we go wrong?” 

Baekhyun could feel his breath hitched in his throat. The name of endearment Chanyeol used to call him in the past sounded so foreign yet familiar. And like thorny vines surging and coiling around him, his heart hurt like it was being prickled, constricted by thick ropes.

With his arms still around him, unconsciously, he hugged himself tighter. Like he was trying to keep in the pain from seeping out. Like he was trying to hold himself together. At that moment, he felt like crying. 

But he couldn’t. So he held on.

“It doesn't matter anymore, Chanyeol.” His voice soft, barely a whisper. His heart hurt. And Chanyeol didn't argue.

“Is he mine?”

But this time, his heart came to a stop. Chanyeol's question said without any prominent emotions rang in Baekhyun's ears before the grasp halting his heart still in suffocation ebb away and replaced by waves of sorrow and apology. Because the fear of Chanyeol knowing the truth was creeping inside his chest. Because he was trying to keep himself from crumbling down. Because Baekhyun could only lie.

“He’s not.”

But what he heard next was a deep humorless chuckle. And when Baekhyun finally dared to look up, what he saw was Chanyeol with his head tilted towards the ceiling, eyes unseeing full with his thoughts. Silence was the sole thing that never left them.

“Can I see him?” 

He sounded like he had lost. And Baekhyun couldn't understand why.

_‘You can’t.’_ “H-He’s sleeping.” 

His hands that were clutching the fabric of his shirt began to hurt.

“Can I tomorrow?”

“...”

The ticking clock in its obliviousness filled the cold night. Seconds pulsing in silence.

“Were you happy? When you were with me.” He sounded exhausted.

And Baekhyun's eyes began to lose their vision. The tears silently brimming felt hot.

But the taller wasn't looking at him anymore. And with Baekhyun casting his eyes on the white floor beneath his feet, Chanyeol couldn't see him also.

Because Baekhyun knew if his eyes met his own, he would break. And as he felt his throat closing- leaving him suffocated, he could also feel the pain thrumming under his skin. To the point his hands felt numb. But he couldn't show.

Thus with the last of his everything, Baekhyun breathed.

“...I was.” 

And this time, he said the truth.

Chanyeol didn't say anything after that. He just stood right there in heavy silence, as heavy as his reply. And when Baekhyun finally looked at him, he saw a small smile on his lips. It was forlorn. 

His smile seemed far away. Wistful.

“Then… Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

And after, what was left was the echoing footsteps as Chanyeol walked through the hallway. The echoing sound slowly diminished as his large figure turned smaller before he disappeared from Baekhyun's sight.

What was left was Baekhyun. His legs that were too stiff finally lost their power. The strength in his arms dissipating, breaking free the pain he tried so hard to keep in.

What was left was his tears as they streamed in silence. His chest heaved as he let go a shaky breath. The cold filling his lungs, mixing with the agony flowing through his veins.

Because Baekhyun knew he hurt him. And what he was holding on to will hurt him even more. 

Because right then, Baekhyun no longer knew what he was doing. His black and white had blurred into grey.

Because even after 5 years, he still felt the same pain and longing. 

And the same love for the man he left behind. 

  
  


* * *

The sound of the car door slamming close was loud as Chanyeol sat down inside his car. But the sigh that left his lips was heavier, ladened with the weight of years and thoughts.

The CEO laid his head on the headrest. His mind throbbing and his chest tight. He sat unmoving, uncaring of the freezing midnight air. The fatigue of the day's event quickly sinking in. Before long, he started the engine of his sports car and left the premises of the hospital.

Earlier, after realizing what he saw in front, Chanyeol had followed Baekhyun who was moving his son to his room. He didn't know what he was feeling, but something was simmering restlessly under his skin.

Baekhyun's son wasn't an infant. He was already a toddler. And the thought pulled something in him. And although he didn’t want to admit, he was expectant. Even when he knew the chances were too small. Yet at that moment, he could feel the warmth of the small hand he held on his palm.

That, and the way Baekhyun was too on guard when Canyeol asked him also didn’t leave his mind. The split second of fear in his eyes before it schooled back into his cold hard facade.

When Chanyeol arrived in front of the room later on, Baekhyun and Sehun were nowhere to be seen. The hallway was empty except for a single nurse who was holding a pile of blankets. Turned out, as she neared to where Chanyeol was standing, it was for the child he wanted to see.

Previously, Chanyeol hesitated to open the door. The thought that his hunch was wrong tasted unpleasant in his mouth. But when the nurse who didn’t even glance at him opened the door, the tall male could see from afar that the boy was lying motionless on the big cold bed. And something in his heart pricked. Many tubes and wires were attached to him and the sight made something in him break. So without thinking much, Chanyeol went inside.

The nurse didn’t say anything when she saw Chanyeol entering. Instead she gave him a small tired smile before she went out the door. And the CEO guessed she saw him standing not far beside Baekhyun when she was wheeling the boy out of the ER along with the other nurses.

When the sound of the door clicked close, with hesitant steps, Chanyeol moved closer to the bed. And the sight upon him was heartbreaking.

The first thing that he noticed was that the child looked too pale. His dry lips had lost all the color and an oxygen tube was attached to his nose. Chanyeol’s chest tightened seeing the boy in this state. But then he saw it. A pair of endearing ears that was a little too big compared to the norm. And his heart began to pound.

On his button nose that was gently breathing in air, the black-haired man could also see a tiny mole that was too familiar. In a place that was too alike to the one on his own nose. He could feel his hands turn cold. The boy’s lashes were long on his closed eyes. Thus it was hard to tell who’s eyes they were like. But somehow, Chanyeol was reminded with the image of a sleeping Baekhyun. His lips were like that of his too. He was beautiful.

Yet Chanyeol smiled sadly.

After looking, it was easy to tell that the child couldn’t be more than around 4 years old. He was just a little too young and small to be a child conceived from when Baekhyun hadn’t left. Even his niece was somewhat bigger, and she had only recently turned 5. 

And the fact that he was reminded how silent the child was- probably due to his young age, when he had found him alone at the amusement park also corroborated his thoughts. And something that was silently thrumming in Chanyeol died down. He never wanted to admit his assumption, but that didn’t mean the disappointment wouldn’t be felt. 

Yet, the ears that were too alike to his own said otherwise. 

And suddenly, Chanyeol just felt tired. He still hadn’t known the reason Baekhyun left. Thus, the added suspicion merely increased the weight in his thoughts. And if his speculation was proven wrong, then maybe he could already guess one of the reasons why the father of this child left. 

Then, the old whispers that said Baekhyun had left because he fell in love with somebody else came returning. He smiled bitterly. Somehow it didn’t sound too far fetched now.

The tall man looked at the child once again.

The sensor of the cardiac monitor on his small hand that Chanyeol once held. No child deserved to live a life like this. And to know Baekhyun had to go through something like this wasn’t fair. He didn’t know what urged him, but he found himself reaching his hand out and gently held the little hand in his. It was warm and looked even smaller against his big one. And the tightness in his chest gripped harder. 

Even when this boy wasn’t his, he was still Baekhyun’s. And somehow, Chanyeol found he felt something towards the small human lying on the big cold bed. Maybe it was sympathy. But with his exhausted mind, he concluded it as just that. 

With one last look, Chanyeol decided he shouldn’t be here any longer. So with a heavy uncertain heart, he turned around and headed towards the exit.

The bright blinding halls were still empty when he opened the door. It was void of anyone. All except for Sehun, standing on the opposite wall. 

Chanyeol expected Sehun to immediately drive him away after seeing he went out of the room, knowing he was on Baekhyun’s side. But instead, he stayed silent. He didn’t utter a word. And his face, that Chanyeol used to be able to understand easily, was unreadable. 

How so many things had changed over the years. 

“He’s adorable isn’t he?” Sehun said, his tone the same as in their old days. Chanyeol could hear a little smile in it. And he was reminded of the past.

“He is.” And Chanyeol said truthfully. Even when the child inside couldn’t look worse.

Truth be told, he didn’t expect the male to break the silence. He was expecting hostility since the last time they talked ended coldly. Thus, Chanyeol was somewhat surprised when he brought up the child.

At the answer, Sehun gave a little smile as his eyes looked at the direction of the door behind Chanyeol. Straightening his posture, he moved away from leaning against the wall. 

“His name is Haejoon.” And that was his last words before he left Chanyeol outside and went inside the room.

At that time, Chanyeol didn’t understand why Sehun told him of the boy’s name. But being able to put a name on the child felt nice. Even though the grip in his chest only got tighter.

Deciding he still had time, Chanyeol went out to grab some fresh air. Before he would continue to wait for Baekhyun’s return.

The night never felt that cold.

The bright lights of the towering buildings and colorful billboards turned into streaks of light outside Chanyeol’s window as he drove bordering the limit on the deserted highway. And as he looked ahead, his eyes were emotionless and pensive. Yet in it also, there was resolution. The conversation with Baekhyun replayed in his mind. 

Chanyeol's little smile was melancholic. 

Because he was a person that couldn’t believe too easily. 

Grabbing his phone, Chanyeol pressed the #1 speed dial. Calling the person he trusted the most. And in less than five rings, an annoyed sleepy voice filled the space. The CEO knew he had to give his secretary a bonus for what he will trouble him with.

“Jongdae, I need you to do me a favor.”

Because Baekhyun forgot that he was never good at hiding his emotions.

And that Chanyeol had spent years being in love with him to know better.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light gently streamed through the thick curtains of the big windows, casting a warm glow inside the room. The faint sound of people bustling outside of the doors mingled with the occasional beep of the cardiac monitor. And somehow, it wasn’t cold despite the chilling air.

“Papa…” A soft voice sounded in his ears, pulling the sleeping father away from his restless drowsiness. Baekhyun felt a hand gently shake him awake. 

Slowly, as he rose out of his slumber- eyes heavy and limbs sore from staying up all night and then sleeping with his body half folded on the bed, he lifted his head. And what greeted Baekhyun was the sight of Haejoon awake on the bed. The gentle sunlight casting a faint glow on him. 

Immediately and with surprise, he pushed his body up as relief flooded his chest to the brim, filling him with happiness at the sight of his baby awake and conscious. Color had returned to his skin and he looked much better than last night. With voice trembling, Baekhyun choked out a smile as he stroked Haejoon’s head with affection.

“H-Hey baby… Good morning.” Baekhyun felt his eyes turn slightly damp. And as he ran his hand over Haejoon’s head, he was overwhelmed by the warmth under his palm. Because his son’s skin was no longer cold like last night.

Last night had been the scare of his life. He had never felt more fear clutching his whole body before. And now, seeing Haejoon awake in front of him, the light in his eyes hadn’t disappeared from the trauma, Baekhyun felt he could breathe easier.

“How are you feeling? Is there anywhere that hurts? Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asked softly. His eyes gentle as he gazed at the little boy in front of him.

Haejoon blinked at him before he raised and opened wide his two arms, instead asking for an embrace. Without a second thought, Baekhyun lowered his body to envelope his baby as he kissed his head, whispering words of how amazing and brave he was. He almost cried when he felt Haejoon balled up his fists as he gripped Baekhyun’s shirt. 

After he let go, Haejoon gently smiled at his papa. The same smile he would give when Baekhyun kissed him good morning everyday. And at that moment, the young father swore he would protect that smile no matter the cost.

Before Baekhyun could ask his questions again, however, Haejoon looked at his papa and answered earnestly. “Papa’s pancakes?” And a smile broke out on Baekhyun’s face. 

“We would have to make those at home, angel. For now, what else do you want to eat?” He chuckled.

After seeming like he was deep in thought, Haejoon finally looked at Baekhyun with a little tilt of his head. “Cookies?” His big eyes full of expectation.

With a sigh, Baekhyun smiled in defeat. “We’ll get those after you eat some proper food alright?” And at that, Haejoon broke in a soft smile as he nodded. After seeing Haejoon responding to him as usual, Baekhyun felt that he couldn’t be more grateful.

Even when last night he broke down after a long time- him crying over the pressure and stress of everything happening at the same time, the fear and pain of meeting Chanyeol again since he left, and the anxiety and scare he felt during Haejoon’s relapse, he wouldn't let it affect him. He couldn’t. 

Because he had someone to protect. And he had a smile that would always fill him with all the strength he needed. And no matter what, Baekhyun couldn’t let his feelings hurt Haejoon more than it already had. Because the moment he gave birth to his sunshine, he was the only one who could protect his child. And despite that, his son that was softly smiling at him was still the best thing that ever happened to him. And Baekhyun would do his damn hardest for his sake. 

Even when at times his heart would clench painfully at the thought of everything he couldn’t give, of someone that he had to let go.

Dismissing the thought, Baekhyun kissed Haejoon’s head affectionately before he looked for his phone to inform Sehun and Junmyeon, who were away to grab Haejoon’s necessities at his apartment, that his son was awake. 

In return he received an excited reply from Sehun saying he would be there as soon as possible. And Junmyeon who asked whether there was anything Baekhyun needed as he was on the way there. 

At the offer, Baekhyun asked for him to pick up some food and a box of Haejoon’s favorite cookies along the way.

The morning and afternoon was spent with Sehun and Junmyeon arriving bringing all of Haejoon’s favorite toys and food as well as books. The little ball of sunshine was looking better than expected, making all the adults around him smile wider. And although he was expected to have traumas from the incident, his only setback was the fact that he would flinch and look terrified when a group of visitors visiting another patient loudly passed by the hallway outside. That, or when the rattling sound of a nurse delivering food to the patients could be heard.

He was considerably a little less talkative than he usually was. And though it was very normal, Baekhyun couldn’t help but worry.

After changing from his suit for the banquet to comfortable clothes, Baekhyun laid down on the comfortable big couch near Haejoon’s bed, his son sleeping soundly. After 2 days of practically being awake and on guard all the time, fatigue finally caught up to him. 

By this point, Baekhyun practically never left Haejoon’s side. The VIP room assigned for them was just like a luxurious suite, making it comfortable for him to stay there all the time. In addition, the fact that Junmyeon also came to inform him that he was given permission to delay and cancel some of his schedules until Haejoon was discharged from the hospital helped ease his mind.

But still, Baekhyun couldn’t completely be at ease. Because how long would this last? Now that Chanyeol was suspicious. He too was still persistent in asking him about why he left. And though Baekhyun had told him to forget everything, the taller most probably wouldn’t listen. But Baekhyun couldn't help but to ask, why now? 

Because he finally saw him in the flesh again? Because he had a child? And he’s wondering if his son was the cause why he left?

Though those answers seemed the most likely, Baekhyun still couldn’t grasp it. So he continued to ponder in an attempt to resolve. But then, the last possibility that crossed his mind struck him. And as much as it was the most fitting, it was painful to consider. And Baekhyun was washed again with the same emotion from last night. Because this time, he was sure.

Chanyeol was looking for closure. He’s getting married soon and he didn’t want any loose ends from the past. He’s closing all the unfinished books to open a new one.

And to Baekhyun, it was sensible. No matter how he felt like shedding a tear as his heart painfully pulsed at every beat, the next wave stabbing deeper than the previous. He knew Chanyeol never liked to be left in the dark, not knowing what happened and what was around him.

_‘Of course. There’s no other way.’_

Besides, it was Baekhyun’s own choice. A decision he made while thinking that it was the best thing to do. It was his, and he didn’t have the right to regret. What he should do now was to pay for his decision and protect what he had. And that included keeping Chanyeol away from Haejoon.

For almost 6 years, Baekhyun had protected the little life he had. He never thought the walls he made would crumble so soon. 

As his mind grew tired along with his body, Baekhyun fell asleep. Weaving his past in his dreams.

Baekhyun woke up from his nap with a daze. The sunlight had receded into a lazy gleam outside the window. Looking at the clock, it was around 4 in the afternoon. Meaning he had been sleeping for a couple of hours. Stretching his sore body, he then moved to sit down before he checked up on Haejoon. Only to find his boy was still deep asleep.

A soft smile graced his face at the sight. His angel looked so much better with every passing hour. His reports and condition were stable and there were no abnormalities. The only thing that Yixing told him to keep in mind was the after shock trauma that might appear out of nowhere. If possible, Haejoon shouldn’t be exposed to anything that might stress, fear, or pressure him. And Baekhyun wholeheartedly agreed and was willing to make sure.

Wanting Haejoon to sleep more uninterrupted, Baekhyun decided to go out of the room to make a phone call to Junmyeon who had left earlier today. The silver-haired male wanted to extend his hiatus even after Haejoon’s home. He knew he couldn't afford to stay away from his son’s side at times like this.

But even before he could grab his phone and head outside, there was a knock on the door startling Baekhyun. Not wanting to wake Haejoon if the person outside knocked again, the father rushed to the door and opened it quickly. Thinking it was a nurse that would change Haejoon’s IV drip. 

However, when he opened the door, it wasn’t a nurse.

It was none other than Park Chanyeol himself. His face hard and simmering with silent anger as he stared at Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“We need to talk.”

Evening sunlight streamed through the full length glass walls of the hospital corridors, filling the halls with a warm hue. And from there, the inner garden of the lavish hospital could be seen. A scenery that was sophisticated and beautiful to look at. Too bad it was left unnoticed by the lone pair standing in that very corridor.

After Chanyeol appeared at the door, expression cold and mirthless as he looked at Baekhyun, he found his words of rejection stuck in his throat. Leaving him speechless. There was something dangerous under Chanyeol’s eyes. And this time, Baekhyun couldn’t blatantly ignore his words. But that didn’t mean he went willingly.

The sound of the door clicking close echoed in the empty hallway. And the whole time, Baekhyun felt something was wrong. Chanyeol wasn’t like this last night. And for a moment he was worried. Before he brushed off the feeling and hardened his heart.

The singer turned around, facing Chanyeol who he could feel was looking at him since earlier. And true to his thoughts, the gaze of the man in front of him didn’t waver. But it was enough to make Baekhyun put up his guard. Unrelenting. 

“What do you want, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was prepared to end the conversation quickly, arguments at the tip of his tongue.

Yet, Chanyeol’s reply managed to break every wall and defense he had built. All in a single sentence filled with steeled resolution.

“I want to meet my son.”

There was no hesitance in his words. 

Baekhyun felt his blood freeze. “What are you-”

“Don’t lie to me Baekhyun. I already know everything.” And this time, Baekhyun couldn’t fool himself. Because he knew Chanyeol was saying the truth. From the way suppressed anger and impatience dripped from his voice, it was enough to tell. Still, he couldn’t give up all that he had fought for. 

“H-He’s not your son.” But his answer, shaken by the fact that everything was crumbling down, did nothing. And Chanyeol’s eyes didn’t budge.

“His birth date told me otherwise.” 

Yet, Baekhyun was holding on to that sliver of non-existent hope. 

“He isn’t-”

“Then is he someone else’s?” It was above a whisper, but Chanyeol’s deep voice loud in his ears.

Baekhyun snapped his head up. His eyes widened in surprise at the question. And Chanyeol’s eyes that met him were cold. So so cold as they were bordering on anger. 

But at those words, Baekhyun found himself rendered silent. Because this time, he couldn’t lie. He didn’t want to. Because even though he was the one who left, he had cherished the love they had. Even until today.

It would be easy to say he had an affair with someone else. But he didn't want to hurt or taint the love he had kept. He didn’t want to hurt the man in front of him even further. And as his heart throbbed painfully, Baekhyun couldn’t answer the question. Instead he could only hold on to the sole answer he had.

“He’s not yours-” 

“Then tell me. Fucking whose, Baekhyun.” His words sounded insignificant as they both knew the answer. Words said to prove no point.

“M-Mine. He’s just mine.”

And Chanyeol scoffed humorlessly as he turned around. His hand running through his hair in frustration. Breathing like he was in pain, like he was tired. 

“How... How can you hide this from me?… For fuck’s sake Baekhyun, I’m a father.” Lost was the fire of his anger and frustration, leaving black cold burn scar along his heart who dimmed. “I-...I’m a fucking father.” Leaving breathless disbelief.

“Baekhyun, I have a son... And I didn’t know he existed until when he almost died.” 

Broken. He sounded so broken. And Baekhyun wanted to cry as he looked at him. Chanyeol who looked like he had lost everything, like he was close to tears as a disbelieving mirthless smile painted his face. 

“Just.. Why couldn’t you ask for my help when you needed it the most? When he needed it the most.”

But Baekhyun was prideful. His sharp words created to mask the pain and fear in his heart, shielding him before he could get hurt. Yet at the same time, he didn’t know why he was fighting anymore.

“I didn't need your help. I didn’t then and I don’t now-”

“Baekhyun!” The warning in Chanyeol’s deep voice was filled with exasperation. And Baekhyun heard it. Only for it to raise his own, because Chanyeol made him feel like he’s lying. 

“I am capable of taking care of my son on my own. Don’t you dare think less of me just because I’m not wealthy like you.” It hurt. 

But Chanyeol was angry. Baekhyun’s stubbornness angered him, now or 6 years ago. “Did you even have time to be with him? When you were busy working to pay all of his expenses? Were you even by his side when-”

Chanyeol’s words hurt. 

“Shut up!” For the first time he raised his voice.

“Not once have I ever left him! And when I do, I always make sure he would be taken care of properly! You have no right to tell me that when I have done everything in order to keep him safe.” Baekhyun heaved. The frustration he had been feeling for the past days flooded in his chest, drowning him whole.

Yet Chanyeol, he looked like he had had enough.

“And with what? By sacrificing yourself in the process?” He countered. And somehow he looked even more in pain than before.

“I have your medical records too, Baekhyun. I know how many times you’ve collapsed out of exhaustion and then got admitted to the hospital.”

But those words only managed to make Baekhyun livid in his silence. How dare he look him up and use his past to go against him. 

“Let me meet my son.” Chanyeol pleaded. “I’ve... I’ve missed too many of his firsts…” He sounded worn out, pleading for something he shouldn’t.

But as Baekhyun’s gaze unwavered, the taller felt desperation. 

“Baekhyun,” His name that he said softly sounded final. “Don’t make me fight you over his custody.” 

And after, Chanyeol’s words rang in his head. 

Once again Baekhyun was reminded, as his anger stilled and fear rose to grip his throat, of one of the reasons why he hid Haejoon for so long. Why he was frightened over the thought of Chanyeol knowing of Haejoon’s existence. 

It was the possibility that he would take his son away from him.

_‘N-No.’_ His breath hitched.

Because Baekhyun could never win against Chanyeol. Not with how Chanyeol owned the world and he owned nothing but his child.

But of course, Chanyeol didn’t trust him to take care of Haejoon after what happened yesterday. And the thought that maybe his son would be better off with his other father filled his mind. With a shaky inhale, Baekhyun felt his body turn cold and eyes blurry as he tried to keep his hard facade.

Because at the back of his mind, he knew Chanyeol could give Haejoon everything that he couldn’t. Something he couldn’t give. 

He could give Haejoon the world and make him happy. 

_‘But what about me?’_ Baekhyun thought as the painful throb of his heartbeat was loud in his ears, pulsing the pain in his veins.

Baekhyun had nothing. He only had Haejoon in his life. And the thought that the reason for him to keep going everyday would be taken away shattered him. So in his head he begged. He begged to just let him be selfish just this once. 

“N-No.” He tried to firm his voice. “You can’t.” 

It’s difficult, to speak like you weren’t affected when the words were stuck in your throat and you could hardly breathe. His hands clenched tight into a fist, knuckles turning white. And it was hard, when the fear he had faced in his nightmares was finally realized. 

Baekhyun couldn’t see what was in front of him anymore. Because unknowingly, as his body went still and hands turned cold, silent tears slowly filled his eyes. Uncontrollable. Even though he had tried to stop it from brimming.

Because Baekhyun couldn’t cry in front of Chanyeol. He couldn’t show how scared and powerless he was. Yet this time, he couldn’t hold it in, because he felt he had lost already. 

He felt suffocated. “I-..I only have him.” His voice that was trying to come out as hard and composed was trembling as the tears welling in his eyes felt heavy. He could only feel his lungs breathing in pain. “You can’t take him away from m-me.” 

And this time, it must’ve been him who sounded so defeated and torn. 

“Baekhyun.”

Because next, Chanyeol’s words sounded so gentle as he tried to assure him. “I won’t take him away from you.” Nevertheless, the resolution in his eyes didn’t recede. “But please. Let me be with him from now on... I want to be in our son’s life.”

He looked exhausted, as the honesty and desperation in his pleading was thick in his throat. Raging emotions drained him empty as it slowly burnt down, leaving him with nothing but the enervation hollow in his chest.

His promise sounded too good in his ears. But Baekhyun couldn’t trust him. He didn’t want to. 

Yet, he also didn’t have a choice. The way Chanyeol looked so broken and lost as he found out the truth made Baekhyun feel like he was drowning in guilt. Still, he couldn’t. 

Because he didn’t want to raise Haejoon as an heir to Chanyeol’s empire.

He didn’t want the world to know of Haejoon, to make his son live under the flashes of cameras. 

He made a mistake once and he swore he would never let it happen again.

However, just when the words of reason were at the edge of his lips, everything broke.

Because the sound of Haejoon's cry could be heard as he called out for his father.

Immediately without thinking, Baekhyun turned around ready to leave Chanyeol and their argument behind as he remembered Haejoon’s state. All the previous thoughts left his mind and were replaced with surging worry. This was the first time Haejoon cried after the incident and he was afraid it would affect him. Yet before he could do that, the taller grabbed his arm.

“This conversation is not over yet, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said lowy, holding Baekhyun in place before he released his grip with the look of resolution on his face. 

The taller knew he couldn’t meddle in now. Not when he was still a stranger in his own son’s eyes. So he stepped back. It wasn’t his time yet. “I’ll come again tomorrow.”

And then Baekhyun left, going inside the room without looking back.

When Baekhyun entered, he found Haejoon crying and calling out his name. In a rush, he went to his baby’s side. 

Carefully minding the IV drip attached to Haejoon’s hand, Baekhyun gently lifted his son from the bed and whispered soothing words in his ears. Even when his mind was wreaking havoc.

“Shh… Papa’s here...It’s okay... I’m not going anywhere...” 

Haejoon’s cries began to recede as he clutched his father’s sweater and buried his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck, before he stayed silent as Baekhyun sang him a lullaby in gentle whispers. And soon, his baby was fast asleep again.

Baekhyun guessed that when Haejoon woke up, he was shocked at the still unfamiliar surroundings. And to see he was alone without Baekhyun or anyone by his side, scared him. 

The silver-haired male slowly put down the sleeping Haejoon on the bed before he tucked the blanket around him securely again. Sighing, Baekhyun sat on the couch beside the bed. By now, the sun had begun to set and the light slowly turned into a shade of deep orange. 

Looking at his son’s sleeping face. Baekhyun breathed deeply. “What should I do now Haejoonie...”

* * *

The office was quiet except for the sound of the ticking clock and the sound of rustling papers as a sole man sat on his high chair. With the sun of Seoul no longer high above the clouds, gently falling asleep behind the tall mighty skyscrapers, it had been a fairly normal day for everyone at Park Conglomerate HQ. All except Park Chanyeol.

The tall CEO glanced at his gold Rolex. It was 5 minutes past 6 in the evening. Sighing, he leaned his body against the tall chair.

For the whole morning, it was hard to concentrate on his work. The memories from yesterday night were fresh in his mind. He had confronted Baekhyun about Haejoon and his reaction was as Chanyeol expected. All except when he mentioned custody. 

Eyes were the windows to one’s mind, so when Chanyeol saw the glisten in his eyes, he knew he had hurt him. 

However, a part of Chanyeol didn’t want to share his sympathy; his anger and frustration built above Baekhyun’s lies and denials made him speak hurtfully. Baekhyun left him and hid his son away. And a part of Chanyeol that felt deceived and cheated on didn’t want to console the person before him.

Still, in the end, he couldn’t do it; even in his attempt to force Baekhyun to comply using a threat. Because the one standing in front of him, with eyes that looked so shaken up and words trembling, was his past love. And Chanyeol knew that somehow, he would never be able to hurt Baekhyun despite everything. 

Nevertheless, he didn’t expect that their conversation would be cut off so abruptly, leaving even more loose ends on his part.

Chanyeol was reminded of how the feeling of astonishment and warmth filled his chest when he received the report from Jongdae about Haejoon’s birth certificate. He was doubtful before, yet at the same time, his inkling never left him. And even though he barely knew the kid, Chanyeol already felt a sense of affection for him. 

But after his thoughts receded, what came next was the fact that he had missed 5 years of his son’s life. Missing every milestone and moment that he knew he would never see. Regret and disappointment filled him. Because more than that, what pained and angered him was the fact that he wasn’t by his son’s side as he battled life. Barely able to survive the first months after birth. 

Chanyeol was angry that Baekhyun was too stubborn and prideful to ask for help. And the way Baekhyun would’ve kept it that way if not Chanyeol was there to help Baekhyun that night made him even angrier. He was livid.

However, as he continued to look at the papers in his hands, it was then when he saw.

Baekhyun’s hospital records for the past 5 years. 

And something in Chanyeol dimmed down. Before memories of the past surged, washing over the anger with coldness, replacing the confusion and frustration with means to understand.

Because right on that paper was written of the many times the silver-haired carrier had collapsed due to exhaustion. And from the date, it was most frequent at the time of after pregnancy and a little after his debut. Immediately, something in his stomach clenched tightly, gripping him still.

Chanyeol knew that without a doubt, Baekhyun was breaking his bones trying to pay for Haejoon’s hospital bills. Just like what he did for his mother in the past; he never thought much about his own well-being. 

The taller was fortunate he was there the first time it happened. For Baekhyun’s condition to reach that point was terrifying enough to make Chanyeol realize that he didn’t want to lose him; that he loved him. Yet, in the paper, it was written that it happened several times.

Instead of being mad, he couldn’t help but to question again what made Baekhyun leave and what made him like this. He left and hid the existence of his son, risking himself and their child.

Then, as he flipped the page unto the next, a humorless chuckle left his lips. Because on the paper was written all the jobs Baekhyun took in the course of 5 years. It was then that Chanyeol felt anger rise up again. The same anger he felt years ago as he promised to himself that he would protect the person written in the paper. The same anger he felt for himself for not being there when it mattered the most. 

The CEO heaved a deep sigh for the nth time. The melancholic smile on his face listless. Now, those were just history recorded on papers. All he could do this very second was to be by his son’s side. To make sure whatever happened in the future, Chanyeol was there beside him.

By then, with resolve made of steel, the black-haired man didn’t think of anything else other than the fact that he didn’t want to waste another minute away from Haejoon who was laying in the hospital. Even when he knew he had to talk with Baekhyun first.

He had expected Baekhyun to drive him away coldly after the way the smaller treated him coldly the first time. And true to his thoughts, Baekhyun looked like he never wanted Chanyeol to be there. He lied too many times his lies were worn out from overuse. Yet what Chanyeol didn’t expect was Baekhyun looking like he was about to break and cry before in a split second his eyes hardened once again. 

It confused him. But at that time, Chanyeol could barely think about anything else other than the fact that he had a son and that he was a father. Brisk emotions rendering him uncomposed.

And now, as he sat on his chair, Chanyeol was thinking of how tonight will end. Because as he promised, he would return again in a few hours. Hoping that this time, Haejoon would be deep asleep as what happened yesterday would most likely happen again. 

However, his train of thoughts was halted when there was a knock on the double doors to his spacious office. With a soft ‘Come in.’, The doors opened and in came Jongdae with a confused smile on his face. 

Though he was a secretary, he was someone everyone looked up to in the company. For him being able to skilfully keep up with the CEO’s hectic and endless schedule perfectly without a hitch and still maintain his friendly and playful persona. 

He was also someone who had been working for Chanyeol since he stepped as the CEO a few years ago. Thus why Chanyeol only trusted him to look for Haejoon’s birth certificate. He was also probably the only one who’s happy that Chanyeol had a son. His bewilderment and surprise as he handed the files yesterday was evident. 

However, he didn’t call nor was he expecting anything from his secretary. Ever since Elysium was completed, the traffic of work had receded. And though he was still busy, what was left was to keep an eye on the reports. Thus was why Chanyeol was about to ask him when Jongdae said. “There’s someone looking for you Mr. Park.”

The CEO tried to remember who he was expecting except one who would come at a later time. And when nobody came to mind, he was about to ask when the person who came after Jongdae stopped him silent. 

There in his office stood Byun Baekhyun, looking beautiful as his face wore the same mask he used on the night of their first encounter after years. 

The sound of the closing doors as Jongdae left could be heard, leaving the two sitting alone on the opposite couch in the lavish and spacious room. After acknowledging they had complete privacy, Baekhyun didn’t waste time and went straight to the point.

“I don’t want you in his life.” He said as his eyes looked at Chanyeol’s own unwaveringly. 

And this time, he had meant every word he uttered.

That morning, he had woken up to the sight of Haejoon sleeping soundly. After pondering all night long, Baekhyun had decided that whatever he did, he would never be able to keep Chanyeol away. And seeing from the taller’s resolution to be with Haejoon- how shattered he was for finding out that he had a child, Baekhyun felt guilty.

Chanyeol had read the birth records, but there was only so much a piece of paper could give. He hadn’t known the severity of his son’s condition, but even that was enough to make him worried and angry.

And though Baekhyun felt at fault, he found that he couldn’t offer words of consolation. So he stayed silent. Because he too was hurting. In the back of his mind, he blamed himself for everything that happened to Haejoon. Even until today. And it wasn’t surprising if Chanyeol thought so too.

The smaller felt that he no longer had the right to keep the two away. No matter how he didn’t want it. He realized he couldn’t be selfish by driving away someone who wanted to be with Haejoon.

Of course he was afraid and scared that Chanyeol was lying about not taking Haejoon away from him. But in the years of knowing him, Chanyeol had always held his words. 

Thus with that thought in mind- after Sehun arrived to watch Haejoon for the time being, Baekhyun went to his apartment to prepare himself before he went to Chanyeol’s office. With the reason that he didn’t want to have this conversation in a public place where people could overhear them.

While on his trip from the hospital to his house, Baekhyun was filled with uncertainty and doubt. Growing thoughts whether what he was doing was the best for his son. Because above himself, he had to think of his baby first.

Giving Chanyeol the chance to be Haejoon’s father was the same as bringing his, _their_ , son to enter the taller’s world. A merciless and harsh world of the cold glamorous high society. A place Baekhyun knew too well that he didn’t belong in.

And upon thinking that he would visit the taller in the center of it all made him feel wary and small. 

So as he was picking his attire to wear, Baekhyun decided he would wear clothes like those people he might never be, dressed in a way that didn’t make him seem out of place. Looking elegant and beautiful like in one of his photoshoots. 

At least on the outside, he looked like he belonged there.

And now as he sat in front of Chanyeol, he found he didn't feel as small.

“I want him to live a normal life away from the public and cameras.” Baekhyun continued. “I don’t want to raise him as an heir of your empire. Nor as a son of a celebrity. It’s dangerous and risky.” 

Chanyeol didn't say anything as he listened. And though his expression seemed to protest, Baekhyun could also see faint understanding in them.

“I have been planning to quit the industry when my contract is over. What happened was my fault. And I had promised myself that I won't let it happen again. Not because of me or you.” Baekhyun said calmly like what he said wasn’t the same as throwing his dream away. But he wasn’t lying. 

Baekhyun had thought of it for a while. When he first entered the industry, he didn’t expect his fame would sky rocket just in the first year. Thus enabling him to pay all of his trainee debt in that first year though it wasn’t much. 

For a moment, before accepting Junmyeon’s offer, he had believed that at least he was able to live off being a small local singer with a salary slightly higher than doing part-time jobs. Thus, when suddenly his name was everywhere on the news platform and charts, Baekhyun became uneasy. He was afraid it would affect Haejoon’s health in the future. Yet the fact that he could pay back the money used for his son’s medication kept him going. 

And now, two years later, Baekhyun had saved enough for the two of them to live a comfortable life under the radar.

When Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol’s reaction, the small frown on the taller’s face seemed to disagree with his words. But Baekhyun paid him no mind.

“I don’t know how dangerous it would be,”

Then for a moment, Baekhyun’s perfectly composed face wavered. His eyes darted away for a second like it was hard for him to continue.

“However, you are his father... A-And…. I don’t have the right to take your affection from him. Now that you know.” 

And Chanyeol understood why. Because finally, Baekhyun admitted it. And at his words, the taller couldn’t help but to feel something thrumming in his chest. And before Chanyeol could say anything Baekhyun continued.

“So, Chanyeol,” He said softly. “Promise me that you’ll protect your son no matter what happens. Because the life we make him live isn’t easy.” 

As he finished, Baekhyun felt his body feel lighter though his heart was still beating erratically. Because finally, he said it. He finally accepted Chanyeol. And while he was trying to calm his racing heart, Chanyeol’s deep voice who hadn’t said anything since the beginning of their conversation had his chest clenching painfully. 

“It’s our, Baekhyun. He’s our son.” He could hear a lilt of something warm in his words. “I promise you. I’ll protect him with everything I have.”

And this time, Baekhyun believed him as he was filled with a sense of security and ease. Because the resolution and sureness in Chanyeol’s voice was too clear to see. So Baekhyun could only smile. And though he didn’t want to admit, he didn’t feel as alone.

“I know.”

And after, it was like they had an unspoken truce when Chanyeol began to ask Baekhyun about Haejoon’s current condition. At first Baekhyun was still instinctively hesitant at answering. But he remembered that the person in front of him will be someone constant in Haejoon’s life from now on. So he decided to let his guard down just a little bit.

“He’s doing well. His condition is stable and he didn’t experience extreme post-trauma.” Baekhyun mentioned with guilt still in his voice. 

The taller who noticed it merely nodded with a small relieved look on his face. Yet before he could ask another question, Baekhyun continued.

“The doctor told me that he could be discharged tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun carefully said. Unsure of how he should even mention it. And Chanyeol, who had been observing him, knew how hard it was to open up to someone you’ve been trying to avoid for so long. 

He couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he watched Baekhyun struggle to continue.

“When can I visit?” Chanyeol asked instead, amused. For a moment, he could feel Baekhyun’s grateful glance before he returned to hide behind his mask.

“The day after tomorrow would be best. I’ll need to clean and set up everything first.” 

“Alright.” The pleased and excited smile on Chanyeol’s face at the thought of finally meeting Haejoon was visible. And once again Baekhyun had mixed feelings over the fact that this was finally happening. It was peaceful for now, the matter of Haejoon still only between the two of them. But for how long? How would the people in Chanyeol's life react?

And then he was reminded. Of the past he lived, the reason he left. 

The feeling of doubt returned to his stomach, coiling around him tight as the memories rushed back, making him question if this was the right thing to do. 

It might be almost 6 years ago, and for him now, it was all in the past. Yet it didn’t mean it wouldn't happen again, this time to his son. But decisions were made, and Baekhyun could only wish that Chanyeol would keep his promise and protect him from whoever they may be.

Hesitantly, Baekhyun was about to ask Chanyeol what he would tell his parents regarding Haejoon when suddenly, the door of the CEO’s room opened without a knock. 

“Chanyeol? Are you ready for dinner? I’m-” And then came a beautiful woman, too busy looking at her phone to notice that Chanyeol wasn’t in the room alone. 

Park Sooyoung looked as glamorous as the first time Baekhyun saw her. Even when her eyes widened and steps halted out of surprise as she saw Baekhyun was there.

Noticing her mistake, the lady looked apologetic as she glanced at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’re having a guest.” 

Yet Baekhyun saw. How her smile was wary. No matter how much she tried to hide it. And he would too, if he saw his fiancée talking with someone who used to be his lover. 

Because Park Sooyoung had known him even when her current fiance was still in a relationship with him. 

At the memory, something in Baekhyun froze up as, through his perfect act, he smiled beautifully at Sooyoung. “Don’t worry. I’m leaving already.” His voice was calm and polite. Even when beside him, Chanyeol didn’t look pleased.

“Baekhyun-”

“See you, Chanyeol.” And the perfect smile he gave him never seemed so cold before.

Because Baekhyun almost forgot. That the moment he let Chanyeol in their lives, it wasn’t just him. For the beautiful woman that looked perfect standing beside Chanyeol was about to be his wife in the future. And soon, Haejoon’s step-mother too. 

And no matter how much he resented himself for it, he felt bitterness welling in the bottom of his chest. Despite his effort to dress like he was fitting in their world, Baekhyun knew that inside, he could never be one of them.

And as he went out the door, Baekhyun almost regretted his decisions. 

* * *

The silver-haired man heaved a heavy sigh as the sound of the door closing was heard. Slowly, he approached the bed where Haejoon was sleeping on. Careful not to wake him up.

Haejoon looked peaceful as he was in a slumber, his breathing even and light. Baekhyun smiled. He had tried his best to protect his son alone all this time. Yet after this, everything would soon change. He won’t be the only one.

_‘If only I could protect you all on my own.’_

“I hope I'm doing the right thing...” The father softly whispered as he gently stroked his son’s head.

From now on, there would be Chanyeol who would care and love Haejoon.

And as Baekhyun leaned down to kiss his sleeping child’s forehead, he only hoped that Chanyeol could give Haejoon everything that he couldn’t.

Everything that Baekhyun took away from his son.

* * *

After a few days of staying at the hospital, Baekhyun could finally bring Haejoon back to his apartment. A place that was moderate yet stylishly comfortable, with colors in the tone of white and beige as the interior design. 

When Baekhyun bought the place with his paycheck as a singer, what he prioritized was the comfort and cleanliness for his son to be in. From the beginning, he didn’t want to splurge his income for luxuries. Thinking that he should save up for the future.

Baekhyun opened the door to his apartment with his son in his arms. And behind him, Sehun and Junmyeon were carrying Haejoon’s necessities they had brought over from Baekhyun’s place. 

Prior to Haejoon coming home, Baekhyun had thoroughly cleaned the apartment with the help of his 2 friends. And now that they were finally back, place clean and appropriate for Haejoon, he felt content. But still, the thought Chanyeol was going to come here tomorrow never left his mind.

After discussing with Sehun and Junmyeon, in which the latter almost had his eyes popping out of its sockets and was rendered speechless at finally knowing who Haejoon’s other father was, Baekhyun came to a conclusion that he should talk with Haejoon first about it. Easing him to the thought of having another father that would like to stay in his life from now on.

Baekhyun was reminded of when his son asked him about his other father after coming home from the kindergarten. He had an art class that day, and he was tasked to draw his family members. Everyone else in the room drew themselves with their two parents, while Haejoon only drew Baekhyun.

He came home asking, with an innocent look on his face that didn’t seem to be expecting anything. Baekhyun ended up telling him that his other father couldn’t be with them because sometimes, we couldn’t be with people that we want to be with. And that he himself would love Haejoon twice as other people so Haejoon would always be happy.

The child who didn’t really understand anything merely smiled and said that he was happy as long he had his Papa. 

After that, even though sometimes Haejoon would stare at the children that were picked up by both of their parents at the kindergarten, he never asked him again. Baekhyun knew that Haejoon wanted to have both of his parents. But at that time, it was impossible.

But now that the circumstances had changed, Baekhyun had to gently explain to Haejoon that he would have another father in his life. And the whole day as he tidied the apartment while Haejoon was resting or watching T.V., Baekhyun kept thinking of how he would bring it up before Chanyeol came tomorrow.

The two were now in bed, with his angel tucked under Baekhyun’s chin and head on his shoulder as a pillow. After the long day, Haejoon had come up to him and told him that he wanted to sleep with his papa. And at the request, Baekhyun could only smile softly as he accepted. Knowing that he had missed cuddling with his baby in his arms also.

They were about to read a story book when Baekhyun decided to begin the conversation, after noticing that his son was still wide awake.

“Baby… Have you ever thought of your other father?” Baekhyun began carefully as he ran his hand through his son’s soft hair, voice as soft as a whisper.

Instead of answering, Haejoon tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s shirt and buried his face deeper into his neck.

The father was about to ask what was wrong when softly, he could feel Haejoon’s head nodding. At his shy reply, Baekhyun exhaled a sad smile. Because of course his son would.

“What do you think of meeting him?” Baekhyun continued. His arms embracing his son securely. As if telling him that it’s okay to be like this. And this time, instead Haejoon pulled away a little bit from Baekhyun to look at him with those pretty almond-shaped eyes.

“Haejoon can?” He asked softly. Like he was scared and unsure to even ask that. And somehow, Baekhyun felt bad. So he smiled reassuringly at him. His hand caressing his baby’s soft cheeks.

“You can… In fact, your daddy wants to see you.” Baekhyun said softly. To be honest, he didn’t know why he addressed Chanyeol that familiarly. But upon seeing Haejoon’s eyes lit up at his words, he brushed it off his mind. 

“Daddy wants to see me?” His face looked at Baekhyun confused. He looked adorable. But the fact that Haejoon asked him this question pained him. 

“He does. He really really wants to meet you.” Baekhyun assured. His eyes looking at Haejoon softly.

For a moment, the toddler went silent, as if weighing Baekhyun’s words. 

“Okay.” The 5 year old boy nodded before he buried his face in Baekhyun’s chest again, making Baekhyun smile at the action, heart warm.

“Are you happy?” His hand that was patting his head began to soothingly rub his back, coaxing him to sleep. And what he received was a shy nod.

Baekhyun felt guilt at the thought that he was separating them before. Even when what he did was for the best.

“Then that’s good.” He said before he decided that it was time to sleep. The story book was forgotten as the relief of finally telling Haejoon flushed his body and mind., leaving only exhaustion behind. He thought his baby was asleep and was about to turn off the dim yellow bedside lamp when he heard Haejoon's soft voice again.

“Papa…”

“Hmm?”

“Will Daddy like Haejoon?” Hearing that, Baekhyun was surprised. Did Haejoon think that Chanyeol will not like him? Instead, he smiled amusedly. If only his son knew the great lengths Chanyeol had gone through to be with him.

“He loves Haejoonie very much already.” He said honestly as he looked at his son’s worried eyes. Yet the reply that he received was still unsure, yet expectant. 

“Really?”

“Mhmm.”

But then, what Haejoon said next surprised Baekhyun once again. 

“Haejoon too.” It was at that moment that Beakhyun realized his son was really looking forward to seeing his father.

With saddened eyes, Baekhyun merely whispered. “That’s nice to hear.” 

And this time, he really thought that that was the end of their conversation. Baekhyun had closed his eyes after turning off the light, when he heard again.

“But Haejoon loves papa the most.” With his small chubby face buried in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and body covered in the warmth of the thick comforter and his embrace, Haejoon mumbled with sureness.

Love and affection for the little human inside of his arms filled him full to the brim. Filling with his body with warmth as he felt his throat tightened with unconditional adoration.

“Me too baby. Papa loves you the most too.” He breathed into the cold air.

“Now let’s go to sleep.” Finishing his sentence with a kiss on his baby’s forehead. “Goodnight angel.”

“Goodnight Papa. I love you.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“I love you too baby.” 

* * *

They were finally back to their usual morning. 

With Baekhyun humming songs in the kitchen as he prepared Haejoon’s favorite pancakes as promised, and the little boy sitting himself on the large white couch in front of the T.V. watching educational children series. It felt like home, where the faint children's music would be accompanying Baekhyun’s melodious hums.

They had just woken up and decided to celebrate their first day home by making their favorite breakfast while still in their cozy oversized matching cream-colored pajamas. It was late, around 10 something in the morning. But the two had been exhausted after moving in again- even Haejoon who had a habit of waking up early didn’t budge in his sleep. 

The morning light that streamed into the kitchen along with the white noises were serene. Looking at the toddler, the silver-haired father smiled contentedly. He hoped that everything would go well today despite his anxiousness of Chanyeol visiting them later today. Doubts that wouldn't leave his mind harboring persistently. However, Baekhyun decided that he should worry about it later and to just enjoy the wonderful morning with Haejoon who seemed to have returned to his usual self. 

Baekhyun was mixing the batter for the pancakes when he heard the doorbell ring, the sound notifying the two. Yet instead, a look of confusion was on the older’s face. 

Sehun and Junmyeon didn’t usually ring the doorbell. They both knew the lockpad’s password. They also always told Baekhyun if they were coming over. But then again, Baekhyun hadn’t checked his phone since he woke up late and Haejoon was already hungry.

With his silver hair still slightly tousled and baggy pajamas on his thin frame, Baekhyun peeked through the hole of his apartment’s door only to be left speechless due to being dumbfounded, hand clasped on his mouth. 

Because there outside his door was Park Chanyeol, dressed nicely yet casually with a black knitted sweater over white button ups, fitting khaki pants and his hair styled up. And at how well he dressed, he couldn’t help but to panic over his own state.

_‘Why is he so early??’_

When he last visited Chanyeol’s office, they had exchanged phone numbers to talk about their arrangement. However, the last text they shared was Baekhyun giving the taller his address and Chanyeol saying that he would see him tomorrow without any specific time. The singer thought that he would at least text him again of when he would arrive. But not only that, he came early. And now, Baekhyun didn’t know whether he should open the door or just let him wait outside. Even when the latter seemed unlikely.

With a deep inhale, Baekhyun warily opened the door. And the first thing he noticed was Chanyeol looking amused after seeing him looking like that.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. I hope you’ve rested well.” Now that he faced Chanyeol without the aim to drive him away, Baekhyun finally fully took notice of the man in front of him. His shoulders were broader than before. His features too seemed sharper and overall, his body was bigger. But, it was the easy lilt of his lips that made him uneasy. Because he could feel his heart beat faster. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re going to arrive this early? I haven’t even bathed him.”

“I did. I just never got a reply.” Chanyeol mentioned.

Baekhyun blamed himself in his head. “Right.” He should’ve checked his phone first.

“Well. Wait here for a bit. Haejoon just woke up and he’s watching T.V.. Even when he’s looking forward to meeting you, I don’t think he would expect you to come this early.” 

“Don’t worry. I could wait.” Just the thought that Haejoon wanted to see him made him feel something warm. Waiting wasn’t even a problem.

“Then, let me tidy him up for a bit.” Baekhyun went inside without closing the door, leaving Chanyeol standing outside on his own.

The CEO smiled.

He had woken up excited that morning, preparing everything he would bring since the day before. He had also cleared his schedule for the whole day, hoping he could spend time with his son as much as possible.

Before going, he had texted Baekhyun the time he would probably arrive. However, upon not receiving any answer, Chanyeol decided to push through because of his impatience- hoping Baekhyun would reply and say yes by the time he had arrived. Besides, it was almost 11 in the morning.

Yet, upon arriving, he didn’t expect for Baekhyun, still clad in oversized pajamas and roughly combed hair to greet him at the front door. And flashbacks of when he would visit the smaller in lazy mornings to spend the day together back in their school days filled his mind. 

He still looked the same, still as beautiful as before. He was nothing like the person who visited him in the office, looking cold and overbearingly elegant in his designer clothes. Though he was undeniably beautiful also, it was not an image Chanyeol was used to. An image of someone who had lost their innocence to wealth. But, seeing Baekhyun like this in front of him, Chanyeol realized that he was still the same. The only difference was the weary and troubled look on his eyes as he looked at Chanyeol. 

From the beginning, despite his slightly yet noticeable hesitance, Baekhyun had talked to him civilly. Chanyeol knew that he was doing it for the sake of Haejoon, the moment the smaller said that their son was looking forward to meeting him, putting them in a standstill. Chanyeol also knew that as long he didn’t cross the line of asking about the past, they could peacefully go on like this. So for now, with Haejoon between them, Chanyeol would comply. 

He didn’t need to wait for long before Baekhyun appeared again on the door, now looking much more freshened up as he changed to casual yet still oversized clothes. It seemed his habit didn’t change.

“I told him that there is someone who wants to meet him.” And right there, Chanyeol could feel his heart beat a little faster. 

They walked inside the rather big apartment with Chanyeol following behind Baekhyun. And right before they turned to enter the living room, as if sensing Chanyeol’s slight nervousness, the smaller turned around to face him.

“As I told you, he’s not the most talkative or active child out there. However, he’s really looking forward to meeting his other father. So, I believe you know what to do.” Baekhyun gave him a small shaky smile and went inside the room first. 

Chanyeol didn’t expect Baekhyun would help ease his nervousness. From the way he smiled showed how it was actually hard for Baekhyun to let him in their lives. Yet he still did it. And for that, Chanyeol was grateful to him. So with a deep breath, the esteemed CEO of Park Conglomerate went inside the room to meet one of the very few people that had ever made him nervous. His son, and the person standing right beside him.

Hiding behind Baekhyun’s legs, he looked healthier now. With a shy look on his face as he looked at the giant in front of him, Chanyeol could feel relief and happiness that he had never experienced before flooding his chest. 

Haejoon no longer looked lifeless like the last time he saw him.

And seeing him awake, Chanyeol finally could see the pair of eyes that made him feel like he was looking into a mirror. They were just like his. And an unexplainable feeling of warmth tightened in his chest. However, before he could say anything, Haejoon went ahead right away.

“Are you Haejoon’s daddy?” Softly, the toddler asked him. Stunning both parents in the room.

Hearing the question spoken with timidity and curiosity, Chanyeol was surprised over the fact that Haejoon had asked him that straightforwardly. But moreover, the question whether he was his father made him feel overwhelming emotions, like something closing in his throat. Crouching on his knees, he smiled.

He really was this child’s father. 

“Y-Yes... I am.” Saying it felt right. And seeing Haejoon looking at him with bright wondering eyes made a soft smile paint on his face. “And are you Haejoon?” 

Now standing beside Baekhyun’s leg, feeling a little bit braver, Haejoon nodded shyly. Chanyeol found the action endearing.

“Will Daddy be with Haejoon from now on?”

And suddenly, every emotion that was thrumming in him halted before they seeped deeper inside him like a heavy waterfall, filling his eyes with resolution and determination. Because the next words he said, was something he had never been more sure before. 

“I will. I won’t go anywhere.” Chanyeol promised both Haejoon and himself.

At those words, his son’s eyes shone brighter though he yet stopped clutching Baekhyun’s shirt. But it was enough to make Chanyeol happy. If Haejoon was shy, he would gladly take the initiative.

“Would it be okay if I come closer?” Chanyeol asked kindly. Careful not to startle the boy.

For a few seconds Haejoon was silent, before he looked at Baekhyun for permission, unsure of what to do. 

Seeing his son’s hesitance, the smaller realized that this was as new to Chanyeol as it was as new to Haejoon. With that in mind, Baekhyun crouched down and tried his best to smile reassuringly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. He’s Haejoon’s daddy isn’t he?” He said softly. Making the toddler nod before he looked at Chanyeol, who had a soft smile gracing his face as he looked at Haejoon fondly. 

Hearing Baekhyun address him as such felt new and strange. But the blooming feeling of him finally acknowledging that he was Haejoon’s father felt warm and overwhelming. His chest felt like it was in a tight grip.

The taller slowly went in front of Haejoon before he crouched in front of him again. Yet this time, the 5 years old toddler also stepped forward a few steps after the encouragement from his father.

Firming his heart, Chanyeol earnestly looked at his son. ‘ _This is it.’_

“Haejoon,” He started. “I’m sorry, I could only meet you now.”

He felt regret as he said those words,

“But from now on, I promise I’m not going anywhere.” His words were filled with certainty. “Is that okay for you?” 

Even his breath felt a little bit shaky at the bubbling feeling.

From beside his son, he could see Baekhyun was trying his best to school his emotions. Because what he just promised, was something that Baekhyun had been avoiding for his reasons he told Chanyeol at his office. And though he knew it was hard for him, he appreciated the fact that Baekhyun tried to accept him into Haejoon’s life.

“Okay.” And the soft reply he heard as his son nodded never made him feel more relieved and content in his life. He felt happy. 

“Thank you…” _’Thank you for giving me a chance.’_

Afterwards, Haejoon who didn't know what to do stayed silent, before he glanced at his papa behind him. 

Chanyeol smiled, he wanted to hug him but he didn’t know if the child was comfortable enough for him to do so. Agreeing was one thing, however accepting was another process. But just with Haejoon doing the first, Chanyeol already felt like he had won.

“Baby, come here for a bit.” Baekhyun called. And from where stood, Chanyeol could faintly hear Baekhyun saying something to their son in a whisper. Yet the next thing that happened left him speechless.

After Baekhyun whispered something to the toddler, Haejoon nodded before he stayed silent, looking like he was deep in thought. And for Chanyeol, it was an endearing sight. But then, the boy turned around and trudged towards him fast before he wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck.

“You’re welcome, Daddy.”

Chanyeol was stunned. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the small body and embraced his son tight for the first time. And this time, he could feel his eyes felt warm along with his whole body. He didn’t want to let go.

Releasing Haejoon from his arms, Chanyeol grinned. A grin that contained all the bubbling emotion in his chest. Today, he fell in love for the second time in his life. 

“Haejoon, will you play with daddy today?"

* * *

Baekhyun continued to prepare their brunch that he hadn’t finished while he let the two to be more acquainted. From where he stood, he could see that Haejoon was happily opening the gifts Chanyeol brought and began to play them with the older. The look of excitement evident on his face. And not just him, but on the taller’s too. He looked at Haejoon with such affection and wonder on his face. And every time Haejoon softly giggled, Baekhyun could see a smile bloom on the giant’s face. 

For a moment, the guilt returned. But Baekhyun knew he couldn’t do anything to change the past. Even when he could, he probably would do the same again. What he could do now was to think of Haejoon first. So with that in mind, he brushed the feeling away.

By the time Baekhyun finished cooking everything, both Chanyeol and Haejoon were nowhere to be seen. And the silver-haired male could only guess that Haejoon had taken his new father to his room.

Truth be told, Baekhyun was surprised by how easily Haejoon accepted Chanyeol. His son wasn’t someone that could easily warm up to anyone he just met. But Baekhyun guessed it was the fact that Chanyeol was his father that his son had been secretly waiting for. The taller’s evident eagerness and sincere adoration must’ve helped as well.

Baekhyun trudged upstairs to Haejoon’s room. From afar, he could see that the door wasn’t closed. And when he approached it, he was greeted with a sight that he never thought he would see in his life. 

Haejoon was on Chanyeol’s lap as the two sat comfortably on the carpeted floor, happily drawing on a piece of paper with colorful crayons on the low table. Both holding a crayon, they scribbled shapes and animals randomly. Haejoon who rarely showed extreme emotions was supporting a smile that Baekhyun knew meant a lot. And Chanyeol, he looked like he was in love. 

Despite everything he had done, Baekhyun felt his chest filling with warmth. Because usually, he would often find Haejoon scribbling by himself. And now, he was with someone who loved him.

Softly, Baekhyun knocked on the opened door, remembering why he came upstairs in the first place. And right away, two pairs of almond-shaped eyes turned to look at him. The feeling that came was completely new, yet Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he somewhat welcomed it.

“Brunch is ready, baby. Let’s go eat before it’s cold, okay? Then you can continue playing with your daddy.” Baekhyun gently said. Earning him a few fast nods and a small smile from his son who immediately put down his crayon and turned around asking to be carried by Chanyeol. Beside him, however, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with unreadable eyes for a few seconds before he lifted Haejoon in his arms and went outside of the room. The smaller decided to brush it off. 

As the three reached the first floor, Baekhyun grabbed a plate and began putting some pancakes for Haejoon. While behind him, Chanyeol, who was still carrying their son in his arms, was looking around unsure where to put the 5 year old.

After finishing the plate with some maple syrup and strawberries on the pancakes, Baekhyun placed the plate on the table before motioning Chanyeol to put Haejoon on the chair. It was actually amusing, to see the giant fumbling, trying to take care of their son, the look of pure delight and bewilderment in his eyes. Haejoon too didn’t show any sign of dislike at anything that his father did. And at that, the silver-haired male couldn’t help but to think that maybe he made the right decision.

Baekhyun, who noticed Chanyeol took a seat beside Haejoon and began to watch him eat while doing nothing, didn’t know what he was doing when he prepared another plate only to put it in front of Chanyeol. Eyes averted away.

“I don’t know if you’ve eaten, but you should accompany him.” Baekhyun said before he turned around, his heart beating faintly louder. 

He had forgotten that having Chanyeol here would be hard for his heart that sometimes would still ache for the taller. And thinking that he would need to experience this often from now on made him exhale a deep breath.

Unknown to him, Chanyeol, who was momentarily stunned, was silently smiling at the gesture. A wistful look in his eyes before he began eating the pancakes. And true to his thoughts, it tasted the same as 5 years ago. Just as good as he remembered. It’s actually one of his favorite dishes made by the smaller. And he knew Baekhyun knew that. Still, he never thought he'd be eating this again so soon. 

“Do you like your food, baby?” Baekhyun heard the taller say from all the way in the kitchen. His words of endearment towards Haejoon fell perfectly between them. 

At the question, Haejoon must’ve nodded because the next thing he heard was Chanyeol agreeing with him. “Me too. It's my favorite. Your papa is a very good cook isn’t he?”

Baekhyun felt his heart sting a little before he went deeper into the kitchen and began to clean up the mess he made. His appetite was already long gone.

After the pair of father and son finished eating and helped wash the dishes- in which Baekhyun said he could do it on his own, they continued playing either in Haejoon’s room or the living room. And most of the time, Baekhyun tried to do something that could make him busy. It wasn’t that difficult since there was still leftover work from yesterday. Nevertheless, his plan of not interfering with the newly reunited pair didn’t go as smoothly. Because just as he was about to finish with all of his work, Haejoon came to hug his legs startling Baekhyun as he looked up at his papa with sleepy yet excited eyes.

“Papa, daddy bought a new book... Read Haejoon story time?” His pretty eyes looking at him expectantly. Baekhyun noticed the time and realized that it was way past Haejoon’s nap time. The clock hand nearing 3 in the afternoon. Haejoon must’ve been too excited playing with his new father until the sleepiness had forcefully filled his eyes.

“Why don’t you ask your daddy to read it for you, baby?” Baekhyun replied calmly. When in truth, he wasn’t that comfortable being in the same room as the taller. But the little pout he received afterwards told him enough that he wouldn’t be able to win.

“Daddy did. But not like papa...” And Baekhyun could guess that Chanyeol had never read a story book for a toddler before. Even the thought sounded funny if they didn’t know that he had a 5 year old son. 

Knowing he had no way out of it, and that it was better for Haejoon to rest as soon as possible, Baekhyun relented as he put down the clothes he was folding. Bearing in mind to do it later.

When Baekhyun arrived in his son’s room with Haejoon in his arms, Chanyeol was already sitting on the edge of the bed, skimming through the book with a look of concentration on his face before he lifted his head up, noticing the two entering.

“Hey,” He greeted the smaller with an easy smile. And Baekhyun felt how at ease Chanyeol was already. 

Baekhyun put down Haejoon in the bed before he laid down beside his baby on the opposite side of Chanyeol. As he settled down, Haejoon rested his head on Baekhyun’s arm and buried his face on the crook of his neck giggling softly, making a smile bloom on his face. And for a moment, as he held his son in his arms, he forgot Chanyeol was there, until the taller offered the book he was holding with an unreadable look in his eyes yet again.

Grabbing it, Baekhyun noticed the book was a story about a farmer in a fantasy land. The book was thin yet big and colorful. Chanyeol must’ve remembered when he said his son loved reading. 

When he started reading, at first he felt self-conscious with Chanyeol listening attentively to him and the tale. But with his little sunshine cuddled inside his arms, Baekhyun began to feel more at ease.

And soon enough, Haejoon was fast asleep.

Baekhyun closed the unfinished book slowly, trying hard not to make too much movement and wake his son up. Chanyeol, who had been sitting on his side of the bed, never took his attention away from the two. Thus seeing Baekhyun look like he might need some help, he took the book away from his hand.

Slowly, Baekhyun moved his hands and laid down Haejoon properly on the bed. Before he grabbed a thin blanket and covered him. Not forgetting to kiss his forehead before he stood up.

Sensing that they should let Haejoon sleep in peace, Chanyeol too slowly stood up following Baekhyun. But before he went out the room, he bent down and kissed his forehead too. Just like the smaller, slightly surprising Baekhyun who had never seen anyone kiss his son with so much adoration and affection in their eyes before. 

The two quietly went out of the room. And already, Baekhyun didn’t know what he should do while waiting for Haejoon to wake up. The feeling of restlessness returning. He considered continuing folding the clothes he left earlier. But the thought of leaving Chanyeol alone in the living room also didn’t seem right. No matter how reluctant he was.

“Would you like to drink something?” Baekhyun decided to ask after he saw Chanyeol sit and lean back on the couch with a sigh and a small smile on his face.

“Anything is fine, thank you.”

“How was it?” He asked as he went to grab some drinks from the fridge. And even from there, he could hear the adoration in Chanyeol’s voice.

“Baekhyun... He’s- He’s perfect.” He sounded breathless. The amazement in his voice was palpable. Baekhyun smiled to himself, Haejoon didn’t have to worry at all.

“Last night, he asked me whether you would like him or not.” Recalling last night’s conversation as he handed over a glass of cold apple juice to the taller looking at him.

“I told him, you love him very much already.” He continued. Baekhyun didn’t know why he was even telling the taller. But after seeing him unconsciously pouring all of his efforts and feelings the entire time he was there, Baekhyun somehow wanted to tell him that his goal of being close with Haejoon wasn’t that far fetched anymore. 

“You’re right. I’m in love with him already.” Earnestly, the giant said. A gentle look on his face as he remembered everything that just happened. 

This time Baekhyun sighed. After this, there’s no way he would be able to seperate them.

When Baekhyun returned from grabbing his own drink, the CEO was looking at his phone, scrolling through his gallery before the silver-haired father heard a familiar giggle and voice from the recording.

“Is that from earlier?” Baekhyun remembered looking at Chanyeol taking pictures and recording his son when they were playing earlier.

“Yeah. He showed me his favorite books. Taped it so I have something of him to look at until next week.” He sounded happy already by their arrangement. But Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wished he could be here more. And the smaller felt terrible that the next he would be visiting was next week.

“I-... I’ll send you videos of him during weekdays.” He didn’t know what he was doing, but saying that somehow felt right.

Chanyeol lifted his gaze from the phone in surprise before a grin broke on his face. “Thank you,” And the genuine smile of appreciation he gave the smaller told him he did the right thing.

“Also thank you,” Chanyeol softly added seconds later, confusing Baekhyun for a moment before he continued. 

“For raising and loving him all this time.” He didn’t say it in malice, instead Baekhyun heard a faint guilt in his voice. Like he was apologizing for not being there since the beginning. Even when it wasn’t his fault.

“Of course. He’s my son.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Ours, Baekhyun.” 

It was still quite odd to hear that his son was now also Chanyeol’s, but after today, Baekhyun- though he didn’t want to admit, he found he was no longer as disturbed.

“Are you going to wait until he wakes up?” So in an attempt to brush off the unfamiliar feeling, the silver-haired father decided to pretend he paid no mind. And true to his suspicion, Chanyeol didn’t even think much before replying.

“If you’re alright with it, then yes.”

At the answer, it’s not like Baekhyun could tell him to leave even if he wanted to, considering how Haejoon would probably look for the taller when he woke up.

“Would you like to look at Haejoon’s photo albums for the time being?” At least he would be able to leave Chanyeol alone with something to do.

And as expected, Baekhyun received a smile that spoke of gentleness. “Of course.” 

The photo albums were heavy in his arms as he carried them out from his study room. Each book from each year, filled with memories of Haejoon.

“Here you go.” Baekhyun put the albums on the living room’s low table. 

Upon seeing the many albums, Chanyeol immediately sat down on the comfortable white rug and began to open one dated the oldest. His eyes filled with gentle excitement. Before they dimmed.

Baekhyun noticed how silent Chanyeol was as he looked through the first book. It was filled with the first 2 years of Haejoon’s life. It wasn’t even much, but the background of every picture was the same. Because Haejoon never left the hospital for the first 2 years of his life.

Haejoon was born premature. Usually, it was a common occurrence. However, his case wasn’t as simple. Because the moment he greeted the world, he was found to have a severe case of respiratory problems and a heart condition. Along with anemia and hypotension.

Baekhyun remembered crying all alone as he saw his son through the glass window of the NICU. He blamed himself for everything that happened to his baby. Baekhyun almost fell into depression if not for the fact that his son struggled to keep on living day after day as he suffered greatly. Then in it, Baekhyun found strength to do everything that he could until his son’s last breath.

Those two years had been the darkest moments of Baekhyun’s life. Where he would stay at the hospital to accompany his son and work anywhere he could apply to pay his hospital bills. Oftentimes, he would work at night so he could greet his son in the morning. 

It was then when he met Junmyeon at one of his night part-time jobs. At first, he kept refusing, he couldn’t afford losing even a few hours of his working time to be a trainee. However, with Junmyeon’s persistence and promises that he would get paid more with less amount of time, Baekhyun relented. And true to his thoughts, it was even harder. Because he debuted as a singer, he didn’t need to memorize complicated dance moves. What he did was to polish his singing skills and play the piano. And with Haejoon safely in the hospital, Baekhyun was able to work his hardest outside.

Looking back, it was difficult. But seeing how much his baby had grown up, how much life he had in him, everything he had to go through was worth it. Haejoon’s smile was everything that he needed to keep him going. And it never changed, 5 years ago until today.

And now, as he looked through the book alongside Chanyeol, it felt like a distant memory. Even though it happened just 3 years ago.

But Chanyeol didn’t know that. All he knew was how stubborn Baekhyun was, how hard-headed. He only saw their hospital records. And though the taller wasn’t wrong, Baekhyun didn’t find the need to justify his actions. He had his reasons and he had stuck by it.

And Chanyeol, he hadn’t said anything. Despite his eyes that had lost all of their gentle delight and contentment. “I’m glad he was strong enough.” Was the only thing he said before he continued to the second book.

And Baekhyun understood. Because Chanyeol couldn’t apologize for something he had no idea of.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Yet hearing him say it showed how much he would. And though it was Baekhyun’s fault, knowing it was enough.

Nobody said anything afterwards, deciding to continue looking through the photo albums.

The second book was filled with 2 years old Haejoon who had just gotten out of the hospital. His small smile as he sat enjoying the community park eased the tension between the two. And though there were moments where Haejoon was seen back at the hospital, the book was mostly filled with Baekhyun and Haejoon at home.

At the end of the book however, pictures of Haejoon with Sehun and Junmyeon began to show.

Baekhyun knew how Sehun and Chanyeol’s relationship was currently at a standstill because of him. And Baekhyun couldn’t help but to try to clear the misunderstanding.

“Sehun found out about Haejoon around this time.” The silver-haired male began. “He had just returned. And somehow he found out about me and Haejoon.” Baekhyun said as he looked at Chanyeol, a trace of guilt in his eyes. 

“Don’t blame him. I also drove him away until he accepted my decisions.” And at that, Chanyeol went still as he looked at the picture in front of him. Before he gave a small wary smile. 

“I understand.” And continued to flip the pictures.

Even though Baekhyun knew it wouldn’t be resolved just like that, he didn’t push further. Knowing it was Chanyeol’s right to feel hurt for being kept in the dark for so long. But he wasn’t lying.

After he knew he got pregnant as he slowly became distant with Chanyeol, it was already hard to talk with Sehun who was busy abroad. Their conversation on the phone became less until they would just talk about idle things. 

Yet after Baekhyun left, he didn’t want the younger to be involved in his problems. He began to purposely talk even less despite never missing his calls. And one day they just stopped. And Baekhyun had no intention to contact him again. Sehun was Chanyeol’s friend first, and Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he was angry at him for leaving his friend. Yet, he didn’t expect to see him standing at his door and insisted to stand by him afterwards. He was grateful for his presence. And now, he hoped the two could be friends again.

Sighing, Baekhyun brushed off his thoughts and continued to look at the pictures Chanyeol flipped.

The older Haejoon grew, the healthier and happier the boy became. His smile was wider and activities more varied. And slowly, the heavy air around them changed as Chanyeol began to ask what happened to the pictures he found funny or unusual.

Yet because of that, Baekhyun's plan of leaving the other be as he skimmed through the photos by himself didn’t go as he thought. Instead, he unexpectedly didn’t mind telling Chanyeol the stories behind Haejoon’s pictures.

And the way the taller would smile while imagining the adorable moments of Haejoon that Baekhyun tried to retell, made him feel like maybe he was doing the right thing. Even though the gnawing guilt of knowing that he took all of those moments away from Chanyeol never left.

Along the way, Baekhyun began to show him videos of Haejoon when Chanyeol asked him whether he could show him some of his milestones. So, with Baekhyun’s phone in Chanyeol’s hand, and the giant busy scrolling through the gallery of Haejoon’s years, the singer just sat and observed the man in front of him as he occasionally answered his question about the pictures. 

It felt weird. Baekhyun never expected he would be here, sitting beside his ex-lover while talking about their son and his cute antics. If someone was to tell Baekhyun of such years ago, he would’ve scoffed and left. 

But at the same time, Baekhyun wondered. On how he would endure the silent constant pain that he would feel every time he looked at Chanyeol. The love he had convulsing in dissent in his chest. And as he heard the sound of Chanyeol chuckling, Baekhyun's chest felt tight.

“What happened in this picture? Why is he covered in red like this?” Chanyeol asked as he showed the video to Baekhyun, causing the smaller to smile at the memory as he brushed off unnecessary emotions in his heart.

“I had a photoshoot that day. So I brought him to the set since it's private and small. I think he took my eyeshadow palette and lip tint then played with them.” Baekhyun remembered how surprised he was when he discovered a 3 year old Haejoon covered with makeup sitting on the floor beside him. 

“So he wants to be pretty like his papa.” Chanyeol mindlessly said as he watched the video again. Not realizing that beside him, Baekhyun was trying hard to look unaffected. Trying to calm his heart, beating with memories.

Baekhyun was reminded of how in the past, Chanyeol would embrace him from behind and mutter the word ‘pretty’ on his neck when the smaller was looking at himself in the mirror before a date, muttering how he was the most beautiful of them all.

It would always make Baekhyun blush pink and Chanyeol to chuckle deeply in reply to his reaction. And after years, the word had a deep meaning for him. Yet for the taller to use it again without the same pretense, it felt bittersweet. 

Baekhyun reminded himself that he should get used to the ache in his chest. That he should learn to be less affected. Because he knew that the moment Chanyeol stepped into their life, he would experience it often.

After a couple of hours of them skimming through the photo albums. With Chanyeol asking about the story behind almost all pictures- occasionally taking a photo with his phone to keep, they heard the light footsteps from the stairs. 

Right away, the two parents stood up to greet Haejoon who had woken up from his nap. Instinctively, Baekhyun was about to scoop the still sleepy Haejoon in his arms when he remembered that he should let Chanyeol do most of the stuff related to their son today. So instead of moving forward, Baekhyun softly pushed Chanyeol to the front- while motioning him to lift Haejoon up.

Understanding what he meant, Chanyeol scooped the toddler who just stepped on the first floor into his arms. His hair was messy and eyes barely opened.

Right away, as Haejoon felt the warmth emanating from Chanyeol’s large body, he laid his head on the crook of his father’s neck and closed his eyes again while wrapping his small arms around the taller’s broad shoulders.

Baekhyun wanted to chuckle at the expression the CEO was having at that moment. He looked like he was about to cry from the amount of love he felt pouring inside him. And truly, Baekhyun couldn't blame him. He too still felt emotional everytime Haejoon snuggled or wrapped his arms around him tightly.

And he couldn’t lie. The sight of the giant looking touched as he buried his nose into Haejoon’s shoulder while hugging him tight was endearing. And as much as Baekhyun disliked how everything turned out, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t happy Haejoon found someone who would love him as much as he did.

It wasn’t long before Haejoon completely sobered up and began to turn lively again. And by then, it was already time for dinner.

After everything that happened, the smaller didn’t feel as wary as before towards Haejoon’s other father- even though the feeling to keep a distance never left him. So on a whim, he had asked whether Chanyeol was staying for dinner. In which he received a subtle smile and a reply saying he would like to if Baekhyun didn’t mind.

The silver-haired male was busy cooking on the stove when a deep voice startled him. His gentle humming that filled the kitchen halted in embarrassment. “Is there anything I could help you with?” Came Chanyeol’s deep voice from behind him.

Baekhyun turned around to see Chanyeol leaning on the wall near the kitchen, eyes roaming on the counter as he tried to look for what he could help with.

“You and Haejoon could help set up the table. Just ask him. He knows where everything is.” Baekhyun mentioned lightly before he continued mixing the food in the pan. “I’m almost done.” He added.

“Alright.” Was what he last heard before the sound of clanking utensils and plates were heard. Making Baekhyun smile.

Soon, Baekhyun was plating the sauteed beef and rice into the bowls, along with numerous side dishes on the table. When he deemed everything was ready, Baekhyun went to call the two to eat yet again. And this time, the pair was busy watching a cartoon in the living room. Both with eyes locked on the T.V. and expressions full of concentration. Baekhyun sighed, amused. They looked almost the same this way.

“Dinner’s ready.” His voice that wasn’t loud enough still able to make the two snap their heads in his direction. 

The two looked reluctant to move from their spot, too engrossed in their movie to eat. So without saying anything, Baekhyun headed to the dining table on his own. And immediately, he heard two sets of footsteps trailing behind him.

The smaller might have looked calm and indifferent as the three dined together at the same table. But deep inside, he felt restlessness welling at the bottom of his stomach. Maybe because he didn’t want to feel familiar with the warmth that was currently trickling in his veins. He didn’t want to feel comfortable or used to Chanyeol’s presence. He feared that he would hurt himself if he did.

Yet at the same time, he wanted to enjoy the feeling as he looked at the two in front of him eating together. With Chanyeol occasionally feeding Haejoon his food while he ate his own. Their dynamics fell into place so quickly and it confounded Baekhyun by how fast they bonded with each other. All in the span of 9 hours.

But right then, they looked happy. And Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to take it away from them anymore.

As the night got colder and the sky was getting darker, it was finally time for Chanyeol to leave. 

Finished with dinner, they continued watching the movie- Baekhyun included, after Haejoon pulled his papa to join the two in finishing the movie. Of course Baekhyun refused at first, telling him that he would need to clean up the table and kitchen. But instead of starting, Chanyeol and Haejoon helped to clean everything and Baekhyun was left with no choice but to comply. 

When the taller told Haejoon that it was time for him to go home, Haejoon looked reluctant as he hid behind Baekhyun’s legs. The look of disappointment on his face. 

Noticing that, both of the parents shared a look before the two of them crouched down eye-level to their son.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun gently approached his son as he ran his hands through his son’s soft tresses.

Hesitantly, the toddler looked at his papa with a sad expression on his face. “Daddy is leaving.” He said before he trudged into Baekhyun’s embrace and hid his face on the crook of his father’s neck. Earning him an understanding smile from the smaller.

“Well then, is there anything you wish to say to him?” Baekhyun cooed. 

He then glanced at Chanyeol who was watching the two in silence the whole time, not knowing what to do as concern filled his eyes. Baekhyun sighed, “ _Right, he’s a new father_.’ Subtly, he mouthed him to talk to their son as he felt Haejoon nod.

Only then, Chanyeol seemed to get the code as he nodded in understanding. “Haejoon… Baby, come here.” he said, gently grabbing the small hand and turning him around.

It was easy to see that Haejoon was acting shy again. Playing with someone and asking someone for something were different no matter how close you were to them.

The taller looked at Haejoon with a soft smile with both of his hands on his son’s tiny shoulders. “Baby, I’ll see you again soon okay? I promise. I'll play and watch movies with you again. Whatever you want to do. How’s that sound?” His smile turned wide as Haejoon looked at him with excitement at his promise, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Now, will you give Daddy a hug?” Chanyeol teased, opening his arms wide to catch the little ball of sunshine.

Nodding again, Haejoon hugged his giant of a father tightly, burying his face in his broad chest. 

“I would love to stay longer but I bet your papa is tired already. You should rest too alright? I’ll return before you know it.”

The sadness to part with his son evident in his eyes. It was only the first day, but the CEO was already in love with the little human looking at him with the same pair of eyes as his own. 

“I love you, Haejoon.” Chanyeol said for the first time. His deep voice weighed with affection.

And as Baekhyun watched the two, the emotion in his eyes as he looked at their son was something he would never forget. It was pure unadulterated love and adoration. Even more when their little boy shyly replied with the same words. “Me too.”

Chanyeol lifted Haejoon up in his arms and hugged him one last time before handing him to Baekhyun who didn’t say anything the entire exchange. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” His deep voice thick with emotions and thankfulness as he gave the smaller a little smile. And with a last kiss on Haejoon’s forehead, Chanyeol went out the door.

When the door clicked shut, Baekhyun could feel the pent up tension and restlessness from the entire day released and drained his body. 

Drawing a deep exhale that everything was over, he took the already sleepy Haejoon to prepare for bed.

That night, as his son slept in his own room- sleeping soundly the moment he was put to bed as the excitement left his small body and was replaced with deep exhaustion, Baekhyun laid awake in his own bed. What happened during the whole day filled his mind.

He thought the uneasiness and wariness would leave along with Chanyeol’s departure. Yet they lingered instead. Harboring in a corner of his chest. What he saw today was expected. Yet it went way beyond his imagination. The way the two synchronized like they were meant to be just like that. 

Maybe it was the fact that from the start, Haejoon was told that Chanyeol was his father. And the only person he knew to compare to a father was Baekhyun himself. Who unconditionally loved and cared for him all this time. Maybe it made the toddler braver as he believed that he would receive the same amount of affection. And he wasn’t wrong. Everything Chanyeol did, the sincerity and eagerness as he tirelessly spent time with Haejoon, the way every word that left his mouth was laced with affection and longing for a child that he never knew he had, proved it. 

But once again he asked, until how long would this secret little bubble of happiness last before everything crumbled down like a wall made out of old brittle bricks?

Haejoon was born out of wedlock. And as much as Baekhyun hated to admit, his beloved son was an illegitimate child. He knew the world would judge Chanyeol. But mostly, they would judge Haejoon mercilessly. He couldn’t let that happen. To make his son viewed as something less of a human just because of his parents’ mistake. That was why Baekhyun planned to quit being in the spotlight even before he met Chanyeol again. But now, everything didn’t go according to plan and Baekhyun was left confused and anxious. Yet at the same time he could no longer part the pair again.

Then he questioned. Would Chanyeol hide Haejoon? Soon he would marry his fiancée and they would probably have a child of their own. Then what about their son? Exposing him to the world would most likely be harmful for him, even though his father was the CEO of Park Conglomerate. But hiding him would harm him even more. Baekhyun knew he wouldn't be able to bear seeing his son living in the shadows. And now, he could only hold on to the taller’s promise that he would protect and love their son unconditionally no matter what happened in the future. A sigh left his lips as Baekhyun closed his eyes.

That night, he was only able to sleep after he convinced himself that the emotions Chanyeol showed for Haejoon were enough proof that he would fulfill his promise. 

* * *

For the first time in a few years, Park Chanyeol couldn’t wipe the smile on his face as he laid down on his bed. The coldness of the room seeping into his skin left him unaffected as the warmth dwelling in his chest started through the night. The memories of today carved deeply in his heart. He hadn’t felt so full and content for so long and it all happened so fast. Everything happened so fast. From the day he met Haejoon in the amusement park, meeting Baekhyun at the party, finding out that Haejoon was his and then meeting him as his father.

Haejoon was perfect: the way he smiled. The way his eyes lit up when he was excited though he didn’t say anything. The way his expression was enough to tell Chanyeol what he was feeling. The way he felt warm in his embrace. He was perfect. An existence that came out of nowhere catching him off guard. 

Chanyeol was easily in love with his son.

And Baekhyun, even though the taller could feel his uneasiness radiating from him since the moment he opened the door for him, he had tried his best to make Chanyeol able to spend time with Haejoon the whole day. To experience everything that he could as a father. And at the end, Chanyeol could only say thank you. Even when their situation was at a halt. The past left unspoken and hidden for the time being.

Except to meet Haejoon, Chanyeol had come with another intention. And it was to test the waters between them. Of how far was the civility in their relationship before it crossed the line. And from what he witnessed today, it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Because despite Baekhyun trying to avoid him, if it involved Haejoon, the smaller would stay no matter how reluctant he was.

Yet in those moments, there were times where Chanyeol would catch Baekhyun looking at them, eyes filled with faint guilt and something else he couldn’t grasp before he averted his eyes away. Like he had done something he shouldn’t have and he regretted it. And those little traces of emotions that leaked from his eyes for a split second as he looked at them, was enough to make Chanyeol question more. Because until now, he still didn’t know why he left.

Yet not now. Not when everything was too fragile. Not when he was finally able to meet his son and be a part of his life. Not even when the old dull ache under his chest would at times throb, reminding him of the what ifs as he spent the day with the two. Faintly telling him that if Baekhyun hadn’t left, this could be them from the start.

For now his priority should be Haejoon. He should be his present.

Heaving a sigh, Chanyeol draped his arm across his eyes. 

Enough. For now it was enough.

With everything that was happening, it was. And with that last thought, Chanyeol drifted to sleep with a bittersweet feeling in his chest.

The patience to seek his answers when the time was right lulling him through the night. 

After the cold night, the sun was high up above the blue sky of Seoul, shining on the gleaming towers of mighty concrete. The streets were crowded with life as everyone bustled on the first day of the week. It was a nice weather for a dreadful Monday.

Park Chanyeol was having a great morning as he sat in his office, bright sun streaming through the tall glass windows, illuminating his office with light.

After spending the day with his son just yesterday, he felt contentment brimming in his chest. And now, he was counting the days he could return to his side.

On Baekhyun’s last visit here, they had discussed on the days the taller could come and bond with his son.

Since Chanyeol was a busy man, running a multi-billion conglomerate as an occupation, it wouldn’t be convenient for him to spend time with Haejoon other than the weekends. So it was decided that he would have the weekends as his time to be with Haejoon.

Though it was only the start of the week, the CEO was already missing the little ball of sunshine. But with the photos and videos he had taken, it should suffice for now.

Chanyeol was reading through the reports of the day when loud rushed knocks suddenly filled the office, breaking the silence and tranquility.

If there was something that Chanyeol disliked, it was to be interrupted without prior appointment when he was concentrating on his work. Even more when the doors burst open before he gave any permission.

Jongdae trudged inside the room, the look of panic and horror on his face as he rushed inside his office. It was alarming, to see the trademark Cheshire grin and playfulness wiped clean from his face. And before Chanyeol could ask what was wrong, the secretary wordlessly rushed to turn on the wide screen planted on the wall.

_“Breaking News: Head of Park Conglomerate, Park Chanyeol, and worldwide known singer, Byun Baekhyun, were seen together on several occasions for the past few days.”_

_“Resources said that the two were seen heading to the hospital together after the Parks’ grand opening banquet. In which after, the CEO returned for a couple of times in the course of 2 days._

_Reports stated that they were there for Byun Baekhyun’s alleged 4-5 year old child._

_And last night, another footage was given showing that Park Chanyeol’s car was seen leaving the apartment building that was the singer’s residency.”_

_“After further investigation, it was also mentioned that the pair used to be college lovers back in the days._

_Could Byun Baekhyun’s child be related to Park Chanyeol?_

_Then what about the enga-”_

The screen turned black, and once again the room turned silent. Yet unlike before, the warm air around Chanyeol turned freezing. 

His secretary, who was standing with concern written all over his face beside the CEO, looked like he didn’t even dare to breathe or make a sound as Chanyeol’s eyes turned coldly dangerous and dark. 

He was expressionless, but his eyes were menacing enough to kill.

“I want all of the names responsible for this in under an hour.” Chanyeol began, voice calm. “Contact Yoonseok. By tomorrow, I want all of them pressed with the heaviest charges and their companies shut down.” No ounce of hesitance in his words. 

And that was the last thing Jongdae heard before he left the room.

He wouldn’t be going home tonight.

* * *

Baekhyun had been bathing Haejoon when his phone rang that morning.

Since he had slept quite late, the father didn’t do anything the moment he woke up except taking care of Haejoon. 

He was in the middle of drying the toddler when the repetitive sound of his phone reverberated from the living room. Yet before he could get there, its sound died down before the phone rang again. 

Thinking it must’ve been important, Baekhyun quickly finished dressing Haejoon and told him to play in his room before he went downstairs to answer his phone. Only to see the numerous missed calls. 

It wasn’t that surprising since Junmyeon often called him repetitively if he didn’t pick up. However, what surprised him was the fact that one of the many was Chanyeol’s, from almost 30 minutes ago.

When his phone rang again, with his manager’s name on the screen, Baekhyun immediately answered. He hadn’t even managed to ask what was wrong when Junmyeon’s voice that was never before filled with so much panic and rush filled his ears. Halting his body still as his entire world crumbled into ruins right before his eyes.

_“Everyone knows, Baekhyun. The news is everywhere,”_

He could feel his body turning cold as his heart stopped beating.

_“Everyone knows you have a son and from the many pictures taken, everyone suspects it’s Park Chanyeol’s.”_

And his mind went blank.

Because now, it’s finally over.

Baekhyun didn’t know what happened after. His mind was in too much of a disarray to register what was happening around him as fear, anxiety and dark thoughts came crashing down like a broken dam, drowning him out of breath. He was frozen on the spot and he couldn't stop himself from trembling.

He didn’t realize how many seconds he had stayed that way until the repetitive sound of the door bell ripped him away from his trance. Still suffocating, he forced himself to reach the front door and unlock it and let whoever it was in, barely making it without tripping on his own feet since he couldn’t see properly. He then stayed frozen again by the door, not able to process anything until he felt someone grab him on the shoulder and shook him while muttering words he couldn’t register. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even afford to think clearly. Not when the realization fell upon him like a huge rock.

Everything. Everything he had kept hidden for the past 5 years came crumbling down.

“Baekhyun!” The deep voice snapped him awake. His bleary eyes that were so shaken until it was hard to see finally recognized the person in front of him. 

Yet like a raging storm, it all finally came crashing down.

“Chanyeol, Haejoon- They know. Everyone knows- What should I do?. He’ll be in danger. My son, Chanyeol-” Too many thoughts ran in his head to the point that he couldn’t form a proper sentence. He didn’t even realize he was gripping the taller’s shirt as his head was still searching for a way to fix everything. “We have to keep him safe-”

“Baekhyun look at me.” Chanyeol’s low voice was stern. “Breathe. Baekhyun,” And this time, Baekhyun did. With shaken eyes, he looked at the firm pair of orbs looking at him. “I won’t let anything happen to you or Haejoon. ”

And slowly like a fire burning out, something settled. Because from the way Chanyeol looked at him, the resolution as he held him, Baekhyun believed. Even when it was difficult to trust someone for Haejoon’s safety. Because now, he could no longer do anything.

“I need you to calm down first.” Chanyeol's large hands closed around Baekhun’s trembling ones. “Let’s think this through. Baek, breathe.”

At the instruction, little by little the smaller could feel air enter his lungs. Filling it with sharp coldness. And as Baekhyun was taking a deep breath to calm himself, Chanyeol guided him to sit on the couch not far from where they were standing.

“I’ve cleared the area around here, but it’s still not safe. There were many reporters around the area ready to catch any movement from you or Haejoon. And though right now I’ve managed to drive them away, we won’t know what they’ll do tomorrow.”

Every word Chanyeol said weighed heavier than before, yet Baekhyun understood as he registered them into his mind. Still, it was hard to accept them. Haejoon wouldn’t be able to go out safely without the chance of being ambushed or attacked by reporters. And he didn’t know until how long he would need to keep his son in his apartment away from danger. And from the way he listened to Chanyeol’s explanation, even his apartment wasn’t safe anymore.

Before they could continue their conversation, however, Baekhyun could hear the sound of his front door beeping open. Immediately, he knew Junmyeon was probably here. And true to his thought, he came in with Sehun in tow. Both looking serious.

“I contacted them to come here and discuss after making sure the area is safe.” Chanyeol said as the two sat down on the single couches. 

“Where’s Haejoon?” Sehun asked, his face grim. As someone who was there when they were suddenly crowded out of nowhere as they were entering the apartment from the basement, Sehun knew how much more dangerous everything had become. Especially with Chanyeol’s name involved. 

“He’s… He’s playing in his room.” Baekhyun replied, glad he told Haejoon to stay upstairs; glad he wasn’t there when Baekhyun was so shaken up by the situation.

“So,” Junmyeon began, the concern and worry in his voice palpable. “I was told that from now on you'll be on indefinite hiatus until everything dies down. Because there’s no way we could deny anything any longer. And, it would only endanger you and Haejoon if you continue your activities. Because just from the rumors, there are many of your fans that have threatened to hurt you. And now, it will only get worse.”

After that, everyone turned silent. Each trying to process the whole situation.

Baekhyun knew many of his fans were upset, but he hadn’t had time to look at his phone to know they were threatening him. And Junmyeon must’ve decided not to tell him since Baekhyun was already stressed from Haejoon’s relapse and was busy taking care of him.

And it wasn’t hard to believe his words. He knew how dangerous threats from crazed fans could be. He had seen many of his colleagues suffer and hurt from the actions of their fans,. pPhysically and mentally. Even to the point that they were admitted to the hospital or where they decided to quit the industry.

The four continued to discuss until it was decided that they would suppress the media from blowing everything beyond proportion. And to prevent anything like this to happen again, they had decided to openly issue a lawsuit for people who had invaded their privacy and people stating and participating in hate speeches along with the spreading of false rumors. 

However, they didn’t yet know that Chanyeol had the intention to shut down every news site or media platform that spreaded the information.

After, Junmyeon left to inform UNE about their plan and to handle Baekhyun’s hiatus, to cancel all schedules that were previously postponed, leaving the three in the apartment.

Through the entire conversation, Baekhyun had calmed down and realized that the only thing he could do now was to follow their plan and hope that everything would be buried in the ground as soon as possible. But of course, it was impossible. In fact, it was only the beginning of the problems that would come. Baekhyun was sure. 

Their conversation had only included Baekhyun and Haejoon. But nobody brought up Chanyeol who was also now under the spotlight. He was an engaged man who was about to marry a woman he had been engaged with for the past 5 years. What would she say? What would his parents say? Suddenly, Baekhyun was struck with fear. What would their reaction to Haejoon’s existence be? 

Baekhyun was about to ask despite the unsettling agitation filling him, when from upstairs, they could hear Haejoon calling him as he walked down stairs. Baekhyun was hesitant as he still had many questions. But before he could go, Sehun stood up instead.

“You go talk things out. I’ll accompany Haejoon in the meantime.” It seemed the younger had noticed that both him and Chanyeol still had some things to talk about.

When the two were left alone, nobody said a thing until the taller moved to face Baekhyun. “I’ve been thinking of bringing you and Haejoon away from here until everything dies down.” He started. Though he was still suggesting, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol had already made up his mind. “As Junmyeon said, it’s not safe here. It would be better to bring Haejoon to somewhere away from the spotlight.”

And to be honest, his reasons weren't wrong. But still, he was wary. Everything happened because of a little mistake. And though it couldn’t possibly get worse, Baekhyun was afraid he would do something wrong. Or in this case, Chanyeol.

“We don’t know how long, but making him stay here for days to weeks wouldn’t be good for him either. He’ll wonder why he couldn’t go outside. Maybe before he was okay. But now, he’s a curious child. He would want to see many things.”

Baekhyun stayed silent. Chanyeol was right. When Haejoon was still hospitalized, he didn’t ask or wonder about the world outside the walls of his room. But as he grew older, his curiosity developed along with his mind, he kept asking about many things. The fact that he was smarter than children his age also didn’t help. It was one of the reasons Baekhyun wanted to bring Haejoon to the amusement park for his birthday. The boy had never gone to places like that. And Baekhyun blamed himself for it. Yet still.

“But what about Sooyoung? You parents? H-Have.. Have they said anything regarding Haejoon?” Baekhyun's voice wavered. Suddenly his hands felt cold again. The thought of Chanyeol’s family rejecting Haejoon tasted bitter in his mouth. They were going to be his son’s family in the future, and he didn’t want Haejoon to grow up being resented by them for being his son. He was already reminded of his place a long time ago, he didn’t want Haejoon to experience the same.

“They won't meddle. I won’t let them.” But the firmness and sureness in Chanyeol’s words sounded so assuring. Even when it was hard to believe him. “I’ve also told Sooyoung about Haejoon, and she understands the situation. She’s fine with it. You don’t have to worry. What’s important now is our son.”

Baekhyun should’ve felt relieved, to know that she was accepting of the situation. Instead, he felt the same ache in his chest. Helplessly reminding him of the feelings he still held of the person in front of him. So Baekhyun forced a weak smile. Because he didn’t have any arguments left. Even when he felt restless and doubtful of everything.

“Baekhyun. Trust me.” It was heavy. What Chanyeol asked from him was. But Baekhyun didn’t have anything left to fight. And his reluctance had burned away along with everything he lost today. 

So he could only tighten the grip of his fisted hands. And breathe.

“Okay...” 

* * *

The office was silent except for the sound of the ticking clock and long nails tapping anxiously on the phone the lady was holding. The setting sun casted the beautiful shades of orange and purple in the wide office. Yet nothing was able to impress the woman sitting in the room. Not when her mind was filled with too many thoughts.

She hadn’t been there long, yet her impatience and agitation was slowing down time as she sat waiting for someone. But it seemed she didn’t have to wait any longer.

  
  


The double doors of the office swung open, and finally the person she had been waiting for arrived.

It wasn’t long before he noticed her presence in the room. Yet instead of being surprised, he merely acknowledged her. 

“Sooyoung,” Chanyeol said before he walked and sat on his high chair behind the desk. He looked exhausted.

“I guess you’ve heard of what happened today.” Chanyeol began.

Sooyoung stood up from her seat and stood in front of Chanyeol. Her perfect posture was stiff. “I have.” 

That morning, she had found out the news herself. The news of him and his child along with Byun Baekhyun plastered all over the news platforms. She was surprised, yet from the way Chanyeol had been away countless times to meet his son and Baekhyun, it was not completely out of nowhere. 

She wanted to laugh bitterly. So it really had come down to this.

A few days ago, Chanyeol had invited her for dinner. It was odd considering they had no project to discuss or meeting to attend. But she was happy. Yet when she entered his office, she saw Byun Baekhyun again for the second time in a few days.

The singer left right after, yet Sooyoung could see for a second how Chanyeol didn’t want him to. At that time, she hadn’t known anything, why suddenly Baekhyun was at the hallway of Elysium. Where Chanyeol was after he took the singer away. Yet she didn’t want to ask him. She wanted him to tell her himself.

Turned out he invited her for dinner to tell her that he had a son. A 5 year old son that he had no idea of before. By then, Sooyoung began to turn uneasy. The light and the sorrow in his eyes as he told her about Haejoon was something that she had never seen before. And seeing them because of a child he had only met a few days ago made her wary. Especially when he told her that he would spend the day with his son at Baekhyun’s place.

The day he went to meet Haejoon, Sooyoung couldn’t even reach him by call or text. Chanyeol’s mother, who also couldn’t contact him, pestered her instead. But Sooyoung pretended she didn’t know. All because Chanyeol had wanted to keep everything under the radar for now. And she could only comply. Because she knew it was not her place.

And now, that everything was out for the world to see, she was unsure of everything. Unsure of what Chanyeol would do. Because the Chanyeol before her wasn’t the person who grew his company to soaring height. The person in front of her was someone unfamiliar. Someone she hadn’t faced before.

So she was hesitant. Nothing was as still as the past 5 years anymore.

“What are you going to do now?”

At her question, Chanyeol glanced at her before he leaned his back on the chair. The expression on his face was hard. “I’m going to make sure nobody will dare speak their name again.”

And Sooyoung could see the certainty in his eyes. 

“I’m also going to take Haejoon and Baekhyun away from here for the time being.”

She stilled. “For how long?” 

“Until it’s safe for them to return. Maybe a few weeks.”

Chanyeol wasn’t even looking at her anymore. His mind already away thinking of everything that should be done. And soon she could feel skepticism brewing under her skin.

“A few weeks?... Will you go with them?”

“I will. I can’t leave them alone.”

And she wasn’t even surprised. 

“What about your work? Elysium’s just opened.” She tried. She tried to keep her voice unwavered. Even. To be the woman who’s composure and elegance fit the person before her.

“I’ll work from there. Jongin and Jongdae will be able to represent me here.” The way he was so sure of his decisions. She didn’t even know why she was trying. But it ticked her. The way he easily could answer. 

“Chanyeol, what will people say if you go missing for weeks? Away with your past lover and your son? People will-” She didn’t know what pushed her. Maybe because she was afraid. Afraid because Baekhyun was back and he came with a son. 

But then Sooyoong saw how his demeanor became defensive. Chanyeol’s eyes turned cold, piercing at her. She could only stand frozen.

“Don’t meddle into my matters, Sooyoung.” She had never heard Chanyeol sound so dangerous. Yet she couldn’t stop. The thrumming of her heart pushed her going.

“Chanyeol, we’re getting married. What will people say about us?” 

_‘What about me?’_

“Nothing will happen to the wedding. I will still marry you.”

Sooyoung scoffed. She had forgotten how cold this person was. How much he didn’t care.

“Doing this will hurt your name and the Park’s name even more. It might not show now, but I heard some of your business partners are disappointed to know you have an illegitimate son. They are even considering breaking up the partnership. And furthermore going away with them?”

This time, it was Chanyeol who smiled mirthlessly. The sharpness in his gaze didn’t recede. 

“I don't need people like that. You know best that my conglomerate will not be affected by something as small.” 

She wanted to laugh bitterly. Of course she knew. She was beside him for the past 5 years.

“Why are you doing so much for them?” Her chest hurt. 

“He’s my son.”

“And Baekhyun?” She was losing him.

Because Chanyeol went silent. Yet he didn’t seem guilty or troubled. But that was enough to tell her. His silence instead pushed her to let out all of her thoughts. Even when she was bordering a dangerous territory.

“Why did he even come back? After leaving you when you needed him the most? Why did he come back now? After you become- ”

“Watch what you say, Sooyoung.”

His voice was low and sharp. It was enough to frighten her. Dark. His eyes were dark and menacing. 

And she knew she lost.

“Of course,” She whispered.

She should’ve stopped. She should’ve saved herself from the hurt. But she was tired. Tired of staying silent all this time. So she dared.

“Do you still love him?” 

She didn’t need to ask. This man had never had a change of heart. Not then and not now. And she knew. She already knew from the beginning. Even when Chanyeol looked stunned at her question. Even when Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment. Even when Chanyeol’s eyes turned bittersweet for a second.

“I do.” Even when it was never his fault from the beginning.

She didn’t lose. She never owned.

“I know.” So she smiled. A smile that saved what was left of her. 

“Then I’ll see you, Chanyeol.” 

And she left. With the feelings she harbored in her chest.

It was her fault. For wanting something that could never be hers.

Because even from the beginning, even from when they first met, he had told her. He had told her that he had someone else he wanted to marry. 

* * *

The reason as to how Sooyoung met Chanyeol was not something out of the ordinary.

As an heir candidate for her father’s company along with her brother, she was often involved in big matters by her parents. Yet still, it came as a surprise when one day she was told by her father that they would be aiding the Parks. 

The Parks who usually held the throne in the business world. An empire so big and brimming with wealth until one by one problems rose from deep within the palace walls.

It was not a secret how many people of the Park’s branch family were waiting for the Chairman’s impending sickness. And after he was hospitalized for an acute heart attack that left him bed-ridden and barely conscious, the high society knew the battle of wealth and authority of the Parks had begun. Yet sadly, they weren’t the only one with desire. Because many of their competitors began to join in the war wishing for their downfall.

And in the middle of it all, stood Park Chanyeol. The official heir of the Park Conglomerate.

Sooyoung knew of him. How he was a prodigy with outstanding achievements in everything that he did. How he was expected to lead the Parks into even higher heights by the time of his reign. But not this soon. Not when he had just graduated and was still in training to be the next head of the empire. Not when what his father left behind was a civil war in the family.

And after, fabricated accusations of illegal transactions and corruptions that went discovered. 

Chanyeol might be brilliant, yet attaining the position everyone dreamed of wasn’t easy. A single mistake could take everything away from him. Even more with the way every of his branch family members wanted to take over the position of interim Chairman- the excuse of his inexperience as their bullets. 

Everyday, people of the high society would wait on the edge of their seat for the turn of events. Like entertainment was scarce, they watched the heir juggling everything thrown at him. Yet, they saw how slowly Chanyeol was able to gain the trust of his father’s business partners with his leadership and his capability, turning them to his side one by one.

Though the situation hadn’t worsened, the progress to its previous state was slow.

But before he could even take a breath, the discovery of fabricated illegal transactions and corruptions surfaced. Halting everyone once more.

It was too much of a coincidence, and though many people were suspicious, they couldn’t meddle. They didn’t want to. Instead, they could only watch from the shadows when it was stated that an investigation would take place. 

And that was where her family’s role took place.

It was Chanyeol’s mother, Park Youngmi who had come to them.

As the wife of the Chairman, Youngmi knew of the people her husband had trusted throughout his career. And with how everyone was turning their backs on them the moment the reports began to show, she could only confide and seek help from the people who she knew were loyal in partnership with her husband. 

Sooyoung’s family wasn’t a family with overwhelming wealth and power like the Parks, yet they had something that they would need. It was the connections and ties to unravel the lies and slander thrown at them.

Her family was one of the few that had roots expanding wide under the ground. Unknown and hidden. It was a public secret that they had dipped their hands into the other side of the business world. And it was what the Parks needed to clear their name. To justify the accusations and rise to their throne once again. And so, they created an alliance.

The first time Sooyoung met Park Chanyeol in person, he looked just like what the rumors said. He was incredibly handsome and eye-catching in his coldness and intelligence. His eyes were hard yet sharp as he listened to the meeting held by his mother and her father. 

Sooyoung, who was there acting as her father’s vice, began to observe Park Chanyeol who quietly listened to the whole proposal meeting before at the end of it, he recited and gave his opinion along with adjustments to their plan. It was amazing how he was able to point out the downsides and suggest an alternative way to reduce the risks. That moment, Sooyoung acknowledged Park Chanyeol’s exaggerated rumors as true.

Since then, she began working with him as her father’s proxy. It amazed her how Chanyeol, despite his obvious exhaustion, was able to fight in protecting and managing his position as an interim Chairman despite the many business partners that left due to the slander and defamation weighing the name of Park Conglomerate.

In the few weeks they had worked together, Sooyoung who began to become acquainted with him, saw how he worked tirelessly day and night. Every task finished with excellence. He even ran his own investigation alongside the one she was in, resulting in many useful information that helped her father’s investigation.

Yet despite being a decent partner, she thought he was a cold tireless workaholic with ambition as high as the sky. Park Chanyeol almost didn’t seem human.

But then one day she accidentally saw. As she was entering his office, she saw how Chanyeol was smiling softly as he looked at his phone. At that time, Sooyoung could only guess that it was probably his lover.

2 months after their first meeting, they all gathered again to finalize the business negotiation as they finally found a lead about the falsified cases. 

No matter how long the families were acquainted, business was still business. 

It was a lie to say she hadn’t expected this. However, at the end of the meeting, Sooyoung hadn’t predicted the discussion about how their secret alliance would be tied with their upcoming engagement would be brought up. 

It was something common in their society to have arrangements like this, especially when it greatly benefited both sides. But still, Sooyoung disliked it. And true to her thoughts, so was her future fiance.

Sooyoung and her father were about to leave the building when she remembered that she had forgotten to ask Chanyeol about a few files she would need for the investigation. When she returned to the meeting room, thinking he was still there the last time she left, she accidentally overheard Chanyeol arguing with his mother.

She was about to leave thinking that it was inappropriate for her to be there when she heard Chanyeol spoke with firm resolution that he wanted to break the engagement. That he had someone else he wanted to be with.

Sooyoung wasn’t surprised at all. She too didn’t agree with the engagement. What she was surprised by, however, was the reply given by his mother. Maybe composure came with her age and experience, but Youngmi was calm. 

“Break the engagement when you have enough power and authority to do so.” She didn’t realize what her words made her son do.

Chanyeol had looked for her the next day. His expression stern and cold once again. The familiarity that was built over the past 2 months were gone. Sooyoung had been expecting him. 

“I have no intention to continue with the engagement.” He said without an ounce of hesitance in his voice. And at it, she could only smile. Chanyeol must’ve known the risk of saying that to her. He was basically breaking their alliance. But she understood.

“I know. So do I.” Because what the world didn’t know was that she too had a lover of her own. 

Ever since she was a child, Sooyoung had been given everything. A life of luxury and wealth. She never had many wishes because everything she wanted would be hers. However, she didn’t grow up to be spoiled. She grew into a person bearing responsibilities as heavy as her name. She was an elite. Yet she was also a young girl.

Through shy smiles and gentle greetings, she fell in love with someone long before she met Chanyeol. Yet Sooyoung knew that her family would most likely disagree with her relationship. Thus was why she had kept everything hidden. In her obedience and filiality, she hid what she treasured most. A love of her own away from the cold world she lived in.

That was why she understood the person before her.

At her answer, Chanyeol looked mildly surprised before a relieved small smile painted his face. That day, the two made an agreement. And mutual understanding between them was formed.

Nobody but the two families knew of the upcoming engagement. It was decided when the idea that others knowing will only lead to trouble. But more than that, nobody but the two that were about to be engaged knew that they were about to break the engagement the moment everything was over.

Because of their understanding, their work ethic wasn’t as stiff as before. Working together became comfortable. 

But if there was one thing that had Sooyoung worried, was the fact that Chanyeol worked harder than ever before. Sometimes she wondered if he ever rested. But as someone who came from the same background, she knew what it felt like wanting to prove to everyone that you were capable. To be driven by a purpose, especially by someone you love.

So on the few occasions she went to report a new development to Chanyeol, she would stay in his office for a while after she was done. Accompanying him while humouring the thought that this person was her fiance. 

Sometimes she would be doing her work after she finished discussing the developments with him. And sometimes, when she saw how exhausted he was, she would begin idle talks. 

At first, he definitely looked disturbed at her attempts. But when out of the whim she decided to ask him about his lover, Chanyeol’s eyes that were focused and firm in assessing his papers became gentle. He still didn’t tell her much about his lover, but the first time, she did get his name. 

Byun Baekhyun. The person that held the heart of Park Chanyeol. 

The investigation began to look well not long after. Some of the key people who were involved in the conspiracy and fabrication of the slander and accusation were slowly starting to be discovered one by one. It didn’t seem impossible to revive the Park empire now.

But one day, when she visited him again for a meeting, Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. Not that day or the 3 days after. 

She reckoned something must've happened. Because for someone who sacrificed sleep to work even just a little bit more, being absent for 4 days without a word was unlikely unless something big occurred. 

And her thoughts were proven on the day Sooyoung met him again. From a glance, immediately she could see Chanyeol had changed. 

His eyes that were usually driven with a purpose became empty and hollow. He became stricter and merciless. He couldn’t tolerate nor stand a mistake, he didn’t have the patience. He became seething cold and hard like steel. 

But most of all, he was broken. Hiding behind his ruthlessness as the head of Park Conglomerate, Chanyeol was hurt and in pain. 

Sooyoung didn’t dare ask. But she finally knew why after finding Chanyeol drunk out of his mind one night when he didn’t show up for their appointment. 

Byun Baekhyun left him without a trace. 

Leaving a brokenhearted man behind.

And to cover himself, Chanyeol became crazed with work. He never stopped working. He couldn’t.

As she watched him from the side, Sooyoung wondered what made his lover leave. Why would anyone leave a person like Chanyeol? Did he find out about the engagement? But that was impossible. Nobody knew of it except the core members of the two affiliated families. 

Sooyoung once asked whether Chanyeol had told his lover about their upcoming engagement. And the taller said that it was unnecessary to tell him, as the engagement will be broken off soon. He said he didn't want to make his lover troubled over something like this. Mindlessly, Chanyeol also added that the next time he would talk about engagement, it was between the two of them instead. 

She then just smiled and joked that she better be invited to their wedding. 

Now, she never asked about him again.

Couple of months later, nothing seemed to change except the investigation that became more solid each passing day. 

After seeing Chanyeol, Sooyoung didn’t want the chance of experiencing something the same as him. Thus unlike him, instead she wanted to be truthful. With a confidence, she told her lover of the situation she was in. 

That time, with the fear she held in her heart, she had believed that her honesty would be appreciated as her form of love.

She didn’t expect it would break them instead.

Through an accident, Sooyoung found out her lover had been cheating on her for quite a while. That moment, she somehow understood what Chanyeol felt.

In her anger and hurt from betrayal, she had asked why.

And after knowing, Sooyoung could only laugh bitterly as she cried.

Turned out he cheated on her because he felt inferior. He felt small being with her all this time. He thought he could love her equally, but he was ashamed. Thus after knowing her fiance would be Park Chanyeol, his inferiority spiked. And the way to save himself was to be someone bigger for somebody else. Yet she found out he had cheated long before she told him anything.

It was stupid. His reason was stupid. And it was hard to understand for her. 

So she didn’t try to.

But she wasn’t strong like Chanyeol. So in her grieve, she was absent for a week in her state of being brokenhearted. And when she returned, she finally knew what it was like. To lose someone that meant the whole world.

Sooyoung didn’t trust love afterwards. 

Unlike Chanyeol who kept his feelings as he looked for his lover who got away, Sooyoung threw out all of hers.

Soon, after a little over 7 months of tireless effort and work, the reason for their engagement was achieved. 

Finally, with well crafted plans and strategy, they had caught and revealed all the people involved in trying to accuse and frame the Parks. 

The news when their name was cleared free of dirt was something that didn’t leave anyone of the high society's mouth for weeks. People who turned their back on them returned, and once again the Parks regained their seat on the throne. 

It was supposed to be something celebrated and marvelled, but she saw how Chanyeol didn’t even seem happy. He just breathed deep as the weight was lifted. But he didn’t feel like he achieved anything.

The two were supposed to break the unofficial engagement there, but by that time, there was no reason to. Thus obliged by their parents’ expectations, the thought of more exhaustion they would go through if they were to go as their plan and no purpose to reject, they got officially engaged. Nothing between them changed after that. 

With the Park’s name cleared by Chanyeol, there was no longer any obstacle or opposition in making him the official CEO and acting Chairman of the conglomerate. Yet, even that didn’t make him happy.

As everything came to a close, not long after, Park Sungjin had also woken up and began to slowly recover from post-surgery. However, after he was told of everything that had happened, he merely chuckled and stated something that surprised everyone. It was his decision to officially step down as Chairman in the near few years.

Sungjin was yet old, still in his early 50s. And usually the people before him would step down not after another 10 years. Nevertheless, he was in no shape and condition to take his part any longer. So his decision wasn’t something that was questioned by anyone.

Before his ascension, Chanyeol was given a task to finish by his father. And it was the project of Elysium. A grand dream project of Sungjin that he no longer could realize. That if Chanyeol ever was able to finish it, he would then be given the title of Chairman.

Chanyeol immediately began the project. The need to distract himself after everything settled rushing his body and mind to be occupied again. And because of that, he once again fell into his monstrous routine of working.

Despite being engaged, they didn’t see each other often. They would only meet up at family dinners, parties as each other’s partners and during projects as acquaintances, though the latter almost never happened.

Nothing developed between them. Yet, Sooyoung found that she was comfortable in their situation. Apparently so did Chanyeol. 

Once, she had asked him why didn’t they part ways even though they had no love between them. Chanyeol then answered that if it’s not her in the position of his fiancée, there will be another. And at that time, she understood his reason. It was merely for convenience.

Sooyoung didn’t know why nor when- maybe it was her fear of being left behind, maybe it was her lack of trust in love, maybe it was the thought of being with someone forever, but along the way, she found she had grown attached to Chanyeol.

It was not in the way where she would seek him for affection, or where she craved for him. It was the thought that she knew he would always be there no matter what happened; the thought that he would never leave her for he no longer was looking for love. Even when he never offered or showed an ounce of affection beyond that of friends. Even when he had made it clear he wouldn’t love her. 

Sooyoung didn’t love him. She just didn’t want to lose the person who had stood by her all these years. And Chanyeol knew.

Yet suddenly out of nowhere, Byun Baekhyun came back. And this time, he brought a son, Chanyeol’s.

For the first time after almost 6 years, Sooyoung saw how emotions were able to wreak havoc in Chanyeol.

She saw how confusion, panic and anger all ran through his eyes when he met Baekhyun again at Elysium’s party. She saw his emotions flashed while he shouted Baekhyun’s name when he seemed lost as he collapsed. She saw how Chanyeol left her there without hesitation when Baekhyun needed his help. She saw how broken and happy he was for knowing he had a son. 

All this side of Chanyeol that she had never seen before was here in front of her just a few days after Baekhyun returned to his life. 

It was clear to see, yet it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Even the conversation she just had with Chanyeol merely confirmed everything she had long known.

And as Sooyoung sat in her car, her perfect smile no longer on her face, she wondered. 

Maybe it had been too long since she hid herself under the thought of finding a happy ending between them.

* * *

The night clouds scattered across the horizon were inked in the glow of dark blue outside the windows of the luxurious private jet. And the black sea as they hovered high up in the sky seemed endless. Finally flying high above, it felt like they had left all of their problems behind on land. 

Baekhyun could feel the rush finally settling down after he sat himself in the comfortable leather seat of the jet. A deep sigh leaving his lips. 

After Chanyeol’s plan of leaving the country 2 days ago, everything seemed to play on fast forward. True to Junmyeon’s prediction, many of his fans were upset and angered over the fact that he had a secret child. Some even held events that demanded him to quit the industry, feeling like they were betrayed. Their words of hatred filled social media until they were broadcasted in news channels for its severity. Chanyeol was quick to tell him not to open his phone.

But at the same time, many of his fans were accepting of the fact and defended him. Truthfully, Baekhyun didn’t really care about the hate- as the thought of quitting was already present since a long time ago. But it felt nice to know there were still many who were supporting him.

What pushed him to quickly leave was when a few hardcore fans sent serious threats. They couldn’t be taken lightly. And when the security Chanyeol put around the area spotted a few suspicious activities, the taller didn't think twice and told him they were leaving tomorrow after midnight. 

From the moment he left his apartment while bringing all of Haejoon’s most important necessities, secretly riding in Chanyeol’s car with Haejoon in his lap fast asleep until he boarded the private jet, everything went by in a flash.

And as he finally felt safe after being on edge for the past 3 days, Baekhyun still couldn’t register; he had agreed to Chanyeol’s plan of going on a getaway away from everything. He hadn’t even asked where they were going. He was told to just pack up his and Haejoon’s essential necessities. Yet somehow, he trusted Chanyeol. He believed he would do his best to keep Haejoon safe in whatever his plan was. 

Baekhyun glanced at the direction of Haejoon who was fast asleep on the comfortable king-sized bed at the other side of the jet- at first surprising him to see such a big bed in the private jet, but then again there was also a lounge theater and a meeting room in there. 

The poor boy had no idea what happened around him other than the fact that his papa was tense and extremely worried about something and that his daddy was busy commanding people through his phone. Even now, Chanyeol was still busy typing on his computer, communicating with his subordinates, and controlling the situation. 

Baekhyun yawned deeply. The stress that had kept him highly strung slowly receded the longer they were in the sky. The adrenaline rush and tension was replaced with utter exhaustion. And slowly, Baekhyun felt more tired by the second. He wasn’t even surprised to see his watch indicating that it was 4 in the morning Korean time.

It seemed the sound of his yawn even travelled to Chanyeol who sat quite far away from the smaller, making him smile amusedly. 

“You should rest. The flight will take quite a while. Go sleep with Haejoon, so you’ll feel better when he wakes up.” He suggested.

Baekhyun, who was already so drained from not sleeping the past 2 days, felt drowsy and didn’t have the energy to say that he’s fine. So without any protest, he nodded and headed towards the bedroom. “Night, Yeol.” He weakly muttered before he closed the door and slept beside Haejoon like a log, not realizing that he said a name of endearment from years ago. 

He didn’t know how long he had slept until he heard the faint sound of giggles and cartoons from outside the bedroom. With heavy eyelids, Baekhyun felt the bed beside him to find it empty. _‘Haejoon must’ve been outside.’_

With his body still weighed by sleep, Baekhyun stretched his aching body before he slowly got up, finding his throat dry after sleeping.

When he pushed the door open, he was met with the view of Haejoon softly giggling in Chanyeol’s lap on one of the many surrounding couches. Their attention was on the cartoons playing on the wide screen as they ate the variety of food served on the long lounge table near them. He hadn’t checked what time it was. But from the bright glow outside of the windows, he knew that the sun was up.

The pair of father and son on the couch hadn’t noticed him until the sound of the door closing behind was heard. And immediately, Haejoon turned to look at him before he stood from his father’s lap and stumbled towards Baekhyun with an excited expression on his face. “Papa you’re up!” He said as he ran to tackle Baekhyun. 

However, Baekhyun, who was still sleepy, almost fell from the force before he could catch the running ball of sunshine. Stabilizing himself, the silver-haired singer then smiled sheepishly before he scooped his son into his arms. Not noticing that in front of him, Chanyeol ‘s eyes were on him, ready to stand when he saw the smaller almost fell. 

“You should eat first before you do anything else. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. We’re landing in a couple of hours.” Chanyeol informed with a small easy smile.

Somehow, ever since the first time Chanyeol visited their apartment a few days ago, the air around them had changed. Though they had an unspoken rule about their truce, it wasn’t actually necessary for them to act anywhere beyond civil. However, Chanyeol's attitude towards him went above his expectations.

The taller would treat him like nothing happened; Like they're just close friends. And truthfully, it kind of confused Baekhyun. Because oftentimes, he was still careful and wary of everything. Including how at ease Chanyeol was. 

If Baekhyun was him, he wouldn’t be able to trust the man after what he had done to him. Yet, he too was in no position to question him. Because along the way, he began to feel comfortable around his presence no matter how his heart would still thump with a sting of ache before it disappeared. He found it wasn’t that difficult to show a smile of appreciation for what he had done. Like the situation right now.

“Thank you.” His small smile was appreciative before he sat down beside the two who had continued watching the cartoon with concentration on their face.

Seeing Chanyeol and Haejoon looking so at ease- like they weren’t currently fleeing their home from a possible dangerous situation, Baekhyun felt the thick tension and anxiety that had been plaguing him receded. 

Before they left, Baekhyun had told Sehun of his uneasiness about Chanyeol’s proposal to leave until everything died down. Instead of an answer that he was expecting, Sehun agreed.

Saying that it would be a great time to spend with Haejoon while they wait for the lawsuits and everything they had planned to play out. That he should trust Chanyeol in keeping them safe while they were away. 

With a smile, he finished by saying that it was no use to stress about it now. Since everything was already being taken care of by them. That what was important was to keep Haejoon happy and for him to rest along with him. With how busy Baekhyun had been working for the past 5 years, it was a great opportunity to really be with Haejoon.

At first it sounded absurd with everything that filled his mind. But after seeing Chanyeol acting like he got everything under control, he began to believe. And with Haejoon looking happy, it was able to ease his fear and anxiety. That maybe, everything would really be okay and he just had to wait it all out.

“By the way, Chanyeol. Where are we going?” And maybe for a while, he could forget everything and just focus on making sure Haejoon was having fun and safe.

Chanyeol who had his attention on the screen, turned to look at Baekhyun and gave him a small grin. “Hawaii.” 

And Baekhyun could feel his cheeks went red.

* * *

The cool humid afternoon air of Hawaii felt crisp in his lungs. The beautiful green scenery around him as they sat in Chanyeol’s open sports car was a complete contrast to the concrete jungle of Seoul, where the tall heartless skyscrapers would loom over them in its magnificence. 

But now, the moment they arrived, they were greeted by colorful streets, tall palm trees and crystal blue sea. A tropical paradise. It was breathtaking. 

Yet, what made Baekhyun unable to contain his smile was the sight of his son. On his lap, Haejoon who had never gone out of Korea had complete wonderment and excitement written all over his face. His big eyes sparkling over the scenery around him.

All his life, he never had the chance to go out outside freely as his condition was never the best. With half of his life spent in the hospital and the rest at home, going to the park near their home was already considered as something.

Oftentimes, he would ask Baekhyun about the places he saw in the cartoons or movies he watched at home. But the singer could only explain and tell him of where it was or what could be there. And now, seeing him being delighted over everything he saw, Baekhyun felt warmth and happiness simmering in his chest at the sight of Haejoon’s awed expression.

However, though this was Haejoon’s first, it wasn’t Baekhyun’s.

When Chanyeol said that they were going to Hawaii, Baekhyun was immediately reminded of the first time he went there. And to say he wasn’t surprised would be a lie. Because Hawaii had been the place Chanyeol took him for a surprise vacation after they graduated- when everything was still a dream. It was easily one of the most memorable times in his life. And to see the place and scenery again, he couldn’t help but to be reminded of the memories of the last time he was here. And those memories were enough to color him red.

Though he was startled at Chanyeol’s chosen destination, he couldn’t deny that Hawaii was a tranquil and perfect getaway from the world. Everyone here who might be able to recognize him or Chanyeol most probably was too busy with their own agenda. Thus he found no reason to object. But yet again, it wasn’t like he wanted to. He would be lying if he was to say he didn’t miss the place.

The moment they landed, they were met with Chanyeol’s people who had already prepared his car for them to use. So without delay, the CEO drove them to the place where they would be staying in the meantime.

Seeing the many well-formed people dressed in proper black suits at the airport, Baekhyun had an inkling that they were one of the many that would be ensuring their safety and privacy while they were there. And true to his thoughts, Chanyeol confirmed by saying that he had eyes everywhere if ever anyone dared to follow them here. This time, instead of feeling like it was too much, Baekhyun merely nodded in understanding. After, he felt he could enjoy the scenery around him better.

After half an hour since they left the airport, Baekhyun noticed that they were not heading towards any of the resorts or hotels they passed by. Instead, the tall buildings of Honolulu began to recede as they went to a more secluded place. There were less and less people the deeper they went following the wide road.

When the car halted in front of a tall gate, only to be opened by one of Chanyeol’s men before they continued to drive deeper into the property, Baekhyun then remembered that the person he was with was the richest man in Asia. It turned out, the place they were going to stay at was a large private villa connected to the beach. 

The first thing that Baekhyun noticed was that the villa was… big and luxurious. The front lawn was spacious and green with clean cut grass. The modern and sophisticated mansion itself was two-story tall with the clear blue sea as it’s background. Everything was in a beautiful shade of white with a little dark grey and brown. It was a perfect place for a getaway.

“It’s beautiful.” Baekhyun commented truthfully as he went out of the car with Haejoon in his arms. No matter how many times he was reminded, he still couldn’t get used to Chanyeol’s wealth.

“Let’s hope it's as comfortable too. I haven’t been here since this place was built years ago.” The taller said as he opened twin doors for the two. But at his words, Baekhyun stilled in silence before he brushed off the feeling growing inside him and entered the house.

“Papa, Daddy look! Look!” Haejoon who was in his arms wriggled in excitement. Earning a deep chuckle from Chanyeol who stood right beside Baekhyun. But Haejoon’s wonderment wasn’t wrong, because if the outside was beautiful, the view from inside was even more.

The moment you passed the entrance doors, the first thing you would see was the endless sparkling clear blue sea due to the glass window that made up the whole wall. A background of the wide outdoor lounge filled with a few cushioned beach chairs near the enormous pool that looked like it was connected to the sea. It really was a fitting standard for someone like Chanyeol.

Even Baekhyun, who was not easily impressed by wealth, was stunned in amazement at how beautiful and comfortable everything seemed.

“Let me show you around.” With a content smile knowing the house was to their liking, Chanyeol began to guide them to see the many entertainment rooms around the house. Including the home theater, kitchen, outdoor living room and veranda by the pool and lastly a playroom for Haejoon.

“How did you even find time to make a playroom here?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. In front of them, Haejoon was already busy looking through the many new books on the white shelves and toys in a transparent glass cabin.

“I didn’t. It's been here since before. I just filled it with things he might like when you agreed.” Chanyeol said with a faraway smile on his face as he watched Haejoon wander around the room in excitement.

And again, his words made him wonder, flashes from the past tugging him. Baekhyun tried to pay it no mind. 

“Imagine if I had said no.” He joked lightly before he was caught surprised by himself for unconsciously being at ease with the taller. But it seemed Chanyeol did notice, because the little smirk he gave him next was obvious.

“I’ll persuade you one way or another. Besides, you’ll never refuse if it's for our son.” 

He wasn’t wrong. And somehow Baekhyun didn’t mind in the slightest. Even when he used the word ‘our’ so familiarly.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said earnestly. ‘ _For everything you did.’_

“Stop counting, Baek. You deserve as much.” 

And though it was hard, Baekhyun tried to believe him. 

* * *

After they finished touring all the floors, Baekhyun began putting out Haejoon’s necessities in his bedroom- which was located opposite Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s bedrooms.

There wasn’t much to do since he was told to pack light, bringing only important items and a couple sets of sleeping wear and casual clothes for the two of them. So in a short time, he was basically finished.

Seeing that it was already 7 in the evening- 3 hours since they landed, Baekhyun headed down stairs to check up on Haejoon. It was a new feeling also, to have someone looking out after his son 24/7. Though Sehun was always there to help him when he needed them, it was impossible for him to fully give his time for Haejoon no matter how willing he was. And to know that Chanyeol planned to be with them in the entirety of their trip, it felt odd yet at the same time not unwelcomed. To know he loved and cared for Haejoon as much as Baekhyun did helped him to lessen and ease the worry for his son that always plagued his mind.

When he arrived on the first floor, Baekhyun began searching for the two as he couldn’t see them anywhere. As he began looking through the kitchen and living room, it still awed him at how beautiful the house was. 

Baekhyun didn’t have any hopes or thoughts, but still he couldn’t brush the fact that Chanyeol made a house here in Hawaii. One like the house he once mindlessly mentioned to him. 

It was said on a whim. How they had just finished making love countless times in their resort’s bedroom as the moon gleamed bright and the sound of the sea accompanied their ragged breath.

Baekhyun had been tired as he laid bare in Chanyeol's arms, sleep slowly easing him after hours of passionate pleasure drained him sore. They were nearing the end of their trip, and no matter how much Baekhyun wanted to stay, they had to leave the next day.

With the feeling of love and warmth filling him full, Baekhyun had whispered jokingly in Chanyeol’s ears as he lazily traced patterns on his lover’s damp chest, the rise and fall still deep from sex. “Let’s live here one day.” Words breathless as he said to the night. 

“The two of us with a child or two.” The gentle smile in his voice carried by the wind.

Instead of an immediate answer, Chanyeol’s right arm that was wrapped on his shoulder tightened before in one swift motion, the taller pulled Baekhyun to lay on top of him. Startling Baekhyun who was now looking at him with eyes widened, breath intertwining together.

“Then we should build a house here first.” His deep voice still scratchy from their previous activity said in a hush. His hands that were wrapped around his waist begin to travel down, slowly massaging Baekhyun’s damp soft skin under his palm. “How big do you think our children would want?” 

Baekhyun began to feel breathless again as Chanyeol’s big hands began to knead his sore ass gently down to his thighs. His mind started to daze as he couldn’t even think what he was saying. 

“Enough for a family.” He whispered before a moan left his lips and the air in his lungs disappeared as Chanyeol kissed him on the lips, silencing him.

With an arm still around his waist, Chanyeol suddenly turned them around. And the next thing Baekhyun knew, he was once again laid on the bed with his giant of a lover hovering above him, a gentle yet heated look in his eyes.

“Two-story with a pool would be good.” He mindlessly said. And Baekhyun could even respond, he lowered down and kissed him senseless once again.

Baekhyun didn’t remember what happened after. What he knew was that he was busy moaning and screaming Chanyeol’s name until the next hour before he passed out.

However, on their way home back to Korea, Chanyeol began to ask things Baekhyun wanted to have in the house. At that time, he still didn’t know that his lover was an incredulously wealthy man. He thought Chanyeol was only humoring him and his wish. So, he told him of the unlikely things he wanted, imagining a family of theirs living there together. 

And now, as Baekhyun fully took acknowledgement of the house he would be in for the next few weeks, he couldn’t help but to note the little things he once told Chanyeol without a thought.

Yet, what was left now was an ache of what it could be. Even if his speculations were right, it was all in the past. What he had in front of him now was Haejoon. And though them being here wasn’t in the perfect scenario of the younger him, what Baekhyun could do now was to make sure his son could be happy with his two fathers.

The silver-haired male was about to continue looking for the two when from behind him, he heard soft footsteps nearing him. “Papa! I’m here!” Haejoon's soft voice that called for him was still filled with excitement, making a smile bloom on his face.

When he turned around, Haejoon was carried in Chanyeol's arms who had changed his suit into a loose button up and short. He looked immediately younger, like the Chanyeol of his past that was ready to enjoy a vacation. And for a moment, Baekhyun was reminded again of their last night on their trip before he willed them away along with the heat on his cheeks.

“Haejoonie, what’s this. You left me alone to unpack while you play with your daddy?” Baekhyun teased his son with a sad look on his face as he approached the two. “Papa is hurt, Haejoon doesn’t want to be with me anymore.”

After he finished, immediately, Haejoon tried to wriggle his way out of his daddy’s arms, making Chanyeol who had been holding him couldn’t help but smile amusedly at his son before he let the boy down and follow behind him as he ran towards Baekhyun who now had a grin on his face.

The smaller caught the running ball of sunshine in his arms, lifting him up and kissing his cheeks repeatedly, earning him a burst of giggles from his baby. 

Not wanting to make him tired, Baekhyun stopped but not without one last big kiss on his cheek. As he was busy teasing his son, he didn't notice that Chanyeol had been watching them silently with a small smile on his face until he spoke.

“I just ordered food for dinner. Afterwards, Haejoon and I are planning to ask you about what we should do tomorrow. We tried to come up with some ideas, but we need papa’s permission first.” Chanyeol said with a small playful lilt on his lips as the boy in his arms nodded enthusiastically, making Baekhyun sigh. Narrowing his eyes at the taller, Baekhyun walked past him to the kitchen.

“We’ll see with how well you two can convince me.” The smaller said, leaving an amused Chanyeol behind.

The three ate dinner with Haejoon that couldn’t contain his eagerness to tell his papa about what he had discovered. With him sitting between his parents, the toddler began to tell him that there was a place where dinosaurs used to live. 

At first, Baekhyun was confused until he remembered that Jurassic World was taken in Hawaii. But if he wasn’t wrong, the place was on the next island. Glancing at Chanyeol, instead he kept on eating as he listened to Haejoon with a knowing look on his smile. For the nth time that day, Baekhyun sighed. It was going to be a long discussion tonight. Yet still, his sighs never felt more free.

After dinner, the three gathered in the big theater room where in the middle, incredibly big couches that seemed more like a bed were arranged into the shape of a U took place, filling the room. On it many pillows and soft fur blankets were placed.

Turned out, the two had been here the time Baekhyun was unpacking. The opened chips, scattered pillows and gigantic screen showing a list of things to do were enough evidence. By the time they started, all three had already changed to pajamas and had finished preparing for bed.

Haejoon was softly bouncing as Chanyeol showed the sites to visit in hawaii. And truthfully, Baekhyun couldn't blame Haejoon as he too felt excited over the thought of visiting the beautiful places. And it seemed, his elation was visible, because across from him, he heard Chanyeol chuckle.

“Did we convince you enough, Baek?” The smirk on his face and the way he called Baekhyun with his nickname was able to shut Baekhyun up as he felt his cheeks warm. But Haejoon who was oblivious didn’t notice anything when he glomped his papa with his small body, tackling him down. “Did we, did we?” He looked at Baekhyun with eyes full of expectations. 

Pretending like he had lost, Baekhyun sighed before he nodded. “But,” Haejoon who was already on the edge of his seat halted, making Baekhyun smile. “Promise me you will behave tomorrow. Don’t ever let go of my or daddy’s hand. Okay?” And the toddler nodded before he hugged his father tight. Beside them, Chanyeol was looking at the two with fondness in his eyes. 

After deciding that they would firstly go to Ala Moana Center to shop for clothes- since Baekhyun and Haejoon hadn’t brought that much, and to buy some daily necessities they would need, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had also decided to go sightseeing around the island first, to get familiar with their temporary residence and so as to know better what they should do. 

After getting Haejoon’s agreement of their plan, the boy then asked to watch a movie before sleeping. At first, Baekhyun wanted to decline as it was already late. But seeing Haejoon’s sleepy eyes, Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t last long. And true to his thoughts, the boy fell asleep 15 minutes into it.

Baekhyun didn’t realize, but as he was waiting for Haejoon to fall asleep, he too almost dozed away if not for the rustling sound of Chanyeol turning the screen off. 

Half awake, Baekhyun wobbly stood up, attempting to carry his son to his bedroom when Chanyeol's soft yet deep voice halted him. “It’s okay Baek. I'll bring him up. You go to sleep.”

Still drowsy, Baekhyun nodded before he followed the taller upstairs. And after making sure that Haejoon was tucked in his bed properly, the two kissed his forehead and went out of the room silently.

“Chanyeol, thank you.” The sound of the door clicked shut was heard and the two were standing in the hallway when Baekhyun, who was now much more awake, spoke softly. “He seemed happy… Happier than I have ever seen him befo-”

“Baekhyun,” The taller stopped him. “I’ve barely done anything compared to all that you did for him. He’s happy because he’s doing it with you.” Chanyeol looked straight into Baekhyun's eyes that looked thankful yet defeated, like he hadn’t done enough. 

The older smiled gently. “As I said, stop counting. I’ll never win if you do.” And Baekhyun felt his heart clenched in his chest.

“Go to sleep Baek, the little sunshine will have even more energy tomorrow.” The mention of Haejoon marking the end of their previous discussion.  
  


“Goodnight.” Before he went to his room leaving a silent Baekhyun in the hallway.

After Chanyeol left, a sad small smile grazed Baekhyun’s lips. No matter how much the taller tried to comfort him, Baekhyun could still see the slight disappointment and regret in his eyes. Heaving another sigh, he too went inside his room. 

The bright silver moon gently streamed in the room through the large glass wall facing the tranquil sea, mixing with the crisp night air. The room was silent as the person laid in bed was fast asleep.

Baekhyun was in a deep slumber when he was awakened by the soft sound of someone weakly pounding on his door, alternating with the rattle of a door’s handle. He thought it was a dream until he heard the faint voice calling him mixing with the sounds. 

Suddenly jolted awake, Baekhyun was about to leave his bed when the noises stopped and the door of his room gently opened. Squinting his eyes as the bright light from the hallway leaked into his dark room, Baekhyun saw Haejoon rubbing his eyes in the arms of Chanyeol who looked apologetic. “Mind if we go in? Someone is looking for his papa.”

Too tired, Baekhyun nodded before he stood up, staying still for a while as he searched for balance. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly, confusion and worry mixing with sleepiness all over his face.

He noticed Chanyeol stood still like he was in a trance for a few seconds before he blinked and approached him with a silent Haejoon in his arms. But at the question, Chanyeol just shook his head. “He was knocking on my door calling for you.”

Haejoon reached out his arms when he was in front of Baekhyun, and immediately, his father took him in his arms. “What’s wrong baby?” Baekhyun gently cooed at Haejoon in his arms when he tightened his arms around Baekhyun as he buried his face in his father’s neck.

The toddler stayed silent before softly, he spoke with hesitance in his voce. “Papa, Haejoon dream that the dinos are coming to catch us.” Before he snuggled deeper into his embrace.

At Haejoon’s explanation, Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol pointedly as he understood. Knowing the reason for his son’s bad dream, his accusing gaze was enough to make the taller smile apologetically. 

While they were searching for places to visit, Haejoon had expressed his wish to watch Jurassic World after Chanyeol showed him the movie’s shooting location in Oahu. And before he slept, Haejoon had stubbornly asked to watch the movie. Baekhyun had rejected, saying that it wasn’t a good movie for children his age, while Chanyeol on the other hand said that Haejoon was a boy, and that his niece also watched the movie.

However, despite only watching for a short while, it seemed Haejoon got a nightmare even though it wasn’t severe.

Softly, Baekhyun rubbed his son’s back as he swayed him gently. “Baby, it’s okay. Dinos don’t exist anymore. They can’t get us.” Baekhyun tried to explain, convincing Haejoon. 

“Really?” The uneasiness in his son’s voice was still evident.

“Really. They’re gone a long long time ago.” He added before he looked at Chanyeol, motioning him to help him convince their son. 

Understanding what Baekhyun meant, the taller went closer to the two, “Papa’s right, baby. It’s in the past. You don’t have to worry. Daddy will protect you.” Chanyeol said as he ran his hand through Haejoon’s hair, soothing him. Yet the question asked by Haejoon next surprised them.

“And Papa?” Haejoon looked at Chanyeol innocently. Baekhyun had expected the taller to say something, but he didn’t expect what he said next.

“Of course.” He said with ease. “Daddy already promised he would protect papa forever.” Chanyeol smiled softly at his son, seeming to be unaware of Baekhyun who stood silent as he listened.

After Haejoon seemed to have calmed down, Baekhyun who was getting tired, slowly laid down his baby on his bed when he realized, with the way the cold sheets were pressed against his legs directly. 

Baekhyun was only wearing an oversized button up pajama top that reached his thighs and a small white thin briefs underneath, revealing his smooth pale legs and full thighs to the taller standing behind him.

When Baekhyun slept earlier, he had covered himself with thick blankets like what he usually did back home. At first he didn’t mind, but somehow, the amount of blankets he used seemed too much throughout the night as the temperature in Hawaii was not as cold. Thus, being half-asleep, he had kicked his thick blankets away. And upon still feeling kind of warm, Baekhyun seemed to have discarded his pajama pants too.

Finally realizing why earlier Chanyeol stood silent for a while before entering, Baekhyun immediately crawled on the bed and covered himself with the blanket before he laid down beside Haejoon who was waiting for him, not realizing that his papa was blushing red whilst his daddy was smirking amusedly at seeing Baekhyun panicking late.

Pretending nothing was wrong though his cheeks were warm, Baekhyun opened his arms, and straight away Haejoon nestled his body there. “Now, let’s go to sleep, okay baby?” He tried to compose his voice as he embraced his son in his arms.

Haejoon, who was still wide awake, nevertheless nodded. But seeing his giant of a father still standing there looking after him, Haejoon softly called for him with an innocent look on his face. “Daddy here too.” Patting the space beside him.

At his request, Chanyeol wanted to come and sit there, but he knew he would make Baekhyun uncomfortable. The past few days, Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun began to be more at ease with him around. If the coldness and hardness Baekhyun showed the first time they met again was to keep him away from his son, now that he was in Haejoon’s life, there was no reason for the smaller to keep pushing him away. And turned out his thoughts were proven right. 

Thus after, what was left was that Baekhyun had yet to fully trust him. But Chanyeol thought it was inevitable, since they hadn’t once crossed paths in almost 6 years- ending in a note that Chanyeol had yet to know. 

And now, with Haejoon asking him to stay beside him, Chanyeol didn’t want to disrupt the relationship he currently had with Baekhyun. Not when they were actually on a standstill, their actual problem that had separated them hidden yet running in the background, yet to be resolved. That for the sake of Haejoon, Chanyeol had promised he would prioritize his son first before anything else. Even when the pushing urge to know the reason why Baekhyun ran away never left him. 

Glancing at the beautiful male beginning to look sleepy on the bed, Chanyeol was about to decline Haejoon when he heard Baekhyun's soft tired voice filled the cold space, “Yeol, won’t you accompany him until he falls asleep?”

But it seemed his consideration was unknowingly discarded by the barely awake male. And the taller no longer tried to find a reason not to comply. With a small tilt of his lips, he walked towards the bed before he sat and leaned his upper body on the headboard with his legs stretched.

Feeling happy that he had both of his parents by his side to chase the bad dreams away, Haejoon kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and then Chanyeol’s before he went under the covers again. 

With a happy look on his face, the boy giggled. “Goodnight, I love you.” Before silence settled between them after the two adults returned his words of affection.

The night was still and the moon rose higher. The sea outside the glass windows was calm and soothing along with the cold breeze. It was a beautiful night. 

Even more as Chanyeol gazed at the two sleeping soundlessly beside him.

A deep sigh left his lips. After Haejoon said goodnight, the two immediately drifted to sleep. Since a long time ago, Baekhyun had loved sleeping. Thus it was no wonder that he could easily fall asleep even when Chanyeol was there. 

Truthfully, he didn’t know why he decided to take the two to Hawaii. Maybe because it was where they had made promises. Maybe because he knew Baekhyun loved the place. Maybe because the house he planned and built the moment they got back from their trip years ago was made for them to return someday. But Chanyeol had imagined what it would be like for the three of them to stay here.

Seeing Baekhyun’s expression as he roamed around the house in amazement both made Chanyeol pleased, that it was exactly like how he wanted, and melancholic, to see Baekhyun look at the house in a situation far different than the CEO had imagined. 

He completed the house with the intention to propose to Baekhyun after all the problems with his family and business were finished. He had imagined what it would be like to stay here blissfully after proposing without any problems or responsibility shackling around his feet. Yet before any of those could happen, Baekhyun had already left.

As the years passed by, he had thought he would never return to this place; even when the house was yet to be filled with memories, the intention and thoughts behind it were painful enough to remind him.

But somehow, everything happened all at once in such a short time. And the next thing he knew, they were fleeing away to the house he had built for his family.

The circumstances were different. But looking at the two people that mattered the most in his life, spending time in the kitchen and dining table while listening to Haejoon’s questions and words of excitement, spending time in the theater room as they fought over where to go, those weren’t far from his imaginations 5 years ago. And Chanyeol could only say he was at the least happy he could experience this. Even when sometimes, there was still a known distance between him and Baekhyun. Even when the feeling of disappointment and anger for missing years of Haejoon’s life and for being treated unfairly by Baekhyun never left. 

If Baekhyun was someone else, he would’ve done anything he could to make that person miserable a long time ago. But this person, he was the only one who could make Chanyeol off-balance; uncomposed. 

The excuse that made him willing to set aside his simmering emotions was not unneeded. They had unspokenly agreed to think of Haejoon first as of now. However, Chanyeol too couldn’t lie that in a little corner of his heart, he had missed Baekhyun. His presence, his smile as he looked at their son, together conversing and playing with Haejoon like nothing happened. 

The fact that he knew what kind of person Baekhyun was, that he knew the smaller would be willing to give everything of his to his loved ones- for their son, made it harder. Because even when he left, he was still the same person Chanyeol fell in love with.

Still, even though now they talked like those of an old friend, he would also be reminded of the things Baekhyun did to him. That behind the sincere smiles he gave to the smaller, he still had yet to forgive. And he knew Baekhyun realized, the guilt and reluctance that would at times be reflected in his eyes when he looked at him showed.

Sighing again this time with a sad smile on his face, Chanyeol was about to leave after making sure Haejoon was asleep when the boy turned around in Baekhyun’s embrace to face him, circling his tiny arms around Chanyeol’s forearm that was resting beside the toddler.

Haejoon had asked him out of the blue that day, in the middle of playing and drawing, with innocent eyes and a little tilt of his head, he had asked where he was all this time.

Of course Haejoon would eventually ask him this question, but that didn’t mean it wouldn't catch Chanyeol off-guard when the toddler did.

Not knowing what to say as the situation between him and Baekhyun was complicated, he merely asked whether he was upset. And the answer he received was surprising yet endearing.

“It’s fun with daddy, but papa loves Haejoon too. So it’s okay.”

Chanyeol then promised he won’t go anywhere again after this. And in return, he got a bright smile and a nod before the toddler hugged him tight. He was even more determined to keep all his promises to his son that very moment.

And looking at his situation, he didn’t expect he would be able to accompany his son to sleep.

Deciding that he should just wait for his son to let go of his arm, sleep was beginning to invade Chanyeol as the peacefulness and the contentment filled his chest with calmness and ease. However, he didn’t want to fall asleep there and disrespect Baekhyun when he had implicitly asked the taller to leave when their son’s asleep. 

Yet, it seemed Haejoon turning around in his arms earlier had brought Baekhyun to the brink of consciousness again- eyes gently fluttering open before sleep weighed it close again. Because his soft voice managed to faintly wake Chanyeol who was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Yeol, just sleep here.” Voice slurred with sleep, “He won’t let go. Sleep. It’s late.” He mumbled.

Chanyeol gave out a soft smile as he registered Baekhyun’s words. Glancing at the beauty who had fallen asleep again, face half buried in the blankets with his thin delicate hand resting on Haejoon’s pudgy stomach, the feeling of affection he had harbored for the two slowly flooded through his body before he shifted his body down so he could rest properly.

With one last deep sigh, Chanyeol closed his eyes, sleep gently taking him. 

* * *

A morning in paradise was what painted Baekhyun’s eyes when he opened his eyes. With sleep slowly seeping out of him, consciousness blooming awake, he stretched his whole body as he yawned before he stilled, looking outside his wall made of glass. A beautiful smile on his lips.

The sky outside his window was cerulean blue, and the clouds that looked like soft bundled cotton slowly went along the wisps of calm wind above the sparkling sea shimmered by the bright morning sun, the gentle sound of the ocean waves hitting shore humming in his ears. 

As the seconds passed, he was more awake. The faint scent of the ocean mixing with a sweet fragrance wafting in the air filled his lungs. The weather was neither hot nor cold, and the silver-haired man felt the delight around him seeping into his body.

When Baekhyun woke up, there was nobody else in the room except for him. Glancing at the clock, it was almost 8 in the morning. Baekhyun chuckled.

Usually, he would be awakened by his son early in the morning, his habit that Baekhyun always tried to match forcing him out of bed. It was only on rare occasions that Haejoon would be exhausted and then oversleep the next day. But now, in the duration of their stay there, Haejoon would have someone who had the same habit as him to wake up early in the morning. With his body feeling light, Baekhyun stepped out of his bed. 

This time, he remembered his lack of pants as he stood up and the cool air wafted his bare legs, reminding him of last night’s event. A pretty unwelcomed blush decorated his cheeks at the thought that Chanyeol saw him bending down half naked while putting Haejoon on the bed from behind. 

It actually wasn’t a rare occasion. He had liked sleeping with a lack of garments since he was still with the taller. However, nobody had seen him like that except Haejoon for the past 5 years. So he couldn’t help the embarrassment that surged his body when he realized what he had done. Also the fact that he could remember vividly how usually in the past, instead of covering himself everytime Chanyeol saw him, he would end up wearing nothing at all the minute later. 

Shaking his thoughts and embarrassment away, the silver-haired male brushed it off as coincidence. Besides, it’s not like things like that would happen again. Chanyeol wasn’t his like in the past. 

It was too beautiful of a morning to be reminded of those and get hurt by something that would always do.

With his steps light as he tried to not mind anymore, he arrived on the first floor and took in the sight of the sunrays streaming inside the house through the many glass walls. Making the high white ceiling and the polished white granite floor gleam under the glow of morning light.

He was looking for the two as he walked. Yet, he couldn’t hear them anywhere at all. That was until he rounded the corner to the spacious indoor living room that outlooked the sea that he saw Haejoon and Chanyeol lying down side by side on one of the beach couches outside, soaking in the morning sun beside the clear tranquil pool. They looked like they were sleeping, and the sight made Baekhyun unknowingly smile as he passed by the glass doors and approached the father and son.

“You two seems to be having fun.” Baekhyun said with a light tone, notifying the pair. 

Haejoon and Chanyeol who had their eyes closed slowly opened them, squinting as the light filled their vision. “Morning Baek,” The taller lazily greeted as he pushed himself to sit before the toddler too shifted to face his newly arrived father, softly rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning...” He yawned adorably. “Papa,” The toddler patted the space between him and Chanyeol. “Sit here.” Making the taller scoot to the side to make some space for Baekhyun after hearing Haejoon’s request.

The smaller at times was still self-conscious to be around so closely to the giant, more after what happened last night. But, seeing Chanyeol’s nonchalance and Haejoon’s expectant face waiting for a morning hug, Baekhyun found he had nothing to be concerned with. 

“Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun asked as he sat down, the warm sun and crisp morning sea breeze felt nice on his skin, easing him into the daze of Hawaiian bliss around him.

Immediately after he was seated, Haejoon crawled on Baekhyun’s lap and leaned on his father’s chest as he hugged him with his eyes closed, nodding. “Papa and daddy were there.” He said like it was how it’s supposed to be. 

Chuckling, Baekhyun slowly laid down on the soft couch while dragging Haejoon in his arms along, no longer minding that Chanyeol was lying centimeters beside him.

“How long have you two been up?” This time he asked the taller while he ran his hands up and down his son’s back.

“Around an hour ago. We picked breakfast first and decided to sunbathe while waiting.” 

“You ordered already?” Tone sounding relieved that he didn't have to cook that morning. Seemed Chanyeol thought the same.

“Figured it’ll be tiring since we just got here yesterday. We’ll buy groceries today if you want to cook tomorrow.” With his eyes still closed he answered.

“Let’s do that.” Was the last thing they Baekhyun said before the three continued to silently enjoy lazing under the blue sky. At that moment, Baekhyun felt it was nice to just lay there in tranquility.

* * *

Their day started after a breakfast of all kinds of tropical fruits, waffles, pancakes and fresh fruit juices. Turned out Chanyeol didn’t know what Baekhyun would like. And Haejoon, who knew his papa liked to eat sweets, picked everything he remembered Baekhyun often made, resulting in a dumbfounded Baekhyun when the long dining table was filled with so much delicacies.

With stomach full and body rested, the three got dressed before they got in Chanyeol’s shiny red convertible Ferrari which Baekhyun mentioned was too eye-catching. Yet at the comment, the taller merely grinned and cheekily said that the color was appropriate for their vacation mood. It didn’t help that Haejoon’s eyes were sparkling when he saw one of his favorite car toys come to life. Moreover when he was promised that he would be given one if he grew up well. Defeated by them, Baekhyun could only sigh as he got inside the car with a bubbling baby boy in his lap.

With the cool wind against his face and the warm sun shining on them, the streets of Honolulu were as vibrant as the colorful tropical flowers blooming all around the island. The shades of the trees and the convivial chatter of the locals and tourists around them was soothing. And for once, after long, Baekhyun really felt at peace in the bubble of escape he was in. Even when it was momentarily, but just by seeing his son happy and excited from the way he couldn't stay still on his lap, Baekhyun felt he could let go of the weight of his problems for a while. 

The moment they arrived at their destination, old dated nostalgia he never thought would resurface felt fresh on his mind.

Ala Moana Center was even more beautiful than he remembered.

The tall palm trees in the big garden amidst the luxurious shopping center filled with all kinds of stores and people brought back the memories of him and Chanyeol walking through there with laughter on their lips as they mindlessly went around. Yet somehow, as Baekhyun glanced at the store he recalled visiting, the nostalgia wasn’t painful; merely remembered as something beautiful and close to heart. 

Now that he returned to this place for the second time, he found the difference with the past was that the brimming love he and Chanyeol used to hold in their hearts had changed into another form of love, taking the appearance of a small boy with a bright smile whose hands they held beside him. Baekhyun found it wasn’t that far from his dream years ago despite the different circumstances. With a light smile, Baekhyun found he was really enjoying his time in this getaway.

After they went around the shopping center to find clothing stores Baekhyun liked both for him and Haejoon, it was basically a shopping spree. Knowing he really needed to buy many clothes for their stay here, he felt he could spend freely. But more than for himself, Baekhyun couldn’t help the wide bright grin on his face as he picked many different clothes for Haejoon who was clueless in his giggles seeing his papa excited.

Truthfully, no matter how successful Baekhyun was, he never went to shop in a way people imagined celebrities do. Since he was never used to having much money, when he did have more than he needed, he would save them. There was no reason for him to shop lavishly either.

When Baekhyun was finished- after trying out both clothes for him and Haejoon, Chanyeol who had been watching them with an amused smile- commenting on the clothes they were trying every now and then, confessed that he too didn’t bring many clothes.

The smaller, who was already tired from picking out clothes the past 2 hours, looked at Chanyeol with disbelief on his face. Thinking they would have to do that all over again. 

And the answer Chanyeol gave was enough to render the smaller speechless. “I’m not missing my son’s first fashion show.” He grinned before he called an employee and listed the things he would like to buy for himself. Turned out, it wasn’t as long as Baekhyun predicted. Because after 30 minutes, they were already standing in front of the cashier. With another problem.

“Chanyeol, let me pay.” Baekhyun said when he saw the CEO pull out his credit card. If there was one thing Baekhyun never liked, it was for someone to pay for him. And out of anyone, Chanyeol knew that. Yet instead, the taller didn’t even mind and talked with the lady standing behind the cashier with a look of confusion written all over her face.

“Sorry, are the children’s clothes included in the first tab along with his?” Chanyeol asked calmly, motioning at Baekhyun who stood beside him looking lost.

“Yes sir. And the second tab is for the clothes you ordered.” The lady said as she showed the receipts for Baekhyun’s and Haejoon’s items.

Without a word, the taller handed the card and paid for all of their clothes, vexing Baekhyun who was somewhat annoyed at the action. Though he wanted to take the card away and argue, he didn’t want to cause a problem in front of Haejoon who was in his arms. And even before he could say that he would pay for his later, Chanyeol interjected him.

“Let me have the pleasure of paying for my son’s needs. I’ve missed 5 years of those.” And it was enough to stop Baekhyun. But as if sensing the smaller’s silence, the taller added with a small smile, “Besides, I’m the one who dragged you two here. At least let me be responsible.” Ending in a light manner.

Understanding what Chanyeol meant, Baekhyun didn’t find the heart to continue, knowing the feeling of happiness that he would experience every time he bought something for Haejoon. He then realized that he took the chance to feel those kinds of emotions from Chanyeol. 

With a sigh showing he understood, Baekhyun agreed. “Alright.”

And the grateful smile he received from Chanyeol was enough to drive his uncertainty away. 

After they were all finished with buying necessities, they continued to look around the island while noting down the places they should visit or activities that were safe for Haejoon. And truthfully, it was enough to last them weeks. 

Even though they didn’t do anything except for sightseeing, just looking at the bays, cruise harbor, monument sites and tourist spots, it was already entertaining. 

By the time they arrived at their villa, it was already night time as they had dinner outside. Baekhyun was about ready to strip and wash away the day’s sweat and dirt, exhaustion returning like an old friend. Last night’s sleep wasn’t enough to replenish the lack of rest he had been missing for the past week. But it seemed he was the only one, because behind him, the two were once again chattering away in their little bubble.

It felt odd somehow, to see his son so attached with someone else other than him. But he could tell it wasn’t jealousy. In fact, he was glad that Haejoon’s world expanded. Thinking about it again, maybe he made the right decision for letting Chanyeol in Haejoon’s life.

* * *

“Papa! Daddy! Quick, quick!” Haejoon’s excited shouts as he held both of his parents’ hands vibrant compared to his usual nods and bubbling giggles.

The night became a canvas of black behind the glimmering colorful lights around Honolulu. The streets and beach were filled with crowds brimming with excitement upon the upcoming fireworks festival that would start in half an hour. Numerous food stalls and souvenir booths lined and filled the place with even more varied merriments as everyone waited. Its fame for being one of the most awaited night activities attracting the tourists from all corners of the island to go out and enjoy the laid back yet warm ambiance of Hawaii.

In the past few days they were enjoying the family friendly activities around the island, some of the locals had mentioned to them of the firework festival that would take place soon. Hearing that, Haejoon, who was in high spirits since they arrived on the island, was jumping in excitement at the thought of fireworks that he could rarely see. Thus knowing, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had planned the whole day starting by watching a festival parade and joining luaus while waiting for the firework festival.

And now that the sky got dark and the sun was replaced by the bright twinkling lights, Haejoon who had been waiting the whole day was pumped with impatience and elation. It was endearing to see, but after walking the whole day, Baekhyun’s legs were beginning to hurt. The new shoes he bought chafing the back of his ankles weren't helping either.

“Papa, quick! It’s starting.” The glimmer in his eyes was evident as he now softly bounced in Chanyeol’s arms. 

Baekhyun held in a pained hiss, he was sure his feet were blistered by now. But seeing Haejoon’s enthusiasm, he didn’t have the heart to ask for a rest. As he continued walking, the silver-haired male could only hope he could last until the night was over.

However, as he was busy trying to pretend nothing was wrong, Chanyeol who had been walking beside him halted as he sighed. Gently, he caught Baekhyun’s elbow, stopping him from taking another step.

“I was waiting until you’d bring it up yourself, but with how stubborn you are, I don't think you’ll say anything any time soon.” He said with a knowing look on his face before he turned to smile gently at the toddler who was looking confused.

“Baby, do you think it’s okay if we stop for awhile? Your Papa’s feet are hurting.” 

Baekhyun was surprised the taller was being so honest to Haejoon. Although he knew Haejoon was a kind and understanding child, the shorter didn’t want to break his son’s anticipation, especially so close to the event.

“Papa what’s wrong?” And the look of worry on Haejoon’s face was enough to make words of reassurance form at the tip of his tongue. But before he could say anything, Chanyeol was fast to reply.

“Your papa hurt his feet from walking too much. That’s why we have to slow down, okay?” Understanding what his father was saying, Haejoon vigorously nodded as his eyes were filled with innocent concern. Baekhyun wanted to deny it, but the look that Chanyeol pointed at him made him shut his mouth from saying anything else. He knew what the taller’s intention was for telling Haejoon. It was for Baekhyun to be honest when he had something to say.

“I’ll be okay, angel. Stop looking so sad. I just need to rest for a bit.” The silver-haired singer assured. “You too.” He looked at Chanyeol. “I’ll be fine. Let’s just find a rest area near the event.”

Truthfully, Baekhyun felt a warm yet painful feeling in his chest at Chanyeol's worry. The fact that he at least treated him like an old friend was enough for Baekhyun. The concern he showed at times was. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder whether their relationship would be like this from now on.

When the event started, they had managed to get a pretty good spot to watch where Baekhyun could sit comfortably. The whole time until it ended, Haejoon was cheerfully clapping with the colorful blooms and sparks of the fireworks reflected in his eyes. Thus, as the taller carried Haejoon so he could see properly, Baekhyun was busy recording his son as he beamed over the colorful display.

What the smaller didn’t realize as he was busy grinning at Haejoon’s reaction, was that another pair of eyes were gently looking at him from right next beside him.

As the event was over, hundreds of people present at the beach and streets began to disperse, some ready to rest and some calling the night young. Their fizzing excitement tapered into a low hum around them, easing them into the languor that hung around the air as the night came to a close.

Haejoon who had started the day early, going around joining activities around the island, began to blink his eyes sleepily after the last beautiful fireworks were shot to the sky. In the warmth of Chanyeol’s embrace, he leaned his head on the taller’s broad shoulder as he tried to keep the sleep away by rubbing his eyes.

Chuckling, Baekhyun smiled, hand gently stroking the tresses of his son to sleep instead. “It’s okay, baby. We’ll wake you when we get home.” Was the words that finally coaxed the toddler into slumber.

As the excitement dimmed into a buzz of satisfaction, a sigh left Baekhyun’s lips, his exhaustion mixing with the cold air. “I’m about ready to drop dead in bed now. I’m surprised he only did just now.” He complained as his eyes too began to blink in tiredness. The ache shooting all over his legs and the stinging pain at the back of his ankles reminding him of the long day he had.

Chanyeol chuckled beside him. “I’m surprised he didn’t fall asleep before the event. He has been knocking on my door since early this morning.” The CEO had been amused when he opened his door to a jumpy Haejoon at 7 in the morning asking when they would leave for the festival.

“But I’m glad. His energy span is slowly increasing. He doesn’t get tired as easily now.” A sad smile left his lips. Memories of Haejoon who would go breathless just from walking around for a few hours seemed so distant yet so close. It’s true he was happy, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but to think that he was at fault for all the things his son couldn’t experience. And seeing him so lively, Baekhyun wondered why he didn't do this sooner. Yet in the back of his mind, he knew that was impossible and he had done the best in everything he could.

“You did great, Baekhyun. He came this far because of you.” And the disappointment along with regret that were slowly creeping around his ankles felt like they were melting away gently.

Embarrassed, Baekhyun averted his eyes as he felt the warmth of the night seeping in him. “Should we go? I’ll hold on for a little bit more until we reach the car.” He attempted to change the topic.

Chanyeol who had been observing the smaller smile in his mind, gently stood with Haejoon still in his arms. “Wait here.” Before he left with Haejoon.

It wasn’t long before the taller returned. But this time, he came back alone. “Chanyeol? Where’s Haejoon?” Confusion lacing his voice.

Yet at his question, the taller instead crouched down on the sand in front of him, presenting his back to Baekhyun who was even more confused before answering. “He’s in the car. Now, let’s go.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “I- What-? What are you doing?” 

“You could barely stand up, and I couldn’t bring the car here. This is the best option we have.” His reasoning sounded like it was common. Like he didn’t just ask Baekhyun to climb on his back for a piggy back ride.

“But still-” It was too much. Even more, Chanyeol’s next reasoning.

“You don’t have to be shy now, Baek. We’ve done worse.” And the silver-haired male could feel his cheeks turned red at the meaning behind those words. Good thing Chanyeol still had his back to him. “Besides, you’re injured.” 

Though the older was right, it didn’t mean he would be okay with it. The last time he did this was years ago with the same person before him. Still, it was a long time ago, when there was nothing hidden or wrong between them. 

“I’m heavy.” He tried again.

“I bet you are.” He countered with no means.

“You’ll regret this.”

“I might. Now let’s go. We don't want Haejoon to wake up alone in the car.” And somehow, Baekhyun felt defeated already.

With unsure steps as he held back a hiss, Baekhyun could feel something halted in his chest. And when his palms hesitantly gripped Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, his heart began to beat painfully hard. 

However, what came next was even more difficult, because after, he had to lower his body down and press his body to the taller’s back. Baekhyun was about to utter words of refusal once again when suddenly, before he could go back to his seat, Chanyeol’s hand swiftly gripped behind his knees as he stood up from his crouching position, bringing the silver-haired male with him. Unconsciously and out of shock, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller’s shoulder, a yelp of surprise leaving his lips. “You could’ve warned me.”

A chuckle. “Felt like you were about to change your mind.” And Chanyeol wasn’t wrong.

They continued to walk in silence. Nobody said a word as they headed towards the parking lot that was quite far away. 

The calm and cold sea breeze and the soft buzz of people chattering from afar was lulling. The gentle yellow glow of the stalls and lights decorating the palm trees were too.

“Baek, don’t sleep on me.” Chanyeol lowly warned as he felt the hold around his shoulders loosened.

But the ambiance was a dim flickering orange against black, and the scenery was cozy in its lull. “This is comfortable. Not my fault.” So Baekhyun reasoned.

“I know. But we can’t have you falling if you lose hold.” Chanyeol said as he walked slowly.

A sigh. “I’m too old to be joining parties all day long like this. I’m in pain and I can't even taste the Hawaiian liquors they were sharing.” If he can’t sleep, might as well talk his problems away.

“You can’t get drunk so early in the day.” The chest under his arms vibrated as the taller chuckled. “Plus, you just bought bad shoes.”

“My legs are aching despite them.” He countered. 

If he was to be honest, the way they had been going out for the past 4 days since they arrived on the island was too much for him. Haejoon might be fine since he was carried everytime he was tired, and Chanyeol who was always good at endurance- proven from how he would still work out even at home, was too. But not Baekhyun. Long performing schedules had nothing on day-long outdoor activities like this.

“I don’t wanna do anything else for the next two days please. Tomorrow my legs are going to hurt like a bitch.” He would make sure he wouldn't be stepping out of the house.

“It’s been a while since I heard you curse.”

“Having a 5 year old around makes you like that.” 

“Then let’s just stay at home for a few days.” Chanyeol suggested.

Without a second thought, the one with aching legs nodded. “Agree.”

And silence hung around them again. 

The arms wrapped around Chanyeol felt warm. The body under his were too. The heat of Chanyeol’s back seeping into his and warming him despite the cold wind. It felt calm, tranquil.

“Chanyeol?”

“Mmm?”

“How’s home?” Somehow, as quietness surrounded them, his mind turned loud. And the question he had been meaning to ask for the past few days surfaced in his mind, leaving his lips before his consciousness caught it.

“News about your agency pressing charges and lawsuits are out. The people talking about you and Haejoon have significantly reduced. Give it another week at most and it’ll be safe to go home.” And somehow, the last sentence made something in Baekhyun’s chest hollow. It was faster than expected.

He knew that after he returned, nothing would be the same again. A part of him wanted to stay in this little bubble of happiness away from all of his problems and his past back home. But a part of him was also tired. Tired of being haunted by them, no matter how unclear everything was. Because Baekhyun needed to know how safe his son would be.

“A-And… What about your parents?”

Unconsciously, the arms circling around Chanyeol tightened as the question left him. And when he realized, Baekhyun hoped the taller man didn't notice. 

For a few seconds, Chanyeol was silent before he answered. Yet, his quietness told Baekhyun he was deep in his thoughts, arranging his words. And from Baekhyun’s position, it was hard to see his expression. 

“They were... surprised.” The black-haired man started, his words seeming to bear no weight. “Before I left, they asked whether the news were true, and I told them yes.”

Baekhyun started to feel breathless. And this time, he was sure Chanyeol could feel his heartbeat begin to get loud. “A-And then?”

A light sigh. “It’s too shocking to accept at first, but I know they’ll come to terms with it. Haejoon’s my son, if anything happens, I’ll protect him.”

It was enough. Baekhyun believed him. He had to. Even when his hands were clenched into fists. He tried.

“And you?” The heaviest question he had kept with him since the day the CEO suggested for a getaway finally left his chest in breathlessness, becoming one with the cold night wind. Because after Haejoon, the person he cared most about was the person tirelessly carrying him. Unknowingly lost in his mind, he had rested his cheek on the wide shoulder in front of him as he waited for an answer.

“Don’t worry. I’m having the best time here with Haejoon. I have things covered back home. I’m fine.” Yet oblivious to the shorter’s thoughts, Chanyeol’s words were said without weight as Baekhyun could hear the smile in his deep voice. 

Noticing his surroundings, they finally left the beach area. And from their point of vision, the parking area was already seen. 

Afterwards, nobody said a word as they began to go near the eye-catching red car. The fairy lights beautifully hung on the trees lighting the path as they continued walking. 

With his hold around his strong shoulder tightened and face pressed on the taller’s neck from exhaustion of trying to sit straight, Baekhyun softly whispered.

“Chanyeol?” 

“Mm?”

“Thank you...” Voice barely a whisper yet weighed with sincerity.

Only to be replied with a gentle tug of smile, “You’re welcome.”

* * *

It had been a week since the sound of soothing crashing waves greeted Baekhyun everytime his eyelids fluttered open from slumber in the morning. Yet, the gentle hush never ceased to fill him with a sense of serenity everytime his consciousness gathered.

With a deep yawn and a satisfying stretch, Baekhyun rose with the same scenery as the first day. The sky was a pretty shade of blue with its horizon blending with the crystal sea and the sun was shining brightly while the air was cool. Baekhyun smiled.

Since the festival 2 days ago, the three decided to take a rest indoors. With Chanyeol and Baekhyun accompanying Haejoon playing with new toys and doing movie marathons, the toddler didn’t even complain. Instead, he seemed to miss the comfort of soft blankets and fluffy pillows as he jumped around on the large bed in the theater room.

However, after that night also, Baekhyun and Chanyeol began to converse slightly more often- though still revolving Haejoon and occasional accidental jokes, but the air between them wasn’t as odd as the first day they arrived. At least on the surface.

With tousled silver tresses, oversized thin white button up and white booty shorts- as he found anything other than shorts was too hot, Baekhyun went out of his room to look for the two boys he knew had woken up way before him. 

As he took a few steps forward to go out of his room, he found he didn’t have much strength in his hands when he opened the door. The muscles in his body were also slightly sore and the balance of his body was a little bit off. Nevertheless, Baekhyun dismissed it with a reason that he just woke up before he continued to go outside.

For a few times in the past week, he would find the two busy making breakfast in the kitchen. Or sometimes, they would be at the theater room watching shows they didn’t finish the previous night. 

However, the silver-haired man didn’t see them in either of those places. The bright sun-filled kitchen was as clean as the night before. With that result, there was one place yet to look.

From where he stood, he could faintly hear the soft giggles of his son. Walking past the kitchen to the glass doors leading to the outside pool, Baekhyun saw Haejoon sitting happily on one of the beach lounges under the wide veranda. Yet oddly, he couldn’t see Chanyeol anywhere.

“Good morning, baby.” Baekhyun greeted, catching the 5 year old’s attention immediately.

With his lips formed into a pretty smile and eyes cresent, Haejoon looked delighted when he saw him approaching. “Papa, come play!” However, his excitement confused Baekhyun as he walked to where his son was sitting.

“Are you alone? Where’s daddy?” Looking around, he didn’t see the taller anywhere.

“Papa, daddy’s there!” Maybe it was because he just woke up, but he couldn’t register what he was saying.

  
“What?”

“Daddy’s swimming!” Turning his eyes to look at the blue sparkling pool under the sun near where they were sitting, the water was almost still until Baekhyun noticed that there were ripples on the surface. Properly looking, he noticed there was someone under the water. And soon enough, said someone broke the water as he had reached the end of the long pool.

During his career, Baekhyun had seen his fair share of young men with clothes too revealing showcasing their bodies. And being one himself, he was used to seeing men walking around shirtless in the set, waiting to be dressed by the stylist. However, he somehow found his body feeling warm and heart beating fast at the sight.

Chanyeol who was getting out of water as he just finished a lap around the pool was wearing nothing but a black swimming trunks. His tall stature and built body with fine lines of hard muscle was wet gleaming under the sun.

Still not noticing the two sitting on one of the lounge chairs, the giant ran his hand over his drenched hair, raking it backwards as he heaved a deep breath. And the action was enough to make Baekhyun feel his lungs constricted and cheek’s warm while he sat silent in embarrassment for the inappropriate thoughts for his baby daddy.

The small lazy smile that formed on Chanyeol’s face when he turned around and noticed the two were there also didn’t help. As he walked approaching them, their son who was already impatient to dip into the water couldn’t hold in his excitement. 

“Daddy! Haejoon wants to swim too!” Oblivious of his papa who was averting his gaze away and his daddy who was running his eyes over the silver-haired beauty wearing an almost visible shirt while his smooth bare legs were out in the open.

“Will you be joining us, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked as he lifted Haejoon from the lounge, kissing the baby boy on his cheeks as he giggled at the water falling on him. 

Without missing a heartbeat, Baekhyun straight away replied without hesitation. “No, thank you. I can’t swim.” And it’s true. 

“Papa no… Daddy will teach.. Papa swim with Haejoonie.” But it seemed the one who was upset was his son instead. His eagerness that was pouring out of him halted. The toddler was pouting, and Baekhyun knew he was disappointed. But he really couldn’t swim,

“You can still play in the pool without swimming.” 

And Chanyeol out of all people knew this. The small smirk on the man’s face was enough to tell. Because the last time they were here, instead of teaching Baekhyun how to swim, they ended up doing all kinds of things that didn’t involve them moving around from one place of the pool or the jacuzzi- even the bathtub. And still, Baekhyun would always get out of the pool sore and tired without swimming. His face turning hot as the memories came crashing on him like a big wave.

With a pointed suspicious look at the taller, Baekhyun didn’t know what he was planning. But it wasn't wrong that he felt bad for his son who had once expressed his wish to swim with him- at that time Baekhyun just mindlessly said yes as the opportunity was scarce.

“One-third of the pool isn’t deep. There’s also a built-in seating area in the pool for you to sit.” The taller added casually, like he didn’t see Haejoon nodding his head vigorously.

With a sigh, Baekhyun smiled defeatedly. He lost again. “You better not leave me alone there, Haejoonie.” And the bright grin he received was worth it.

The pool was not cold nor warm and with the view of the private beach so close to them- just a few marble stairs away, it was actually not that bad. Especially the fact that Haejoon was having the best time of his life splashing water towards his parents and bursting into laughter as Baekhyun whined for getting all wet.

Chanyeol wasn’t lying when he said that there was a place for him to sit in the pool, allowing him to not swim yet still play with Haejoon.

However, after an hour of playing in the pool, Haejoon suddenly said that he wanted to play sandcastle on the beach. It actually wasn’t a problem, but somehow Baekhyun already felt so tired.

Though his legs already stopped aching and the blisters were no longer as bad. Baekhyun knew he wasn’t feeling that well. And being in the water triggered a set of headaches and light fever. That, added with the fact that he was still using his drenched button up, didn't help. His biggest suspicion was his upcoming carrier cycle. 

It wasn’t the time yet, but he figured the stress of the past week had made it come earlier than expected. Still, he didn’t want to hinder Haejoon who wanted to play. The boy looked too happy and excited playing with his parents to be worried if Baekhyun asked for a rest. 

So with a soft smile, they headed to the beach.

The white sand was soft under his palms, trickling down from between his fingers as he took some into his hand. The clear blue sea was low tide with its waves teasingly washed over the big rocks scattered near the shore, and the palm trees shading him from the warm sunlight was tall into the sky.

From where he was sitting, he could see the endless sea reaching somewhere far beyond his eyes. The sight of the horizon cutting through the dark ocean and the light blue sky scattered with big clouds always amazed him. Baekhyun sighed.

Soon, they would be leaving this place. After talking with Chanyeol, he knew that the situation at home was already turning better. And maybe in a few more days, they would be leaving this paradise on earth and return to the cold glamorous Seoul. With that thought in mind, he wanted to spend as much time with Haejoon all the more. He knew the boy would be disappointed, but their life wasn’t here.

Looking at his son’s smile as Chanyeol brought out a whole set of sand castle buckets made Baekhyun imagine what Haejoon would be like when they returned home. Home, that to Baekhyun, held too many bad memories that made him wish he could stay here and forget about the world.

Suddenly, he felt uncertain if he could make his son as happy as he was in here. He was doubtful if his presence would be enough to fill Chanyeol’s absence when he got back to work and could only visit on weekends. Because in the short week, Haejoon and Chanyeol were practically inseparable. And Baekhyun had no intention to separate them either. The guilt of doing that for the past 5 years reminded him constantly.

The silver-haired male closed his eyes, filling his lungs with the cool salty air. The sound of rustling trees and playful waves washing away his thoughts.

“Mind if I sit here?” Opening his eyes to the deep voice, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol walking towards where he sat on the big beach blanket.

The singer scooted to the side to make room for the taller before his eyes searched for Haejoon. His baby boy was still sitting in front of a big sand castle not far from them, away from the shore.

“He’s decorating it with seashells. He wants to surprise us so he told me to go away for a bit.” Chanyeol said beside him as the two looked at Haejoon who was busy putting all kinds of shells and starfishes on the castle he and Chanyeol made.

“It’s pretty.” Baekhyun said, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you. It’s a place for us to live someday, he said.” Chanyeol chuckled at the thought. But somehow, hearing those words made something in Baekhyun’s chest tightened.

Feeling a wave of headache coming, Baekhyun closed his eyes and gently returned to lay down on the beach blanket again. Putting an arm over his eyes, he muttered softly for Chanyeol to hear. “Tell me when he’s finished. I’m going to rest for a bit.”

Baekhyun couldn’t see him, but from the taller’s voice, he knew he was at the least concerned. “You’re not feeling well?”

But he couldn’t worry him too, “I’m fine. Nothing to mind. Just… please keep an eye on Haejoon.” He needed Chanyeol to accompany their son instead.

He should’ve known that the man beside him wouldn’t be satisfied with his reasoning when he knew he was beginning to look pale. It was something Baekhyun had realized over the years after encountering situations where he would need to cover his pale complexion for work or photoshoots.

Gently prying the arm draped on his eyes, without saying anything, Chanyeol lightly put his hand on his forehead. But with his condition that was draining him more and more every passing hour, Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to brush the cold hand away. Instead, he stayed still with his breath hitched from the sudden action.

“Baekhyun, you’re burning.” Baekhyun wanted to smile, so much for trying to hide and not make the taller worried.

“It shouldn’t be this bad.” Baekhyun muttered. He didn’t even realize his temperature escalated already. “I’ll go inside when the sandcastle is finished.”

Yet receiving Chanyeol’s silence, he knew the older male wasn't convinced. “It’s okay, this is normal. I’m just tired, I’ll be fine.” He added dismissively. And though Chanyeol still didn’t say anything afterwards, the concerned glances he kept giving him was enough to soothe the brewing discomfort in his body.

Soon like they expected, Haejoon came running with a bright satisfied grin on his face to where the two were sitting. 

“Daddy, papa look! Come here! Look!” Hearing his elated shout, Baekhyun immediately sat up to a sitting position with slight worry. Because no matter how well Haejoon could run, the thought that he could go out of breath and experience breathing difficulty never left him. But it seemed he too forgot his condition, because then he felt everything around him went spinning before he felt a hand take hold of his shoulders as he steadied himself.

“Haejoon, don’t run. Just stay there, we’re coming.” Baekhyun tried to remind the toddler despite his voice coming out weak. Good thing the boy heard and understood. With an excited grin still plastered on his face, the boy returned to his castle and enthusiastically waved for them to hurry.

Feeling the grip on his shoulder, Baekhyun was about to ask the taller to let go when Chanyeol wordlessly released his hold and stood up on his feet, before the silver-haired man tried to follow suit.

Maybe it was because he was sitting for too long, but he found it difficult to lift himself up. Yet as he was blinking his eyes through the dizziness, a hand was outstretched in front of him.

“Let’s break the news that we have to get inside soon together.” Chanyeol smiled as he offered his hand. 

Knowing what he meant, Baekhyun could already imagine the adorable pout his son was going to attack them with. Not only did Baekhyun need rest, the sun was starting to rise high and Haejoon had been playing in the water for too long too. 

“You tell him. I can’t win against his eyes.” Baekhyun muttered as a light chuckle left his lips without a thought. Reaching his hand out to hold Chanyeol’s, he didn’t want to mind the gentle thumps of his heart when a course of sparks spread through his body as the grip holding him steady felt right under his palm. 

“And what makes you think I can?” Chanyeol said, a teasing smile on his face while he pulled the shorter up.

Even now, Baekhyun still loved the sight of his smaller hand enveloped in Chanyeol’s big strong one. 

With a small smile on his lips, the two walked towards their son and the sandcastle where they would live together someday.

“You’re right.” 

* * *

After compromising with a pouty child who had almond eyes too beautiful and powerful to resist, the three were gathered around the open bonfire in the middle of the outdoor veranda after dinner time.

When Chanyeol told Haejoon that it was time to go inside, the boy was reluctant and whined that he still wanted to play in the sand. The taller was about to say that his papa was not feeling well when Baekhyun grabbed his arms while shaking his head, hinting him not to tell.

With a sigh, the taller thought of another thing to coax the boy inside without feeling upset. Out of the whim, he suggested for them to roast some s’mores on the bonfire.

Yet thinking about fire along with all of its danger, Baekhyun was about to object when Chanyeol whispered that everything would be fine.

Turned out, in the spacious veranda that was littered with beach chairs and comfortable sofas, the taller had a built-in bonfire place that emerged from the floor with a flick of a button like those in the movies, leaving a sighing Baekhyun and an eager Haejoon.

Thus, with the sky turned black with moonlight reflected on the sea and the sound of the lulling waves in the cold air, the three were sitting on the couches with thick blankets draped all over them to keep them warm and a plate of s'mores on their laps, courtesy of Chanyeol.

Through his incoming headaches and sleepiness, Baekhyun felt content seeing Haejoon eating roasted marshmallow with chocolate and graham crackers, a big smile and smudges of chocolate on the toddler’s face as he sat beside him. Though he wanted to try, the absence of appetite since evening stopped him. And just by the scent of caramelized sugar, he felt full.

Baekhyun didn’t remember how long they had stayed outside, with the glow of flickering fire warm on his face along with the thick blankets, Baekhyun could tell the comfort was easing him between sleep and consciousness.

When he was one step away from entering a deep slumber, he felt the space beside him dipped from weight. Shifting his eyes to look on his side, he found Chanyeol sitting beside him with a look of concern on his face before he touched his forehead again.

“Baekhyun, it’s late. And your fever is getting worse. We should move inside.” It was then that Baekhyun realized that the fire was almost distinguished and his son no longer was sitting beside him with chocolate all over his face.

“Where’s Haejoon?” His voice was barely audible as he tried to pry his eyes awake.

“Don’t worry, I’ve put him in bed already.”

Nodding, Baekhyun slowly shifted from his sleeping position, shrugging off the thick blankets wrapped around him with difficulty as he held a hiss of pain caused by the cramps and sore muscles all over his body from leaving his lips.

However, as he was struggling to stand up straight, wordlessly, Chanyeol’s arms swiftly circled around his shoulder and behind his knees before he lifted Baekhyun in his arms with ease.

Yet despite his surprise and confusion, breath stuck in his throat as he softly yelped, Baekhyun didn’t have the strength nor consciousness to tell the taller to put him down. So instead, he rested his head that was heavy with fever and headache on the broad shoulder as his eyes fluttered close.

“It’s that time of the month, isn’t it?” They had been walking in silence when Chanyeol’s chest reverberated as he spoke. 

Baekhyun was sure that by the way he asked, the taller had figured it out on his own. His experience of seeing Baekhyun going through the same thing in the past must’ve stayed.

Finding it was no use to hide, Baekhyun could only nod weakly. “I’ll be okay.” And the taller didn’t utter another word after.

The silence that fell in place once again was nice, hanging around them in comfortable stillness. 

Baekhyun didn’t notice they had arrived in his room until he was slowly lowered to his bed. And when he was ready to welcome the darkness, the softness of his sheets and pillows coaxing him to rest, Chanyeol’s soft deep voice woke him again.

“You should be more honest about your situations with Haejoon.”

Through his haziness, the smaller could comprehend what Chanyeol was trying to say. And truthfully, he wasn’t wrong. 

The taller probably had the thought in mind after seeing Baekhyun’s hesitance to tell their son that he was hurting during the firework festival and today. 

It’s not that he wanted to hide everything from him, it’s just that he didn’t want to put worry in those beautiful big eyes of his baby. Even when he knew sooner or later haejoon would need to know of things that would concern him. Things including his parents too.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but his silence was enough to tell he understood.

“Then I’ll leave you to sleep. Goodnight, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said as he headed towards the door. 

“I forgot to tell you. But tomorrow, I’ll have a few people coming over for work. They shouldn’t bother you or Haejoon, but I just want you to know.” And the sound of the clicking door echoed in the room, along with Baekhyun who slipped into slumber.

He didn’t know then that it would soon mark the ending of their getaway.

* * *

After resting for 2 whole days, Baekhyun finally felt like he could function normally again. His body was no longer sore and his headache already left. Though not unexpected, it was all thanks to the two who kept on nursing him.

The next morning after the bonfire, he was surprised when Haejoon woke him up only to see a table filled with all kinds of breakfast served prettily beside his bed, with Chanyeol leaning on the door frame of his room with a knowing look.

Before he could ask what was this all for, his son had hugged him tightly saying he was okay not playing on the beach if that meant Baekhyun would be healthy again- that he understood, earning a teary Baekhyun and a proud looking Chanyeol in return. It was easy to say that Baekhyun understood what the taller meant that night.

But after, as Chanyeol had work and guests waiting for him, Haejoon mostly spent his time with Baekhyun watching movies and playing in bed.

Though Baekhyun found out accidentally, it wasn’t a secret that Chanyeol would still do his responsibilities as a CEO, examining papers and reports everytime Haejoon was sleeping or playing with Baekhyun. Once, the silver-haired male found Chanyeol working sometime past midnight.

Baekhyun had confronted him and said that it was fine if he eased up on playing with Haejoon. But instead, the taller answered that he was doing fine and that being busy like this was common.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything anymore after that.

Thus this time also, it wasn’t supposed to be uncommon.

After sleeping the whole day, Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night with his throat dry. Stretching his body from being in bed all day, he left his bed to go grab some water.

When he reached the first floor, most of the lights were turned off, leaving the house dark with only a few to light his way. Baekhyun was about to round the corner to the kitchen when he heard a few voices faintly talking near where he stood.

Never been in this situation before, Baekhyun followed the source of the voices until he was standing in front of Chanyeol’s study room, the door slightly gaping with light streaming from inside.

Immediately, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was talking with the people he mentioned would be visiting them for work. Knowing it was rude to listen, the silver-haired male was about to return to his room when he was halted with what he heard.

_“Chanyeol, the board doesn’t give two shits about your son or your ex’s condition, they want you home. And honestly, we don’t know what else to say to them.”_

It wasn’t Chanyeol’s, but it was a voice that sounded so familiar to Baekhyun’s ears.

Hearing what the person said, he knew that it was about time they went home. But knowing that the board members of Chanyeol’s conglomerate didn’t care about Haejoon, Baekhyun was worried that their dislike would extend and harm his son in the future. Suddenly all of his buried thoughts came to surface, that was until Chanyeol’s voice halted them to a stop. 

_“He’s my son. If I can’t be by his side when it matters just because of them, I’ll fire them. Watch me, I have ways.”_

And in response to Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun could hear a sigh, _“I know, but you also can’t leave them hanging like this. It’s been more than a week, I think we’ve shown them enough of your authority.”_

Baekhyun knew what the other person said was true. And so did Chanyeol. _“Jongdae, how is the situation back home? I’m not going back until it’s safe for them to come back with me.”_ And hearing the sternness in the taller’s voice, he could feel something in him turn warm.

_“It’s all cleared. Yoonseok is taking care of them and so far no new news sites are talking about your son anymore. With UNE acting on their threats and warning, nobody wants to risk it.”_ This time another person Baekhyun recognized as Chanyeol’s secretary said.

The smaller still couldn’t tell who was the first person he heard talking. But his words were enough to send another wave of worry through him.

_“Yeol, you have 2 more days at most before your mother is gonna come at me and slit my throat open for not taking you back.”_

And this time, at the silence, Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol was thinking.

He went back to his room right after.

Slowly opening the door to not make a sound, he glanced at his son deep asleep on his bed.

Baekhyun’s mind went back to the conversation earlier.

It was true that he had expected the trip to be over soon since the firework festival. But thinking that it’s over that soon made him sad.

Following Sehun’s advice, he had rest as he enjoyed his time with Haejoon, forgetting all of his problems back home. Since he gave birth, he didn’t have the time to do so at all. And now that he did, he liked it. The fact that he could play with Haejoon all day long and see him smile all the time.

And then there’s Chanyeol.

Maybe it was him, the reason Baekhyun didn’t want to return home. Why Baekhyun wanted to stay in this little bubble of happiness of theirs. Because while they were here, they were no one except Haejoon’s parents; their history pushed back to be left forgotten in fleeting moments. He wanted to laugh at himself, but he felt like they were back to 5 years ago, back to when nothing was wrong, back to when he was still his. Though everything changed, he was the only one who was still in love. And for that, he hated that they stayed this long to make the love he buried deep long ago to bloom into something that would wilt soon.

Because when they return, they would be strangers again; both leading their own life with Haejoon in between. Because everything was like a dream that will soon be over.

Baekhyun knew of everything that might happen since the moment he agreed to come, he just didn’t expect he would like to sleep forever. Staying in a story where everything was right and happy. Unrealistic.

All the attention and gentle smiles the taller would give him always tasted bittersweet, the warmth spreading along with a gentle hum of pain. Though at times he would try to forget, the older’s presence and kindness would cruelly remind him again.

Chanyeol wasn’t his anymore, he was only Haejoon’s. And soon he was somebody else’s too.

And as a deep sigh left his lips, easing the constricting tightness that held him breathless as he laid on his bed, Baekhyun smiled.

He was selfish.

From the beginning it wasn’t his story anymore. They weren’t here for him. Chanyeol wasn’t kind to him to mend his broken heart. They were here as a promise that they would keep their son safe from the condition back home.

And now that it was over, it was time to return to reality.

With a sad smile, he gazed at the peacefully sleeping Haejoon before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

“Papa… will we go back here again?”

The purple, yellow, and orange of the sunset painted the sky in shades of gradation above them as the day began to turn into night. The street they were passing was empty with the palm trees lined the road turning into silhouettes from the setting sun.

After playing all day long at their last destination before going home, the three basked under the glow of the sunset for the last time as they walked leisurely.

Out of the list that they haven’t done, it was only the Disney resort that Haejoon had mentioned several times to his parents after the locals told them that children loved to go there, that they haven’t visited. Thus as the last day on the island, the three set off after breakfast so the 5 year old could play to his heart's content all day long.

And now with their body drained of energy and filled with exhaustion, they decided to take a long walk to enjoy the sunset before they would head home to the villa.

Just as Baekhyun expected, the next morning after he overheard Chanyeol talking with his colleagues, the taller came knocking on his bedroom door when their son was having breakfast on the dining table.

He came saying that everything back home was safe, but it was up to Haejoon and Baekhyun when they would want to go back.

If Baekhyun was to be honest, he would say that he would like to stay here forever, in the oblivion coated with happiness they were living in. But he knew it was impossible. There were too many things to be left forgotten and hidden.

So with a small smile, Baekhyun said that the day after tomorrow would be okay. He just didn’t expect to see a glimpse of disappointment in the taller’s eyes so evidently.

What came next was to tell their son. At first, Baekhyun thought it would be difficult with how Haejoon was enjoying the vacation the most. But when Chanyeol explained that it was time to go home, he didn’t complain. Instead, with a smile and a nod, the toddler said that he had missed home too.

With everything set, Baekhyun told Chanyeol that he would begin to pack the stuff they came here with and clean their rooms so that tomorrow, they could enjoy the last day before taking a flight home. And the whole time, the taller just agreed to what Baekhyun said.

Thus now, as they were walking under the serenity and peace of the sunset, the question that Baekhyun didn’t dare to think left Haejoon’s innocent lips as the toddler rested his head on his father’s shoulder, tiredness consuming him after being in the sun and water the whole day.

“Of course. We can always come back.” Beside him, Chanyeol who was carrying Haejoon in his arms smiled before he kissed the boy’s chubby cheeks. And the look of satisfaction that was present on their son’s face was enough for Baekhyun. Everything he had now was enough.

He didn’t realize the lies he kept telling himself was so easy to break.

And so soon.

The villa was unusually dark when they returned, with no lights on except the ones that lit their pathway from the front gates to the main door as they drove inside the car. “Papa, why is it so dark?”

On Baekhyun’s lap, Haejoon asked his father who looked as lost as he was. For a moment, he thought there was a blackout when the house too was in complete darkness. “I don’t know baby.”

Looking at Chanyeol who was turning off the engine of his car, he seemed too calm compared to the two beside him. And something told Baekhyun that the taller beside him knew what was happening.

Before he could even ask, however, his deep voice cut his musings short. “Let’s go.” He said before he went out of the car, rounding to open Baekhyun’s side of the door.

And soon enough, his confusion was cleared when the whole house was lit up with white fairy lights everywhere. The black night being a blanket that let the glittering glow to shine dimly. In his arms, Haejoon who was half asleep gently bounced in his arms as he clapped with giggles on his lips at the beautiful sight, now awake.

Looking at the man behind this, Chanyeol seemed pleased at their son’s reaction. And upon noticing Baekhyun’s gaze, he just smiled. “I’m hoping to make the last day memorable.” The taller was secretly a romantic behind his cold looking demeanor. And everytime, he always left him breathless. Even the second time.

“Now, shall we?” Before he guided the two inside.

When they entered the house, they could immediately see there was a dining table at the veranda by the pool. The whole space was decorated with tropical flowers scattered around. The little candles lined the edge of the pool giving a warm gentle glow along with the faint Elvis song playing in the background. Baekhyun smiled, “Elvis?” He asked as he wistfully marvelled around him. 

“Of course.” A small smile on Chanyeol’s face. 

_‘I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You.’_ It was a song of their last dance.

Contrary to his thoughts, Baekhyun didn’t feel his heart beating erratically out of control. Instead it was full of contentment and deep longing. A melancholy as he knew this would be the last time. Because by the next time Chanyeol and Haejoon went here, he might not be the one to accompany the two.

He remembered, of the surprise dinner Chanyeol prepared for their last day before leaving here years ago. It was like this, it felt warm. The difference was the feeling of gentle bittersweet goodbye accompanying it. His chest hurt, yet he believed he would get used to the constant reminder.

Baekhyun blamed the fact that he had been here for too long, being with this person that he grew too comfortable with. Because instead of feeling out of place, he felt like he belonged. Even the silent thrum under his skin that spread the warmth along his body wasn’t a convulse of rapid heartbeats. It was soft, like a falling leaf swept by the wind, a whisper of the love before a good night.

“You two can take a bath while I cook.” The taller said as he headed to the kitchen.

Baekhyun, who was still carrying Haejoon, halted from surprise. “Cook? Aren’t you tired?” Instead of him, it was Chanyeol who had been swimming with Haejoon all day long. Though he was already back on his feet, there was still left-over lethargy in his body. Thus, he was mostly recording the two fooling around in the water park.

“Kind of, but I promised Haejoon I’ll cook for him once, while we’re still here. Don’t worry, I’ve prepared.” He grinned before he turned on the light in the kitchen and grabbed an apron. The littered lights were too dim to light his vision.

“Well, I’ll help you then.” Putting Haejoon down on the counter, Baekhyun was about to shrug off his bag when Chanyeol stopped him.

“I could handle this. You should bathe baby boy instead. He will fall asleep anytime soon.” And true to his words, despite the amazement that was still present in his eyes, Haejoon had been silent the entire time, the sleepiness still clouding him.

“Alright, I’ll help you afterwards.” Taking Haejoon upstairs, he couldn’t help the gentle forlorn tug of his lips.

When Baekhyun returned with a much more awake Haejoon in his arms half an hour later, the table outside was filled with many plates of dishes. Some of which Baekhyun was too familiar with.

“Sit down, I’m done.” Chanyeol ushered the two to sit.

“Daddy, did you make all this?” Haejoon who was already seated asked as he looked at the round table filled with Korean dishes that they rarely eat throughout the week they were there, more often dining outside to taste the local cuisines and take-outs.

Pulling his own chair to sit between Baekhyun and Haejoon, he nodded with a pleased and oblivious smile. “I did.” Like most of what he cooked wasn’t some that Baekhyun had taught him back in college days.

Throughout the candle-lit dinner, Baekhyun didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. The sound of clanking silverwares and chopsticks became a soothing white noise as they ate. The sound of the waves a constant hush in their ears for the past week, becoming something calmingly common, tying their days together.

It was odd, how usual it felt, dining with his past lover and their son. Like nothing was wrong and everything was how it was supposed to be. Maybe this was the life he would have lived if he didn’t leave. Maybe this was the world’s way of making him taste everything he used to dream, only to vanish when he wanted to keep them in his palms as a payback for what he had done to his son and Chanyeol. How unfair he was to them all these years, as if the heaviness shadowing around him that would still greet him despite his efforts to forget while he was here wasn’t enough.

“Baekhyun? Are you alright?” Snapping his head up, Chanyeol’s deep voice filled with concern woke him from his thoughts.

This person, even in his cold disappointment and stale anger towards him, still treated him with care. Too much, it was suffocating.

Baekhyun forced a smile, “I’m fine.”

Trying to divert the attention directed at him, he shifted his eyes towards Haejoon who was about ready to fall asleep in his chair, eyes blinking to fight off the sleep. A sigh left his lips as he smiled. “I think I should put him to bed.” In the means to escape a place too dimly lit to ease his thoughts.

But before the silver-haired male could stand up, the taller was already on his feet, ready to bring Haejoon to sleep. “I’ll do it.”

Looking at the clock, it was already a little past 10 at night. It was no wonder the toddler was nodding off to sleep.

Baekhyun didn’t know how long he was sitting in the silence, void of the sound of anyone eating as he was left alone, twirling and sipping the wine in his hand in his absence of care. The sight of the night sea with a drop of silver moon amidst the black hypnotizing him in its beauty.

He didn’t even notice the soft approaching footsteps.

“He's asleep already.” Chanyeol’s voice cut through the silence, echoing in the dark. 

The candles around them were long extinguished with their age short and the wind cold, leaving the night in a shade of dark blue and black shadows beneath silver.

“Thank you.” Softly, Baekhyun said, eyes casted to the glass in his hand.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun inhaled, the cold filling his lungs. 

“No… For everything.” 

_'Everything you gave me.'_

Behind him, Chanyeol's movement halted for a second as he heard sincerity and tiredness in his voice. “My answer is still the same.” 

The sound of clinking glass as he poured another fill of wine vibrated in the room, resonating the silence. “Are you going to sleep soon?” 

The moon was already high up in the horizon, a sole glow reigning the night. The air was slowly turning to freeze.

Baekhyun could feel the grip of his hand holding the glass of wine loosened as tiredness coaxed him to a hum. Yet his mind was too wide awake for a slumber, thoughts weighing him still.

“No, I’ll stay for a little longer.”

In the silence, he could hear the soft taps of soles against the marble floor as Chanyeol walked to the bar across from where he sat, the resonance of clinking liquor bottles sounded like stars in his ears.

“Mind for a drink then?” The calmness in his voice inveigled him.

_‘Just tonight, I’ll let myself away.’_

“Of course.” Baekhyun smiled, “When again will I drink with this scenery?”

"Alright."

Nobody said a word after, allowing the silence to fill them again except the tinkling sound of ice cubes hitting thin glass.

“Here you go.” The drink in his hand was gleaming in the color of clear light blue, like a glass of the ocean in his hand. 

“Thanks.” 

It was cold in Baekhyun's palm, like sharp shards of ice seeping through his skin. Yet when the blue touched his lips, he could only feel the warm filling him, pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Marking how empty he was.

The two drank in fragile quietness, the ticking clock fighting the night and the sound of sea lulls. 

Chanyeol's eyes were far away as he leaned on the high bar table, sipping his own drink as his gaze went lost looking at the endless sea, face void of the warm smile, like it froze along with the night.

Baekhyun mirthlessly smiled. What would become of them when they return home? When the dawn cracked and the name of soil beneath their feet changed?

They had lived in their own worlds, never crossing paths for almost 6 years. And truthfully, nothing would change. 

When they returned, the scarcity of their time would only be for Haejoon, a son connecting their worlds. 

When the sun rose it would all be over. 

The ignorant gentle smiles they shared and the relationship drowned in oblivion that they created the past week, those would all be swept away by the waves the moment they lift their foot from this place. A place that in his disbelief existed, holding his fragile dreams inside its walls. 

Sitting there, Baekhyun felt suffocated as a lugubrious tilt of his lips painted his face.

“I can’t believe you actually built a house here.” The smile in his voice sounded of an empty amusement. The words he wanted to say since the moment he stepped inside the house leaving his lips.

But even then, he didn’t dare to hope his thoughts were right.

For seconds, Chanyeol didn’t say anything. The truth of his answer was heavy in his throat. But he knew his silence was loud, weighed by his confession and hurt. His words felt hollow in its heaviness.

“You wanted to live here once... I decided it was worth it.”

And Baekhyun’s heart hurt. 

Hurt as his chest felt like they were being clenched into blue. Because hearing the truth that he had guessed was painful instead. 

“It’s beautiful...” And he was proud of his voice that didn’t waver. His voice that didn’t shatter as he was breaking inside.

How many faults had he hurt Chanyeol with? How many promises had he broken? How many memories had he taken away?

The warmth lining in his eyes wasn't for him. It wasn't tears to cry over his hurt. It was to cry for what he had lost. To cry for the possibilities that slipped through his hands. To cry for the person who looked as broken as he was.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered. 

An apology years overdue. A sentence tying the past, the only one he finally could let free.

It wasn't enough, and Baekhyun didn't hope anything in return. It wasn't an apology to tell that what he did was wrong or right. It was for the guilt of seeing the person he loved so pained.

Slowly, the silver-haired male stood up from his seat. The alcohol too little to make him lose himself, yet too many to make the glass walls around him breakable.

Yet seeing him about to leave, with the scenario of the past in his mind, Chanyeol wanted to stop him. 

“Baekhyun-“

But the smaller still had nothing to say. 

“You should forget about the past, Chanyeol." There was no fire in his voice. It wasn't like the first time he said those words, when he was trying to mask and hide everything away. 

This time he held nothing as he smiled at the taller. "What happened doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Yet the painful pulses of his heart said otherwise.

And the Chanyeol, who carried him on his back when he was injured, who carried him in his arms when he was sick, the Chanyeol who smiled at him as they played with their son, was no longer here. 

He was replaced by the person who he hurt and the person he lied to. The hidden emotions he couldn't show since he met Baekhyun again playing in his dark eyes. 

And when he walked closer, with demeanor cold as Baekhyun began to take steps inside, the smaller understood.

He was being unfair. 

“You can’t decide that for me, Baekhyun.” The grip on his arm holding him in place was firm. It wasn't careful nor filled with concern like when he held him under the shades of palm trees and crystal sea. 

Yet it didn't hurt. And the gentleness in his anger, the pain in his eyes, broke Baekhyun even more. 

“It won’t change anything.” How he tried to force the words out of his chest. An attempt of assurance, to make the person holding him still in place believe. 

But Chanyeol didn’t waver, “I’ll be the one who will tell whether it could or not.”- through his hold that tightened, and their distance that closed as he gritted the words. Through the scent of expensive liquor and salty sea under with moonlight that they breathed. 

Baekhyun’s smile wasn’t cold like his freezing fingertips. His eyes too weren't hard as he looked into a pair of eyes that was so lost and hurt. 

“Isn’t it nice? To just keep continuing like this?” The weight on his numb fingertips felt heavy as he lifted his arm. 

It was warm, the skin of Chanyeol’s cheek was, seeping into him as he gently grazed his face with his cold hand.

Baekhyun smiled softly. His heart silently thumping in affliction as he tried to let go for tomorrow. 

“...Aren’t we fine? Like this?” 

' _Pretending like nothing is wrong._ ' 

Continuing to live their lives like the past week. What happened in the past to be left as an old book forgotten on a shelf, to be read when you accidentally found it in a corner of the room, to be talked about as a passing memory. 

Chanyeol wanted to say no, to tell that it wasn't. Yet somehow, he felt that if he did, he would lose the person in front of him.

“Are you?” Instead, softly he asked in return, as the coldness in his eyes melted away along with the frost in the fingertips touching his cheek. 

“…I am.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t, but he would be.

It was no longer important. Chanyeol didn’t need to know, because it won’t change the fact that he was no longer Baekhyun’s.

He would be fine. 

“Then why are you crying?” His deep voice sounded fragile. Standing in front of him, Baekhyun didn't even seem to realize. 

Instead it hurt him, when his large hand brushed under Baekhyun's crestfallen eye, before the glisten of tears turned into drops. When his breath hitched at the touch of his hand.

Baekhyun looked like he was about to cry.

And Chanyeol sounded like he was about to break.

“Do you… regret it?” So close. Their breath mingling together like the sky that met the ocean in the line of horizon. The sound of their inhales echoing along with the ticking clock. Chanyeol’s deep voice was hesitant, and his grip had loosened. 

But his eyes never left Baekhyun, still filled with too many questions and anguish.

It was too much for him. The answer he would admit was. 

Yet, how many years had Chanyeol thought of that question in his head?

Was he still hurt everytime he did?

Baekhyun wanted to let go of him. To free him from those questions. 

With his eyes casted down, this time he didn’t want to lie. Even when his voice was shaky as he whispered his answer into the night.

“…I do.” Breathlessly, he confessed.

Still. 

“But I would do it again if I-“

Yet it was enough. Baekhyun's answer was enough for Chanyeol.

It was enough to close the gap between them, with his lips against Baekhyun's, it was. To stop the hurtful words that would come out next. For them to pause and stay in Baekhyun's regret and Chanyeol's shard of forgiveness. 

But it wasn’t supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to be like this.

As Chanyeol silenced him with a press of a deep kiss, Baekhyun could feel the breath in his lungs froze along with his mind, halting his heartbeat as the hums at the back of his mind melted his rationality.

The strong arm that wrapped around his waist, pressing his cold body against Chanyeol’s warm one, seeping fire into his being. The emotions he tried to cage away turned raging, gnawing in his chest as the glass walls around him shattered.

Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to be in Chanyeol’s embrace as he kissed him. He was supposed to push him away.

Yet he couldn’t.

He couldn’t fight him. He couldn’t fight against the strong hold over his body- a presence that made him feel like he was drowning in Chanyeol. He couldn’t fight against himself, his heart that was longing for his touch- a graze able to burn him in desire and longing. 

And as he felt the tears brimming in his eyes, he didn’t.

So Baekhyun kissed him the same, with the reasons in his mind screaming to be made into sense, to be an anchor to his decisions.

Baekhyun kissed him as he closed his eyes and his thoughts. He kissed him as hard and as deep as Chanyeol.

He let his logic die, to be consumed with the love and yearning he kept in his heart. He let his hands roam, to press against warm skin he craved to touch.

_Just for tonight_ , Baekhyun begged to the stars and the moon watching them as he cried, as the moans and whimpers left his lips.

Baekhyun forgot about the past- by the time his body was pressed against the cold sheets of Chanyeol’s bed. 

Baekhyun forgot about his lies, when the man on top of him pinned him down and stripped their body bare.

He didn’t think, he didn’t reason as he writhed under Chanyeol in pleasure and lust, as the man held him so gently, like he was going to disappear with the moonlight. Carefully yet with the rush of reunited lovers, like they didn’t have much time.

Yet he wanted to cry, when Chanyeol halted his movements for seeing the scar on his stomach from birthing their son; when Chanyeol lowered himself and gently pressed his lips on his scarred skin, pressing feather light kisses down to his thighs and up to his chest where his love beat too loudly in his ears.

It was too much. The heaves of their chests and the tremble of his limbs. He was overwhelmed, by the love coiling inside him, rendering him breathless.

He wanted to cry, when he imagined how they were not one another’s, how they would be parted when morning came. How he didn't want to let go.

He wanted to cry, as he begged for just tonight- before he was awoken from his dream that he held so carefully in his heart, before everything broke at the stroke of midnight, everything in his arms was his. 

So he did.

With the first deep thrust of Chanyeol inside him, filling him full to the brim, Baekhyun let a tear silently fall as he held onto the large body above him. His shaky arms circling around the giant's body, nails scratching his back as his body trembled from convulsing pleasure and ecstasy, pressing the warmth of his past love closer to his body. He held his sobs when his spine arched as the pleasure uncontrollably took him whole, blinding him through blurry eyes.

It felt right.

When Chanyeol deeply, feverishly, kissed him again, so so passionately while his large hands roamed to caress every inch of his pale skin, leaving trails of fire in its wake.

He did, when the erratic hard thrusts halted as they reached the peak of their highs, white coloring their vision along with their moans; when his heart and inside felt full, filled to the brim with scorching warmth that was absent for years. 

Baekhyun cried, his tears endlessly falling, as between unconsciousness and delirium- his body spent and spineless, he said the three words that never left his lips since years ago. The three words he kept as a secret from the world, unknowingly breathed as they were still coming down from the heavens.

In the haze of silent moonlight, as his mind slipping into sleep and exhaustion, his eyes drowned in tears and silent sobs gripped his chest, he blamed the love that he held on for years, he blamed the pain consuming him- too long it became a numbness, he blamed the little alcohol he drank, he blamed the hurt in Chanyeol's eyes.

And as he closed his eyes, with the person he loved asleep beside him, he blamed everything he had to let go.

The love he held,

And the gentle whisper of ' _I love you._ ' he unknowingly breathed into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark cold air felt heavy in his chest, suffocating him the moment he opened his eyes from sleep. With the moon still high up in the sky, Baekhyun woke up hazy- still in the delirium of bliss thrumming under his skin until the memories of what he, _they,_ just did came crashing down. _‘What have I done-’_

In seconds, guilt and regret drowned him along with the ache and soreness of his body. With his hands trembling, Baekhyun was horrified as panic ran through him. And as if it wasn’t enough, the red love bites that littered his skin as he pushed the sheets draping him were even more proof of the mistake he just made.

He just had sex with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who was no longer his; Who was no longer the lover he used to have. Chanyeol who had a fiancée that he would soon marry; Who he left all those years ago.

With blood rushing in his veins and his heart pounding in his ears, all Baekhyun wanted to do was to run away as his throat tightened and warm tears filled his eyes.

_'N-No… No. I need to leave. I need to leave-'_ Hurriedly, he grabbed any piece of clothing enough to cover himself. And as if the sky was mocking him, he could only see Chanyeol’s near him.

Now that the bliss and dream were broken, he was left with nothing but pieces of shattered memories in his hands. The humming satiation that was coursing through his body turned foreign as his mind raced.

Baekhyun forced himself to leave the bed- pain shooting from all directions of his body just to try to stand up. It hurt, everything was, but he needed to leave. To leave the mistake he made and the person sleeping on the bed.

With melancholy, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who was fast asleep, his breathing even as exhaustion weighed him. He looked peaceful in his slumber, and Baekhyun felt pain and sadness made out of regret filling him.

Why did their closure feel like they were making love?

Now that it was over, what was left of him after this?

Why did he feel even more broken and in pain after?

Chanyeol took everything away from him, and Baekhyun had been willing to give it to him. He wanted to. In a moment of longing and lust, he wanted to.

He had nobody to blame but himself. He didn’t want to push him away, instead he pressed him closer. And the graveness of what he did suffocated him even more.

With a rush urging him to move and a shaky breath, he held the handle of the door in a tight grip before he glanced one last time to the man he was going to leave for the second time.

His time was up.

And as the spell was broken,

The door closed with a silent click.

The moment Baekhyun was out in the hallway, his thoughts that were halted and frozen came running at him, urging him to move.

Right away, he went to his room and with shaky hands, he grabbed his phone- the number of someone he knew would be able to help him in his mind.

In three short rings, the other line picked up. In his rush Baekhyun was grateful for the time zone difference.

_“Baekhyun? What’s up?”_ Junmyeon’s voice somehow made Baekhyun breathe easier.

“J-Junmyeon, I need you to book me the earliest flight back to Korea. Please.” Yet it wasn’t enough to calm him down when fright and guilt still drowning him whole.

_“What? Now? Did something happen? Baek, it’s 3 in the morning at your pla-”_

“Junmyeon, please. _Please_ just- Help me.” Baekhyun didn’t have much time, he needed to leave soon.

From the other end of the line, Baekhyun heard a sigh and he knew that the older had agreed already. _“I’ll take a look at the earliest flight back. I don’t know what you are doing, and I don't plan to ask until you are back here, but please be safe.”_ And the concern in his manager’s voice was palpable. He felt bad for making him worry.

With heaviness in his chest, Baekhyun thanked him with a smile before the call ended. The weight of his phone felt heavy in his palm.

The silver-haired male then glanced at his room, his eyes skimming on the place he had stayed in for more than a week. A place that held many bittersweet memories he would fight to keep.

Baekhyun would miss this. He would miss waking up to the sound of sea and white sand. He would miss the gentle giggle of Haejoon as the child woke him up with a smile. He would miss the warm lazy smile Chanyeol would give him in the morning.

Opening his phone that just beeped from a message, Baekhyun felt his chest tightened as he saw the text.

_“You’re lucky. The earliest plane you can catch is in 1 hour and 25 minutes. I’ve booked you 3 tickets in your email. Have a safe flight. I’ll prepare a car when you’ve arrived.”_

Baekhyun smiled sadly. Junmyeon didn’t know he just needed two.

With a bag filled with everything he came with inside in his hand, he said goodbye before he went out the door.

Haejoon’s room was dark when he entered. Under the moonlight filtered inside the room, Baekhyun could see his son sleeping soundly on the big bed, blankets tousled around him.

Baekhyun didn’t want to wake him, to take him away from here. But because of his own mistake, they had to leave, _he_ had to leave. Because he wasn’t ready to face his faults when morning came. He wasn’t ready to face Chanyeol and hear him say that everything was a mistake, to hear that nothing would change despite what happened.

He wasn’t ready to feel more hurt than he already was.

He was selfish. Yet he promised it was just for today.

Just for today, he wanted to feel everything in solitary- the love that was still warm and pulsing under his skin, the pain that he had harbored in his chest for years, the regret for letting himself away and the guilt for not being strong enough to let go. He wanted to remember before he covered them under thick cement and brick. Before he was able to hide and mask everything away again like the day before.

With a shaky breath, Baekhyun gently lifted Haejoon in his arms who began to softly whine in his arms from being moved. Softly, as his voice wavered, Baekhyun hummed a lullaby to his ears. And as Haejoon calmed, he felt his eyes begin to glisten.

Hugging his son close, Baekhyun kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered into his soft hair before he went out the room.

* * *

The sun was hidden behind the clouds and under the horizon, the streaks of light escaping the tufts of white scattered in the night sky. Shy glow of the sunrise streamed inside the little windows of the airplane, basking the mostly empty seats with dim light. The night was almost broken into dawn, yet Baekhyun’s slightly red eyes were left unseeing, too many thoughts in his head as his hand ran over Haejoon’s hair, his son finally had calmed down.

After they got out of Chanyeol’s car that Baekhyun took to drive himself and Haejoon to the airport, his son had woken up confused as to why they were at an unfamiliar place so early in the morning where the sun itself hadn’t come up.

Baekhyun thought he could do this, with his son in his arms, he could. Yet that was until Haejoon began to look around and asked him a question which Baekhyun couldn’t answer any more.

“Papa… Where is daddy?” He had looked so innocent then, a child that was still a little cranky from being woken up at an ungodly hour. A little upset that he woke up in an unfamiliar scenery as he was carried around in a rush.

Usually, he could answer his question. But this time, all words were stuck in his throat as he held his son in his arms. He couldn’t tell him they were leaving because there was no reason to stay. He couldn’t tell him they were leaving because he made a mistake of sleeping with his engaged other father. Yet he couldn’t lie either. Sooner or later his son would see how they were not the perfect family he thought they were; they were not the perfect family they had been pretending to be. So he told him.

“Haejoon… Daddy will not always be with us from now on. And now, we have to go home without him, okay?”

Baekhyun never thought it would be easy, that his 5 year old son would immediately understand. But he didn’t expect the tears that brimmed in his toddler’s eyes could affect him that much. The sincerity and innocence.

“No… Daddy said he won’t leave Haejoon.”

The father told himself that Haejoon was just upset from being woken up so early. That his son wouldn’t look as sad for leaving Chanyeol in a few hours. For a while he believed, until he too began to reflect the same hurt in his eyes as his son.

“Baby-”

“Papa… Haejoonie wants daddy!” And the quivering lips along with the sad beautiful eyes that looked at him was enough to break him, to tell him that it would never be just Baekhyun anymore.

And when he saw Haejoon cry silently in his arms, Baekhyun wanted to cry along with his son. Because he wanted Chanyeol too. But it wasn’t his place anymore.

Taking in a shaky breath as he wiped the tear that fell on his cheek, Baekhyun forced a breathless smile. After saying that everything was for Haejoon, at the end he couldn’t give his son what he wanted.

“I-I know… Baby….” He tried to breathe. “Papa wants daddy too…” He tried to hold in his tears. “But just for a while… O-Okay?”

And the reply from Haejoon, who didn’t say anything as he kept looking down before he finally nodded softly, was enough for Baekhyun.

With Haejoon in his arms asleep again, after Baekhyun swayed him in his arms while he hummed a soft lullaby in his ears, they waited for their flight that would take-off in less than 30 minutes.

In his state, it was hard to not think of everything that would happen next, of how his life would be in Korea after they returned. Would he be able to go out in public again unnoticed? Would Haejoon be able to go to kindergarten again? Too many, there were too many unanswered questions that burdened him.

Heaving a tired sigh, Baekhyun tried to distract his mind from everything, to stop it from weighing him. Thus, he began to think of the things that he would need to do the moment he returned home.

Grabbing his phone, Baekhyun checked the time zone. Upon seeing it was nearing 11 p.m. at night in Korea, the silver-haired male didn’t hesitate to press call.

Unlike Junmyeon, this time, the rings went on longer before the other side picked up. Still, Baekhyun was glad the person did.

_“Baek?”_ The voice coming through his phone sounded sleepy.

“Sehun, I… I’m going to take my keys at your place in the morning... Will you be home?” Baekhyun said as he tried to keep his voice even.

When they left the country, Baekhyun had given Sehun all of his keys to keep until he returned, since bringing them with him might have resulted in him losing them.

_“I will...But aren’t you supposed to be back the day after tomorrow?”_

At the question, Baekhyun went silent. Sehun knew he wasn’t supposed to return this early. And Baekhyun wished the younger wouldn’t ask why. Because the singer wouldn’t be able to tell him anything.

“T-There’s a change of plans.”

_“Ah okay…”_ Baekhyun could hear Sehun sounded unsure, and he was grateful he didn’t push to ask.

_“Is Chanyeol with you?”_ But the next question halted his breath for a second, rendering him to a pause as a small wave of panic washed over him.

“N-No... He’s still sleeping.” Composing himself, Baekhyun hoped he sounded convincing enough.

Yet from the other side, the younger didn’t say anything. And before Baekhyun could call for his name again, Sehun’s reply was able to make him speechless.

_“...Baek, this time, don’t leave him.”_

“...What?”

_“Goodnight, Baek.”_

“...Goodnight.” And with confusion still thick in his voice, the call ended.

Baekhyun didn’t understand what Sehun meant by what he said. And the younger didn’t know anything about what transpired a few hours ago. However, Sehun did know what happened 5 years ago; in a moment of anger and frustration, Baekhyun who was arguing with Sehun when the latter found out about Haejoon’s condition had spilled his reason to him, silencing him and giving him a choice to stay out of it or leave. And upon realizing what Sehun meant, Baekhyun immediately went to open his browser that he hadn’t seen since he boarded the jet taking him away from his problems.

Typing the key words in the search bar, Baekhyun could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Even the seconds waiting for it to load felt like hours. And when the page was loaded, his breath hitched as he felt his hands turned ice cold.

Because it was 5 years ago all over again.

_‘Park Chanyeol’s ascension to be the chairman of Park Conglomerate has been temporarily delayed until a confirmation regarding the rumors of his illegitimate child is released._

_However, it was reported that the board members of the Parks have shown their disapprobation regarding the rumors. We are now waiting for an official statement-’_

And Baekhyun felt like he returned to where everything started.

* * *

They were just simply in love, once upon a time.

When the hardest thing to get through the day was how not to anger his supervisor at the place where he interned. It was simple, yet he never minded. Coming home to the apartment he shared with Chanyeol and spending the night with him made up for it.

Baekhyun hadn't known anything at that time. The love he held was covered in oblivion and hopes he thought would be his future. He didn’t want much. After everything he had gone through, he was happy with the little things he had. He didn’t know everything was to break so soon.

Chanyeol had come out of nowhere. From amidst bustling customers and college students too tired to even be polite demanding their morning caffeine to function their bodies, he stood in front of Baekhyun with tall stature, neat clothes and a small easy smile.

When he left, he merely had thought the man was too composed and calm to blend in with the crowd in the coffee house he worked at.

It wasn’t love at first sight, but Baekhyun somehow remembered him until days after.

Meeting him again for the second time at the music store too came as a surprise. This time, the taller fit the calm and old ambience of the antique music store, amongst rows of vinyl records he fancied.

Baekhyun too found out he wasn’t as cold as he seemed. He just didn’t make unnecessary conversations until something piqued him. And when he left, the smaller mindlessly concluded he was a nice person with similar music choices as him.

If the first time they met left traces in Baekhyun’s mind, the second left carves of memories.

And by the third, Baekhyun was no longer surprised, an amused smile on their face when they accidentally were searching on the same bookshelf at the library.

They hadn’t found a seat then. So while they were conversing lightly, somehow, they ended up sitting on the same table. It hadn’t meant anything, and it wasn’t supposed to. But it was the start of their relationship.

They didn’t fall in love out of nowhere, like freefalling from the high without preparation or loud fireworks ringing in their ears upon realization. No.

They fell in love gently, like seasons that slowly change into the next and consciousness that pieced together in the morning when one woke up. It wasn’t a love made in the rush of a moment, it was one that grew silently from shared grins, secret glances, and silent warm touches.

When their love finally met, it didn’t feel new nor explosive. It felt like they belonged. Like something that finally converged after searching for a long time, their love burned in scorching blue fire. Days dripping into a sea and then drowning them whole.

They weren’t perfect, but they were close.

From falling in love, to graduating and moving in together, those were things Baekhyun never thought he would experience. Even when his mother died- her inevitable death no longer came as a surprise yet hurt him all the same, Baekhyun had Chanyeol by his side who held him through the night. And with the promise the taller whispered to him on one of those nights, Baekhyun thought that they would spend a lifetime.

Instead, things slowly fell apart soon after.

Baekhyun had returned to their apartment that day. And like always, the place was quiet and dark except for the sunset filtered through the large windows. It was usual for Baekhyun to return home first as his work hour ended earlier than his taller lover. However, that day, Baekhyun found Chanyeol’s work shoes and work suitcase near the apartment entrance.

It was not unusual for them to have irregular schedules, but they would always tell the other if any of them were going to go home earlier or later. And somehow, by how silent the place was, Baekhyun felt something was wrong.

True to his thoughts, Chanyeol was sitting on their couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Immediately, Baekhyun who was in a state of alarm went to approach his lover.

Chanyeol who was staring into nothingness turned his head to the sound of Baekhyun. And when the smaller was close enough, Chanyeol wordlessly took his hand and gently pulled him to sit on his lap.

Baekhyun didn’t question as he straddled and embraced his lover in his arms, the taller's head buried in his neck, seeking for warmth. He didn’t need to know, he understood already.

Softly as he hummed, Baekhyun ran his hand through Chanyeol's tresses in a way to comfort him. In a show to tell that he was there.

They didn’t do anything other than bask in each other’s presence and silence. The taller didn’t say a word and Baekhyun didn't ask. He knew that his lover would say what troubled him when he was ready.

And when Chanyeol proceeded to lift him in his arms, walking towards the bathroom for a bath together before slipping into bed, Baekhyun still didn’t question. Even until a week later.

After that night, the older began to go home a little later than usual, despite never forgetting to tell Baekhyun not to wait up for him. At the end of a week, however, Chanyeol, who usually went home at the latest on 8p.m., didn’t call nor return until past midnight. And when he did, Baekhyun who had been waiting for him worriedly at home, couldn’t even utter a word when the person he had been waiting for walked past their door looking lost and dejected.

Chanyeol then finally told him. That his father, who he had looked up to as a role model all his life- the person who he wanted to be proud of him, underwent an emergency surgery because of a heart attack a week ago. And unfortunately, there were unseen complications during and after the surgery. And after a week, his father who was barely conscious still hadn’t left the ICU.

Baekhyun, who knew all too well what it was like to fear the thought of losing someone you love, held Chanyeol in his embrace through the night, the same way the taller did for him all those nights ago. Yet, he didn’t expect the words that came after.

At the beginning of their relationship as a pair, Chanyeol once told him- after they made love for the first time, that he had something he hid and to tell Baekhyun one day. That, despite everything he could yet say, he loved Baekhyun the same. And at that time, the smaller who was drowning deep in love believed him as he waited.

That night, as they laid awake on their bed, Chanyeol had told him of who he was, his reasons mingling with apology and a sad smile. He told Baekhyun of everything, of his empire and his background. That with his father hospitalized, he would need to step up as an interim Chairman. That the reason he was coming home late was to announce his father's condition that would be publicized on the next day.

And as he confessed, he also told Baekhyun how everything would be difficult from then on, for there were many who disliked him and his position. That nobody believed he was capable of replacing his father, that he wanted to prove them all wrong. And for that to happen, he would need to come clean to his lover first.

Truthfully, Baekhyun who was silently listening was hurt. Yet it was nothing compared to his concern and worry for Chanyeol. He realized he had no time to be upset for only knowing the truth then. His lover’s reasons to not expose his family background and to keep his life before graduating peaceful had made sense. And the fact that Chanyeol had told him he had something to say when the time was right helped to ease him. He never intended to keep him in the dark for long.

Thus, in reply to everything, Baekhyun merely smiled and said that as long Chanyeol loved him the same, he was fine. And for his words, he received the biggest smile from Chanyeol in the past week. The smaller thought that it would be okay, that their love was strong enough to go through this.

Yet after they made love that night, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to think that the image of a life he had dreamed of seemed far away already. And with a sad smile on his face, he had unconsciously said goodbye.

True to his words, the news of the Park Conglomerate was everywhere the next day.

And nothing was the same afterwards.

If before the work hour was set- where Chanyeol would be home by 6p.m. on a daily basis, after he stepped up to replace his father, he no longer had the clock to tell him when to go home. And with everything that happened, he no longer had the privilege to go and enjoy a night together with his small lover who waited for him at their apartment.

Baekhyun understood. With how early Chanyeol had to leave and how late he would go home the past week, along with his tired eyes everytime Baekhyun still had the energy to wait up from him at night, he had understood. And Baekhyun wanted nothing but to take the burden of those shoulders. Even when he couldn’t. Even when he could only stand still and watch.

On a Sunday morning, Chanyeol had come to him and asked whether he was willing to accompany him somewhere important today. Turned out, it was to meet his father who was hospitalized. If Baekhyun was to be honest, he was daunted and reluctant to see them, as he now knew who they were. Yet, seeing his lover’s sedate expression, Baekhyun decided to go without thinking much.

However, as they stood in front of the door of the VIP ward, Baekhyun tasted the caliber of Chanyeol’s wealth for the first time.

And he was afraid.

The way many men dressed in black suits were stationed neatly on the whole floor, the way everyone paid respect to Chanyeol as he walked through the lobby all the way to the highest floor where only the best treatment was given, it scared him.

It scared him how different and contrast everything was to the days he saw a couple of months ago. It scared him how unfamiliar and foreign it was to be there, when everyone bowed down to him as he walked beside Chanyeol, his cold hand in the hold of the taller’s larger one.

It scared him how Chanyeol didn’t look like he was out of place, like he belonged. How at ease and how normal it was for him; for tens of people to fall on their feet for him. For a moment, Chanyeol looked cold to Baekhyun.

When they entered the room, Baekhyun was greeted with the sight of an old man in his 50s laying on the bed lying motionless with his skin deathly white. And beside him, he could feel Chanyeol's hand that was holding his tightened.

In that moment, as he saw the taller’s eyes, he saw how broken his lover was. Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol loved his father, that from the beginning of their relationship as friends, the taller had told him several times how his father was the one who told him everything when he was little, the one who taught him how to be what he was today, when Baekhyun and Sehun whined at how could Chanyeol be so diligent and persevering in everything he did during college days.

And out of all, Baekhyun knew what it was like to fear losing a parent that you very much love.

Baekhyun was sitting silently beside his lover as the taller held his father’s hand when the door opened and came in a beautiful aged woman dressed in wealth. Immediately, Baekhyun could tell she was Chanyeol’s mother, from the way the shape of their facial features was similar, and from the way both of their eyes looked broken. It was the first time he met Park Youngmi.

When she spotted him, she didn’t seem confused nor displeased. Instead, a small tired smile was on her face as she approached her son and Baekhyun who stood frozen not knowing what to do. Even in the state of waiting for her husband’s consciousness, she was poised and elegant in her gestures and movement.

Chanyeol, who noticed his mother had arrived, went to hug her tightly before he gently tugged Baekhyun forward and introduced him as his lover. And Baekhyun could feel his heart stopped for a moment as his eyes widened.

In the state of surprise at the taller’s straightforwardness, Baekhyun only managed to stutter a short introduction as he bowed respectfully at the elder woman. And when he lifted his head, what was on Youngmi’s eyes weren’t distaste nor disapproval. This time, her eyes were unreadable with a hint of surprise. And through it all, the smile on her face never faltered.

But it was only until there that the length of their conversation went. Because not long after Youngmi arrived, Chanyeol talked to her briefly and said his goodbye to his mother and his father laying in bed.

When they arrived home, Baekhyun understood Chanyeol’s drive to work hard. Because Baekhyun had the same drive from when his mother was still alive.

He just hoped he was able to act like he understood.

After a few weeks of struggling trying to head and manage an empire, Chanyeol finally went home early for once. And from his small smile, Baekhyun could tell that the situation had improved. The taller was never vocal nor detailed about the matters at work, yet at times he would tell Baekhyun if things began to get better. And Baekhyun, in his state of missing the giant’s presence, would smile brightly everytime Chanyeol could stay by his side a little longer.

Yet those short moments felt even shorter than a second. Before Chanyeol could even breathe, news of embezzlement and illegal transactions done by the Parks were everywhere on the news. And Baekhyun, who had been working at his own office at that time, was filled with suffocating worry to the point that he didn’t stay a second longer when he could leave and sprint home. Even when he knew Chanyeol most probably won't be there.

And just as he thought, he went to sleep that night with restlessness weighing him down and a short text from his lover.

_“Don’t wait up for me. I’ll explain when I get home. Goodnight, Baek. I love you.”_

It was only 3 days later when Chanyeol finally had the time to actually rest at home after the news went out. And even then, he still brought his work along with him.

With a humorless laugh and apparent exhaustion, Chanyeol told him that there were people trying to set him up, aiming to take him down from his position and ruin everything that was the Park Conglomerate. That everything reported was fabricated as all his life, he was taught by his father not to meddle too deeply into the dark side and not to use dirty handed tricks. And yet, everything that was accused of his father, of his family, all went against his father’s words.

And Chanyeol, with his anger and wish to avenge his bed ridden father’s legacy and name, had told Baekhyun through frustrated sigh and clenched teeth that he would do anything to make sure everything returned to how it was supposed to be.

It was not surprising that the new world Baekhyun was slowly discovering would contain a lot of intrigue and dirty schemes. He just didn’t expect it to be that cold and heartless, nor for him to be the lover of someone who stood in the middle of it all.

As Baekhyun listened, at the end he could only smile and offer the comfort of his arms and the warmth of his presence when Chanyeol returned home. And though it was the best he could, it didn’t make him feel any more than useless.

Baekhyun thought the feeling would disappear soon with passing time, that as soon as everything began to get better like what happened with the interim ascension, he would be able to erase the feeling that began to brew under his skin. He was wrong.

Chanyeol slowly began to come home even later than before. And every time Baekhyun woke up, the taller was already dressed neatly and ready to go out of the door. Sometimes Baekhyun could feel the press of a kiss on his forehead, and sometimes when he woke up earlier, Baekhyun would still have the chance to kiss the man goodbye. He thought it would be enough. Enough for him to hold on to. It wasn’t.

That Monday, a week after Chanyeol told Baekhyun of the false accusations, he came home looking better. And seeing the lighter expression on his face, Baekhyun was glad. Because it had been so long since he saw Chanyeol look like he was actually breathing with a little ease.

Plagued with the wish to not be left out, for the first time, Baekhyun had asked with a little hesitance whether there was progress. A little hope in his mind.

With a little smile, Chanyeol told him that today, he had a meeting with a few people that might help with the problems they were facing. That though it wasn’t sure yet, there was a fair chance they could uncover everything with the investigation they were going to begin.

Baekhyun was hopeful to hear that, the thought of returning to the way they were innocent in his mind. And even when Chanyeol said that starting tomorrow he would be even more busy, Baekhyun hadn’t minded, holding on to the little spark of light in his hand.

But he didn’t know, he was oblivious then.

Chanyeol wasn’t lying when he said he would be busier, even more than before.

It was hard, when Chanyeol’s side of the bed became too cold and the apartment felt too silent- filled only with the T.V.’s white noise as he mindlessly laid on the couch, place void of their soft laughter and playful whispers.

Yet, Baekhyun knew it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault, nor was it his.

It was none of theirs. And for it, it tasted bitter.

It was gradual, how the text messages to say that Chanyeol would be coming home late receded as staying away until late began to be a norm. How with Baekhyun’s own problems and stress at work, it was beginning to get hard for him to dedicate his all to support Chanyeol in the form of waking up as early as the taller to at least prepare him something for breakfast, or to stay awake at night to greet him before bed.

Even weekends were sacrificed. Where in the past few Saturdays, Chanyeol would still work for half a day. And when he was actually at home, he would be sleeping to pay off the lack of sleep he got in the week. It was only sometimes the two would watch a movie together or cuddle, both too tired to go out on dates. Even then, their minds were not into what they were watching, the activity too short to take their minds off of things.

It was gradual- from the span of a week into more than a month, but it was still painful nonetheless, to see they have changed so much.

Their happiness and simplicity in their college days, their laughter and carefreeness as they walked through the streets of Hawaii, they all seemed like a faraway dream that wouldn't happen again.

Baekhyun thought he was thinking too much, thinking that he was being dramatic, thinking that the problems which began to make them distant would never disappear, thinking that they would never return to those old days.

He should’ve stopped.

Yet still, everything that came after Chanyeol's confession was brewing in his head, confusing him and throwing him out of balance.

Because since the day he realized who Chanyeol was, he had unknowingly felt so small against him; against his future.

As he continued to live his days, Baekhyun realized he wasn't prepared to be in the world where Chanyeol was from. He never intended to be.

To see his lover in the news and the TV, to hear his colleagues talk about him without knowing the man was someone Baekhyun waited at home, everything was foreign. He felt detached, because he didn't know who the person was. The person who handled affairs and came up with the best solution under the pressure of millions working under him- depending on him, the person who was under the spotlight; he didn't know him, he never got the time to.

But Baekhyun was trying, he was trying to let everything sink in his head, to grasp what was happening around him and to try to understand his lover.

It was hard, and at times of fleeting selfishness, he didn’t want to. But that was the only thing he could do for his lover. It was to understand him.

That though this wasn't what he signed up for, he loved him, and for that he would stay for him.

But the feeling never left, instead it grew.

That day, it was a month after the day Chanyeol told him things might turn for the better.

That Sunday, the two were at home. After weeks of not finding any time together, Chanyeol said he wanted to spend the day with Baekhyun after working a full day on Saturday. It made him happy, the thought of being with his lover that he had missed excited him.

However, with how exhausted Chanyeol was, he couldn’t even wake up on the time he usually would. And though Baekhyun was looking forward to spending time with him, he wanted nothing more than for the taller to rest, thus with a small smile and a sigh, he let him sleep.

Baekhyun was in the middle of preparing breakfast for when Chanyeol was awake when the taller’s phone rang from the kitchen table. Thinking he must’ve left it last night, Baekhyun dried his hands to pick up the phone, the thought that it might be important in his mind.

He didn’t think much as he answered, remembering Chanyeol said he was free to look or use his phone whenever he needed to when one time Baekhyun forgot to charge his own.

He also didn’t think much when he saw it was from someone named Sooyoung.

Before he could say hello, and before he could mention that they should call later as Chanyeol was still sleeping, a woman’s voice cut through his.

_“Chanyeol, listen, we have a new lead regarding one of the people who might be involved, and we need your verification regarding his background soon before-”_

As he listened to what the woman was saying, Baekhyun who was holding the phone wasn’t even sure he was allowed to listen to the conversation. Hurriedly, he was about to head to their bedroom when he saw Chanyeol was already awake and had just come out of the room. Without thinking, Baekhyun handed the phone to the taller with an awkward smile.

Chanyeol looked at him confused until he saw the screen of his phone and recognition sparked in his eyes. With an apologetic smile, he answered the call as he headed to the living room to sit. The whole time Chanyeol was on the phone, Baekhyun didn’t think of anything else except the fact that it would be nice if he could be the one to help him instead; or the one to put the little smile on his face as he replied to the call.

Like a chance that was missed, with an apologetic smile on the giant's face, all the things Baekhyun wished to do with the taller vanished when Chanyeol kissed him on the lips before he left.

Turned out, that was the last day he could even hope to have a little time with him.

Baekhyun continued his days like usual. Because unlike Chanyeol who lived his days on edge, never knowing what danger might be thrown at him at any time, Baekhyun's was exhaustingly mundane and stale.

But as seconds rolled into months, Baekhyun began to stop waiting for the end of the day. Because every time he did, he would end up disappointed for something he had known.

Slowly, he stopped reaching his hand to the other side of the bed, he too stopped checking his phone for a message. It helped, but the feeling of coldness never left.

He wondered, as he was about to sleep in silence,

When did he become like this?

Where was he before he was in love?

Why did the absence of Chanyeol affect him this much?

Because as he was scared to lose Chanyeol, he was scared of losing himself too.

He didn't know why sleeping alone felt so lonely now. He didn't know why he was so dependent on his lover. Maybe it was because he didn't have anyone left.

And for it he was scared.

He wasn't like this before. And he didn't want to be like this now.

This wasn’t him, before he knew the man. He was independent and he had always lived his days alone. He didn't need anyone. He wasn't perfect, but he had always tried to be strong and fearless.

In the verge of his sleep, he reasoned it was the consciousness that he finally had no one; that after his mother’s death, Chanyeol was the only one he had. That the fear of being alone was what built his foreign emotions gnawing in his chest.

He reasoned it was because he had unconsciously acknowledged that nothing was the same again. That no matter what happened, they wouldn’t return to how it was.

Baekhyun didn’t know why, but that night, he dreamt he had lost his Chanyeol already.

He had been working on an overdue project that night. But with the apartment empty, he didn't want to work in their room that felt too spacious to be in alone, so he decided to work on the empty kitchen counter.

After hours of looking into numbers, Baekhyun was in the middle of making hot chocolate when the door of the apartment swung open.

He didn't realize it was late enough for Chanyeol to be home.

With a small smile on his face, he was about to go near and greet the taller who was entering the kitchen, when suddenly, before he could say anything, Chanyeol leaned down and crashed his lips on him in a feverish kiss.

Maybe he had missed Chanyeol too much, maybe he had craved his kisses and touches for too long, maybe he had longed for his warmth to surround him, but in the haze and heat of the moment, Baekhyun didn’t ask anything.

Not when Chanyeol lifted him and carried him on their bed. Not when their love making that had been so long since the last time was bordering a rough sex. Not when Chanyeol seemed angry at something despite looking at him tenderly. Not when Chanyeol said that he would work harder to be enough for the two of them before they fell asleep. And not when Chanyeol kept on holding him through the night, and didn’t let go until morning.

Baekhyun didn’t ask, because he was too lost in his coldness to care where the heat came from. Because that night, Chanyeol loved him too much he felt like he was drowning. And Baekhyun, who was lonely for the past weeks, felt like Chanyeol was still his.

That morning, Baekhyun woke up late and alone. But the soreness and pain shooting from his behind was enough proof of last night, and though usually he would whine that Chanyeol was too much, that morning he felt he didn’t mind as he looked at himself in the mirror.

When his tall lover went home that night, unlike yesterday where he seemed angry over something, this time, what was left was the look of frustration and a little relief.

Baekhyun then asked if there was something bothering him as they were cuddling in bed, but Chanyeol just smiled tiredly and said that with the new leads and evidence regarding the investigation, along with his job to run the conglomerate, his work was endless. He also added he just began a second investigation on his own.

It was enough for Baekhyun to translate it as more work. And as they fell asleep, he felt even farther away from Chanyeol.

Somehow after that, they all fell back to the routine where they kept on missing each other despite living together. But this time, Baekhyun no longer asked why. He just kept holding on to the hope that everything would be resolved soon, that he just had to be patient in his loneliness and silence. Yet, he felt he was lying. Because he could feel they were drifting apart faster than before.

Moments when one forgot about what the other said. Times when they were too tired they would raise their voice. They slowly became out of sync and it felt painful when he realized it. The second time he fell from realization was harder than the first.

With everything he had gone through in his life, he thought he was strong enough. He was independent enough. He had built his wall around him tall enough. But he was wrong. Because this was the first time he fell in love, and this was the first time he was afraid of losing someone in this way.

Nothing had prepared him for what came with being in love and to love someone. Baekhyun didn’t know it would be like this. To be longing for someone’s presence and touch, to be craving for their attention and love. He thought he was selfish, and maybe he was right.

With being in love came with strength and selflessness to love, and the vulnerability to be loved.

He still wasn’t ready.

But then 3 weeks rolled in and Baekhyun’s life changed.

At first, he thought his waves of nausea and lack of appetite was caused by his cycle that came a week late, making the effect stronger than it usually would. And by then, Baekhyun was already used to his irregular cycle that was never on time. Yet a week passed and his suspicion changed, as little by little, the symptoms he was experiencing were different than what he usually would have.

That night, as Baekhyun sat in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test that resulted positive, he didn’t know how he should feel. He didn’t know what Chanyeol would feel.

He guessed it was from that night a month ago, where after a long time, they finally had sex again. And though Baekhyun was happy he was going to have a baby, everything wasn’t planned. And with everything that was happening, he didn’t feel like it was the right time to have one.

But this time, it was Baekhyun's fault.

With how busy they were, and with how long they hadn’t had the chance to do anything together, Baekhyun had stopped drinking birth-control pills a week before, finding it was unnecessary. And with how fast everything was going, he didn’t have the time to remember.

As he laid in bed with the weight of a new life in his stomach- with worry, elation and restlessness coiling in his chest, Baekhyun couldn't stop pondering on how to tell Chanyeol of the news. Even until a couple of weeks later.

A part of him was afraid it wasn’t what the older wanted despite their talks of starting a family, at least not now. A part of him was upset that even if Chanyeol knew, he won’t be able to go through it with him, not with how busy and endless everything seemed. And a part of him wanted to be selfish, to not tell in his hurt for being left in the dark and, in his hurt for feeling like he was neglected. Because after that night the last time they made love, the amount of workload on Chanyeol’s shoulders was enough for him to slowly stop asking of how he was, enough to sometimes dismiss him and enough to be too tired to care.

And even when Baekhyun finally understood that everything couldn’t be helped, it was that helplessness that broke and faltered them at the end.

He didn’t know it was already broken a long time ago.

It took him countless sleepless nights to make up his mind. But after stripping all his thoughts away, his insecurities and his fear, at the end he just wanted to be with Chanyeol.

In his naivety- even after months, he still wanted his wishes said under the moonlight as they laid under the sky near the sea to be made true.

Since Chanyeol became an interim Chairman, Baekhyun almost never asked when he had free time for them to eat out or do anything, thinking he didn't want to add more thoughts on the taller's plate.

Yet that day, after considering his feelings and thoughts for a long time, he decided he would tell Chanyeol the fact that they were expecting. Sooner or later he would know, and despite the uncertainty and fear veining around him, Baekhyun thought it would be better if he told him sooner. He believed Chanyeol loved him enough to help him get through this pregnancy together.

It was early Sunday morning when Baekhyun woke up to Chanyeol in a clean and sleek black suit. Blinking through his sleep and tiredness of being a month pregnant, Baekhyun reluctantly asked where the other was going. Though working on weekends was no longer uncommon, Chanyeol had said that he would make time for that Sunday.

Once again with an apologetic smile, the giant said that he had a meeting for Monday that was pushed earlier into today.

And once again, with a smile that tried to seem reassuring, Baekhyun had said that it was fine, Even despite the thought of telling Chanyeol about the baby growing in his stomach that day began to crumble.

However, before the taller went out the door, he said that he would be done by lunch time. And that if Baekhyun was willing, maybe they could grab a lunch outside and go on a short date, since they hadn't been in one for months.

Hearing that, Baekhyun was somewhat excited for the first time after a long while. Maybe he could tell him after all. With a nod, the smaller bid Chanyeol goodbye with the feeling of excitement seeping into his body.

After texting with the taller, it was decided that Chanyeol would pick him up at home before they went out for lunch. However, as Baekhyun was waiting for a call saying that his lover was downstairs, instead he got a text that said the meeting would be running a little late. Maybe he was used to the feeling, but Baekhyun felt the oncoming disappointment more familiar than the excitement that he was feeling.

Yet, he was determined to get everything over with. Thus, not wanting to waste more time, he decided he should just wait for him at his office, thinking it would cut the time Chanyeol would need to pick him up.

He wished he hadn't.

When Baekhyun arrived in front of the Park's main headquarters, he couldn't stop the surprise at how high the building was.

He knew this building, everyone did. The building stuck out like a sore thumb by how tall and glamorous it was. He often saw it in dramas, but he never paid attention to what building it was. And its height somehow intimidated him.

But, it was nothing when he entered the lobby. It was extravagant, marble floors and incredibly high ceiling. Yet, standing there made him feel out of place, with his washed-out jeans and oversized knitted beige sweater to hide his stomach that wasn't even showing yet.

The floor was bustling with employees walking to and fro, a thought and task in mind. Everyone there was dressed neatly and appropriately. And from what Baekhyun noticed, everyone in the lobby looked focused and composed.

Even the scale of the workplace and people were different from his own.

Didn't want to attract any kind of attention towards him, quickly Baekhyun went to the receptionist table with an awkward smile to ask.

"Excuse me, is Chanyeol still in a meeting?"

At the question, the two ladies behind that desk looked confused and went silent for a few seconds before they smiled with uncertainty.

"Yes, Mr. Park is currently still in a meeting. Are you here for an appointment?"

Of course. It must sound odd for a simple-looking man like him to address the man with the highest position in the building so casually.

"Yes. I am." Baekhyun just hoped he didn't seem out of place.

But the lady in front of him still looked at him warily despite her kind smile and polite gesture. "Then, sir, may I know under which name are you waiting for an appointment?"

Baekhyun went blank, because he wasn’t under any. They made the promise at home. But sensing from the secretly confused and uneasy look he was able to see, Baekhyun didn’t think they would believe him. With an apologetic smile, he decided to not continue further.

“I’ll just wait for him at the waiting area.” He said sheepishly, pointing at the seating lounge not far from the receptionist desk and front entrance. In return, the lady merely smiled at him.

As he sat there, observing the open view of the entire spacious lobby, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to admire how this was where Chanyeol went to everyday. And the same feeling he had when he went to the hospital to meet the taller’s parents came back.

Baekhyun kept on glancing at the elevators that were placed rather far from where he sat, hoping the person he was looking for would walk out from there soon.

After an hour from their appointed time, while he was reading the magazines placed on the long low glass table in front of him, a person he knew finally went out of the elevator. But it wasn’t Chanyeol, it was Park Youngmi.

Baekhyun watched how the moment she walked out of the elevator, everyone around her bowed their heads deeply. He also saw how the receptionist he was talking to slowly approached Youngmi with her head bowed all the time as she said something to her before her gaze met his.

Baekhyun was surprised at the sudden eye contact, even more when Youngmi began to head his way.

With panic running through him, Baekhyun tried his best to compose himself in front of the woman.

Chanyeol’s mother still looked as dignified and elegant as he last saw her. Even more now that she was standing right in front of Baekhyun. Yet before any of them could say a word, the elevator far behind them opened again, and this time, it was Chanyeol. Accompanied by a beautiful lady smiling beside him and an old man, the three submerged in a conversation.

Somehow at the sight, no voice to call out his lover came out of his mouth. And before he could decide to approach the taller, before Chanyeol spotted him standing there, Youngmi who was standing beside him, her eyes watching to where he was looking, halted him in his place with a small unreadable smile on her face.

“Would you mind going for some tea with me, Baekhyun?”

And he couldn’t refuse.

It was tense and nerve-racking, to sit in a secluded room of a lavish and grand tea house with the mother of your lover that you only met once. The whole time, from the short car ride until he sat with hot tea in front of him, Baekhyun wondered what Youngmi would tell him. In his mind, there was only one, it was for him to break up with her son. And to be honest, it was the only thought plausible. Thus with stomach churning and head filled with running thoughts, Baekhyun patiently waited for her to say something.

And his suspicion was wrong.

Instead of sharp hurtful words to drive him away, Youngmi who sat in front of him with a cup of tea in her hand, began to tell him about Chanyeol as a child. Like a mother who was recalling fond memories of her child.

She told him how when he was young, Chanyeol was always by his father’s side every time the elder wasn’t working. How he grew up following his footsteps. That it was Chanyeol's dream since he was young to be like his father.

Calmly, she told him how his son’s aspiration was to successfully run their conglomerate the moment he understood who he was and what was his worth. How he went to unimaginable lengths to slowly climb to where he was now.

And as she spoke, Baekhyun understood every word she said. Because the first time Baekhyun met him, he was what his mother described. Even until now, everything that Chanyeol was doing was for his father and his goal. And though it was slightly bitter to admit, she was right. Still, he didn’t understand why she was telling him this.

“I reckon you know the situation we are in. And I suppose my son told you that our situation is getting better.” Baekhyun wanted to tell her that Chanyeol didn’t tell him anything anymore, but he stayed silent as she continued.

“Yet, I would have to tell you, that despite how hard he works day and night, everything is still unstable and nothing is certain until we are able to give names to the people behind this and prove the accusations wrong. We already have a few names, yet we’ve only begun scratching the surface.”

“The people you saw him with earlier, they were the only ones who could help us as of this moment. My son was capable of everything, yet there are things even he couldn’t do.” She paused as she overlapped her hands on the table with grace before her gaze fell on him. Her eyes weren’t condescending, instead they were regretful, and Baekhyun felt even colder as restlessness began to brew under her chest. Because then, she seemed to falter before she composed herself again.

“But in our world, nothing comes for free.” Baekhyun knew as he smiled humorlessly in his head, her words stinging his chest. Hearing her say that was painful. But it wasn’t as painful as what she said next.

“A marriage engagement.” And everything was slowly fracturing in his head,

“To make sure both sides of the party receive the benefit of assistance and advantage in the alliance, and to prevent disloyalty and treachery to happen between the two, we have agreed on an unofficial engagement between Chanyeol and Park Sooyoung dated a month ago.” Before everything around him seemed to become broken shards of glass. And the ground beneath his soles engulfed him whole.

It was painful, how the excruciating hurt bloomed and suffocating whole. Chanyeol had been engaged with someone else without him knowing. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s choice, yet why did he feel cheated? Or was it?

“It’s what will help him and what will protect his dream.” And he knew. He knew all too well.

“Baekhyun, it was never my intention to hurt you nor my son. But at this moment, I have to do what I have to do. I need to save what I have left. What _he_ has left.” Youngmi said before she sighed, like she too was tired. And Baekhyun tried to understand yet again. But it was too painful. And he felt like he couldn’t breathe, because there was no way out of this space trapping him.

“I do not dislike you, Baekhyun, because I know how happy you make my son. But it was only fair for you to know. And now, I just hope he wasn’t the one for you.” Because she didn’t want Baekhyun to hurt.

“I’m not telling you to leave. But won’t waiting be more painful?” Because she hoped Baekhyun would find a new love of his own.

But he couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t tell her that he was dreaming of an eternity with her son. He couldn’t tell her that he had been willing to stay no matter how hard it was to stay by his lover’s side. He couldn’t tell her that he was carrying a child of Chanyeol in his womb.

As he gripped the clothes over his stomach where his baby was with frozen fingers, Baekhyun couldn’t say a word. His mind too shattered to piece a sentence nor a thought, his chest too breathless to voice a reply. Even until Youngmi’s phone reverberated with incoming messages minutes later. With a sigh filled with burden and exhaustion, she soundlessly stood up from her seat.

"I've said what I wanted to say. The rest is up to you. I want the best for my family, my son and the people who rely on us, but I won't be the person who dismisses and disgraces someone just for the sake of it.” And with a touch of condolence on his shoulder, she walked away. “Thank you for your time, Baekhyun." Leaving him drowning in silence alone.

He didn't know how long he sat there lost in his own thought, but he was snapped awake when his phone rang. And as his mind scrambled, he remembered.

_'Chanyeol'._

There were many messages and missed calls from the taller when he opened his phone, all asking where he was, since he wasn't at the apartment. It seemed Chanyeol had returned home to pick him up.

Baekhyun wanted to call him and tell him he was okay, that he was near his office, and that he was looking forward to seeing him soon. But that was an hour ago. Now, he just wanted to hide alone and cry. And as he typed his reply, the first tear that was held from the shock of Youngmi's words finally fell as he gripped his phone trying his best to reply to the taller that wouldn’t stop calling.

When he did, Baekhyun never felt more alone in his life.

Because finally, the only person he had felt like he was no longer his.

_“Sorry, I’ve an urgent matter at the office. Might be late, don’t wait up for me.”_

Despite the exhaustion draining him from aimlessly walking around for hours until the sky turned black, that night as Baekhyun slipped into bed beside a sleeping Chanyeol, slumber wouldn't take him away into a place of oblivion. The weight and pain of everything burdened him awake.

Looking at Chanyeol’s face beside him, Baekhyun could feel another set of fresh tears filling his eyes as the hurt stabbed him again in waves.

His lover was engaged to someone else and he didn’t even tell Baekhyun.

He kept him in the dark. He hid him in the shadows. And though Baekhyun reasoned it was inevitable, it didn't lessen the convulsing throbs in his heart.

Was it to save him from the hurt? Was it because he knew Baekhyun would be upset? Was it because Baekhyun couldn’t understand even when Chanyeol did? Was it because he wasn't important enough to know?

Baekhyun felt small and insecure. He felt small against Chanyeol's world that was cold, and glamorous and way beyond his reach. He didn't understand his world and he didn't belong.

Maybe if only the older had told him before, maybe it would hurt less. Maybe they wouldn’t be so broken-

Baekhyun wanted to laugh. No matter how, he would still hurt in the end.

He was given choices when he couldn’t choose one. And Baekhyun was confused. He was upset and he was heartbroken. Because his dream of Chanyeol slipping away was beginning to come true.

And he couldn’t blame anyone. Not himself, not Chanyeol nor his mother.

Because Baekhyun had seen enough to know. Youngmi wasn't made of cold glances, sharp mouth and sinister smile. She was made of pitying eyes, apologetic smile, hard resolution and the concern of a mother.

And Baekhyun couldn't hate her even when he wanted to, because she wasn’t wrong. Because they were talking about Chanyeol; a person they both loved too much, a person that had worked too hard for it to turn into nothing.

And Baekhyun knew that all too well. Because he fell for that man, who was always too busy to do anything else, he fell in love knowing that.

But Baekhyun was still breaking, and in it he still held his hope that Chanyeol would choose him in the end. Even when everything that was happening made it impossible.

Yet he waited.

He waited for no reason.

Because what would he do if Chanyeol told him in the end? It won't hurt less. Because Chanyeol would still continue the engagement to reach his goal.

Instead, Baekhyun would only bleed more. Because Chanyeol would do anything for his aspirations. And though he loved Baekhyun, he didn't love him enough to not hurt him even when he didn't know.

Along with the days that coiled into weeks, his heart began to wither. And Baekhyun felt he was slowly losing himself.

He had told Chanyeol, the day they just returned from his mother's funeral ceremony, of the reason why Baekhyun's father was never around.

It was hard for him to tell, but that moment, Baekhyun had believed Chanyeol would stay by him.

With emptiness and detached eyes, Baekhyun had told him that the last time he met his father was when he was 10 years old. He confessed that he was accidentally born from a fleeting burning love.

How his parents' love didn't last, and as it was deteriorating, he was conceived.

At first his father took care of his mother and him. Yet slowly, as their love faltered and a new love bloomed, he began to recede into traces and memories.

When his mother was sick, his father didn't even bother coming to visit despite sending them a little money for her medical expenses. Yet, he wasn't around to know it wasn't enough.

He had asked his mother why wasn't she angry, why didn't she spite him. And with a small smile, she said though their love didn't last, it was there before. And Baekhyun was a beautiful reminder.

Yet while she cherished the memories, Baekhyun had none. And he had hoped he didn't know anything about the person who brought nothing but hurt to his mother, the person who neglected them.

Baekhyun didn't want to believe in love, but then he met Chanyeol. And he finally understood his mother. And he believed, his love for the taller was stronger.

But now, he couldn't help but to hold back his humorless laughter and tears. Because at the end, what he feared the most was how fast the fire would burn out the bigger the flame was.

Maybe, their love would burn out too.

And if it was, it wasn’t worth it.

Even when for a moment, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to tell Chanyeol he was pregnant and make him stay. He wanted to be with him.

But he couldn't do that. He didn’t want to make Chanyeol choose. He didn’t want to be an option. To tell and see the taller being helpless as he didn’t choose him. Baekhyun was selfish, he was upset, he was angry, he was greedy and he was in love.

Yet he had learnt that love was uncertain. That it risked too much for something that might last for an eternal and something that might last for seconds.

That 'it' was theirs.

And as the baby in his womb grew, as Baekhyun waited for something that wouldn’t change anything, he came to acknowledge something he had long realized.

He didn’t have much time.

And that the moment his stomach started to show, everything of Chanyeol might break. That the moment the world found out, all the effort Chanyeol gave all these years would be a waste. The trust and position he tirelessly worked so hard to gain would evaporate into thin air.

And Baekhyun wondered, was it worth it? When all love was uncertain and theirs were already breaking. When he was already hurting as he felt like he was put second below Chanyeol's dream.

In his pride and anger, he wanted to be put as first for once in his life. Even when it wasn't his place to ask. Even when he didn't worth much.

So Baekhyun decided it wasn't. And the price was too expensive to hold on a love that might be just temporary, to gamble. Chanyeol's life effort and hard work were too expensive.

Baekhyun didn't know what to do, but he knew what Chanyeol wanted.

It was enough to make a decision.

And it wasn't his.

Before he met Chanyeol, he believed love was merely a fleeting moment of passion, for they would wither.

Yet when Baekhyun left, he tried to believe once again.

* * *

Baekhyun didn’t realize he had missed this. The luxurious concrete jungle of Seoul standing tall and proud, piercing the blue cloudless morning sky like pillars that held the heavens above as he drove to Sehun’s place.

When he arrived, he didn’t think the familiar ground would bring him a sense of comfort though the place was brimming with his fears and problems. Maybe the mundanity of the gleaming gray city managed to coax him to think of the stale cycle like the days before Chanyeol went into his life again. Maybe he was seeking the commonness to hold his feet on the ground. But despite the coil still tight in his stomach and mind that was filled, Baekhyun didn’t feel as suffocated and breathless as when he was still on the paradise island.

Yet sitting on the back, Haejoon was silent. And Baekhyun knew why a sad smile painted his face. The look of dejection on his son’s face was too obvious to dismiss. He missed his daddy already.

Baekhyun had forgotten that as Chanyeol and Haejoon began to get closer, nobody thought of what would happen when they returned home, when Chanyeol would only be able to visit on the weekend. Because it wasn’t hard to know from the conversation he heard that the CEO would be drowned with work, moreover with the new problem he was facing.

And Baekhyun wanted to laugh bitterly at how everything was just like a vicious cycle. Because even after almost 6 years, he still couldn’t break free from its shackles. He just hoped this wouldn’t hurt Haejoon too much in the end.

Rounding the corner, the sight of Sehun’s apartment building came into view. Unlike his, the area was much more secluded despite being in the heart of the city. Upon arriving, he was told by Junmyeon that the places he frequented were all monitored and guarded, including Sehun’s, making it safe for him to visit the younger.

Yet somehow, as he parked his car, he didn’t feel as safe. The restlessness silently humming in his ears. However, it wasn’t because of people that might be tailing him, but because of what Sehun said before they ended the call. It’s like he had known something yet he didn’t want to say. And it was enough to put Baekhyun on edge more than he already was.

Lifting Haejoon in his arms, Baekhyun didn’t want to add the weight burdening his mind. For despite him feeling better, he would never be free.

"Papa, are we seeing Sehun?" Haejoon's small voice caught Baekhyun's attention as they rode the elevator up.

Baekhyun pushed a smile on his face, "Yes we are. Do you miss him?"

He could see Haejoon's eyes were a little bit brighter as he nodded. And seeing he wasn't as down somehow soothed his turmoiling emotions a little bit.

"I've missed him too."

Throughout their trip in Hawaii, though they didn't contact constantly, they would at times update the other; mostly Baekhyun sending the younger Haejoon's pictures as Sehun didn't want to tell him about anything other than the fact things were getting better.

When they went out the elevator, a pair of double doors was the only thing they could see along the empty corridor.

As the second heir of an incredibly wealthy family, Sehun had bought a whole floor for himself. Thus, Baekhyun always felt safe to let Haejoon spend the night with the younger. If anything, Haejoon had come more frequently than he did.

The baby boy in his arms seemed excited as he was met with the familiar environment. Wiggling from his father's arms, the boy went up to the double doors and knocked on the hard black wood, making a small smile bloom on his face.

"Papa, press the code. Haejoon remembers it. Sehun said that Haejoon can come in anytime he likes." As the excitement began to replace his earlier gloom.

If one was to see his son, they would tell he was too small for his age. However, one thing that Baekhyun noticed despite his son only being only 5 year old, was the fact that he already could read and memorize basic math, including remembering 6 digit passcodes.

When the door beeped open, Haejoon immediately ran inside, leaving Baekhyun behind. And seeing his son, the silver-haired male thought that he could do this. He could distract himself from his thoughts like in the past.

As he was about to walk past the door, already he could hear Haejoon’s loud giggles from inside. His son must’ve found Sehun already. Looking at his watch, it was nice of the younger to wake up so early for them. Since Sehun was never the early riser.

Knowing it was around the time for breakfast, Baekhyun thought that maybe they could stay here for breakfast instead. It had been long since he cooked for the younger, and over the course of the trip where Baekhyun would send pictures of the new different kind of food they were eating, Sehun had said that he missed Baekhyun’s cooking.

Yet as he was entering the living room where Haejoon’s giggles were the loudest, Baekhyun’s step was halted frozen along with his body when he heard his son’s excited scream.

And when he saw the sight before him, his heart stopped. Because Haejoon wasn’t playing with Sehun.

“No! It tickles!”

No. Haejoon was sitting on his other father’s lap as the older kissed their son’s cheeks repeatedly. And when his eyes met Baekhyun’s staggered ones, he could see something in the taller’s eyes changed.

Chanyeol's eyes had turned hard as they simmered in something he couldn’t read.

And Baekhyun, who was unmoving like a statue, didn’t know what to say as Haejoon in his obliviousness didn’t notice what was happening around him. However, it was right that moment also when another person entered the open living room.

Glancing to his left, Baekhyun looked at Sehun who’s expression was unreadable as he sighed, walking closer to the three. And from the corner of his eyes, the smaller could see Chanyeol standing up from his seat with Haejoon in his arms.

Baekhyun, who was finally able to breathe a little better, could feel his heart begin to pound loudly in his chest, loud against his ears. Because Chanyeol was here. He was here and he was looking for answers.

“Haejoonie, do you miss me?” Cutting his train of thoughts, Sehun’s voice broke the silence as he sauntered over to Chanyeol. In his daddy’s arms, the boy nodded vigorously with a bright smile on his face as he reached out to the black-haired man he hadn’t played with for almost two weeks.

With his usual cheeky smile, the younger took Haejoon in his arms like he wasn’t in the middle of anything. Yet when Sehun’s eyes met him for a few seconds, Baekhyun knew Sehun knew.

“Well then big boy, would you mind playing with me at the garden downstairs?” And Baekhyun knew where this was heading when Haejoon nodded in excitement. And the whole time, Chanyeol’s gaze never left him as he stood silent.

When the pair was about to pass by him who still couldn’t fully digest everything, Sehun stopped in his steps before he slipped the keys in Baekhyun’s cold hand and looked at him with eyes that held foreign expressions in his eyes. Yet his smile was apologetic and resolute.

“Baek, it’s only fair.” Softly, he said. Yet the words that came were gentle. Sehun wasn’t accusing nor forcing him. “This has been hurting the two of you for far too long. And soon, your son too.” He wanted Baekhyun to let go. To finally move on from the secret and the hurt.

And when Sehun went out the door with Haejoon, leaving him and Chanyeol alone. Baekhyun finally admitted that he was tired, of running and being haunted by the past. He knew he would experience that same pain and hurt like years ago. Yet at least after this, it was over.

And as he sat on the opposite couch in front of Chanyeol, he hoped he could finally let go.

The two sat in silence. Yet it wasn't like last night, where they were inside the hums of gentle sea and subdued regret and longing. This time their silence was ticking on time, on the verge of breaking like when they were waiting for dawn to break the spell casted on the night.

"I didn't expect to see you this early." Baekhyun's voice came out soft, his exhausted eyes looking at Chanyeol's dark orbs. Yet there was no more gentleness in them. And he knew why.

"Why did you leave, Baekhyun?" It was just like him, always so straightforward without uncertainty.

But Baekhyun was different. He wasn't made like that.

And for him to hear Chanyeol's hesitance for the first time fractured him even more.

"Did you... fall out of love?"

Baekhyun didn't want to lie anymore.

"I didn't." Like ripped stitches, the truth to tell next wasn't as painful. And such as submerging deeper into a secret, the confusion and hurt in Chanyeol’s hard eyes became thicker, clouded.

Baekhyun smiled sadly as he casted his eyes down to his lap, the scenes replaying behind the glass of his eyes. Because even after years, they were still vivid.

“When... I didn't know who you are, I thought I finally found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Inhaling air into his hollow chest, softly, he spoke. “I was so in love with you."

And somehow, suddenly it felt hard to word his sentences when everything began to rush aimlessly in his mind. "I was alone. Yet, I was happy that at least, I have you by my side. I didn't have anyone else, but I was never lonely."

Then Baekhyun’s voice turned faint.

"But Chanyeol, you weren't fair." His eyes glazed as Chanyeol stayed silent. "When you told me the truth of who you are, I thought it would be fine. That as long as we love the same, I could stay by your side. But… I wasn't made for your world, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun smiled at the memory as his eyes were lost in time.

"Suddenly, you were working so hard everyday to make things right. And I wanted nothing else but to help you. Yet I couldn't do anything because I was too busy trying to understand everything around me that changed." He took a deep breath.

"Slowly, we began to stop seeing each other and I told myself it was temporary. That we would go back to the way we're." The small pained smile never left. "But that was a lie, wasn't it? Because I knew it wouldn't."

_‘Even until now.’_

"You were slipping away from me and I couldn't stop you. It was your everything that took you away from me. Wasn't it your dream, to be where you are now?" Maybe that was the reason he hated wealth until now. It took everything away from him. "I was selfish and I was upset. Yet I still wanted you. I was so in love with you, and I thought it was enough."

Then he told him of the thoughts that nested in his mind everyday. How he was afraid of losing himself from the love he harbored. How he was afraid to lose Chanyeol. How he couldn’t do anything nevertheless.

"You can't lie to me and say we weren't faltering. We were too tired of everything. Yet in the middle of it all, I got pregnant." This time, Baekhyun lifted his gaze to meet Chanyeol’s. And their gazes that were trapped between the invisible walls of their eyes were mirrored; they were both hurting.

"We've changed, and I didn't know whether you'll be happy with having a child in that moment, not when you didn't even have time to sleep nor to ask how I was. I was upset and felt so lonely and I wanted to hurt you back by keeping it a secret for a few weeks." It seemed childish to him now, yet only a humorless chuckle left his lips.

"In the end, I just wanted you. So I decided I want to tell." But then Baekhyun paused, his hand fisted tightly as the memory he wanted to tell next was too sharp, stabbing him even years later. Even until that moment.

And as Baekhyun gathered his strength to say the words formed from a dark place of his mind, the hurt in the form of glistening tears also pooled under his eyes.

"On… that very same day I wanted to tell you everything, instead I found out you were e-engaged with someone else." This time, he couldn't hold back the sole tear that fell from his eyes as he told about meeting his mother and everything she said. How she was right and that he was glad she told him.

His breath was shaky. The wound he had stitched close never dried away. "I was hurt, Chanyeol. For weeks I waited for you to tell me, but you never did."

It was hard to breathe, it was painful.

"How do you think it made me feel, when I was told that my lover was engaged with someone else in secret for a month already?" His fists that were turning white began to hurt too.

"I know she was the key to reviving your business, but Chanyeol… how small did that make me? Didn't I deserve to know?" He couldn't stop the tears silently, gently, falling from his eyes as he looked at his hands on his lap.

"But then again, for what? It wouldn't change anything. And thinking that you would always prioritize your conglomerate more than me pained me instead. I didn't want to believe our love was fleeting, yet it was so close to be." Then he exhaled slowly. Gently letting go of everything,

"The next thing I knew the time was up... I didn’t know what to do but I knew what you wanted.... And unfortunately, for it to happen, our child couldn't be in the picture."

“Just like your reconsidered ascension this time.” He opened his old wounds for the last time, even when they would leave traces and scars.

And from the way Chanyeol’s eyes froze as his hands clenched into fists, Baekhyun knew he understood. The existence of Haejoon then would shatter everything.

“Keeping our son away from you was my fault… I had wanted to tell you, after your situation was stable. But before I could, your engagement was made official.” And as his convulsing emotions tapered, what was left was a distant grey memory.

“I didn’t want to touch something that wasn’t mine anymore, so I decided to go through the pregnancy alone. And all the time, I’m just hoping you wouldn’t find him and take him away from me. Because then I would be left with nothing.” The tired sigh that left his lips carrying the burden of his past.

“In the end, I was still selfish… And by doing that, I was being unfair to you and Haejoon... For that I’m sorry; for taking him away from you.”

He was supposed to feel lighter, the weight of years finally left him. Yet he found the pain was still there. And in front of him, Chanyeol who sat in silence as everything slowly sank in his mind, also didn’t seem like someone who finally found what he was looking for. Truth wasn’t made to always mend. Oftentimes, they would break instead.

“You should let go of the past, Chanyeol.” He said softly as he stood up from his seat.

He had nothing else to say. It was over. He was finally free from the past. Yet he felt heavy instead. Because he no longer had anything to make Chanyeol stay. They had resolved everything, and this was the closure of their relationship. Yet he didn’t expect it was this agonizing. And as he turned around, he found he was holding back his tears.

And everything felt like a deja vu when he felt a strong grip held his arm again.

"Baekhyun…” Breaking away from speechlessness, Chanyeol’s deep voice still affected him the same.

“What you said... Last night-" Yet before he could continue, Baekhyun turned around.

"Let me keep it... The memory." The ache was spreading all over his body like poison as the words left his lips. And as he looked at Chanyeol’s murky unreadable eyes, layered with too many emotion’s blurring into one, Baekhyun found he had nothing else to lose except the pain.

With everything he had done, with everything he had kept, everything he had to let go, Baekhyun wanted to be honest one last time. To let the seconds carry his last words before he turned silent once again.

"I...I'm still in love with you, Chanyeol." He decided to give what remained of him away. Even when it was hard to part with the love he had kept for so long.

“But you're no longer mine to have, and I won't be the one you’ll marry.” Laying his hand over Chanyeol’s hand that was holding his arm, Baekhyun gently pried his hand away, making it fall limp beside the taller.

With a delicate smile that looked so broken, Baekhyun gazed at the person he had loved with everything that was left of him for the last time.

“So please, let me keep last night as mine."

Was what he last said before he left Sehun's apartment and went out to the empty corridor.

It was finally over.

Chanyeol didn’t follow him nor tried to make him stay. And Baekhyun didn’t expect him to. Because this was the taller’s answer. This was their closure.

Yet why did everything hurt so much more than before? He should’ve felt relieved, and instead he felt like everything was taken away from him.

But he couldn’t complain, this was what he hoped for. Baekhyun couldn’t complain, only his tears could. They wouldn’t stop falling.

And as he went inside his car, with a text sent to Sehun asking if he could let Haejoon stay with him for the night, Baekhyun went home, hoping he could really let go of everything he said he would.

* * *

His apartment was dark and silent when he opened the door, and though he usually disliked the quiet and the void of soft rustles as his son ventured places bringing his toys along, this time he wanted to just be alone.

Taking off his outer wear and bag, Baekhyun straight away went to his bedroom before he crawled under his comforter under the dark.

And still, it didn’t feel like home.

Anywhere never did. With Haejoon hospitalized and him moving around, nothing was constant. Even after he debuted, he moved again to a better place for his son. Only Haejoon was his safe haven.

Thus as he laid in bed alone, he felt empty along with the enervation that hung around him. It was morning, yet as his last breath of secret was already given, the weariness and tiredness finally settled with the silent tears that gently fell like a reminder of the constant ache that never left.

And as Baekhyun closed his wet eyes adorned with liquid diamonds, he wondered what would become of them after this. The fantasy that they created was almost impossible to be remade after last night. With a shaky inhale of breath, he hoped.

It would be nice to pretend like there was nothing wrong. Even when he realized he was the one who broke everything between them.

He didn't know how long he fell asleep, trapped in a bubble of ignorance that held him away from reality, but it was already dark outside with the moon hung high when he woke up. And still, the lethargy and fatigue hadn't left.

Somehow, after he was enveloped in the silence and darkness, he no longer could bask in it. It made him feel too lonely and it was too similar to those days he waited for someone to come home at night. As he laid in utter quietness, he regretted asking Sehun to take care of Haejoon for the night. And in that moment, he felt suffocated.

But now as he was left with endless ticking seconds that were his to waste, he only wanted his son in his arms. He was a mess, and he ended up hurting everyone precious around him.

Too busy wiping his eyes dry, Baekhyun didn't notice the door to his room was gently pushed open. And when he did, from the light that flooded inside the room through the opened gap, he could feel the tears formed again under his lids.

"Hey baby…" Haejoon who was peeking inside the room, his little head poking from the door, was surprised to see his papa awake before he wobbly ran towards the bed. And all the while, Baekhyun had already spread his weak arms to catch his son.

Having Hajoon in his embrace, his tiny arms wrapped around his torso tightly as he buried his face on Baekhyun's neck, made his body feel warm and made the cold seep away. He was heartbroken, but he knew he would be fine if he had Haejoon. Because the baby in his arms was the one who filled his days throughout the years. And though it was hard, as his old wounds were opened again, this time he knew he was able to heal until the end.

“Papa don’t cry…” And at the words said so softly, the worry filling his son’s eyes, Baekhyun gently smiled through blurry eyes. "Haejoon is here.."

How Baekhyun would do anything for the love of his life in his arms.

“Don’t leave papa, okay.. If Haejoonie is here, I will be okay.” And the vigorous nods he received afterwards was enough for him to choke a small smile and a new wave of tears.

They sat in silence, with Haejoon cradled in his arms as he hummed a song, when Baekhyun remembered. “Where is Sehun?” Too caught up in Haejoon, Baekhyun forgot that his son wasn't supposed to be here.

"Sehunnie is sleeping outside... He said papa doesn't want to be alone, so Haejoon has to be with papa." The boy said mindlessly as sleep began to consume him, eyes fluttering close at the melodious lullaby, the warmth of his father's body calming him into slumber. Kissing his son's forehead as a goodnight, Baekhyun didn’t say anything else.

When the toddler was fast asleep beside him on his bed, Baekhyun trudged outside of his bedroom to the first floor. He needed to thank Sehun for everything that he did for him. Because despite what he said, Sehun still knew better of what he needed.

True to Haejoon’s words, the Oh's second heir was in the living room. But instead of sleeping, it seemed he was already awake from the way he was watching T.V. with concentration on his face. Maybe he was too engrossed in whatever he was watching, but he didn’t hear Baekhyun’s approaching footsteps from behind.

“Sehun?” And for a moment, Baekhyun was confused why the younger seemed so surprised to see him. His eyes widened as a flash of panic ran through them.

“Baek,-” And before Baekhyun could ask if the younger was okay, he was stilled into silence. Because Sehun didn’t need to say anything.

_“Earlier tonight, after he went MIA for more than a week, Park Chanyeol was seen entering Elysium with his fiancée Park Sooyoung by his side, who came with the same car._

_Despite the rumors of his illegitimate son, the couple seems to still be together-”_

And the screen then turned black after Sehun hurriedly found the remote and shut it off.

The older didn’t say anything for a few seconds before he tiredly sat close beside Sehun on the couch, knees folded together pressing against his chest before he leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder, whose face was filled with too much worry looking at his action.

If only they were in a different situation, he might’ve laughed with the way Sehun’s usually carefree and lax expression turned too concerned over something. But this time, he couldn’t.

“Baekhyun-”

“I thought telling him everything would free me.” His whisper halted Sehun as a small smile of hurtful wonder grazed his face. Sehun’s shoulders were warm and too hard sometimes. But tonight, it was the closest one to comfort. Even when it didn’t help.

“Then Sehunnie, why does it hurt so much..”

And the younger didn't say anything as he moved to embrace Baekhyun in his arms.

The night felt too cold.

* * *

This time, on the nth time he woke up from his sleep, the bright sunlight was streaming through the large windows of his living room, the sight of a familiar morning greeting him.

Remembering what happened the night before, Baekhyun recalled crying before he fell asleep beside Sehun.

Yet, there was no trace of his best friend's presence except the thick blanket draped over him.

Looking at the clock hung tall on the wall, it showed it was already 11 in the morning. Though he knew he was mentally and physically exhausted, he didn't expect he would sleep until that late. Heartbreak was an unpredictable thing. Going through it twice already took a toll on him, he decided he couldn't go through the third time.

Stretching his still tired body, Baekhyun didn't want to move from the couch if he could. But he remembered that he hadn't eaten since the three of them had dinner together. And though he didn't feel like eating, his stomach began to hurt. Besides, he had to cook breakfast for Haejoon.

With that thought in mind, he only then noticed that the apartment was too silent. Haejoon wasn't a loud child, but he would always make noises wherever he was.

Forcing what he felt like a boneless body upstairs to his son's room, Baekhyun found it empty.

Going to his own room, Baekhyun looked for his phone, expecting a message. And true to his thoughts, there was one from Sehun. _"I'm taking Haejoon to grab some food. Didn't want to bother you sleeping earlier."_

Relief filled him, knowing Haejoon was in safe hands. And seeing the time stamp, it was no longer than half an hour ago. But then, he realized that it left only him alone in the apartment.

Glancing around, he saw that their necessities that he brought for the trip were still packed inside the bags delivered to his apartment by Junmyeon's assistant. Baekhyun knew he needed a distraction from all the emotions still simmering inside him. Thus, with a sigh on his lips, he began to tidy everything to push everything behind his mind.

As he expected, the apartment that was left untouched for more than a week had gathered some dust. Deciding it was unhealthy for Haejoon, Baekhyun forced himself to clean everywhere despite his unwillingness. And in the middle of it, he had received a message from Sehun saying they would be a little late since Haejoon wanted to buy something before coming home.

At the message, instead the father told the two to spend time outside since he was still cleaning the house.

And now, a few hours later, as everything was finished and he had taken a bath, Baekhyun felt even more tired than before. Because when his body stayed motionless and his thoughts went lax, his emotions sprung again in his head, filling it until they spilled all over the place.

The clock was ticking past by 3 in the afternoon as the sun was beginning to turn gold, painting the whole living room in a gentle shade of calm orange. The silver haired male was lying down on the couch waiting for Sehun and Haejoon’s return when the sound of the door bell echoed through the silence.

As he was waiting, Baekhyun had decided to try to sleep again as no activities seemed to attract him, or they were just too tiring. Thus, he was glad over the thought that Haejoon was home. Maybe, he could read some books and spend time together.

However, the fact that they were ringing the bell confused him. They could’ve just gotten inside.

Knowing he wasn’t expecting anyone, Baekhyun thought the two might be joking around as this had happened before a few times- Haejoon’s budding curiosity towards pranking supported by Sehun. Besides, they said they were on the way home already.

With soft amusement thinking of the two childish boys, Baekhyun headed to open the door nonetheless. Words of scolding for unnecessarily ringing the doorbell at the tip of his mouth.

Only for the words to be swallowed back in when he saw who was ringing the doorbell.

"Baekhyun… Would you mind if we have a talk?"

Because Park Sooyoung was at his doorstep.

* * *

Incessant soft chatters blended into white noise hanging in the air, becoming a buzz that surged the empty spaces full. The clock that ticked in ignorance didn't mind the slower impatient taps of a hand against the hardwood of the table, oblivious of the racing sounds against the loud hushes from outside the room.

"Mr. Park, everything is ready."

When Chanyeol woke up to a cold empty space beside him, he wasn’t surprised to see Baekhyun gone. Yet, he had thought that they could finally talk on the next day.

Thus when he saw that Baekhyun and their son were no longer there- including his car, he knew he had left once again.

Maybe he would've finally let go of Baekhyun after seeing him run away again. Yet after what he heard that night, after hearing Baekhyun said _'I love you'_ as he was lost in pleasure, after knowing their love hadn't faded, Chanyeol knew he wouldn't let his past love go again.

Without delay, he left to return home.

Using his jet, he arrived faster than the flight he knew Baekhyun was on. And contacting Sehun afterwards had only been a hunch. What he didn't expect was for the younger to tell him that Baekhyun would go to his apartment the moment he arrived.

Yet, while he had been ready to confront Baekhyun, he wasn't ready for what he was about to hear. And seeing Baekhyun cry while he confessed everything broke Chanyeol. Because he made him like that. They made them like that. There was nobody to blame, yet everything was just wrong.

Chanyeol who had been waiting for the reason they broke apart, why Baekhyun left, wasn’t prepared for the truth. Not because he was at fault- he knew he was, though he hadn’t known why, but because everything that happened was inevitable.

When he met Baekhyun for the first time, all he could think about was to inherit his family's legacy, to make his father that raised him to be the person he was proud of. Yet at that time, he hadn’t thought of living a life with someone else, he hadn’t thought what he wanted for him. He hadn’t fallen in love.

Baekhyun who was stubborn and tried too hard. Baekhyun who held the sun in his smiles and warmth in his eyes. Baekhyun who never asked for anything yet always gave his everything for anyone who needed it. Baekhyun, who was always gentle in his actions yet firm and strong in his mind. Baekhyun who wouldn’t get angry even when he should’ve, just because he thought his anger wasn’t worth it. Baekhyun who would give up his everything for Chanyeol in a heartbeat if there was a need. Baekhyun, who loved him with patience and understanding even when Chanyeol didn’t deserve it.

He hadn’t met him at that time. And when someone said love could change a person, they weren’t wrong. Because when he fell in love, what he thought was how he wanted them to last. Chanyeol couldn’t easily fall for a person, and when he did, he wanted it for years to come. And Baekhyun was the first. And it was enough.

When his family fell, though he was going through tough times, he felt he could do anything, because he had his love by his side. He wasn’t looking or in need of anything else. The contentment and the feeling that he had everything he ever wanted or needed had made him fearless. He thought he could fix everything on his own.

Yet he wasn’t perfect. He was young, he was inexperienced and he needed help. He didn’t expect the price was himself, nor Baekhyun.

When he was engaged, what he had in mind was to finish everything as soon as possible, to make things fall to its places and live the life he previously had with Baekhyun.

When he told Baekhyun who he was, he was expecting him to be angry for being lied to. Yet Baekhyun didn’t even say any hurtful words, he just smiled and said that he understood. Maybe it was his arrogance, for he saw how many people would fall around his feet just to taste his wealth, but he had hoped that after his state of upset, at least Baekhyun would be a little happy that he wouldn’t need to tire and hurt himself for anything again. But Chanyeol had been insensitive and oblivious. He hadn’t known how fickle a feeling could be, he hadn’t known how to take care of a situation like that, because being in love and having someone that mattered more than himself was a first for him too.

He thought he was doing his part well by hiding everything behind Baekhyun, to not let him see the ugly side of his world where everything would cost. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Baekhyun over something that he could eradicate straight away. Baekhyun might try to understand him again, but Chanyeol knew as they waited for the engagement to be broken, Baekhyun would hurt.

Thus in his resolution and ambition, Chanyeol had turned a blind eye towards everything to reach his purpose. And as he was busy trying to do his all for Baekhyun, he had hurt the very thing he wanted to protect instead.

Everytime Chanyeol felt he had neglected Baekhyun at home, he would convince himself that it was just a little bit more. Rather than make everything longer, he rather finished everything faster and then spent the rest of his days with Baekhyun.

In his head, it was close to perfect.

Baekhyun never complained nor asked, and Chanyeol had thought they were faring okay. Yet it was his fault. He showed how busy he was, how endless his work was, he should’ve been the one who told Baekhyun every time he wasn’t. It was only fair.

Yet he was too lost in his intent and goal; he ended up losing everything he was doing it for.

And hearing everything Baekhyun said- of how he felt, Chanyeol didn’t feel like they had resolved anything.

When Baekhyun told him yet again to forget, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun had thought it was closure for them. And maybe it was, for everything that happened in the past. But that didn’t mean they would end everything. The love he still held in his heart for the smaller never faltered. And it shouldn’t.

As Baekhyun finished and was about to leave, Chanyeol had been ready to bring up his confession the night before. He had been ready to say the same. However, when Baekhyun said that he was not the one he would marry, that everything was still in disarray on his part, the older knew he had to end a few things first before he could start a new one.

And he had planned to end everything tonight. He had planned to close the books of their past to start anew with the unwavering feelings they had carried even years later.

All before he could face Baekhyun again.

And this time, he would give him all the reasons to stay.

"Let's go."

Rising from his seat swiftly, he looked perfect as he dressed in wealth that was arrogantly representing his title and worth.

Walking without hesitance, his eyes were hard and guarded. Yet in it, they were brimming with resolution.

Adjusting the gold Rolex on his wrist out of habit, he glanced at the two waiting by his side. His secretary and his Vice CEO were standing with calm ease, actions and words coded in their minds. A scripture of victory embedded.

With a playful Cheshire grin from Jongdae, and a knowing smirk from Jongin, the double doors were finally opened by the men guarding on stand by.

In a split second, the white noises turned into barrages of exclaimed questions and remarks along with the clicking sound of hundreds of cameras.

And with the white blinding flashes zeroed at him, the three went up on stage.

The awaited press conference was about to commence.

* * *

_‘Baekhyun, you aren’t the only one who didn’t stop. He's the same.’_

Even after she left, her words still echoed in his head.

When Sooyoung stood in front of him, right that moment, he had prepared himself to hear harsh words from a fiancée of someone who spent too many days with his child and ex.

He wasn’t prepared for her to sadly smile at him as she guided him to sit down. In his state of confusion, Baekhyun stayed silent as thoughts and guilt brewed inside him.

Yet instead, Sooyoung folded her hands on her lap and looked straight at him. Only to say words that rendered him speechless.

_“Baekhyun, let me do my part and tell you a story from the point of a man who never stopped loving you.”_

And for the next hour, Baekhyun sat silent as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He wanted to cry and laugh and everything in his chest felt even messier than before.

Still, even though things might turn different if only the misunderstanding between him and Chanyeol never happened, there were too many that wouldn’t be able to be changed. And no matter how he hoped he could turn back time, he couldn't. And even now, he was powerless.

However, before Sooyoung stood up from her seat, with a small smile on her lips, she told him to tune in into a news channel as she said goodbye. Leaving Baekhyun alone with too much information and emotions that he didn’t know what to do.

Now as he stood in front of the screen, her last sentence driving him to believe, Baekhyun's hands felt cold before he clicked the T.V. on.

And right away, he was the first thing he saw. With his eyes sharp and steeled, it felt like Chanyeol’s gaze was staring at him.

_"-that I have a son with Byun Baekhyun, is true._

_However, our son was conceived prior to my engagement with Park Sooyoung, who is also present here, this evening._

_This statement is to clear Byun Baekhyun's name from the false and degrading words he is accused of._

_Due to personal reasons, we parted ways, and it is only a couple of weeks since I knew of my son's existence. Yet in that short time, it's enough to say that I will raise and be by him as I should."_

_A pause._

_"As for my engagement with Park Sooyoung, since the beginning, it was agreed upon to create a secure alliance between the two families, in times of the past._

_And because there are no feelings involved until late, we've decided to annul the engagement, for both parties agreed._

_In exchange, another way of alliance would be formed._

_As for now, my plan is to be with my family, and to try to get back everything that I lost years ago._

_And thus, this concludes my statements._

_Any form of slander or defamation spread would be faced by our lawyers in court._

_Thank you for your time._

_That is all."_

And the screen changed into a shot of Chanyeol and the rest walking down the stage.

_"The press conference was concluded at around 3 in the afternoon, today. And Park Conglome-"_

Baekhyun stood with his body statued in place.

His mind trying to digest and make sense of what he just saw. It was too much, all to the point he almost didn't hear the sound of his front door opening.

And as the footsteps approached, he tried to compose himself. His son couldn't see him like this.

Yet somehow, his guesses were never right.

Because again, it was someone else.

"Baekhyun,"

His smile was tired and reckless, unadulterated, and so gentle as he looked at him softly.

"Before I met you, in the past, my life was for my family inheritance. Everyday, it was my goal to be the best I can be. I just had to be."

It was enough to take Baekhyun's breath away as the person took a step closer.

"But then I met you, and I realized, what I wanted wasn't for myself. I wasn't living for myself." He took in a breath.

"It took a long time, but I fell in love with you. And then I knew that you are what I want. For me… For us… Being with you makes me happy, and at that time, I didn't want anything more than to spend the rest of my days with you. But in my stupidity, I didn't know how to love nor how to show it properly to you." Finally he halted, standing in front of Baekhyun who looked like he was about to cry.

"When everything fell apart, what I wanted was for everything to end quickly, so I can go back to you like before… But instead, in a way, I took advantage of your patience and love for me."

Gently, as if hesitating, as if waiting to be rejected, Chanyeol's hand reached out to wipe the pooling tear on Baekhyun's eyes. The smaller didn't move.

"I was so in love with you Baekhyun. When everything was falling apart, thinking that I still have you was what kept me going. You're beautiful and you make me feel warm... I didn't want to take that away from you or myself.."

The hand that touched Baekhyun was cold. And it only made him want to cry harder; because Chanyeol was nervous. He wasn't lying.

"I knew I would hurt you if I told you about the engagement… I didn't want to. Because at that time, I wasn't enough to stop it from happening. I was angry at myself for being powerless, so I thought I should work even harder."

His tears were falling freely, and Chanyeol didn't wipe them. Instead he inched closer.

"I thought I could finish everything silently without you knowing. I had hoped you would never lose your smile every time you see me. It's my fault. I tried to protect you from the world, yet I didn't realize I should protect you from me or yourself who was hurt."

Sad. As their breaths mingled, Baekhyun could see how sad Chanyeol was. His smile was pained in regret.

"I intended to propose to you, after everything was over. And with that in mind, I disregarded everything on my way. But instead, I hurt you instead. I hurt the person who I'm fighting for…"

Softly, Chanyeol leaned his forehead down against Baekhyun's.

"I forgot that you were waiting alone at home… I didn't realize that while I have a purpose I want to reach in my head, you were thinking of when I'll be yours again."

"I don't deserve you, yet here I am explaining myself in hope that you'll forgive me." His touch was gentle when he held Baekhyun's hand.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun…"

By then Baekhyun was sobbing, for the hurt they had to go through for years, for the pain they caused each other, for the love that never left.

"It's overdue,”

Chanyeol's deep voice lowered into a whisper as their noses brushed each other's.

“And I'm still in love with you,"

Their lips almost brushed.

"But, won't you give me the chance to love you properly this time?"

And Baekhyun softly smiled through his tears.

Because this time, he no longer had a reason to say no.

"Okay."

* * *

His body felt heavy, and exhaustion was weighing him whole as he laid on the bed, even moving himself or any part of his body was tiring.

Baekhyun groaned as he shifted himself to turn around, the fluffy blankets messily draped around him almost falling off. Only sighing when he found a comfortable position by sleeping on his side. It was already morning, yet maybe he should sleep again. It's not like he had the energy to do anything that day.

Slowly, as he was lulled by the cold air, soft sunlight streaming inside the room, and the sound of playful ocean waves, a large hand slid around his waist from behind, gently splaying a palm on his stomach as someone encased Baekhyun in an embrace.

"You're awake?" A deep voice that was scratchy from sleep softly whispered on his ears.

Baekhyun smiled, of love.

"Good morning, Yeol..." The whisper of his voice matching the soft feather kisses peppered on his neck and shoulders, his button up white shirt was too big and loose to properly cover his skin. Much to someone's delight.

His thin slender hand moved, tracing the large hand still securely splayed on his body, prying it away only to intertwine their hands.

He was happy. Brimming with warmth and boundless affection in every inch of his body. He's in love and he was showered in love. He knew and Chanyeol made sure of it.

Carefully, the giant lifted himself up from the bed, before he grazed his thumb over Baekhyun's bare hip bone and gently guided the smaller to lay on his back. Earning him a light chuckle.

"I'm not that tired." The half crescent of his eye smile was filled with amusement.

But Chanyeol didn't listen, because next- when Baekhyun was comfortable in his position, the taller leaned down to press a slow kiss on Baekhyun's pink thin lips. The pair moving lazily, languid without rush as if the time was theirs. Gentle open mouthed kiss.

Caressing the side of Baekhyun's body, the giant's fingertips moved up as he traced the skin of the smaller's arm to his shoulder before his thumb gently coaxed Baekhyun's lips open, letting his tongue in and softly lick his insides.

The soft moans and sighs that left Baekhyun's lips as his love kissed him mingled with the hums of calm waves from outside.

Feeling the breathlessness of his lover as his chest began to rise and fall from wet deep kisses, Chanyeol went to kiss his soft neck instead. The skin unblemished and pristine before he colored it with blooms of rosy pink when he nipped and sucked softly, the thin hands clutching at the back of his head and his broad shoulder tightened.

"C-Chanyeol…" Yet, his name leaving his lips with so much affection in a sighed whimper did nothing but coil something in his chest.

Drowned in his feelings, the giant took his lover's hand and kissed the finger with a silver band circling perfectly around it.

With his beautiful lover trapped beneath him, eyes lidded heavily from the exhaustion of kisses, he looked perfect.

Slowly, he opened the remaining few buttons of his thin oversized shirt that hid the pale skin of the male under him. And the shy smile when he lowered his head to kiss and nip on the faintly heaving chest was enough to make warmth and adoration bloom in his.

Despite the constraint in moving, Baekhyun couldn't help but to arch his back when he felt the wet licks and presses of lips on his swollen pink nipples, littering his whole body with heated attention.

Chanyeol, who was fondling his plush thigh, was about to go lower when a voice halted his ministrations.

"Daddy... Papa… Are you awake?" And Baekhyun wanted to laugh at Chanyeol who could only drop his head on the crook of his husband's neck as he sighed with a smile on his face.

Lifting himself carefully, he swiftly covered Baekhyun's chest before he warmly grinned at his son peeking his head on the door.

"Come here baby…" And a giggle erupted from Haejoon as he ran inside and climbed on his parents bed, tackling his daddy in a hug as the taller loudly kissed his chubby cheeks repeatedly. "Daddy, Haejoon is not baby!" And his whine fell on deaf ears.

Yet next, when he turned to face his papa, Haejoon's loud laughter was replaced with mild concentration and determination as he mindfully leaned down and kissed Baekhyun's forehead instead. Wriggling from his father's hold, Haejoon climbed lower before he stopped. And a held chuckle was on his parents' lips.

Splaying his small hands on Baekhyun's bulging stomach, Haejoon kissed the protruding tummy with eyes filled with sparkles. "Hello today too babies…"

Carefully, he pressed his ear on the bulge and whispered. "Hurry grow up... Grandpa said you're going to be Haejoon's best friends." Before he grinned, satisfied by his words, and went to hug his papa again, snuggling between both of his parents.

Baekhyun sighed.

After the press conference, they had decided to take things slowly, to go back to where they left off as they began to know each other again after being separated for years; yet at the same time, Baekhyun had also said yes to Chanyeol's 2nd proposal. They were careful, they were cautious, but also faithful to each other’s intentions to rekindle the things between them. Gradually, they learned to trust each other again.

For the first month it was fine, where they would talk more honestly about their relationship and themselves as they do home dates along with raising Haejoon together. However, it was only until Baekhyun began to show the same symptoms as 6 years ago. Where after a whole mess of Chanyeol thinking Baekhyun was not okay, it turned out the smaller was pregnant.

Chanyeol, who had never experienced a pregnancy, was ecstatic and began to fumble with the world of expecting carriers, resulting in a laughing Baekhyun at seeing the taller look so confused and out of his area of expertise. His calm and composed demeanor that he would wear were replaced by incessant worry and concern, remembering his lover's conditions when he was pregnant with Haejoon. Moreover, when they found out they were expecting twins.

At some point, it had gotten worse where it made Baekhyun almost annoyed at the taller's constant pesters. But at the same time, he couldn't blame Chanyeol who was being overprotective of him all the time.

Thus, in the middle of a heated argument, the older had said that the best solution for them was for Baekhyun and Haejoon to come and live with him instead. A triumphant smirk, an excited giggle, and a defeated sigh later, it was much peaceful after that.

His indefinite hiatus as a singer had also been prolonged after the news of his pregnancy. After the confirmation of him being a father to a child with Chanyeol, many of his fans left, but even more stayed. For that, Baekhyun decided that he should be honest to them regarding his hiatus that would take even more than expected. And to see that those who stayed had supported him, Baekhyun had cried in Chanyeol's arms- influenced by his pregnancy hormones, he said.

While Baekhyun loves to perform and sing, he decided to put everything on hold for the time being and to focus on taking care of Haejoon and their new babies. His company had also stated that they respected his decision and would wait until he was ready. Thus at times, he would still play on the piano in the morning, accompanied by Haejoon who seemed to be interested in music and was beginning to be able to differentiate notes. And all the time, Chanyeol would sit beside the two and overcrowd the seat.

Amidst of it all, with Baekhyun resting at home along with Haejoon; and Chanyeol in the procession of him becoming the next Chairman after long consideration and debate of how the growth of the conglomerate was most rapid under his reign, Chanyeol’s mother had come to visit the pregnant male.

Even before the old woman stated her apology, Baekhyun had told her that it was all in the past, how she was merely doing what she thought was best, and that she hadn’t known he was pregnant at that time. Youngmi would at times visit Baekhyun during his pregnancy with a smile of an excited grandmother.

It was around the end of his first trimester when he was lying in bed with Chanyeol, after doing slow love making, where they somehow brought up what they would do after this.

Being forthright, with his pregnant lover in his arms, Chanyeol had expressed that he was about ready to call Baekhyun as his lawfully, to give his all to the smaller like what he had promised in the past.

The next thing they knew, a few months later, they were planning their honeymoon as well as babymoon after they had officially registered their marriage- the grand ceremony to be held after their children were born. Though it did come as a surprise, everyone understood their reasons. And out of all, Sehun was the happiest, to see everything was finally resolved. The fact that he and Chanyeol returned to being close friends after fussing over a pregnant Baekhyun and being the godfather of their children added to it.

Thus, as they were back to the house Chanyeol built for them- with Baekhyun’s pregnancy being 6 months long, they were busy enjoying the days there as newlyweds along with Haejoon. And with the help of Chanyeol’s parents, who said they could postpone their retirement until a few more months after the babies were born, along with Jongin and Jongdae, the only thing Chanyeol needed to worry about was to make sure his husband and son were enjoying their time before his children were born.

Now, what greeted him everyday was the sight of his husband followed by his son crowding him every morning.

No matter how many times or days, Baekhyun still felt like it was a dream, an imagination of delirious happiness. Yet at the same time, it felt fitting and right. In Chanyeol's arms with their children between them, he finally felt like he belonged.

He was grateful.

"What should we do today Haejoon? Should we accompany papa to his doctor's appointment?" Chanyeol said as he guided his husband heavily pregnant with twins out of the room, an arm securely around his waist.

Haejoon, who was also holding his papa's hand in an attempt to also help him, nodded his head. "Doctor with papa and then play and watch Jurassic world."

In which Baekhyun immediately turned to look at Chanyeol who shook his head no, he didn’t tell his son anything.

But then, before Baekhyun could say anything, his son added, "Papa! We should pick baby names too! Grandma said to tell her if Haejoon knows!" He grinned happily for remembering, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sure it was supposed to be a secret. While they weren’t in a rush, it’s not bad to think of it soon too.

Chuckling along with his husband at their son's enthusiasm, Baekhyun patted Haejoon's head in affection. "Of course. Let's play and look for names later. Now we should eat breakfast first. No need to rush, baby. We have all the time in the world."

And beside him, Chanyeol grinned before he stole a small kiss from his lover.

"We do."

Their love had never faltered after all.

* * *

For years, Byun Baekhyun had been hiding the existence of his son from the glamourous and merciless world of entertainment; Away from the blinding flashes of unforgiving cameras that would always be pointed at him.

It was a long, painful journey, yet somehow he had reached the end of it, his past years like a long exhausting movie.

He had hidden his son's existence from Park Chanyeol. His past love and the father of his child; A man of envied wealth and power. Someone Baekhyun wordlessly left one day those years ago. Yet just like the waves on the ocean, memories swept by the sea to shore, everything brought Chanyeol back to him, or maybe him to Chanyeol.

What he had considered a mistake back then turned out to be the turning point of his life that would then lead him towards a much better light.

And now that the world knew, he found that it was always bound to be.

He once hid something behind the cameras and in those midnight city lights. But now, he let the world know about the happiness he held in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading until the end! This is the 1st fic that went over 5k I’ve done, and my 1st time joining BAE too. It was stressful making this fic as I'm inexperienced, but I hope you enjoyed it well. Once again thank you so much for giving this fic a chance; I’m crying and embarrassed because you did and hhhhh, just thank you for giving this a shot. 
> 
> Tbh, I wanted to write a 'moving' ending note like my beta, but I'm a clown and there aint much to say except:
> 
> 'Love is a risk and it doesn't always work. But it makes you happy ain't it? If it is, fight for it. And if the other loves you already, accept it. Dont make it hard for you and them and whoever standing in Sehun's place :')))
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the other amazing bae fics and please leave a comment after reading! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Remember, don’t be as difficult as Baekhyun if your partner ain’t Park Chanyeol :’) 
> 
> Bye bye <333
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter @fleursdexo ❤


End file.
